Tales of Sora
by soranime
Summary: A fox demon named Sora and her epic adventure with the mercenary Bankotsu. A long tale of destiny, loyalty, love, pain, and friendship. EVERY Inuyasha character will be seen somewhere in this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

1**Title:** Tales of Sora-READ FIRST!

**Author:** made by soranime at 6:38PM on 12/13/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** bankotsu love story anime fantasy life sad romance dreams | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora-READ FIRST!**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.68 | **Type:** quiz

**Theme:** 8679869, made by soranime

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Prologue

Sora walked through the forest with an excited look on her face. This was the day Inuyasha will finally be human and live with Kikyo. The plan was for them to meet up and use the Shikon no Tama to turn Inuyasha human. Sora's plan was to meet with them later. Sora made it to the field....but no one was there. "Kikyo! Inuyasha!" Sora called their names but there was no answer. She then looked at the ground to see a trail of blood leading back to the village. "Kikyo's blood..." Sora whispered as she sniffed it. What is going on? Sora burst into a run and followed Kikyo's blood. "Kikyo!" Sora called her name. Then a arrow suddenly flew and just missed Sora. Sora turned in shock. Kikyo stood before her. Kikyo had hate in her eyes and a large wound on her shoulder. "Kikyo...what happened?!" Sora asked. But Kikyo prepared to fire another arrow. "Kikyo?" Sora blinked in confusion. "You're a traitor, just like him!" Kikyo spat. "What?" Sora didn't understand. Kikyo then fired several arrows straight at Sora. The arrows pinned Sora to the tree behind her. "Kikyo! What are you doing?!" Sora struggled but the arrows held her down. "I'll let the villagers take care of you. I have to kill Inuyasha..." Kikyo limped away. "No Kikyo! Your badly hurt! You need help!" Sora yelled. But Kikyo disappeared from sight. What is going on? Suddenly Sora saw smoke rise from the village ahead. Kikyo was heading towards the smoke. Sora struggled, something is terribly wrong with Kikyo. Sora has never seen such loathing in Kikyo's eyes. Sora then closed her eyes, "Foxfire!" she said as the arrows burst into blue flames and let go of her. Right when Sora landed she burst into a run, following the screams of villagers, smell of fire, and Kikyo's blood trail. Sora came to the village. Buildings were on fire and villagers were panicking. "Inuyasha!!" they all yelled out Inuyasha's name. Sora ignored the villagers and followed Kikyo's blood. Sora then saw Kikyo. Kikyo had an arrow in hand and aimed it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was running with the sacred jewel in his hands. "INUYASHA!!" Kikyo yelled his name in pure hatred. "Kikyo no!!" Sora yelled. But Kikyo shot the arrow at Inuyasha. The arrow flew and hit Inuyasha's chest and pinned him to the tree behind him. The sacred jewel fell from his hands. "K-Kikyo....How could...I thought..." Inuyasha's body then went limp and his eyes closed. Kikyo then limped up to the jewel and collapsed. Tears were in Sora's eyes, this had to be some nightmare! The villagers ran past her and sat around Kikyo. Kikyo's little sister, Keade, ran her sister side. Sora's legs were frozen and she stood like a statue. "Big sister! You're hurt really badly!" Keade said in a fearful tone. Kikyo's body shivered with pain, "I forgot who I was...and now I see that..." Kikyo whispered. Then she looked at the jewel and picked it up. "All for this. The sacred jewel which-" Kikyo then groaned in pain. "You're in pain. Let someone-" Keade was interrupted. "I won't be in pain much longer. And so I give this to you, the Shikon no Tama which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it" Kikyo held the jewel tight. Kikyo closed her eyes and fell to the ground...and didn't get back up. "Sister Kikyo!" Keade cried. Sora stepped back. "No..." Sora whispered. Sora's orange eyes looked at Inuyasha, then at Kikyo. They were both gone! Sora began to walk up to Kikyo and Inuyasha but the villagers got up, "Be gone filthy demon!!" they spat. "I don't understand what happened" Sora said. Keade was crying over Kikyo's body, then looked up at Sora. "Its all your fault!! You and Inuyasha killed my sister!! And all for the jewel!! This village trusted you!" Keade cried. "Me and Inuyasha? Kill Kikyo?" Sora echoed in confusion. "LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AND NEVER COME BACK!!" Keade spat. The villagers held their spears and weapons and ran at Sora. Spears were thrown at her. Sora then turned and ran away. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Behind her, she left Keade to cry over her dead sister. The next day, Sora watched from afar as Kikyo's body was burned. She watched the pink glow of the sacred jewel fade into the flames and Kikyo's soul leave to the afterlife, taking the jewel along with it....

And thus begins our story....

This will be a tale of a fox demon named Sora. You are not the ordinary fox demon. You are a fox demon goddess. Your mom and dad were killed my monks and you were separated from your two brothers when you were little. After that you met Inuyasha and became good friends with him. Then you became good friends with Kikyo. But on that day Inuyasha was sealed to a tree and Kikyo was killed, you were all alone. You've been all alone for 35 years now.

Appearance: You have orange eyes, your hair is as long Kikyo's but its white, your ears are just like a foxes and are on the side of your head, not on top like Inuyasha's. You have nine fox tails, and you wear the same thing as Kikyo but it's top is light pink and the bottoms are dark blue.

Personality: You cry so much. You have been through a lot and cry a lot. You're modest, a little shy, and gentle. When someone offends you, you probably wouldn't do anything about it. You fear most humans because of how they treated you in the past. You love playing tricks on people when given the chance. You love playing like a small child. But you have not done so in a long time. To you, those innocent times are long gone.

Trust me....this story is good for any Inuyasha fan. Most of all Bankotsu fans ^_^

Oh and by the way...this story is basically from my quizilla account and its a long story man _ so you can also check it out on quizilla. This site has a ton of rules and I don't like rules when writing cause what I like best about writing is NO LIMITS! Oh well..


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Switch

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 1

**Author:** made by soranime at 4:58PM on 12/15/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** anime inuyasha sora bankotsu kikyo story love | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 1**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.91 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora Part 1  
Pain Switch

You breathed in the beautiful scent of a new day! Sadly there is nothing to look forward to. The first sound of the day was your tummy growling, you haven't eaten in so long. Your back hurt, you have not slept in a bed in a long time and your back was tired of sleeping on the bare ground. You touched your necklace that had a leaf jewel on it. It allows you to use fox magic without having to use a regular leaf. Your whole family each had a necklace just like this. Depressed by the thought of your family you quickly got up and stretched. Like very day you need to trick people into giving you food. No human would be brave enough to try and be kind and offer food to a demon. You touched the leaf on your necklace and turned into a cute little human girl. The scent of a human touched your nostrils. You started to cry. It did not take much to make you cry, you could now easily cry at will. Out of the bushes came a monk, you could tell by his clothes and staff. He lifted up your chin, staring straight at the necklace. "Your not human are you?" he asked. You flinched, this is not good. You forgot to hide the necklace. He threw sacred dust at you. It hurt and made you cough a lot. You had no choice but to change back. "You are pure evil, trying to trick the kind hearts of man" the monk told you in a cold dark voice. You stood up, and pushed the monk aside and ran. This was not the first time you've been caught. People are getting smarter and are harder to fool. Or was it because you are just not sneaky enough to fool anyone anymore? Besides, you didn't hide your necklace. Soon you were out of breath and slowed to a complete stop. You breathed hard and some wind came and you sniffed to see if anyone else was coming so you could give another try at tricking them into feeding you. Then you gasped when the smell a fresh human blood drifted in the wind, and lots of it! The smell was overwhelming, it was hard to think. You went toward the smell out of curiosity. You walked through the brambles and bushes until you came to an open field. A human man was laying in the heart of the field, covered in blood. Base on the large slash mark on his body, he was wounded by a large demon. You hesitated but then ran to the mans side. You were in shock from the smell. You've never seen so much blood in years. After a while of staring in shock you were able to look closely at the man. He had long braided black hair. There was a purple painted star on his forehead. You moved your hand towards his wound. You touched his blood and felt the warm sticky liquid touch the tips of your fingers. The man's hand grabbed your hand. You screamed in surprise. HE'S ALIVE!!! The sudden quick movement scared the hell out of you. "P-please don't t-touch me" he opened his eyes, they were dark blue. The eyes were so dark but you could see the innocence of blue in them. He started to cough up blood. Tears rolled down your face. This poor man's life is about to end, he probably has a family somewhere. As for you, you will probably live till your one thousand, with no family, no friends, no goal, no nothing. Then you thought of a fox magic trick that your mom taught you, its difficult though. Its the pain switch spell. You took a leaf out of your sleeve and put it on the man's wound. You thought only about the other person even though you don't know a thing about him. But would you be so desperate as to save his life and sacrifice your own? The human hissed in pain he kept one eye on you as if he was thinking you would finish him off any second. You already lost enough. The only thing to lose now is your life. You missed Kikyo's kindness and the friendship you and Inuyasha had. You grabbed the man and held him close to you and thought about the poor man. He struggled at first but then realized what was happening. The spell began to work, his wound started to disappear and began to appear on you. His pain hit you like cold water. Your pink shirt turned dark purple with your blood as his blood vanished. The man closed his eyes and stopped shaking in pain. After a while the pain was too much and you had to let go of him. You collapsed on the ground suffering the pain. Even through the pain you stared at the man to make sure he was ok. You saw he was sleeping and looked as though he was never hurt in the first place. You felt as though you were going to die but you did not pass out, you just laid there in pain. You could not keep track of time. But you felt yourself get weaker and weaker as you lost more blood. Soon you were barely conscious. The man twitched and his eyes slowly opened. He stared at you with his dark blue hypnotizing eyes. You were too weak to talk, move, or do anything. The man forced himself up then he just stood there staring at you. After a while of staring, he started to just walk away. But then he hesitated and looked back at you. "Why?" he asked. You opened your mouth to answer but all that came out was a whimper. He came back to you and moved some hair out of your face so he could get a good look at you. His eyes looked at your fox ears, then to your nine fox tails, then to your eyes. Finally he picked you up and began to walk to who knows where. You felt safe in his arms. Your tensed body relaxed and you let yourself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Band of Seven

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 2!

**Author:** made by soranime at 9:41AM on 12/16/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** anime sora bankotsu story love inuyasha kikyo | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 2!**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.86 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 2  
The Band of Seven

You slowly open your eyes. Your whole body was aching. Then you remembered what happened, you looked down, you saw that your wound was bandaged up. It was dark out, you must have slept through the day. There was nothing but woods in front of you, but you heard laughter and caught the scent of food behind you. You were still too weak to move, in fact your legs and hands were tied up. "HEY!!" you said out loud as you tried to struggle free. You had no idea what was going on. "Hey, shes awake" you heard a voice come from behind you. "Could someone untie me?" you did not know if you were talking to a friend or and enemy. "Sure" another voice answered. "But Bankotsu! She is a stupid girl! You owe nothing to her! Not just that but she is a demon!" came another annoying voice. Whoever these people are, they were all behind you. You smiled "Bankotsu is it?" you said as you felt his hands untie your legs. He did not answer. He appeared to your view as he untied your hands. It was the same man you saved. It was good to see that he was ok. "You have my thanks for saving my life, but thats all" he said. You tried to tell him that it was no problem but instead you coughed up blood. You still felt terrible. You turned around and gasped. There were six people sitting around the fire, but they were strange. The first one that caught your eye was a big guy who look part man and part gun, another guy was zombie like and was GIGANTIC! Then there was a strange figure whose most of his face was covered, next to him was a normal looking girl but she stared at you as though she wanted to kill you, she even had a sword tight in her grip. Lastly there were two men, one was bald and the other had spiked up hair. Then there was a HUGE demonic sword leaning against a rock. Each of them looked dangerous and armed. You wanted to run away, but the smell of food would not allow it. The blood you coughed up was all over you and some got on Bankotsu. "Sorry" you said. "Don't worry, hes used to it" said the one whose face was covered up. What he said confused you. What did he mean by that? Your belly still growled. You too scared to go near the cooking fish by the fire surrounded by those creepy people. Bankotsu noticed that you were hungry and handed you a fish. You quickly grabbed it and barbarically ate. "Your lucky to be alive, fox demon" Bankotsu said. "My name is Sora" you hated people who just call you a fox demon, its like calling someone who is Jewish a jew. "Don't worry about me, we demons can survive things you humans cannot" you said. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched a little, he seemed annoyed about what you just said. "Well Sora, this is Renkotsu" he pointed at the bald guy. "Thats Suikotsu" he pointed at the guy with spiky hair. "Thats Ginkotsu" he pointed to the machine like man. "Thats Muikotsu" he pointed to the man whose face was covered. "Thats Kyokotsu" he pointed to the giant. "And thats my older brother Jakotsu" he pointed at the girl. You thought it amusing that all their names sounded alike. "Great, now that you know our names we are going to kill you. We can't trust a demon knowing us like this" said Jakotsu walking towards you with her sword tight in her grip. Fear ran though you. "No Jakotsu! She is a demon..and a girl. But she saved my life so I think we can just let her go" Bankotsu stood in front of you. "How can you trust that girl!?" Jakotsu spat. Gosh, this Jakotsu is a strange one. "So what if I'm a girl!? Youre a girl too!!" you shouted at Jakotsu. "I'M A GUY!!! How many times do I need to tell people this!" Jakotsu shouted right back. "Are you serious? Whats with wearing the make up and women clothes?" you asked. Jakotsu did not answer, he just sat down and continued eating, giving you the evil eye. "Don't mind him" Bankotsu said. You tried to smile but instead you coughed up more blood. "You should get more rest" Bankotsu suggested. You nodded and laid down and closed your eyes. And pretended to fall asleep. Even if you wanted to go to sleep you were too scared that Jakotsu would kill you in your sleep. After a long while of silence Jakotsu began to speak. "Can we leave her here?" Jakotsu still was not giving up on the argument. "No, she saved my life! We can't just leave her out in the forest alone" Bankotsu answered. "But if you had your companion with you, you wouldn't have ended up hurt. Why should we take care of a demon? A fox demon to be exact. They are known for their spells and tricks. And since when have you ever cared about someone this much?" Jakotsu asked a good question. Bankotsu faked a yawn. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" he laid down leaving Jakotsu mumbling fowl language. Soon you yourself fell asleep.

.......


	4. Chapter 4 The Wisest Choice

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 3

**Author:** made by soranime at 6:26PM on 12/17/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** anime inuyasha story love kikyo bankotsu sora | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 3**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.9 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 3  
The Wisest Choice

After some good sleep you yawned. You opened your eyes, your arms were around Bankotsu who was still sleeping. You blushed and quickly got your arm off him. Your injury felt much better than it did before. You were able to sit up. Everyone was asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise. You got yourself to stand up. You stretched, it felt so good. You did not know what to do until everyone woke up. You thought of making them breakfast but you can't cook at all and you were too lazy. You just sat and waited for them to wake up. Bankotsu was the first to wake up. "Morning" you greeted. He nodded in greeting. He seemed confused when he first saw you but when he remembered he smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Much better" you answered. Bankotsu then woke up the rest of the group. "Don't tell me that she is coming with us!" Jakotsu complained. "Where are we going?" you asked. "We are going to destroy a village" Suikotsu answered your question. "What do you mean by destroy?" you did not believe what you just heard. "What we mean is that we are going to kill everyone and demolish their homes" Jakotsu said smirking. "B-but why?" you were not expecting this. "Its fun and it pays well" this time Bankotsu answers. Your mouth was hanging open. So thats why they have scary weapons and why when you coughed up blood on Bankotsu, Muikotsu said he was used to it. Bankotsu picked up the giant demonic sword that was leaning on the rock WITH ONE HAND. You tried to convince yourself that this is a bad dream and you would wake up but of course you knew it was real. You saved the life of a cold hearted killer almost killing yourself in the making. And this human...he has a demonic sword. Demonic swords aren't meant for humans. It slowly takes over their heart! The anxiety made you cough up some blood. "You alright?" Bankotsu looked at you. "You were about to leave me. When I was suffering you walked away but you came back" you thought of when you saved Bankotsu's life and he almost left you to die, but he did not. "Thank you for not leaving me" you said. Bankotsu turned, "Let's go" he commanded. "Oh, and Sora, if you want you can come with us" he suggested. You stared at the ground thinking. You had nothing to do, but killing people? Would you go that far? You looked up, "No thanks" Jakotsu grinned. "Bye Sora" Bankotsu waved. You waved as you walked away. Deep in your heart was sadness as the Band of Seven went towards the next village and was soon out of sight. Your belly growled for food. You touched your necklace. You turned into a beautiful, young, beaten up human girl and lied on the ground waiting. Soon a traveler found you. "You poor girl, want to come with me to the next village? I am friends with the lord and he probably will have warm food" you gave a weak node. You and the traveler went to the village. The lord greeted you with warm and caring hands. This was a lucky break for you. You ate the warm food trying to hide your sneaky grin. Through the day you dodged conversation. When night came you were able to sleep in a warm room with blankets! This was a really lucky break! You curled up in the warm blankets and fell asleep.

You woke up. You heard a big bang, almost like a bomb. You were still in the form of a young, beautiful human girl. You quickly got up at the sound of people screaming. Its time to go! You ran for the door when all the sudden the room went on fire! Fire has no affect on you so you continued on your way out. You tripped a dead body. You started to panic when you smelled the scent of poison. You held your breath and continued to run. You slammed right into Bankotsu. He punched you in the stomach. You lied on the ground coughing up lots of blood. Bankotsu chuckled, and he had a cruel look in his eyes. He was not the man you knew earlier. He did not recognized you of course. He picked you up by your hair. "I'm going to have fun with you" Bankotsu said.


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful Demon with Sad Eyes

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 4

**Author:** made by soranime at 5:17PM on 12/19/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** pics inuyasha honest love seiko toru anime story sora bankotsu | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 4**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.86 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 4  
The Beautiful Demon with Sad Eyes

"No wait! Its me!" you quickly changed back. Bankotsu stared at you surprised. Then he laughed. "Sora! What are you doing here? We told you that we were going to attack this village" he was laughing really hard. You completely forgot that the Band of Seven were going to attack this village. "Man, your good! I didn't recognize you at all!" Bankotsu was still laughing. "Hey! How is that funny? You almost killed me!" you were pissed that he was laughing. It took a while for him to stop laughing. "You should go somewhere safe" Bankotsu told you. "I'm not helpless. But thanks for worrying" you said back. You watched the Band of Seven as they slashed people to death and burned down their homes. It was hard to watch. Soon the whole village was dead and not a single building was standing. "Strange to meet you again here of all places" Renkotsu was suspicious of you. Surprisingly Jakotsu made no comment. In fact he didn't look too well. "I guess this is goodbye again" Bankotsu said. "See ya!" The Band of Seven was heading back when suddenly Jakotsu collapsed. Bankotsu ran to his brother. "Jakotsu!" Jakotsu did not respond. You ran to the group. You put your hand on Jakotsu's forehead. "He has a really high fever" you told Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked very worried. "Don't worry, I'll stay and help" you could not just leave them. Even if Jakotsu did hate you, even if they did just kill a whole village, you felt you had to help. But why them? Why didn't you try and stop them from killing this village? They killed this village and all you did was watch. You then felt extreme guilt. You and the Band of Seven set up camp next to a lake. You put a wet cloth on top of Jakotsu's forehead. By the campfire the Band of Seven were drinking Saki. Bankotsu offered you some but you declined. Bankotsu just shrugged and you watched in horror as he chugged down the entire bottle. After a while of drinking everyone but you and Jakotsu and Renkotsu were drunk. Renkotsu was asleep. Everyone who was drunk was having perverted conversations. Jakotsu woke up and yelled at you. "Why must you be taking care of me?" Jakotau tried to reach for a bottle of Saki but you kicked the bottle away to where Jakotsu could not reach. Soon everyone was dead drunk and Jakotsu fell back to sleep. You were the only one awake. Bankotsu was hissing in pain in his sleep. You noticed that he had a bad cut on his shoulder. Probably from fighting. You walked to his side and soaked a cloth with Saki and put it on his shoulder. He flinched and grabbed your hand and opened his eyes. His hypnotizing eyes glittered in the moonlight. "Sora, you are beautiful. Not just that but kind" he said. You could smell the Saki in his breath. "Saving my life and sacrificing your own and then healing Jakotsu even though he hates you just because youre a girl" you were flattered by his words but you knew he was drunk and did not know what he was saying. "You are not the normal fox demon Sora. Demons are stupid creatures and they don't deserve to live, but you are different. You have big sad orange eyes, what is it your so sad about?" he asked. You took your hand back. "You don't know what your saying. Go back to sleep" you told him. He slowly closed his eyes going back into a deep sleep. He had a peaceful look on his face. He looked so innocent in his sleep, it sickened you. You finished bandaging his wound. It must be close to the start of tomorrow. Its been a long night. You laid next to Bankotsu and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Your eyes slowly opened. You slept till afternoon. You were not surprised since you stayed up the whole night. "Where is Bankotsu?" Bankotsu was nowhere in sight. "He went out to take a walk" Jakotsu said. He was still sick. Somehow you didn't think Jakotsu was telling the truth. "He went out to kill people didn't he?" Jakotsu smiled. "Good guess, but no." As everyone had breakfast Bankotsu came out of the forest. Here, he handed you a sword. You looked closely at it. It had a rabbits foot tied to the handle. Then you recognized a pattern on the handle. "Bankotsu, where did you get this?" You were horrified when you recognized this sword to be your fathers sword. It was given to your brother Seiko whom you got separated from along with your other brother Toru. "I found it" he answered. "YOUR LYING!" you screamed. "I'm not LYING. One day I just found it all alone on the ground. The handle had the pattern of a fox tail on it, so I kept it. After meeting you I thought you would want it since its a fox demon sword" he said. "Have you ever battled a fox demon?" You tried to stay calm. "Of course he has! He killed about all of them" Jakotsu answered. Your voice got squeaky. "Was one of those fox demons really strong? Did he have light brown hair and yellow eyes? Or did he have orange hair with blue eyes?" You were describing your two brothers. Bankotsu thought about it. "Actually I have met a fox demon with orange hair and blue eyes. But he fled in the middle of battle." You gasped. That was Toru!

This quiz (C) August 24, 2007 7:09PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	6. Chapter 6 The Fox Demon Sword

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 5

**Author:** made by soranime at 7:53PM on 12/20/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** pics anime sora inuyasha inutaisho kikyo jakotsu bankotsu | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 5**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.9 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 5  
The Fox Demon Sword

You were so shocked to hear news of your brother. "Was anyone else with him?" you asked. "No" Bankotsu was confused and didn't know why you were acting so weird over the sword. "Was he healthy? Did he say anything? When and where was this?" You wanted to hear everything. "Why all the questions?" Bankotsu asked back. You smiled getting excited, "That was my brother!" Everyone stared at you. "So you have a brother. Fine I'll answer all your questions. Yes, he looked healthy to me. He did call me a blood sucking basterd. I think it was a couple of months ago. I forget where we were" Bankotsu answered each question. You looked at Seiko's sword. "Are you sure you found this? Do you swear to me?" The thought of Bankotsu killing Seiko was horrible. But when you logically, your brother is so powerful, he would have killed Bankotsu without the slightest hint of regret. "I swear as the leader of the Band of Seven" Bankotsu promised. You stared at the rabbits foot. "Why is there a rabbits foot attached?" Seiko did not believe in luck, so he couldn't have put it on the sword. "It was on it when I found it" Bankotsu said. You were about to ask why he kept the sword, but then you knew it was obvious. It is a powerful DEMON sword, it must have caught his interest but only you, Seiko, Toru, or your parents could us this sword. This sword is the only clue on where your brothers are and how they were doing. "Thank you for giving this to me." You were so grateful that Bankotsu gave it to you. The sword suddenly glowed orange and transformed into a gold ring on your right hand. The gold ring had the same fox patterns as the swords handle. "What just happened?" Jakotsu asked. "The sword has chosen me to take care of it. I have no idea why my brother abandoned the sword, but I'm its new owner" you felt the power of the sword on your finger, it felt great. "So you can fight now!?" Bankotsu said excited. Oh no, now Bankotsu will not ever leave you alone. You sighed, "Yes, but..." before you could continue Bankotsu interrupted. "Want to fight? I can teach you. We could practice." You knew this was coming. Not even letting you answer he grabbed you and dragged you to an open field. Bankotsu had is sword tight in his grip and pointed it at you. "I just want to see what is demon sword is capable of! Come at me!" To tell the truth, you've never used a sword in your life. But you didn't want Bankotsu to think youre a coward. Your ring turned back into your sword and you ran and slashed at Bankotsu. He gracefully dodged it. "I expected better" he said. What he said ticked you off. Could he at least be a little more supportive? "Your fast for a human" you said back. "Never underestimate the power of a human" Bankotsu said. "FOX FIRE!" you yelled as you pointed the sword at Bankotsu. A big blast of fox fire came out of your sword. He blocked it with his big sword. "Thats right, use its power" he said with a smile. He started to come at you. Panicked, you put your sword out in front of you. Your swords clashed. Bankotsu's sword pulsed with a demonic aura then it was sucked into your sword. "W-what the?! Time out!" Bankotsu was confused. You and his swords let go of each other. You smiled. "This fox demon sword can turn into many things and now it can turn into your sword." Bankotsu gasped. "Show me!" You flinched, "Actually, I don't know how." You nervously giggled. "Its ok, somehow we will figure it out." Bankotsu said. You flinch again at the word we. Was Bankotsu expecting you to stay? "Bankotsu, I'm not a murderer like you. I would not fit in. Besides...we just met." Bankotsu nodded with understanding. "I like you Sora, you can stay with us. The others would learn to accept you. As long as you don't get in the way. I won't force you to do anything that you didn't want to. But don't think that I trust you!" The words "I like you" made you think of last night. Bankotsu was drunk so of course he does not remember. But what he just said came from his heart. "Yes, I'll stay." you told him. "Great! I'll teach you everything I know and I don't care how you use your fighting skills. First of all, you aren't swinging the sword the best way. Here I'll show you." You were embarrassed from not even being able to swing your sword well. Bankotsu taught you on how to fight throughout the day. Soon it got too dark and you and him went back to camp for dinner. You and the Band of Seven ate around the fire. "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" you asked. "We are stopping by a village to pick up our pay for demolishing the other village." Kyokotsu answered. You nodded, this didn't really feel right. What would Kikyo or Inuyasha think of you now? Staying with people like this. You looked at Bankotsu, there was something about him that made you want to stay. Was it that he was cute and handsome? Or did you feel safer with these strong people? Bankotsu was going to have to tell his friends that you were coming along. Somehow you were worried of what their reactions will be, especially Jakotsu's

This quiz (C) August 24, 2007 10:12PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	7. Chapter 7 The Night by the Lake

1_  
__Tales of Sora part 6_

_The Night by the Lake_

_When the night got late you told everyone that you were going to sleep. You laid there with your eyes closed but not asleep. "When is that wench leaving?" Jakotsu asked. "Actually, she is going to stay with us." Bakotsu got it over with fast and smoothly. "WHAT?! NO GIRL IS GOING WITH US!" Jakotsu was horrified. "Relax, she won't become one of the Band of Seven, she is just going to hang around. Besides, it probably won't be forever. I just think she is hungry and she did save my life. She is the cutest demon I've ever seen too" Bankotsu said. "Yes, but can she be trusted? She is a fox demon and this may be some trick or even and order from another village to destroy us." Renkotsu spoke. "Nah, I doubt. She is weak and she does not seem to be playing with us." Bankotsu said. Your fists clenched when you heard him call you weak. Then you felt someone put a blanket over you. "Oh no Bankotsu. Your falling for her aren't you?" Ginkotsu spoke. "Don't be so ridiculous! I'd never fall for any demon! No matter what she does, no matter what she says. I'd would never fall for such a creature." Bankotsu said cruelly. It took all of your will power to stop yourself from killing him. After a while you fell asleep._

_how mean_

_Damn that !%!#^^&_

_You woke up. You forced yourself up. Nobody was around. Where did everyone go?! You heard Jakotsu behind you. "Bankotsu forced me to stay and wait for you to wake up while him and the gang go out to collect their pay." Jakotsu pouted. "Are you feeling better?" you asked. You were trying hard to be accepted by Jakotsu. "I feel good enough to kill you!" Jakotsu quickly got up and took his sword out. You panicked, Bankotsu was not here to stop Jakotsu. Your ring turned into your sword. "You think you can fight me? HA!" Jakotsu said. "Its not my fault that the sword has it own will!!" you were scared. Jakotsu came at you. You wanted Bankotsu to protect you. All the sudden your sword transformed. It turned into Banryu!! Jakotsu stopped. "What the? How did you?" Jakotsu was just as confused as you were. Your sword was able to turn into Bankotsu's Banryu. But you did not know how to change it. "Don't ask me! I don't know what made the sword change!" you did not know how you got it to turn into Bankotsu's Banryu. Jakotsu sat down. "Forget it. If I kill you Bankotsu would have a fit." Your sword changing reminded Jakotsu of Bankotsu and that made him stop. You calmed down and your sword turned back into a ring on your finger. "Want to catch up with everyone? I hate the idea of being alone with you" you suggested. Jakotsu smiled. "I hate the idea of being alone with you too. Lets go!" You were happy that you could make Jakotsu smile. You followed the Band of Sevens scent all the way to a village. "They must be speaking to the lord of the village. We can wait here till they come out." Jakotsu said. You and Jaktosu sat in silence until the Band of Seven finally came out. Bankotsu was surprised to see you and Jakotsu waiting. "How much did we get paid?" Jakotsu asked. "A lot and the lord said he will double it if we kill more of his enemies." Bankotsu cheerfully answered. "And the faster we are with it the more he will pay us." Ginkotsu said. Bankotsu took a list of villages out of his pocket. You were horrified at the long list of villages. "I think if we work hard we can do this in two days." Bankotsu said. You felt as if you were going to faint, two days? "Come on! Lets get started!" Jakotsu was excited. The Band of Seven started on there way to the next village, you slowly followed with your head down. How can you stay with these people!? The first village was a large one, the Band of Seven killed all of them in a matter of minutes. The next two were rather small. You did not take any part in killing people. The fourth village was already destroyed by wolf demons. It grew dark. "Ok, the next village will be our last for the day." Bankotsu said. The next village was all women. By the end of the battle Bankotsu kept five women alive. "Why aren't you going to kill them?" you asked. This was new, no matter how people cried for mercy Bankotsu would leave none alive. "To serve us" he answered. The feeling inside you was so bad, it was undescribable. By dinner time the Band of Seven were forcing the women to serve them. When they didn't they would be beaten. Tears were in your eyes. Just when you thought he couldn't get worse. This is worse than seeing people die. "Hey! Let's get out the saki!" Jakotsu suggested. Things just got worse. The beaten up women were forced to pour the saki for the Band of Seven. "Want some Sora?" Bankotsu asked. "N-no thanks." you were so sad and could put yourself in the womens place. You had to go. "I'm going to take a walk" you told them as you left. You took a long walk until it was the middle of the night. "Why am I with these people anyway!? I should just leave! Whats so special about Bankotsu anyway. He is pure evil in the inside" you whispered to yourself. But your heart was somehow attracted to Bankotsu. "Peh, how could I possibly like him! He doesn't like women or demons. If I didn't save his butt, he would of killed me. Is it that I'm so lonely that I am desperate enough to stay with him!?" you asked yourself. You then stopped, why are you talking to yourself? Are you becoming crazy? After more walking you felt better and returned to camp. Everyone was sitting around the fire. "Where are the women?" you asked. "We killed them" Muikotsu said. You knew that was going to happen sooner or later. "Wait, where is Bankotsu?" you had a very bad feeling when you did not see him. "Let's just say that he took the prettiest of the women with him to have a little fun" Jakotsu said. You gasped, things can't possibly get any sadder. You sat in complete silence and waited for Bankotsu to return. When he came back everyone was asleep, except for you. You could not go to sleep. You were struck by the smell of the young womens blood. Her blood was all over Bankotsu's sword...and on him. "H-how could you?" you whispered. You turned around and ran away. You had to get away from him. He was a monster. You ran until you could not run anymore. You sat on the ground breathing hard from running. Bankotsu was right behind you. "Sora?" Bankotsu put his hand on your shoulder. "Get off me!" you slapped his hand and crawled away, you were afraid of him. "I'm sorry" he said. "Sorry is nothing but a word! It won't bring anyone back!" you yelled. "I can't stand seeing people die! I can't be with a monster like you!" you cried. "But where will you go?" he asked. Not even you knew that answer. "I-I don't know!" you started to cry. "Sora, I can understand that you feel uncomfortable with us. Do as you want." He then got up and walked back to camp. You sat there, your tears started to dry up. You got up and looked at where Bankotsu went. You thought hard. Bankotsu is the most evil man you've ever met. And yet, he accepts you. Suddenly you felt lonely. The same loneliness that you've had for 35 years since Kikyo died and Inuyahsa was sealed to a tree. When you were with Bankotsu that loneliness faded away, but it was replaced by something else. You started to walk towards camp. Everyone including Bankotsu was asleep. You sat by Bankotsu and felt safe again. His face was innocent in his sleep. You laid next to him staring at his face. You felt better being with him. You fell asleep.  
_


	8. Chapter 8 The Demon Sword, Banryu

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 7!

**Author:** made by soranime at 2:17PM on 12/26/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** love bankotsu sword sora inuyasha sesshomaru | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 7!**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.93 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 7!  
The Demon Sword, Banryu

When you awoke Bankotsu was sitting by you. "I'm glad you came back." He said. Then you remembered what happened last night. "We need to talk in private." you said. Bankotsu nodded. "Everyone else I sent to destroy the last of the villages. So you and me can talk privately." he said. "Why do you kill? What can possibly be fun about it?" you asked. Bankotsu sighed. "For some people, when you kill someone for the first time you regret it for the rest of your life. But for people like me, after we kill someone for the first time we get addicted." You understood better. "Who was the first person that you've killed?" you wondered. "I was about 13 years old. Jakotsu was 17. We were at a village buying our dinner. When we got home, our parents were beaten to death by a demon. We found the snake demon trying to get into our closet. When we opened the closet we found our swords. It turned out our dad was keeping demon swords in the house without telling us and that's what brought the demon to our house. Me and Jakotsu took the swords and killed the demon. We both found it somewhat fun and started to kill more demons, then people. I have no idea how my dad got these swords, but soon I wanted more power so I made myself stronger and stronger. Then I had the idea of creating the Band of Seven." Bankotsu finished his story. You were stunned. "My parents were killed by monks. I still don't know why." Bankotsu looked at the ground. "I don't miss my parents. My mom was too young to take good care of us. And our dad was always busy." You felt mixed feelings for Bankotsu. Hatred, sympathy, friendship, and fear. "Want me to teach you how to fight some more?" Bankotsu asked. You nodded. "Oh and my sword changed into your sword while you were gone yesterday." you remembered when Jakotsu was about to fight you, your sword turned into Banryu. "Really? Can you do it again?" he asked. "I don't know what I did that made it change." you told him. "What happened before it happened?" he asked. You hesitated. You didn't want Bankotsu to know that Jakotsu tried to kill you. If you did tell him, he would probably be made at Jakotsu and then Jakotsu will hate you even more. "I forgot!" you said a little too cheerfully. "Thats ok, I bet it will happen again." he said. You were surprised that he fell for it. "Ok, try and come at me." Bankotsu said. You thought hard on how to come at him. "You have no time to think!" Bankotsu swung his sword at you. Panicked, you jumped over it. Your ring turned into your sword and on the way back down you tried to get Bankotsu. Bankotsu dodged your sword. "At least your swinging is better." he said. You growled at his insult. Bankotsu pointed his sword at you and a red blast of energy came at you. You just stared at it as it came towards you not thinking of dodging it. The blast hit you. You screamed, for some reason you didn't expect it to hurt. The blast threw you into a tree. Then the blast disappeared. "You were supposed to dodged that." Bankotsu said as he help you up. You were speechless, that blast knocked the wind out of you. "You need some practice on dodging blasts. You sighed, Bankotsu was being annoying. You stared at his sword. "You're a human. You shouldn't be carrying a demon sword. It will take over." you said. Bankotsu tried to punch you. You quickly caught his fist. "You would never understand!" you made him very mad. "All I understand is that it was your dads, its that swords fault that your parents are dead!" you said. "Go to hell!" Bankotsu yelled. His other fist went at you. You let go of his other fist and dodged it. "Don't talk about something that you demons know nothing about." Bankotsu calmed down. "For your information Sora, I'll kill you if you talk like that again." he threatened. A stroke of fear went down your spine. "O-ok." you said. Jakotsu came out of the bushes along with the rest of the Band of Seven. He stared at you and Bankotsu in surprise. You were beaten up and Bankotsu looked very serious and angry. "I don't like the aura between you two." Jakotsu said out loud. "Did you finish off the rest of the villages?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu nodded. "Ok, then lets go and collect the rest of our pay." Bankotsu got up and walked past everyone only looking ahead of him. You got up and followed behind everyone. Jakotsu walked next to you. "What happened between you and Bankotsu?" he asked. "I told him to stop carrying that sword because it was a demon sword. And then he threatened to kill me if I talked like that again" you said. You felt perfectly fine telling this to Jakotsu for some weird reason. Jakotsu nodded and then ran forward to Bankotsu and whispered something into his ear. You panicked, what was Jakotsu telling Bankotsu? You tensed when Jakotsu came back to you. "He'll get over it. Don't worry" Jakotsu said. You felt so happy that Jakotsu was trying to tell you not to worry. You finally felt accepted from Jakotsu. "Thank you Jakotsu" you smiled. You and the Band of Seven made it to the village. "I'll talk to the lord alone" Bankotsu told everyone to wait for him. When Bankotsu came back he looked very happy. "We got a lot of money and the lord invited us to stay in his village for the night and I accepted. Everyone seemed happy from the news. But you felt somewhat depressed.

When you and the Band of Seven entered the village a villager stood in front of you. "Go away demon! This is not for the likes of you!" You were going to turn back when Bankotsu spoke up. "She is with us. If she is not allowed in, I will kill you" Bankotsu did not even glance at you. You did not expect him to stand up for you after what happened. The villager nervously stepped away, allowing you in. You ran to Bankotsu. "Thanks" you said. He did not say anything, he just looked ahead of him. He was still mad. You felt really weird being in your true form in front of so many people. Everyone was casting suspicious glances at you. "Bankotsu, I'm going to change into a human. I'll be right back" you whispered to him. You were about to walk away when Bankotsu grabbed your arm. "Your fine the way you are" he said. "B-But" you stared at the group of hunters staring at you like you were a monster. "Stop being such a coward, who cares what they think" Bankotsu dragged you to where you and the Band of Seven were to eat. Everyone sat around and waited to be served their lunch. Everyone got food except you. "Hey! Where is Sora's food!?" Bankotsu spoke up. The waiter dude stared in confusion. "Sora?" he blinked. Bankotsu pointed to you. "Oh, the fox demon? Sorry we don't serve her type of food" the waiter guy said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu asked. "We don't serve blood" the waiter dude answered. You flinched, your feelings were hurt. "She doesn't drink blood, you idiot! Sora, tell him what you want" Bankotsu said. You tensed up when everyone stared at you. "Uhh, pig is fine" you said, your face was a little red with shyness. The waiter guy just stood there. "DON"T JUST STAND THERE! GET HER SOME PIG!" Bankotsu yelled. The waiter dude quicky ran out of the room and came back with a big hunk of meat on a plate and gave it to you. "Get her something to drink" Bankotsu commanded. The waiter guy gave you some water. "I-if you n-need anything else j-just ask" he said. Everyone started eating except you. "What are you waiting for? EAT!" Bankotsu spat. You quickly nodded and began to take big bites out of the meat. It was the best tasting food you've ever eaten in 35 years.


	9. Chapter 9 Love and Hate

1  
**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 8

**Author:** made by soranime at 9:04PM on 12/26/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** bankotsu sora love kiss inuyasha story kikyo sango anime | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 8**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.76 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 8  
Love and Hate

After eating such a fine meal the Band of Seven went separate ways around the village. Muikotsu was creating new poisons, Jakotsu was checking out hot guys, Renkotsu was working on Ginkotsus parts, Kyokotsu went out to kill things in the forest, Suikotsu went off to who knows where. You followed Bankotsu around the village like a dog following its master. You wanted him to protect you from the other humans. Bankotsu did not say anything and just kept going. You and him headed to the gardens. "I never knew you were into flowers." You said sarcastically. Bankotsu was trying not to chuckle at your comment, trying to stay serious. Geez, he is acting strange. You thought to yourself. After taking a walk in the garden he headed out of the village. Somehow you sensed he was trying to get you to stop following him. You didn't care, you kept on following him. Soon he and you both stopped and sat on the top of a hill. Bankotsu looked forward with a stubborn look on his face, he gave up on getting you to stop following him. You wanted him to forgive you for what you said earlier. "I'm sorry, I did not know that what I said earlier would upset you so much. Please forgive me." It takes a lot for you to say sorry. You usually wait for the other person to say it first. But Bankotsu was just as stubborn as Inuyasha, you knew he would never say sorry for something like that. Then, when you thought about it, strangely him and Inuyasha are very alike. Your heart ached at the thought of your old friend. Bankotsu turned to you, his blue eyes looking into your orange eyes. "I'm sorry too" he said. For a moment all was quiet, a breeze past by. "I never seen a demon cry before. I never thought they did" Bankotsu said. You remembered when you cried when Bankotsu raped a human girl and then killed her. "Well, it won't be the last." You told him. "Its so ironic, me being a human and I'm the one who kills and gets joy from it. As for you, you are so caring and gentle and kind...weak...but kind" Bankotsu said. You were flattered except for the detail on being weak. "Sora? Do you hate me for killing so many people?" Bankotsu asked. You took a deep breath and spoke from the heart. "Yes, I do hate you for killing so many people and demons. I fear you when you fight. But I love you for your childlike personality, your sense of humor, your loyalty. I admire you for your courage and you are pretty damn powerful for a human. I could go on forever for reasons to dislike you and like you. The point is that even though you are so evil and dangerous, you are kind to me. The only other human who I befriended was Kikyo. And she is the most pure, good, kindhearted person ever. And you and her both accepted me. You a cold killer and her a priestess. I feel so safe by you side and-" You could not talk anymore. Bankotsu canceled what you were about to say by kissing you on the lips. This was your first kiss ever. You closed your eyes. Every pain in your heart was zapped away. The kiss lasted for what felt like a million years. When your and his lips let go of each other you noticed a tear rolling down Bankotsu's cheek. He grabbed you and hugged you tight to him. Soon more tears fell from his eyes. What you said touched his cold heart. It hurts, seeing someone like him be upset. You wanted him to stop. You put you arms around him and also started to cry. The two of you sat there hugging and crying on the hill for hours. You didn't know why you were crying but you couldn't stop, neither could Bankotsu. Bankotsu's belly growled, it was dinner time. You and him didn't even notice how late it was. You and him helped each other up. "Lets go back to the village" Bankotsu said as he wiped the tears off his face. You nodded also wiping tears off your face. The two of you went back to the village. Everyone was sitting around eating. The waiter dude this time had food already for you. You and Bankotsu stayed silent, once in a while glancing at each other. Everyone else was talking about what they did today. "Why so quiet big brother?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu shrugged "I don't know." Jakotsu cast a suspicious glance towards you. You ignored him and continued eating. When everyone was done some villagers showed you and the Band of Seven where you will sleep. There were only five beds.(Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu sleep in the forest) "Where is Sora going to sleep?" Bankotsu raised his voice. "We just thought she would like to sleep in a separate room" said a cute little girl. You bent down to her level, you were so happy to hear such kindness from a stranger. "What's your name?" you asked. "S-Sango." The cute little girl said. "That's a pretty name. How old are you?" It felt great to talk to a cute little human child without her cowering in fear. "I'm three." She said. You smiled. "Thanks for letting us borrow your house" you said. "Its not my house. Me and my family are just staying for a while to slay a demon That's been attacking the village at night. My whole family are demon slayers" The little girl said proudly. You saddened to hear that her family slew demons. When she grows up she will be a powerful demon slayer and will hate all demons. "Demons are attacking this village at night?" Bankotsu cut in. "Tell me about them." The poor little girl was being asked so many questions. "Their known as the thunder demon brothers." A young man came in and told Bankotsu while picking up Sango. He stared at you with hatred as he walked out. He must be her father. Another villager showed you to your room. It was great having a room to yourself. You were about to go to bed when you heard someone knock the door. "Who is it?" You asked. "A devil that has come to take you to hell"Said a sarcastic voice. Bankotsus scent came through the door. "Come in Bankotsu" you greeted. The door opened and Bankotsu peeked in. "Just here to say good night" he said. Its was sweet of him to do such a thing. "Thanks" you said. "If the you are in trouble or need anything feel free to wake me up" he said. "Ok, thanks, goodnight" you said. "Yea, and don't let the thunder brothers bite" Bankotsu said as he shut the door. The room was dark. You curled up in the bed. This day was amazing. You drifted to sleep.

**What's New & Hot! **

**Which KCA Nominee Are You?**  
The KCAs air Saturday, March 29 at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT on Nickelodeon.

**What Kind of Lucky Are You ?**  
Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?

**Quiz: Are You a Bully ?**  
Courtesy of Drillbit Taylor. In Theaters March 21.

**Do You Know the REAL Rules of the Road ?**  
Before you hit the road, you better take this quiz.

**AddictingGames**:  
Thousands of great, free online games.

This quiz (C) August 24, 2007 7:36PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	10. Chapter 10 The Thunder Brothers

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 9

**Author:** made by soranime at 8:38PM on 12/27/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** hiten mantan sora bankotsu love fox inuyasha anime pics | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 9 **

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.81 | **Type:** quiz

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 9  
The Thunder Brothers

The sound of thunder woke you up. Then came the sound of screaming. You got up and ran outside. lighting was hitting peoples homes, it was as if the lighting was being aimed. You looked up to see a small cloud with two demons riding on it. Soon a group of demon slayers came out with their weapons. They threw arrows and boomerangs and sickles at the thunder brothers. But it had no affect. Wait! Where was Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven? You looked around you. No sign of any of them. You looked up at the thunder brothers. Your ring turned into your sword. It was telling to fight. You agreed, you pointed your sword to where the thunder brothers where riding on their cloud. Fox fire came out of your sword and hit the thunder brothers. You smiled at their screaming. Ha, who is screaming now? Then you panicked when one of the thunder brothers jumped off the cloud and came flying towards you. Your sword turned into banryu all the sudden. You almost collapsed from the sudden weight. You swung the heavy thing at the thunder brother. He defended himself with his own weapon. "Heheh, looks like I hit the jackpot" he said. You smiled, his weapon touched yours, now your weapon can turn into his, but how? A sudden zap came out of spear. It shocked you, you fell not able to move. Damn, he paralyzed you. He picked you up and flew to his brother. "Mantan, look what I got!" Hitan said proudly. Hmpf, he talks as if hes fishing. "Oh, what precious tails!" said Mantan as he stroked your nine tails as if your were some pet. You were too paralyze to struggle or even talk back. Your heart sank when you felt the cloud move away from the village. You wanted to ask where the hell they were taking you, but it was useless. Soon you and the thunder brothers came to a tower. You were now able to move slightly. "What do you plan to do with me?" you asked. "I'm going to eat you so I can gain power" Hiten answered. "And I'm going to turn your tails into a nice belt." Mantan added. You were really scared now. The worst thing to do to a fox demon is to cut there tails off. Hiten and Mantan carried you into the tower and threw you on the floor. You were now able to fully move. You got up and tried to run but Hiten kicked you to the ground. "I will not let you escape" he took your leaf necklace off. "I will not allow you to use your demon magic" he said. He threw your necklace out the window. He walked towards you with a hungry look on his face. Your sword was at the village. You had no weapon to use. "No brother, let me cut her tails off first" Mantan said. Hiten smiled, "Go ahead." Mantan grabbed a big knife and started to slowly cut off your tail.

*Meanwhile*  
Bankotsu ran in the direction of where he was told the thunder brothers went. Jakotsu followed behind him, the others were way behind. Suddenly Bankotsu heard a scream of pain that hurt his ears. Thats Sora! He switched direction towards her scream. "Wait! Brother!" Jakotsu was tired. Bankotsu was out of site. "Dammit." Jakotsu whispered.

*back to you*  
Mantan was slowly cutting off one of your tails. He laughed at your pain. This was the worst physical pain you ever suffered. You finally lost it, you went blind and lost your sense of smell, hearing, and taste.

*from Hiten's point of view*  
The fox demons eyes suddenly turned blood red and see had a crazy look in her eye. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. She dug her claws threw Mantan's shoulder. Mantan stepped back. The fox demon got up and stared at Hitan with her blood red eyes. Hitan quickly grabbed his spear and paralyzed her. She laid on the ground motionless.

*your view*  
You did not know what the hell was happening. You felt blood on the tips of your fingers. It was like you were asleep and could not wake up. Then you felt someone poking you. Your vision was slowly coming back, then your hearing, then your taste, and then your smell. "Your eyes are now orange" Hiten was hovering over you. "I'll let you be able to talk." he put his finger on your lips and your mouth could move. "What did you do to me? Why did I suddenly go blind? What the hell just happened?" you asked. "I thought you could answer that" Hiten said. Then all the sudden you remembered a family trait.

*flashback of childhood*  
"Toru? Why did your eyes glow red when Seiko put some herbs on your wound?" you asked. You were sitting next to your brother. "Its a family trait. You have it too. If we are in a lot of pain, we lose four of our senses and are barely able to control what we do. My wound hurt so bad when Seiko touched it, I lost myself. I was only able to hear what you and Seiko were doing. For Seiko, he gets to keep his sense of sight. For mom, she can still taste. Our father, can keep his sense of smell. That means if you ever go into that stage Sora, you will only be able to feel"

*back to real life*  
That's what happened. It made sense but you were still somewhat confused. You were sitting in your own blood that was bleeding from your half cut tail. "Lets continue" Mantan said excited. "NO! If you do Bankotsu will kill you!" you shouted. "HA! He is nothing but a pathetic human" Hiten said. "You know nothing do you? Bankotsu has the most powerful weapon, its killed many demons stronger than you" you bragged about Bankotsu. "Just watch me kill your friend with one hit!" Hiten was pissed. "Mantan, lets keep her alive so she can see her weak friend die before her very eyes!" Hiten said. You had a hint of regret. Can Bankotsu really beat these guys?

**What's New & Hot! **

**Which KCA Nominee Are You?**  
The KCAs air Saturday, March 29 at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT on Nickelodeon.

**What Kind of Lucky Are You ?**  
Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?

**Quiz: Are You a Bully ?**  
Courtesy of Drillbit Taylor. In Theaters March 21.

**Do You Know the REAL Rules of the Road ?**  
Before you hit the road, you better take this quiz.

**AddictingGames**:  
Thousands of great, free online games.

This quiz (C) August 24, 2007 10:44PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy** © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	11. Chapter 11 The Red Eyes

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 10

**Author:** made by soranime at 10:55PM on 12/29/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** bankotsu anime love mantan hiten jakotsu inuyasha pics sora | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 10**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.86 | **Type:** story

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 10  
The Red Eyes

Hiten tied you up. The rope was so tight around your wrists and legs you could feel it dig into your skin. Mantan grabbed you and put you on the cloud. "I can't wait to see your face when your human friend dies" he kept saying. You became very nervous. You and the thunder brothers waited in the sky for Bankotsu. What if he's not coming? That question haunted your mind. You waited and waited. "You lied. He is not coming. Lets continue with cutting her tails brother!" Mantan said. Hiten stood there on his flying wheels. "He's here" Hiten mumbled. You looked down, yep it was Bankotsu. You recognized his big halberd. The idiot didn't know that you and the thunder brothers were above him. "Bankotsu! You idiot! Look up!" you yelled. "Sora?" Bankotsu was about to look above him but Hiten came at him. Bankotsu dodged the attack. You struggled but Mantan punched you. You tried to kick Mantan off the cloud but he pinned you down with his weight. Now you couldn't see what was happening to Bankotsu. You tried to use your fox magic but you were powerless without a leaf. Stupid Hiten threw your necklace out his tower window. You could still make fox fire on your own. You surrounded your body with fox fire. Mantan screamed from the burn and got off you. Now he could not touch you. You looked down to see what was going on. Bankotsu was busy dodging Hitens electric blasts. Your fox fire started to fade. Without your necklace you could not hold your fox fire for very long. Mantan noticed this and started to beat you up. Then came a flash of light, it was Jakotsu's sword! Mantan was pushed off the cloud by Jakotsu. Then the cloud disappeared from under you. You screamed as you fell to earth. You were still tied up. You fell into a lake. The water was so cold. You hated water! You feel to the bottom of the lake. You stared toward the surface. Bankotsu was busy fighting Hiten and Jakotsu is fighting Mantan. You held your breath and struggled. But the more you struggled the less breath you could hold. It was hopeless. You were too weak to make fox fire, especially in the water. Then Bankotsu appeared above the waters surface. You were relieved at first but then got worried. Where is Hiten? Did Bankotsu beat him? What about Mantan? Bankotsu jumped in the frezing lake. He swam to you and untied you, you were dizzy, you were almost out of breath. Bankotsu pushed you up towards the surface. Your head reached the surface. You gasped, breathing air into your lungs. You got out of the lake. You were shaking like a leaf in the wind from the cold. Hiten appeared next to you and kicked you in the stomache. You collasped on the ground coughing. "Don't touch her you basterd!" Bankotsu said as he got out of the lake. Hiten smiled and kicked Bankotsu back into the lake and kepted kicking at Bankotsu head until it did not come back. "Stop!" you yelled. You pushed Hiten away and looked into the lake. With all that kicking Bankotsu must have breathed in too much water. You saw Bankotsu, he was unconious and was at the bottom of the lake. You held your breath and jumped in. When you reached to Bankotsu you looked up towards the surface. Hiten put the tip of the spear in the water with a scary smile on his face. Oh no, he is going to shock the water! How could you possibily escape this? Then Jakotsu's Sword appeared and knocked Hiten away. Thank you Jakotsu! You thought as you went towards the surface. You put Bankotsu on the ground. He was not breathing! You panicked, and started to push on his chest. You remembered when you almost drowned when you were little, Seiko pushed on your chest and that got you breathing again. But Bankotsu did not breath. Tears rolled down your face, he can't die! You kept pushing on his chest then cried harder and started to punch Bankotsu's chest. "Wake up Bankotsu!" you cried and slapped him, but no response. You remembered how you felt when you almost drowned, you kept trying to breath in but your lungs had no room for the air, you felt trapped. You calmed down, "I'll have to force the air into him." You told yourself. You moved your long white hair behind your fox ears, bent down and opened Bankotsu's mouth. You put your mouth over his and breathed air into his mouth. Then a burst of water came into your mouth. You spat the water out. Bankotsu spazed a little and coughed up more water. Tears of saddness turned into tears of joy. You hugged Bankotsu and held him close to you. "S-sora" Bankotsu handed you your ring/sword. You took the ring on your finger, the power felt great. "D-damn that guy" Bankotsu got up, still coughing and shivering. His sword was on the other side of the lake, he must have set it down before junping in. Jakotsu was flirting and fighting with Hiten. Mantan was nowhere to be seen. Bankotsu ran to banryu. He picked it up and attacked Hiten. You watched Jakotsu and Bankotsu work together. You were amazed that Bankotsu was able to continue fighting with the cold water hanging on his clothes. You shivered from the cold. Then a sudden blast hit you from behind. Mantan was behind you, "I'll cut each tail off now!" he yelled. You were terrified. Mantan took a dagger out of his pocket. "Come on you stupid ring! Change into a stupid sword!" you still didn't know how to bring out your sword. Mantan laughed, he grabbed your already cut tail and jerked you to him. You screamed from the pain. You lost all your senses except your sense of feel. "Her eyes are glowing red!" was the last thing you heard. You felt you sword tight in your grip, you were fighting someone, but who? You had no control over what you were doing. You could only hope you where not fighting your friends.

*Bankotsu's view*  
Bankotsu watched in amazment as Sora used her sword, it glowed with blue fire. Sora was useing the sword so aggeresivly and fast, she was driving both Hiten and Mantan away. "Did you know that she was this scary in battle?" Jakotsu asked. "No" Bankotsu answered. The thunder brothers fled back to thier tower. "I'll let you guys die your own pathetic way!" Hiten yelled as he fled from Sora. "Great job Sora!" Bankotsu said as he walked toward her. She quickly turned around growling. Her eyes were glowing blood red. "Sora?" When Bankotsu mentioned her name she came at mhim aggeresivly swinging her sword. She was so fast, Bankotsu could barely dodge her. "What's wronge with her?" Jakotsu asked. "She's not herself" Bankotsu said a little panicked. Sora then cut his leg. "Sora! Its me Bankotsu. Please stop!" he tried hard to get to her. But Sora could not hear him.

*your view*  
You were trying to breath in the scent of the person you were fighting but no use. You suddenly felt someone grab you and hold you close. You struggled in his arms. Then you felt him nuzzle you. Whoever was holding you was actually hugging you. Bankotsu, was it him you were fighting all along? "I'm sorry" you managed to say.

*Bankotsu's quick veiw!*  
Sora went limp in his arms. She started to pant from all the fighting. Her red eyes turned orange. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. She was crying.


	12. Chapter 12 The Forest of Inuyasha

1

**Title:** Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 11

**Author:** made by soranime at 10:00PM on 12/30/06 | Homepage | More Quizzes | Message

**Tags:** anime love bankotsu inuyasha keade kikyo pics | Browse All Tags

**Title: Tales of Sora (Bankotsu) part 11**

**Rating:** Everyone | **Avg Vote:** 4.71 | **Type:** story

Add Quiz to My Picks List | Quiz Info

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 11  
The Forest of Inuyasha

You were so tired. You struggled to stay awake. "P-Please forgive me" your dropped your sword. Too tired to hold it. Before the sword hit the ground it turned into your ring on your finger. "Its ok, the battles over" Bankotsu whispered to you. You felt in love with Bankotsu. You cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. He lifted you up and carried you. You slowly woke up after the nap. You were in warm blankets. You felt so cozy and warm. Then you breathed in a familiar scent. You looked to the side, there was a priestess. Her scent was so familiar. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Bankotsu?" questions came from your mouth. The priestess smiled. "Its been 35 years and ye have not changed a bit, unlike me." Then you saw a eye patch on her right eye. "Keade! Its been so long! Your all grown up!" you were so surprised to see her. Then you flinched at the memory of when you last saw her. The last time you've seen Keade was right after Kikyo died and Inuyasha got sealed to a tree. You were kicked out of the village, everyone thought that you and Inuyasha were planning to steal the sacred jewel including Keade. "I should leave" you said, you didn't want the whole village to panick when they see that your in the village. "No, please stay. I'm sorry for what we did to you. Deep down I knew that ye had nothing to do with Kikyo's death" Keade said. You grinned, you've been wanting to hear her say that for a while. "Wait! Is Bankotsu ok?" you remembered that you hurt him. "Oh, hes sleeping in another room with his friend" Keade answered your question. You quickly got up and winced, your tail was still badly cut. You ran to the next rooom. Bankotsu was sleeping on a bed, Jakotsu sat next to him. "So your awake?" Jakotsu said. He seemed disappointed. "Where's the rest of the Band of Seven?" you asked. Jakotsu sighed, "We lost them while trying to find you." You nodded and looked down at Bankotsu. His leg was badly cut with burns on the edges of the cut, you never saw such a wound. "You really put a show on, fighting the thunder brothers" Jakotsu said. You quickly picked your head up. "I fought them? Then how did Bankotsu get these wounds?" you thought that the whole time you were fighting Bankotsu. "No, you fought the thunder brothers and then they fled. When Bankotsu came to congratulate you, you came at him. Your eyes were glowing red like you were possessed. You gave Bankotsu that cut on his leg. You used your sword really well. Then Bankotsu hugged you to make you stop. Then everything got mushy and stupid" Jakotsu sounded bored. Keade then came into the room. "Jakotsu came here carrying you and Bankotsu since Bankotsu couldn't walk with his hurt leg" Keade added. You smiled, Jakotsu really saved the day. "Stop smiling at me you wench!" Jakotsu growled. You frowned and looked at Bankotsu. You felt Keade hold your hurt tail, a shiver went down your back. "Be carful, and very gentle please. It can really hurt" you warned. Keade nodded, "I understand." She examined your wounds. "Ye and the young man really got a beating. You have cuts all over one of your tails and bruises all over you. The young man has that nasty burned cut on his right leg and his breathing is shaky. When he was awake he kept complaining about his head. Its as if someone kept kicking his head" Keade told you and Jakotsu. "How about you Jakotsu? Are you hurt?" you asked. "No, even if I was hurt, I would never allow you stupid women take care of me!" he spat. "Oh yea, and I think this is yours." Jakotsu handed you your necklace. Overjoyed you hugged Jakotsu, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really owe you one! Thank you so much! This means so much to me!" Jakotsu pushed you away, "Just take it! Just p-please stop hugging me." You gladly put the necklace around your neck. Then Bankotsu started to wake up. He looked up at you. "Uhhh, my head, it feels like I was kicked by a horse" he complained. "Great he wakes up and continues complaining" Keade muttered. "You alright Sora?" he asked. You nodded, "I'm sorry about your leg" you said. "It doesn't compar to my head" he smiled. Bankotsu held your hand. You grimaced when Keade put a wet cloth on your hurt tail. You squeezed Bankotsu's hand. "I'm going to need to bandage this before it get infected" Keade said. "I'm fine!" you said desperatly. Keade took bandages out of her sleeve, ignoring what you just said. "Really Keade, you don't need to do that" you grew serious. Keade gently held your tail and stated to wrap it with the bandages. You screamed in pain. Your tail was now really hurting. You squeezed Bankotsu's hand harder. "Sora relax. Your eyes are starting to turn red" Bankotsu said. He was right, it was taking all of your will power to stop yourself from attacking Keade. You buried your head into Bankotsu's chest. It made you feel safer to be close to him. You couldn't believe how sensitive your tail was. "There, I'm done" Keade said. You grabbed your tail from her. "Please never touch this tail again" you said. You looked at your tail, it was bandaged at the beginning of your tail. "Your next." Keade went to Bankotsu and pressed another wet cloth on his leg. He winced, "Don't push too hard" he said. You felt like such a wimp. You cried and almost lost control of yourself and Bankotsu only winced. When Keade finished bandaging Bankotsu's leg he stood up. Then he tried to walk outside but instead he limped a few steps and then lost balence, you quickly caught him. "DAMNIT!" he was frustrated. "I'm sorry" you felt so guilty for hurting him so badly. "Its not your fault! My human body is just so damn weak. Sometimes I wish I were a demon like you, so I could heal really fast. And now because of how weak I am, I can't walk!" he shouted. "Yes it is going to take a while for ye's leg to get back to normal" Keade said. "What about finding the rest of the Band of Seven?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu thought for a moment, "We have to let them find us" he finally answered. You thought of where you were, you could visit Inuyasha. "I'm going to see Inuyasha" you said leaving the room. "Inuyasha?" Bankotsu looked up. "I think I heard that name once" he said. You continued on your way out. "Wait! I'll come with you!" Bankotsu limped to you. "Me too" Jakotsu walked behind you. You looked down, "Do what you want." Jakotsu helped Bankotsu walk as you went in the direction of the tree Inuyasha was sealed on. "So who is this Inuyasha guy?" Bankotsu asked. "He was an old friend of mine. After my parents were killed and I got separated by my two brothers, I met Inuyasha. We both were little. We treated each other like sidlings" you covered your eyes with your bangs. "35 years ago Inuyasha was put into a deep sleep by another friend of mine, Kikyo. I still don't understand who killed Kikyo and why she sealed Inuyasha to a tree. The seal can only be broken by the person who shot it, but Kikyo is dead and she would be the only person who could break the seal." Bankotsu and Jakotsu were silent. You didn't look behind you to see their expressions. Inuyasha's familiar scent touched your nose. You stopped to inhale the scent. It felt so good to breath in his scent. You continued through the forest and then you saw the familiar red color of Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat. You broke into a run towards Inuyasha. You hugged his sleeping body. Then the arrow poked you to remind you that Inuyasha was sleeping. "Oh my gosh, what adorable ears!" Jakotsu dropped Bankotsu like a sack of potatos and ran to Inuyasha. Jakotsu grabbed his ears and rubbed them. "A little help here!" Bankotsu was lying on the ground where Jakotsu dropped him, not able to get up. You went to him and helped him up and proped him up against a tree. "He's a half demon?" Bankotsu said with disgust in his voice. "Yes, got a problem with that?" you raised your voice. You remembered when Inuyasha was small, you always stood up for him when people called him a half-breed. "Half Demons are weak and don't deserve to live" Bankotsu mumbled. "You know nothing about half demons" you said back. Jakotsu was still playing with Inuyasha's ears. You imagined what Inuyasha would think of the Band of Seven. He would think that you grew desperate to make friends with the lowest of the low. But if he was more open he could be friends with Bankotsu. You imagined what Inuyasha would say if he knew that a gay guy played with his ears in his deep sleep. You laughed just thinking about it. "You and Inuyasha are very alike you know" you told Bankotsu. "I could never compare with a pathetic half-breed" Bankotsu sneered. You were annoyed with Bankotsu's attitude. But you remembered that he once said that he would never fall for you, no matter what you said, no matter what you do. But now he has kissed you and hugged you and cried on your shoulder. "Your hopeless" you told Bankotsu. You turned back to Inuyasha, he looked happy in his peaceful sleep. "Jakotsu, please stop with playing with the ears. Its disgusting" Bankotsu said from behind you. Jakotsu lisened to Bankotsu and stepped away from Inuyasha. Bankotsu limped towards Inuyasha. "Just for the heck of it, I'm going to try to pull the arrow out" he said. You sighed, "Go ahead." Bankotsu grabbed the arrow and before he could even pull the arrow zapped his hand. "Stupid arrow." Bankotsu muttered as he stared at his burnt hand. You stared at Inuyasha, you have not seen his face in 35 years. "I'm going back" Bankotsu said. You nodded and followed him and Jakotsu back to the village. You took one last glance at Inuyasha and waved goodbye. At the village Keade made a big meal for you, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu. As everyone ate you talked about your friendship with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Jakotsu and Keade listened to your story with great interest but Bankotsu wasn't listening, he just concentrated on eating. "So Bankotsu, is your head feeling any better?" you wanted him to talk at least. Bankotsu finished the last bit of food on his plate and held up one finger as a signal to wait for him to finish chewing his food. After he swallowed his food he gave a rude burp. "Nope, still aches like hell" he answered. Your eyebrow twitched, how barbaric can he get? When night came you, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu separated into different rooms. You couldn't go to sleep, you were careful not to lay on your injured tail. You kept changing positions but couldn't go to sleep. You got up and went outside to see Inuyasha again. As you walked towards the forest you thought of Bankotsu. When you mentioned Inuyasha's name Bankotsu started to act strange. You were close to the tree, you walked out of the bushes to see Inuyasha. You gasped, someone else was staring at Inuyasha, it was Bankotsu.

**What's New & Hot! **

**Which KCA Nominee Are You?**  
The KCAs air Saturday, March 29 at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT on Nickelodeon.

**What Kind of Lucky Are You ?**  
Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?

**Quiz: Are You a Bully ?**  
Courtesy of Drillbit Taylor. In Theaters March 21.

**Do You Know the REAL Rules of the Road ?**  
Before you hit the road, you better take this quiz.

**AddictingGames**:  
Thousands of great, free online games.

This quiz (C) August 08, 2007 12:13PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	13. Chapter 13 Dwelling in the Past

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 12  
Dwelling in the Past

Bankotsu quickly turned around. "Oh, hi Sora" he seemed very jumpy. You wondered how he managed to get here with his hurt leg. Then you noticed that he used his banryu as a crutch. "Why did you drag yourself here?" you asked. Bankotsu ignored your question. "Have you ever heard of Naraku?" Bankotus asked. That was the first time you ever heard of Naraku. "No, who is he?" you asked. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha. "A demon I met once, he told me about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the sacred jewel" Bankotsu said. You grew a little suspicious on this Naraku person, how does he know about all that? And why tell Bankotsu? Bankotsu kept on staring at Inuyasha. "So, why did you come here?" you repeated. Bankotsu shrugged, "I couldn't sleep" it was the same reason as yours. "Could you tell me more about Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked. You were suprised that Bankotsu wanted to learn more about Inuyasha. "Well, as you know he is a half-demon. His dad was a great dog demon who was strong dog demon and his mom was a beautiful human. His dad died when he was born and his mom died when he was small. I was there when she died. I even met his dad once"

*flashback*  
You and Toru came back home after playing in the fields. The two of you see Seiko sitting by the front door, staring into space. "Whats up Seiko?" Toru asked. Seiko sighed, "InuTaisho is visiting mom and dad" you remembered that InuTaisho was friends with your mom. "Then why the hell are you sitting outside? *Sigh* you are just too unsocial Seiko" Toru said as he entered the house. You followed behind Toru into the house. In the main room was your mom{her name is Aimi}, your dad{his name is Tadao} and InuTaisho. You were so amazed to see InuTaisho. You've heard so many exciting storys from your mom about him. "Oh, this is Toru, you guys have met before" said your mom. InuTaisho and Toru greeted each other by shaking hands. You hid yourself behind Toru. "And who is this?" InuTaisho said with much kindness in his voice. "I-I'm Sora" you were shy. "Nice to meet you. I have a son about your age, his name is Sesshomaru" InuTaisho said.

*back to real life*  
"Sora? Your spacing out on me" Bankotsu said. You shook away the memory. "Sorry" you said. You felt dazed. You used to hate looking back to when you were little and your parents were alive and you were with your two brothers. "Want me to teach you some more about fighting?" Bankotsu asked. "No, you should wait for your wound to heal" you couldn't beleive he would want to fight with his hurt leg in the middle of the night. For once Bankotsu didn't object. He sat, his back against the tree. You sat by him. You all the sudden felt sleepy. You then knew why you couldn't sleep, it was because Bankotsu wasn't there to make you feel safe. After a while Bankotsu's head lied on your shoulder, he was asleep. You felt so weird when you were this close to him, especilaly when he is sleeping. You shifted his body onto your lap. Then you stared at his hurt leg. You felt so bad for giving him that injury. You had to do something to help. You took a leaf out of your sleeve and put it on his wound. You tried to do the pain switch spell but it did not work. You did not know any other healing spells. The only fox magic you can do is fox fire, you can change your physical body, you can create illusions, then you remembered that one time you took over a human body. You were so hungry at that time. But after you felt so bad that you promised yourself to never take over a human body ever again. Your mom was known as the most powerful fox demon ever, she was able to do so many things including healing people. And she promised that she would teach you everything. A tear dropped from your eye. You are so weak compared to your mom. And now she is dead and you will never ever find someone to teach you fox magic. Is this how Sesshomaru feels about his dad? You hissed at even thinking about Sesshomaru, he is just as quiet as Seiko but he has no feelings towards humans. Seiko did though, you always saw him spying on is human girl. Her name was Shika. But Sesshomaru is so cold and uncaring. All he cares about is power. You stopped thinking about Sesshomaru and continued thinking about your mom. She also has done bad things. Before she met your dad she would take advantage of human men. She would put them under her spell and make love to them and they would get possessed by her beauty. You suddered, you are nothing like your mom. You would never take advantage of humans, you would never be as brave and clever as her. Why did she die? What did she do so bad that a powerful band of monks were sent after her? That night changed your life forever.

*evil flashback*  
"Sora! Get up!" you quickly woke up. Toru was hovering over you. "What's going on?" you asked. "We got to get out of here. Some really powerful monks have come to kill mother. Our parents are fighting them off as we speak" Toru was in panick. His hands were shaking as he quickly started to pack food into a bag. "What?!" you couldn't take in what you just heard. You ran outside. Your mom and dad where in the field you and Toru used to play in, and in front of them were a lot of monks. "Mom! Dad!" you ran towards them. Your mom quickly turned around, "Run Sora!" Before you could run a monk threw a spear at you. Seiko stepped infront of you slashing the spear in half with his sword. He was about to run towards the monk when your dad yelled, "No Seiko! Take Sora and run!" Seiko was in panic, "I'm not leaving anyone behind!" All the sudden you saw your mothers tears. "Please Seiko, take Sora and Toru, take good care of them" Seiko's sword turned back into the ring. "Mom's right Seiko, we have to run" Toru said coming out of the house. Seiko stood there frozen for a minute then turned around and picked you up and ran with Toru running beside him. You struggled but Seiko held you tight. You looked over Seiko's shoulder. Your mom was staring at you. Even though she was crying she smiled and waved goodbye.

*back to real life*  
You hated looking into the past. All the sudden you felt lonly, a few tears fell from your eyes and landed on Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes opened. You were crying. "Sora? What's wrong?" he asked. "Are y-you *sniff* scared of death?" you asked. Bankotsu sat up, "No, what's to be scared about?" he asked. You were stunned by his question. "W-what do you mean?! Aren't you at all scared about what happens when you are dead? A good example for you is hell. After all you've done, are you scared that there is a hell?" you asked. Bankotsu looked at you with honesty in his eyes. "I don't care about what happens in the afterlife. You should just enjoy the time you have here on earth. I know human lifes are very short but its not the years in your life, it's the life in your years." You were touched by what Bankotsu just said. "Why are you still crying?" Bankotsu asked. He wiped tears off your cheeks. You smiled and his kindness. "I like it when you are kind" you said. You cuddled him, Bankotsu blushed. "I-I love you" you whispered. The word love is such a powerful word to you. You never thought you would ever say those words to him. He was really blushing now. He then cuddled you back. The two of you were hugging in the forest of Inuyasha. You glanced at Inuyasha. You missed him and Kikyo, but Bankotsu healed the hole in your heart. You finally fell asleep. When you woke up it was starting to snow. You were wrapped in warm blankets. Bankotsu was gone. You got up and went back to the village. Keade, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu were eating breakfest. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you and I didn't want to leave you cold so I put warm blankets on you and came here just to eat" Bankotsu apologized. "Its alright" you said as you grabbed some soup. Jakotsu sighed, "Its taking Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Muikotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyokotsu a while to find us" you felt guilty, its all your fault that everyone got separated and Bankotsu's leg got hurt. Then as if god heard Jakotsu's call, Renkotsu suddenly came through the door. "Renkotsu!" Bankotsu tried to walk to him but fell because of his hurt leg. "Bankotsu? What the hell happened?" Renkotsu asked. "Its ok, I got Sora back as you can see, I just got a little bit hurt" Bankotsu said. Renkotsu stared at you with disgust. You and Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu went outside. The rest of the Band of Seven were outside. You helped Bankotsu walk but he pushed you away and used his sword for balence. All the sudden Bankotsu stopped in his tracks. "What is it big brother?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu looked annoyed, "Where is Suikotsu?" he asked. "We were going to tell you. Suikotsu, well you know, he kind of ran off." Renkotsu said. You were so confused. "Why would Suikotsu run off like that?" you asked.


	14. Chapter 14 Chiyuken

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 13!!!  
Chiyuken

"So why did Suikotsu run off?" you asked. "Well..." Bankotsu scratched his head. "He has another side to him. Its hard to explain. You'll understand when we go to get him." Bankotsu said. "Suikotsu went in that direction." Kyokotsu pointed west. Bankotsu nodded, "Let's go!" Bankotsu ran a couple steps, forgetting about his hurt leg. Then fell on the ground, "OUCH! GODDAMN IT!" Bankotsu yelled at his leg. You were getting tired of Bankotsu hurting his leg. "That it! I'm going to heal that leg of yours even if it kills me!" you yelled. Everyone stared at you. "Did I just say that out loud?" you didn't like everyone staring at you. "Its alright Sora, you don't have to." Bankotsu said as he tried to get up. "No, wait! I'm going to try." you said running to him. You once again put a leaf on Bankotsu's leg. "Fox magic, pain switch!" you said as you touched his leg. Nothing happened, everyone stared at you like you were crazy. "Let me try something else." you said. You got out your sword. Just maybe, this sword can heal. Chiyuken, all the sudden you remembered the word that Seiko once used once when healing a human girl with the sword.

*flashback*  
You followed Seiko around. "So, whatcha doing?" you asked. Seiko looked forward his face was slightly pink. "Could you stop following me?" he pleaded. "You have a secret! Toru and me saw you sneak away during lunch time everyday! I want to know the secret!" you said. Seiko looked nervous. "W-well I guess you can meet her." he said. You smiled as you followed Seiko to a village. The two of you sneaked into the bushes, Seiko pointed at a young human girl. "Her name is Shika. Isn't she beautiful?" he said. You grinned, you never expected Seiko to be obsessed with a human girl. "She's about to take a walk, she always does at lunch time." Seiko said. Seiko was really not acting like himself, it scared you. You and Seiko followed the girl. All the sudden a pig demon jumped out at her and started to attack Shika. Seiko jumped out and killed the demon with one slash of his sword. "Oh, thank you for saving me again." Shika said. The word "again" echoed in your head. Seiko must have saved her life many times. Shika tried to get up but her leg was hurt. "Let me fix that for you." Seiko said. He slashed his sword past her leg while saying "Chiyuken." {means healing blade} Shika's leg healed. "Your going to be ok. Sora, its ok, you can come out." Seiko said. You slowly came out from behind the bushes. "This is my little sister Sora." Seiko told Shika. You were so scared, you never been so close to a human in your true form. "She's adorable!" Shika said. You, Shika, and Seiko talked some then as you and Seiko went back home you asked. "How did you heal her?" Seiko pointed to the ring. "You know the pain switch spell mom taught you. You can only do the pain switch spell if you have no regret and are sure about what you are doing. Well when I do the Chiyuken I have to love the person with all my heart. Also to get my ring to change into my sword for battle I have to feel hatred and anger. Your fox powers all depend on how you feel." he said.

*to real life*  
Everyone waited for you to try to heal Bankotsu again. You got up. You know remembered, what fox magic and this sword is based on. You had to feel undenying love to Bankotsu. "Well, anytime now!" Jakotsu rudly rushed you. "Shut up, I need to consentrate!" you growled. You closed your eyes and thought of everything you loved about Bankotsu, the time you and him kissed, he comforted you when you cried last night. Your sword came out and was starting to glow white. You continued thinking on how he stood up for you when the villagers wouldn't feed you. The sword was at full power, you quickly slashed at Bankotsu cut. "Chiyuken" you whispered. Bankotsu looked at his leg stunned. "H-how did you do that? And why the hell did you not do that sooner?" he said as her got up. His wound was gone. You smiled, "I didn't remember till now." Bankotsu put is Banryu on his shoulder and ran with the rest of the Band of Seven following him. You running behind. "Thank you, Seiko." you muttered. When you and the Band of Seven came to the next village Bankotsu ran to a old man who looked like he just got his arm bandaged. "Has a man called Suikotsu pass by?" Bankotsu asked. The old man nodded, "He left early this morning." Bankotsu seemed very determined to get Suikotsu back. You and the Band of Seven this time walked to the next village. All the sudden you felt something cold and hard hit your back. You turned around, but no one was there. At first you thought it was Bankotsu but he was ahead of you. Then it hit you again, in the back of the head! You quickly turned around and saw someone this time jump behind a tree. "Jakotsu? What are you doing?" you asked. Jakotsu laughed and threw a snowball at your face! Did he just throw a snowball at my face? You asked yourself. Jakotsu then threw another one at your stomache. That is so immature...and yet, you immediately started making a snowball and chased Jakotsu and threw the snowball at his back. The two of you were having one hell of a snowball fight. The Band of Seven ignored you and Jakotsu. You heard Renkotsu whisper to Ginkotsu, "Who new Sora would be as immature as Jakotsu?" You were insulted. Jakotsu, who also overheard threw a snowball at Renkotsu. Renkotsu turned around, growling but then cast a glance at Bankotsu. You could tell that Renkotsu was scared of Bankotsu, the way he always stares at Bankotsu is the look of fear. You didn't like Renkotsu at all, he stares at you as if you were in the way of something. "I have I eye on you Renkotsu." you muddered. "Time out." Jakotsu said. You stopped throwing snowballs at each other. "Lets both get Bankotsu. Lets both throw snowballs at him!" Jakotsu whispered. You nodded and giggled. You and Toru always used to do this when it was snowing, you and him would sneak up on Seiko and throw snowballs at him. You and Jakotsu sneaked closer to Bankotsu. Jakotsu threw a snowball at the back of Bankotsu's head. Then you threw another at his back. The Band of Seven froze to see how Bankotsu would react. Bankotsu was still for a moment and then quickly threw a snowball at Jakotsu. He threw the snowball so hard that it knocked Jakotsu down! Bankotsu had a snowball in his hands the whole time! You knew you were next. Bankotsu saw you and dropped his sword and chased you! You screamed as he chased you. For once you were not screaming out of pain and anger and fear, for once you screamed with laughter.:) Bankotsu caught you, he pinned you to the ground and started tickling you! "AHAHAHAHAH!" you were so ticklish! Bankotsu laughed. You were so ticklish, you were squirming and kicking. You were laughing so much! There wasn't snow under you anymore because of your squirming. You didn't remember what it was like to be tickled, to laugh so much. "AHAHAHA!" you were dying of laughter. Bankotsu then stopped when Jakotsu threw a snowball at him again. Bankotsu got off you and prepared another snowball. You watched him and Jakotsu laugh as they threw snowballs at eachother. They acted like little boys. Bankotsu and Jakotsu have that innocence about them. Did they really have a childhood? Is it because their lives were so stressful when they were little that thry didn't have the time to play and thats why they are so childish now? It made sense. Renkotsu stepped in, "Bankotsu, isn't it time that we get going? Before Suikotsu gets too far?" Bankotsu stopped suddenly looking disapointed. He walked up and picked up his Banryu and continued walking, Jakotsu following behind. You sighed and picked yourself up and followed behind.


	15. Chapter 15 Dr Suikotsu?

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 14  
Dr. Suikotsu?

You and the Band of Seven got to the village. "We should separate. This is a big village so by separating we can find him faster." Renkotsu said. Bankotsu nodded. "Ok Renkotsu, you go with Ginkotsu. Muikotsu, go with Kyokotsu. Jakotsu, you go with Sora. I'll go alone." he said. Jakotsu then started to complain, "Why can't I go with you instead of her?" You were surprised Jakotsu didn't call you a wench. "Fine Jakotsu, you and Sora can go searching alone." Bankotsu said. You wondered why Bankotsu didn't want anyone following him. Everyone went their separate ways in their groups. You and Jakotsu stared at each other. "I don't need you! I'll find Suikotsu by myself!" Jakotsu said as he walked away. You were left alone in the middle of a big village in your true form. As usual, people were casting suspicious stares at you. You smelled for Suikotsu's scent. He was here, but its faint. You followed the scent trail through the village. Everyone you went past stared at you, but you didn't care anymore. You then heard Bankotsu yelling. You ran towards his yelling. You saw Bankotsu chasing a little girl while slashing Banryu at her. "Where is Suikotsu!?" Bankotsu yelled. The girl didn't answer and continued running. "Stop it Bankotsu!" You ran to him and grabbed his arm and held him back. He pushed you off, "That girl knows where Suikotsu is, she has to tell me." Bankotsu cornered the girl. "Now tell me where he is." The girl stuck her tongue out at him. Bankotsu raised his Banryu, he is actually going to kill her! You quickly ran in front of the girl and clamped Banryu between your hands. "Sora, get out of the way!" Bankotsu spat. "No Bankotsu! She is just a little girl! I won't let you kill an innocent child." you talked back. Bankotsu pushed you out of the way, "Your too nice Sora. That is why you are weak." He raised his banryu once again. You felt hatred towards Bankotsu, what basterd would kill an innocent girl? All the sudden Bankotsu dropped his sword and collapsed on the ground holding his leg to his chest, "Och! SORA! I thought you healed my leg!" You looked closely at his leg. It was hurt again. "I-I thought I did." you stuttered. The little girl got up and ran. "Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Bankotsu got up and limped a couple steps but then fell. How did his wound come back? Then you knew, you had to love the person you were healing. At that moment when Bankotsu almost killed the little girl you hated him. That must have made his wound come back. You walked up to Bankotsu. "I think you should heal by yourself by resting and maybe finding a doctor." you suggested. Bankotsu cursed, "I don't need a doctor! We need to find Suikotsu!" You sighed, "I'm going to find a doctor." Bankotsu got up, then fell back on the ground from the pain. His leg was worse than before. You felt horrible that Bankotsu's cut came back much worse than before. "Damn! This thing hurts worse than before!" Bankotsu yelled. "A doctor would really help." you suggested again. "No, Keade bandaged it and that is all we can do about it." Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and pulled himself up. Bankotsu was being really stubborn! "You won't be able to do anything with that hurt leg! Don't you get it? It is a burned cut, and its all my fault you are so hurt! I got to get you healed!" you shouted. Bankotsu stared at you, "Don't worry so much about me. I can take care of myself." he said. He limped away to where the little girl fled. You were not giving up, if you couldn't talk him into seeing a doctor, you would have to do it the good ole fox demon way. And that way of course is tricking him. You had to think about this though. You hadn't done tricks in such a long time.  
*flashback*  
"So your going to teach me?!" you asked excited. Your mom nodded, "But first I need to tell you more about what I will one day teach you. I will teach you to possess human girls and to trick human men and to change your form into many things even hypnotise humans to sleep and to send them dreams, and make illusions. You will be a great kitsune goddesss." your mom smiled. "When I was around Seiko's age I would always play so many tricks on monks and warriors. I would possess the village women! But then I became wiser and promised myself to never toy with humans again. That means you too, so I don't want you to be bothering the humans." she said sternly.

*to real life*  
Your mom could have taught you so much if she lived. Just imagine to have the ability to do all that cool stuff. "Is that why you died, mother? Because you couldn't handle all that power?" you asked out loud. You then knew that you were powerless to stop Bankotsu. You all the sudden caught a scent of Suikotsu, and it was close! You ran towards the scent, it lead to a young man, but he didn't look anything like Suikotsu. But he had Suikotsu's scent. "Hello there, you look lost. Are you searching for someone?" the kind man asked. "Yes actually, I'm looking for a man called Suikotsu. Or maybe a doctor." you said. The man smiled, "Well my name is Suikotsu and I am a doctor." You looked up at him in shock. He can't be the same Suikotsu, he does have the same scent though. You were so confused. "You-your a doctor?" you asked stupidly. The man nodded, "Do you need my help?" You made a fake smile, "I friend of mine has been searching for you." You followed Bankotsu's scent trail with Suikotsu following behind. You saw Bankotsu leaning against a building looking somewhat frustrated. Then he saw you and waved. You waved back. Bankotsu limped to you, "Oh my! He is badly hurt!" Suikotsu said and ran to Bankotsu. "Damn it Sora! I told you I don't need a doctor!" Bankotsu didn't even noticed that the doctor was Suikotsu. "I can't belive you've been walking around with such a horrible cut and burn." Suikotsu said. Suikotsu was sweating a lot as he stared at Bankotsu's blood. He wipped the sweat off his face, "Lets heal him in the shade." he suggested. Bankotsu looked like he was about to object but you quickly cut in, "This is doctor Suikotsu." Bankotsu stared at Suikotsu with no expression on his face. Then he limped to you and whispered to you, "Now do you understand? Suikotsu is acually two people." You were so puzzled. "Well he is a doctor so lets just make the best of this and get you healed." you whispered back. "No Sora, we need to get our Suikotsu back." Bankotsu said. You growled, "How are we supposed to do that? I say we let his doctor side heal you." Bankotsu looked at Suikotsu and then at you. "Fine, you win." he said. It felt great that Bankotsu finally gave in. You carried Bankotsu's sword for him while Suikotsu helped him walk. The three of you went under a large tree and Suikotsu went through his bag searching for the right herbs and equipment. You sat next to Bankotsu. Bankotsu moved his hand into his pocket and took out a bow and put it in your hand put it in you hand. You stared at it. It was dark blue. "I bought it for you. It matched your pants and your hair is very long. And you don't have much stuff." he said. You smiled, "Thank you, I'll treasure it." Suikotsu came to Bankotsu, "I have to take this bandage off." He slowly unwrapped the bandage. Bankotsu's fists clenched and he grimaced. Then Suikotsu put a wet cloth on Bankotsu's wound and pushed down. You could smell the saki on the cloth. Bankotsu then tense more as he felt the sting of the saki. Suikotsu then applied some herbs to the cut. "Can you soak this in water?" Suikotsu kindly asked as he handed you another cloth. You nodded and took the cloth and ran down to the stream. You could see your reflexion perfectly in the water. You tied your long white hair into a pony tail with the bow Bankotsu gave you. You grinned at your image in the water. You soaked the cloth with water like Suikotsu told you and ran back. "Thank you." Suikotsu said as he took the cloth and put it on Bankotsu's leg and pressed down. Bankotsu motioned you to come closer to him, "Sora, you need to make a lot of blood." Bankotsu whispered into your ear. "Huh? What are you talking about?" you didn't understand. "Suikotsu is doctor Suikotsu right now. We need to change him back. The only way to do that is for him to see a lot of blood. See the way he is sweating? Its because blood is what make our Suikotsu come out. So I want you to somehow get him to see lots of blood to turn him back." Bankotsu explained. You stared at Suikotsu, he did seem nervous from the blood. You smiled, "That's easy." You touched your necklace and turned into a bloody girl. You tried to make her look as blood soaked as you could. Suikotsu looked up and gasped and crawled back. The blood that was all over you was a illusion. Suikotsu then changed, his hair turned spiky and his kind eyes turned evil. You were surprised by his sudden change in appearance. You quickly turned back. Bankotsu smiled, "You back Suikotsu?" Suikotsu grinned and nodded. You actually liked the doctor better. Bankotsu stood up, "My leg feels great!" He said as he picked up Banryu and set it on his shoulder and walked around. "Ok, lets find the others." he smiled. You, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu went around the village and gathered the group together until everyone was accounted for. "Alright so now that we got Suikotsu back, we can ask this village if they need help destroying a village or something." Bankotsu seemed very cheerful. You and the Band of Seven went around and asked the village until one women said something ver surprising. "Yes, we do need your help. A fox demon has been causing havoc in the village. Our women are acting strange and our men have been disappearing!" the women sounded scared. Bankotsu tensed and looked behind him at you. You spoke up, "I will do this. I don't care if we get paid or not but I have to see this fox demon." Bankotsu looked worried. "We will go with you." He said. You shook your head, "This must be a powerful fox demon. It can possess you in an instant. Besides, it could be one of my brothers. I bet you that I can talk the fox demon out of it." you said. You turned to stare at the women, "Where is it hiding?" you asked. "In the village graveyard." the women pointed east. You nodded and smiled, "Bankotsu, you and the others can wait here, I'll be right back." You ran east towards the graveyard. It was normal for a fox demon to live in a graveyard. Kitsunes and the undead are connected in a brotherly way. This fox demon must be eating the corpses. You yourself feel something towards the undead its hard to describe but you feel close to the dead, its strange. Finally you made it the the graveyard. The graveyard was sheltered by shade trees so it made it seem like it was nightime. "Hello? I know you are here. I came to talk to you." you shouted. You listened to your echo. Then the hiss of a female voice answered, "What business do you have with me?"


	16. Chapter 16 The Blood Loving Demon

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 15  
The Blood loving Demon

"What business do you have with me?" said a cold voice. A fox demon crawled out of a hole in the ground. She was your age and was very pretty. She had long red hair and green eyes and had cute black fox ears. Then you lost confidence when you saw that she had nine black fox tails. That means she is just as strong as you are or stronger. You shivered when you smelled corspes in her breath. "This graveyard is taken. Find your own." she growled. You tried to be friendly, "I didn't come to steal your graveyard. I just want to talk. What's your name?" you asked kindly. The fox demon looked around, "My name is Kitsumi. What do you want?" Kitsumi asked rudely. "The people of the village are upset with what you are doing. They are really scared and want you to stop. You need to stop possessing the women. And what happened to the men who are missing?" you were a little scared. Your mom told you about these fox demons. They are very powerful and use their powers for fun. They kill anyone who tries to stop them. Kitsumi smiled, "I killed them and drank their blood. I tricked them into coming here. No, I will not stop. The blood of a young man is why I am here. There is plenty of young human men in this village, the taste is greater than heaven itself. I can eat the corpses in this graveyard. This graveyard is so big, there are enough corspes to last me years! I possess the village girls for the fun of it and to test my power. What are you going to do about it if I don't stop?" she said evilly. You were scared, this fox demon is pure evil and powerful. Much more powerful then you. She didn't care that you were a fox demon. Your ring suddenly turned into your sword. "I'll kill you." you threatened. Kitsumi didn't have a weapon, that's a big disadvantage. Kitsumi frowned, "Just try it!" You quickly ran to her and raised your sword. All the sudden Kitsumi pulled out a sword! Kitsumi blocked your sword. Then she gasped, "That's the legendary fox demon sword!" she then seemed scared. "How did a wench like you get that sword?" she spat. Your swords lets go of each other. "I'm the granddaughter of the legendary fox goddess Koki." you bragged. Kitsumi growled, "You are weak to be the granddaughter of a fox goddess." You were angry now, your sword glowed with fox fire. You aggressively swung it at Kitsumi. She dodge each swing. "Your lucky, most fox demons have to work hard to get nine tails. But you were born with them. I had to work hard to get nine tails." Kitsumi said. Kitsumi's nine black tails glowed purple. She raised her hands to teh sky and a huge ball of purple fox fire came out of her hands. She threw the ball at you. You heard of purple fox fire, its hot enough to melt a human body in one hit! Not good!! It came at you fast. You quickly created a barrier of fox fire but her blast melted through! Impossible! Kitsumi laughed, "My fire is the strongest ever!" You never been so scared, you clenched your necklace. "Help." you begged. The necklace transported you in front of Kitsumi. "You are full of tricks." Kitsumui joked. Your heart was beating so fast. You wouldn't have been able to survive that blast. Kitsumi grabbed your necklace and put it in her pocket, "No more of those childish tricks." You didn't fight back, you had to get away. You ran away. Kitsumi laughed, "Your running away because I took away your stupid necklace? HA! You are such a coward!" You then stopped in your tracks, no one will get away with calling you a coward. You turned around and ran towards her. She dodged you and kicked you to the ground. "You are so pathetic! You know nothing about true fox magic! I can teach you though. You and me can be friends and I will show you the true power of a fox demon goddess." she said. You tried to get up but she had her foot pin you to the ground. It was tempting, you always were hungry for more power. Kitsumi drinks human blood, that is not right.

*flashback*  
"Can I taste it?" you asked Toru. Toru shook his head and pushed you away. He drank from the bottle and red liquid. Seiko then came up the hill, "Toru! What the hell are you drinking?!" Seiko ran to Toru and grabbed the bottle from him. "Never drink this stuff! Especially in front of Sora!" Seiko was very angry. Toru quickly got up looking as if he was going to fight Seiko for his drink but everyone knows to never challenge Seiko. Toru calmed a little, "GIVE IT BACK! You can't have any!" Toru yelled. You never saw Toru act so scary. "I can't believe you of all people are drinking this stuff. It can turn you into a monster. Why Toru? How on earth did you even get this human blood?" Seiko asked. You gasped, Toru has been drinking human blood. "I heard that it makes you stronger, and it tastes so damn good!" Toru was getting impatient. "Yes but where did this blood come from?" Seiko asked. Toru then hid his eyes with his bangs, "I'm so sorry Seiko. It tasted so good. I had to have more. I didn't know where else to get it. I had to kill a human girl." he knew what was about to come. Seiko kicked Toru in the stomach, "You idiot!! What will mom and dad say if they knew?" Toru staggered. "I couldn't help it. Please Seiko, I can't stop." Toru cried. You watched in horror. "I'll make sure as hell that you don't taste a drop of blood for the rest of your life." Seiko said coldly.

*end flashback*  
You will never forget how upset Seiko got. Toru did eventually stop drinking blood all because of Seiko. "I would never let someone like you teach me anything!" you shouted. Kitsumi laughed, "Bad choice!" Her leg pushed down on you, crushing you into the ground. Kitsumi put her sword to one of your tails. "I'll give you a fate worse than death!" she laughed. You then screamed before the sword even touched your tail.

*Meanwhile*  
The Band of Seven were waiting for Sora. "She sure is taking a while." Bankotsu said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then came the scream of a fox demon. Everyone covered they're ears from the pain of hearing such a loud scream. It lasted ten seconds then stopped. "That's it! I'm going to make sure Sora isn't dying!" Bankotsu said. He picked up Banryu and ran into the mist.

*back to you*  
You swung your sword at Kitsumi's leg. She jumped over it. You got up, that was a close one! "Like I said, you are a coward. You screamed at the top of your lungs before I even began to cut your tails." Kitsumi laughed. "Damn it." you muttered. Your own panic and fear was tiring you out. You were panting. You collapsed on the ground. You never had a fight last this long. "Tired already? I'm not, and its all because of the human blood. It gives demons such strength!" she said. "No, it turns you into a monster." you talked back. Kitsumi laughed, "I like your guts but I hate how weak you are." You growled at her insult. You forced yourself up and ran towards her. You were very slow. Kitsumi dodged you and grabbed you and pinned you to a tree. She put her sword across your neck. "Its been fun." she said. Kitsumi's nose suddenly twitched, "We are not alone." she muttered. She turned her head to see Bankotsu. You were horrified! "Bankotsu! RUN! She will possess you!" You panicked. "Sora!" Bankotsu ran to you, but Kitsumi put her sword closer to your neck. "Come any closer and I'll kill her." she threatened. Bankotsu stopped looking very pissed off. Kitsumi stared at you. "I can't freakin believe it. A human man fell for a fox demon girl. I never heard of such bullshit!" You growled, "You understand nothing!" Kitsumi laughed, "I understand perfectly! You love him and he cares for you. But demons and humans don't mix. Humans betray demons. You can never trust them. Not just that but how weak and greedy they can be." she said. "So? You too are greedy. Anyways, please don't hurt him! This is between you and me!" you spat. Kitsumi looked back at Bankotsu who looked panicked. "So, do you want her to live? Will you sacrifice yourself for her?" Kitsumi asked. "No Bankotsu! She is going to trick you! Don't listen to a thing she tells you." you yelled. Bankotsu stared at you, then Kitsumi. Kitsumi slowly pressed her sword against your neck, "Are you going to let her die? How about you and me make a deal, you do what I tell you and I'll let her live." Kitsumi said. Bankotsu looked angry, he stared at you. "What do you want?" he growled.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle in Kitsumi's Graveyard

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 16  
Battle in Kitsumi's Graveyard

"What do you want?" Bankotsu growled. Kitsumi smiled, "I want the blood of a young man. You look strong, your blood must be extra good." Kitsumi said as she got a skull and necklace out of her sleeve. You struggled, but her sword was lying across your neck, if you moved the sword would cut your neck. Kitsumi threw the necklace to Bankotsu who quickly caught it. "I want your blood. Put on that necklace and you will fall under a trance so you will not struggle. If you don't do this I will kill her!" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu stared at the necklace, then at you. "I'm sorry Sora. I have no choice." At first you thought Bankotsu was going to leave but then to your horror he started to put the necklace around his neck. "What the hell are you doing?! Just leave me! I don't care if I die! You can't let Kitsumi win!" you yelled. Bankotsu looked up at you with his ice cold blue eyes, "Its my instinct to protect you Sora. I would rather die than to live with such a large regret of letting you die." Bankotsu then let go of the necklace and his face became neutral, he was now possessed. Kitsumi let go of you and walked up to Bankotsu and took the skull and pressed it into him, "Fox magic, Possession!" she yelled. Fox demons can use leaves for fox magic but they can also use skulls. The skull disappeared. Fox magic possession is a fox magic trick that only really powerful fox demons can use. Bankotsu was now under Kitsumi's control. Kitsumi turned to face you, "That is why humans are so weak. Even the evil humans would sacrifice themselves. Its pathetic!" Kitsumi smiled and ran her finger over Bankotsu's face. "Heheh, he looks delicious!" she hissed. "Get off him!" you yelled as you ran towards her with your sword. Bankotsu quickly stepped in front of her. You stopped in your tracks, "B-Bankotsu? Why are you protecting her?" Bankotsu didn't answer, he just stared at you with a cold look on his face. "He is under my control now, if you fight me you have to fight him. Ah yes, I forgot to kill you." Kitsumi hissed. She disappeared and reappeared behind you with her sword against your neck again. "B-But you promised Bankotsu that I'll live." you were stunned. "You think I would keep my promise?" Kitsumi said surprised. Then she had an evil grin on her face, "You're going to be killed by the man you love" she whispered into your ear. She handed you to Bankotsu. His strong arms held you tight, he put banryu to your neck. You were in shock. Kitsumi lied to Bankotsu and because of that both you and him will die! "Bankotsu, p-please stop." you whispered. Bankotsu sword was shaking in his hands and his eyes were staring right into yours. Then you realized that Bankotsu was going to actually kill you. You struggled in his arms but he was too strong. "Kill her" Kitsumi commanded. Bankotsu slowly began to cut your neck. When the pain hit you you quickly kicked him away. "Stop!" you shouted to him. All the sudden Bankotsu looked mad, he raise his Banryu. "Dragon Hammer!" he yelled. His sword glowed pink and he threw his sword to the ground and the blast came at you quickly. You dodged it, you had to get the necklace off him. You ran to him, and tried to grab the necklace but Kitsumi's fox fire interfered and you dodged it. "You have no hope of getting him back! The necklace doesn't come off! You wouldn't know the counter spell" Kitsumi said. You looked at her, you felt hopeless. You could be so many times more powerful than her but you don't know how to use your own power. But you were not leaving without Bankotsu. "Bankotsu! You got to stop! Please!" you begged. He looked right at you like he could hear you but then he used his dragon hammer again. You used your sword and combined your fox fire with your sword to block the attack. Bankotsu ran to you and slashed his sword at you. He was very very fast. You ran but he was too fast for you. He ran in front of you, you almost ran into him but you tripped instead. Bankotsu then physically started to kick you. You took the beating and got up breathing heavy. You now had bruises all over you. "I'm not *pant* leaving *pant* without you" you told him. Kitusmi then came from behind and slashed you across your back with her claws. You screamed in pain. Your back now had a huge cut across it. "Enough!" you yelled. You couldn't take anymore of this. You turned around and grabbed Kitsumi. Kitsumi looked very surprised. "Fox magic, pain switch!" the cut on your back disappeared from your back and appeared on hers. "Damn you!" Kitsumi spat as she staggered backwards. "So you are able to now perform fox magic without a leaf?" she said in disbelief. You smiled and took a skull out of you shirt. You picked it up when you tripped in front of Bankotsu. Bankotsu then came behind you and punched you really hard on the back, you could hear a snap in your back. Then Kitsumi punched you in the stomach. You used the skull to transport yourself away from them. Bankotsu ran to his sword. You prepared yourself. You were going to try to cut the necklace off him. Bankotsu ran to you and you quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him and put your sword under the necklace and tried to cut the necklace off. The necklace pushed you away. It was as if there was a barrier around it. Bankotsu turned and cut your legs. You collasped on the ground from the pain. Bankotsu then went behind you and cut the bottom of both your feet. Then he cut across your back. Then he dropped Banryu and picked you up by your neck and started to squeeze. "D-Don't kill me" you whispered. You felt so pathetic, begging for your life. He then squeezed harder. If he squeezed any harder he would break your neck. You clawed at his arms but they were protected with armor. Your vision began to get blurry. It can't end here. You thought to yourself. You blasted Bankotsu away with your fox fire. He staggered, when you landed on your feet you screamed in pain because of the cuts on your feet. You fell on the ground, you could not walk. You were so tired of fighting. Your body wanted you to stop trying. You then had the horrible idea. Kitsumi gets all her energy from human blood. If you drink human blood will you be able to fight? It could be your only hope. Kitsumi walked over to Bankotsu. "You are too weak to walk. This fight is over." Kitsumi then took Bankotsu's armor off and bit into his arm! Bankotsu made no reaction. She lapped up his blood and the cut on her back disappeared! "This mans blood, it's the best I ever had in a long time!" she said as she licked his blood off his arm. You were disgusted. You pushed yourself up, "Don't your ever do that in front of me again!" you yelled. Kitsumi smiled, "You talk big for someone who is dying." You took slow steps forward. Each step felt like you stepped on a knife pointed upward. Your eyes leaked tears from the pain. "I'm not leaving without him" you said. You then collapsed, you lost too much blood. "Please wake up Bankotsu!" you cried. Bankotsu made no reaction. You pushed yourself up again, it was getting darker. Your vision was failing. You were not going to surrender to fainting. "That's enough! Kill her Bankotsu! Get that wench out of her misery!" Kitsumi commanded. Bankotsu ran to you and tried to punch you but you caught his fist. You stared at his blood. You quickly tried to reach to his blood but he punched your head. "Stop Bankotsu!" you cried. You then wrapped your arms around him to stop yourself from falling. "S-Sora" Bankotsu mumbled. Then you had a spark of hope, Bankotsu was waking from the spell. The spell must be wearing off! This was your chance, you grabbed his necklace and pulled. The beads fell apart. You fell backwards onto the ground. Landing on the cut on your back really hurt. You couldn't get up. You looked up at Bankotsu who just woken up from the spell. "Sora? Why are you still here?" he sounded tired and confused as he stared down at you. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Sora! What happened? You all cut up! Who did this to you?" he had no memory that he did this to you. Your tears dried up. "Who did this to you?" Bankotsu repeated. You didn't have the heart to tell Bankotsu that he did this. "I-I can't say" you answered. Bankotsu picked you up, and stared at Kitsumi who stood in shock at the fact Bankotsu woke up from her spell. "You bitch! You did this to Sora! You lied to me!" Bankotsu spat. Kitsumi stared at Bankotsu, then at you. Kitsumi looked very sad all the sudden. "I miss Masaki. He was a human, exactly like Bankotsu. He died....we loved each other. But humans lives are short and demons live a long time. After that I haunted this graveyard, I felt no reason to live anymore" she then stared at you with sympathy in her eyes. "You will one day end up like me. All alone, without a reason. Humans and demons don't belong" she then turned into her spirit form. A black fox. The black fox ran away without looking back. "Kitsumi.." you whispered. You now felt sorry for her. But her words haunted you, what she said will away's haunt you. Bankotsu looked at where Kitsumi once stood, your necklace layed on the ground. Bankotsu pick it up and put it around your neck. "Kitsumi didn't do this to you did she?" he asked.

**What's New & Hot! **

**Which KCA Nominee Are You?**  
The KCAs air Saturday, March 29 at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT on Nickelodeon.

**What Kind of Lucky Are You ?**  
Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?

**Quiz: Are You a Bully ?**  
Courtesy of Drillbit Taylor. In Theaters March 21.

**Do You Know the REAL Rules of the Road ?**  
Before you hit the road, you better take this quiz.

**AddictingGames**:  
Thousands of great, free online games.

This quiz (C) August 08, 2007 12:26PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	18. Chapter 18 The Good Old Days

1

Contact the author: 

Tales of Sora part 17  
The Good Old Days

"Kitsumi didn't do this to you did she?" Bankotsu asked. He had sadness in his eyes. You nodded, "No, it wasn't her" Bankotsu then held you tight to him. "I'll never hurt you like that again. I-I thought that I was doing something to help. I'm so sorry Sora" he held your beaten up body close to him. You were shivering from the winter snow, but Bankotsu's body was so warm. "Tell me what I did" Bankotsu demanded. You looked away, not wanting to make eye contact, "Everything" you whispered. You looked at the blood stained snow. It was stained with your bloody footprints. You were in so much pain, you feet were freezing and bleeding. Your cut up back hurt as it was touched by Bankotsu's arms. Your legs were bleeding the most. You were so cold. Your whole body almost showed because of how many times your clothes were cut. It looked more like you were draped in rags than wearing clothes. You were bruised up from the kicking and punching. You cuddled into his warm body. For once you didn't cry from the pain. Yes you felt the pain and it was really bad. But you were too distracted by the cold. You were still not allowing yourself to faint. You were still scared and nervous even though everything seemed fine. Bankotsu lied your hurt body in the cold snow while he got his armor back on. "How did my arm get hurt? And why is my armor over there?" he asked. You didn't answer. Bankotsu picked you up with one hand and held his Banryu in the other. He carried your beaten up body out of the graveyard. Jakotsu ran to Bankotsu smiled but then his lower jaw dropped when he saw you. "What the hell happened out there?!" Jakotsu asked stunned. Bankotsu whispered into Jakotsu's ear, "I'll explain later" The villagers asked Bankotsu if he killed the fox demon. "She got away and will probably never come back" he answered. The villagers were very happy and paid the Band of Seven a good amount of money. "What happened to her?" a villager pointed at you. "I just got badly hurt. That's all..." you said in a pained voice. "You poor dear. Would you men like to leave her with me to heal?" a kind women offered. Bankotsu looked at you with a guilty look on his face. To tell the truth you really did not want to be alone with a stranger ever again. "Would that be alright Sora?" he asked. You did not answer. You were going into shock. "She looks close to death" Renkotsu said. Bankotsu was very concerned. He turned to face the Band of Seven. "The rest of you can do as you wish. I'll stay with Sora until she gets better" he said. You now felt safe. You surrendered into fainting.

*While you are unconscious*  
"But leader! Please, can't you just leave her here and we pick her up later?" Suikotsu objected. "No its my fault she got like this. I must stay with her" Bankotsu said. Bankotsu followed the women to her home. He lied Sora onto a bed and sat by her. "You better heal her quick" Bankotsu hissed. The women nodded as she examined your body. "You really care for this demon, don't you?" The women asked. Bankotsu had a annoyed look on his face and looked away. The women giggled, "My name is Kin. I'm the priestess in this village. You must have been really strong to chase that fox demon away" Kin said. "I did not chase that demon away. Sora did..." Bankotsu mumbled. His head then leaned against the wall. Kin smiled when she noticed that he was sleeping.

*Your view*  
You smelled food. It was right under your nose pushing against your lips. "Com'on eat" you heard an annoyed voice. You were very hungry. You opened your mouth and ate what tasted like bean soup. You spat it out, "Blech!" you hated vegetables! "Your awake!" said the voice. You slowly opened your eyes and saw a very young girl. "Mom! She's awake!" the girl yelled. "Ok, let me get Bankotsu." yelled another voice. You were confused but smiled when you heard someone say Bankotsu's name. The little girl smiled at you, "Hi, my name is Kimi. Are you a real fox demon?" she was so adorable. "My name is Sora" you said weakly. "My mom took great care of you. You were close to getting frost bite but mommy made you better" Kimi gave you a toothy smile. You looked around the room. Next to you was Banryu that Bankotsu must have left here. On the other side of you was the bean soup. And in a corner of the room was lots of herbs on scared objects. Then you noticed that you weren't wearing your clothes. Luckily there were lots of blankets covering your still cold body. Your bare body shivered and you curled into a ball under the blankets. Then you heard two pairs of feet enter the room. "Sora? You awake?" Bankotsu asked. You peaked your head from under the blankets smiling. "Its good to see that she is smiling" said the women next to Bankotsu. "How do you feel?" Bankotsu asked. "Better" You answered. "Its going to take a few days before you will heal. So far all we have done is heated up your cold body" the lady said. "Can I have my clothes back?" you asked embarrassed. "You clothes are torn apart. You can borrow mine" the lady said smiling. You stared at Bankotsu who looked sad when he stared at you. You nodded and yawned, it was completely dark outside. "Can I talk to her alone?" Bankotsu asked. The women nodded and took Kimi and went out of the room. Bankotsu sat by you with a guilty look on his face. "The women told me that you were close to death. She warmed your body by taking your clothes off and rubbing your cold body with warm blankets and then she made that warm soup for you. She still needs to heal your cuts and bruises" he avoided eye contact. "Please, tell me what happened" Bankotsu said. "I tried to kill Kitsumi but you protected her. Then you cut my back. Then I did my pain switch on Kitsumi. Then you kicked me and punched me. After that you took Banryu and cut the bottoms of my feet and legs and back again then tried to choke me. But Kitsumi's spell didn't last forever. I soon was able to break the spell" you explained. Bankotsu didn't look at you so you couldn't see his face. "I'll never let something like that ever happen to you again" he promised. Kin then entered the room with a bandages. "Its time to clean and bandage your cuts" she said. Bankotsu was told to leave the room. He didn't talk back, he left the room. Kin sat by you, "So, how did you get so beaten up?" she asked. "I'd rather not tell you." you said. Kin just nodded and lifted the blankets off you. Instinctively, your nine tails covered your private parts. "Your tails did that while you were unconscious too" Kin said. You weren't that surprised. Fox demons hate showing there true bodies to any mortal. Kin started to bandage your feet.

*flashback to 5 years ago*  
You were searching for food. All the sudden a gang of bandits came at you and pinned you to the ground. "What a sexy fox demon!" one said excited. They ripped you clothes off. Your tails quickly formed a barrier around your private parts. You close your eyes tight with fear and surprise. Your tails glowed white and then the bandits were evaporated by the extreme heat.  
*back to now*  
You always tried to forget that day. That was the day you showed some of your true fox fire power. After the bandits were evaporated you were so confused. But then you relised what happened. No human man can rape a fox demon against her will. "Done with your feet." Kin said. "Thanks" you stared at your feet. "You won't be able to walk in till those wounds on your feet heal" Kin told you. Bankotsu then all the sudden stepped in. You panicked and quickly covered yourself in blankets. You seriously did not want Bankotsu to see your bare body! "I got you some new clothes" he said. He threw some clothes to you. You stared at them. One was just like your old clothes. A light pink top and dark blue bottoms. "Thanks!" you said. Bankotsu smiled and left the room. After Kin bandaged your wounds you put on the new clothes. You tried to walk but the pain in your feet hurt too much. Kin went away to go shopping for for supplys. You kept trying to walk but kept falling. You wanted to go to Bankotsu. You took the blue bow out of your blood stain white hair. You felt disgusting! You had sticky blood all in your hair! You asked Kimi where you could find a bath. She told you about some hot springs in the forest. You couldn't walk there on your own though. Kimi then asked if she could wash your hair. You nodded and let Kimi brush and wash the blood out of your hair. You loved children. You always had dreams of having your own. You and Kimi then played word games and Kimi showed you her toys. Then Kin came back with food. "Bankotsu told me to tell you he went away to do some work" Kin said. You sighed knowing what that meant. "Don't worry, he said he'll be back to pick you up tomorrow" Kin said. You were a little disappointed. For the first time a human family has treated you with respect. Not just that but you grew close to Kimi. "Whats wrong?" Kimi asked. You shook your head, "Its nothing!" This family healed your wounds and were so kind to you. Just like Kikyo and Keade and Inuyasha's mother. You missed those days.


	19. Chapter 19 True Goddess

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 18  
True Goddess

*Dreaming*  
"Stop Inuyasha!!" You yelled. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were fighting to the death. "Why? Why do you love a bastard like him?" Inuyasha yelled back. "Bankotsu! Stop fighting Inuyasha!" You turned to Bankotsu. "Why the hell are you friends with a half demon?" Bankotsu spat. Nether of them had swords. They were fighting with bare hands. "Please stop!" You grabbed Bankotsu and hugged him. He pushed you off. Then you noticed the sacred jewel in his heart. "H-how did you get that?" You asked. Banryu appeared in Bankotsu's hand. He twirled his halberd, a big red ball of demonic aura appeared over it. He threw the demonic ball at you. You fell into blackness.

*Wake up time! LOL*  
"STOOOP!" You screamed. You punched and kicked the blankets. "Shh, calm down! You were dreaming!" Bankotsu said. You opened your eyes. You were at Kin's house, Bankotsu was hovering over you. You were covered in sweat. "Damn girl. What were you dreaming about?" Bankotsu asked. You blinked several times, "I don't remember." Bankotsu smiled, "You think you can walk?" You got up and grimaced by the pain at the bottom of your feet. "Its going to hurt to walk." You said. Bankotsu picked you up with one arm. "I could carry you. You are really light compared to Banryu." He suggested. "No, I want to stay longer. At least until my feet get better." You said. Bankotsu then looked annoyed. "Do we have too? I'm bored of this place." Bankotsu sounded just like a little kid. "I can't travel yet with these cuts and bruises! I for one like it here. And you can't carry me everywhere!" You told him. "Are you sure you are a demon? Cause I thought demons heal fast!" Bankotsu started to shout. "Your banryu is pretty damn powerful! It is the reason I can't heal so fast!" You pointed to banryu which was leaning against the wall. Bankotsu set you down, "My companion has nothing to do with this! And whats wrong with me carrying you?" He spat. "Whats wrong is that you smell of blood! Do you ever wash up? Ever since I've been with you, you smell of both human and demon blood!" You shouted. "And if I do wash up, will you come?" Bankotsu asked. "Of course not! I have more than one reason not to leave yet! Can't you be more pationt!" You spat. Bankotsu turned his back to you and sat down sulking. He lost the arguement. You couldn't get over how much he was acting like Inuyasha right now. Kin entered the room, did she hear the whole arguement? Kin did look a little shaken. "So how are your feet?" She asked. "Good but it still hurts to walk." You answered. Kin nodded and left the room. Bankotsu was still sulking with his arms crossed. You sighed, "I'm going to play with Kimi." You left the room, every step hurt. Kimi was in the her room playing with her toys. You played with her until Bankotsu finally came in. "Sora? Can we talk alone?" He asked. You wanted to turn around and ingore him, but not infront of Kimi. You sighed and nodded and got up and walked to him, wincing at every step. Bankotsu didn't like you acting so pathetic so he grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the room. He took you back to the room you and him agrued in. You and him sat down. "I don't think you should stay with me anymore." Bankotsu said. "WHAT? WHY?" You were very shocked by what he said. "There are many reasons. One is that you are not strong enough. Two is that you are too much responsiblity. Three is that you are slowing us down. Four is that you are a demon. Five is that you are a girl." He said. You slapped him. "How the hell did this shit get into your mind? I never been so insulted! Just because I'm a girl who is a demon? I am not weak!! And its not my fault I got so beaten up!" You were about to say more when Bankotsu interrupted. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT AGAIN OK? Do you have any idea how close to death you were? If you keep staying with me you will die!" Bankotsu said upset. He grabbed you and held you close. "Bankotsu?!" You weren't expecting this either. "Please Sora. Stop following me." Bankotsu begged. "Don't be so stupid. I'll be fine. Demons don't die so easy. I can take care of myself. You shouldn't worry like this. Or to be stupid enough to try to get me to stop following you, I can't. Because I love you Bankotsu." You told him. He squeezed you tighter. "You make me really happy. I've been all alone for 35 years. And I am so in love with you." You told him. You rested your head on his shoulder. "I want you to continue to train me to be strong so you can stop worrying." You said. Bankotsu kissed you on the forehead. "Are you sure?" He asked. You nodded and rested your head on his shoulder. No matter what happens you will stay with him. "I'll wait longer for you to heal." Bankotsu said. You nodded.

*two days later*  
You have fully healed and its time to say goodbye to Kimi and Kin. "Thank you so much for your kindness." You said. "We will miss you." Kimi said. You waved goodbye. You turned and didn't look back and ran to the Band of Seven. "Com'on Sora!" Bankotsu seemed really happy that everyone is together and everything is normal. "Jakotsu, what do you wish to do?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu thought about it. "Sora, I want to see Sora fight." He answered. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at you. Each expression was different. Bankotsu looked worried, Jakotsu looked excited, Renkotsu looked pissed off, Ginkotsu face doesn't change:), Kyokotsu was smiling, Muikotsu's face was covered up so we will never know, and Suikotsu had a very creepy smile on his face. "Sora? Fight? I'd like to see that!" Suikotsu happily said. "Yes lets see her true fox magic!" Renkotsu said who was now smiling evilly. Everyone stared at you waiting for you to say something. "Umm, I guess I could let you guys see me fight." You had an anime sweat drop. You were not at all confidant. But then you stared at Bankotsu. He had a still had that worried look on his face. It was like he was worried that you are too weak and kind to fight! That's it, enough of being weak. You will show them your true power and anger. You smiled, "Yes! I will destroy a whole army of human men by myself and all of you can watch!" Everyone gasped at your sudden confidence. Bankotsu looked horrified. You confidently smiled at him. Deep inside you were thinking of what a stupid mistake you just made.

"Sora? Are you sure you want to do this?" Bankotsu asked. "Of course I am!:)" You nervously giggled. Bankotsu then grinned. "THAT'S GREAT!!:)" He gave you a friendly slap on the back. What have you done? Now everyone wants to see you destroy a whole entire army of humans. ARE YOU CRAZY?! You felt like you were going faint. "OK! Lets go to the next village and see if they need Sora to destroy a army!" Bankotsu was now really happy. The Band of Seven and you went to the next village. It turned out that the village was going to be attacked tomorrow. The villagers were desperate. Bankotsu had a creepy grin on his face. You were so freakin nervous. "So Sora, do you think you can protect this village?" Renkotsu said mockingly. You hated Renkotsu! "Yes! This village will not have to worry! Watch me kill the attackers with one strike!" You told Renkotsu. "Have you ever even killed anyone?" Renkotsu asked. "Yes of course I have! I am a DEMON! I have to survive somehow." You spat at him. Renkotsu was about to talk back when Bankotsu put his Banryu between the two of you. "Both of you stop bickering!" He said with a amused look on his face. "Sorry leader. It won't happen again." Renkotsu said. Bankotsu smiled, "It better not." Renkotsu walked away glancing at you with hate. You stuck your tongue at him. Bankotsu walked up to you, "Don't let Renkotsu get to you." He said. "You should teach yourself more on how to use your sword. This you should do alone." Bankotsu said. You agreed and walked away. Bankotsu and the Band of Seven went into the village while you went into the heart of a forest to train. You sat on a rock thinking. You don't even know what makes your sword come out!

*flashback*  
"Your giving me your sword?!" Seiko was stunned. Father handed the sword to Seiko. "You are the first born so you get my sword." Father said. The sword turned into a ring on Seikos finger. "The sword is controlled by feelings. So be careful." Father told Seiko. You and Toru were hiding behind the bushes watching.

*Real life*  
That's right, the sword reacts to how you feel. But what feeling brings it out? You got up and thought of your parents death and Inuyasha being sealed and Kikyo dieing. The sword made no reaction. "Well its not sadness." You said out loud. Then you thought of battle the fear, the anger, the hatred. You thought of how much hate you have been hiding all of your life. You ring started to glow red. You sword was called upon. You sword was glowing a really really bright red. You shut your eyes from the big glow. Anger + Hatred + Fear = bringing out your sword. The swords glow didn't die away. It wanted you to do the heart scar. You raised your sword and thought about your parents and Kikyo and Inuyasha and your brothers. "Heart Scar." You whispered as you thrust your sword to the ground like you've seen Bankotsu do. The glow left your sword and flew into the sky like a flash of lightening! Saddeness + Hatred = Heart Scar. You smiled, you are making great progress! You then thought about Bankotsu. Your sword then turned into Banryu! "AHAHAHA YES!" You laughed. You twirled Banryu like you always seen Bankotsu do. Then you thrusted the sword to the ground. "Dragon Hammer!" The sword glowed pink and a pink light scared the ground. Then you thought of Hiten. Banryu then turned into Hitens spear! Then you thought of yourself and the sword turned to normal. "Fox fire." You whispered. The sword reacted to your words and confidence. Your tails glowed white. Then the sword glowed with white fox fire. Everything close to you started to melt! The trees began to turn to liquid. You stared at your sword with a happy and surprised expression. You held your sword to the ground. The earth itself turned into a magma substance. You were so freakin confidant. Now you can live up to the name of fox goddess.


	20. Chapter 20 The Strange Feeling

1_  
_

_Tales of Sora part 19_

_The Strange Feeling_

_You trained until it got dark. You were now able to turn your sword into many things. You could melt everything. You also learned more about your own power alone. You could now make clones of yourself but not for very long. Finally you collasped on the ground breathing hard. You stared at the dark sky. Foxes gathered round you to watch you train. Whenever you were alone in a forest foxes would follow you and just stare at you. You were used to it, it always happened to you since you were born. At first you loved it but it gets annoying after a while. You sighed, "I better get back to Bankotsu." You pushed yourself up. As you walked through the forest the foxes followed you. You turned around, "Why am I always followed? What do you expect from me?!" You yelled at them. You stared blankly for a second and them fled back into the forest. You continued on your way to the village. When you got there the villagers looked relived. "We were so afraid that you wouldn't come back." One villager said. You went to eat dinner with the Band of Seven. "So how did your training go?" Bankotsu asked. "I am confident that I can do this." You answered. You heard Renkotsu mutter something insulting. Bankotsu looked worried, "I thought you would have changed your mind by now. I didn't think you were actually going to do this." Bankotsu said. You made no comment. For the rest of the meal you were silent. After the meal you told Bankotsu that you would stay up for the rest of the night just in case the army attacks overnight. "You sure? You look tired." Bankotsu said. You nodded and went outside and waited at the entrance gate for the army of human men. You waited for a long time until you fell asleep._

_*wake up time!*_

_The scent of a huge number of humans woke you up. You were confused at first but then remembered that you are going to kill a whole army of humans. You panicked! A long row of armed humans came out of the darkness of the forest. They stared at you in surprise. "A fox demon?" One said. You quickly got up and your ring turned into your sword. "HAHAHAHA! She thinks she can kill all of us! Is this the only thing the pathetic village can turn to for their defences?" The officer laughed. You didn't talk back, you just waited for them to make a move. The officer ordered his men to fire arrows at you. Many arrows came at you. You twirled your sword above you and turned it into a bow. You caught ever arrow thrown at you and then quickly used your bow to shoot them back at the army. The first line of men collasped on the ground. The second line stared horrified. Then all the sudden you heard screams inside the village! You ran into the village. The army also came from behind the village to attack it. "Damn it!!" You yelled. You ran from army man to army man cutting your sword threw him. Somehow you had to round the army out of the village. If you continue fighting here the whole village could be destroyed! You had to make some sort of illusion. You had to time to think so you did the first complicated thing that crossed your mind. You touched your leaf necklace and turned into the officer! "Retreat!" You yelled. The men obeyed your order and retreated. You retreated with them. When you and the army went into the forest one man asked you why you called reatreat. "Because of that powerful fox demon." You answered. Then you heard an angery voice from behind you, "By a powerful fox demon you mean you?" Behind you was the real officer. Before you could say something the real officer stuck a sword threw your shoulder. You hardly felt any pain because it was not a demonic sword. You turned back and got your sword out. You killed the officer. The soliers stared in shock. You waited for them to run away but they stood their ground. "Please, I don't want to kill any more people. But if I have to I will." You said. They ran to you with sword pointed at you. You tails glowed and your sword glowed with white fox fire and you ran through the crowd evapearating everyone you ran past. You felt so bad for killing so many men. You thought of the people who will miss them. Some may have familys. "You are too kind Sora and thats what makes you weak." Bankotsu's words echoed in your head. "I am not like you Bankotsu." You said. You made an illuision of a giant monster. The army stared in horror and fled. You smiled, you didn't have to kill them. "Amazing!" Bankotsu's voice came from behind you. He watched the whole thing. "I loved that!! You turning into the officer and then evaperating everyone! I never new you were that powerful!" He laughed. The rest of the Band of Seven also saw everything, they stood there with their mouths hanging. "Thanks!" You grinned. You and the Band of Seven went back to the village. The village was so happy that you chased the army away. They gave you money. You handed the money over to Bankotsu. "No Sora, you don't have to do that." Bankotsu said. "Its ok, I don't want the money." You told him. Bankotu then had a greedy grin on his face and put the money in his pocket. "Lets get going. We can camp in the forest tonight." Bankotsu turned and you and the Band of Seven followed. You stared at your ring and then Bankotsu. Was he about to be possessed just by staring at the blade? But he is not a demon. You were confused. "Lets camp here." Bankotsu said. The Band of Seven set up camp. "I'm going to the next village to buy us something to eat." Bankotsu said. You ran to him, "I'm coming with you." You didn't want to be with Renkotsu without Bankotsu. "Alright, I'll like your company." Bankotsu said. You and him walked threw the forest. "Your hurt on the shoulder." Bankotsu said looking at your wounded shoulder. He pulled your shirt down a little and pulled some cloth out of his pocket. He pressed the cloth against your wound. You put your hand ontop his. "Its ok, this wound won't need to be bandaged. I'm a demon, it will heal on its own." You told him. He blushed a little and turned around and continued walking. "So how old are you anyway? I heard that demons can look 5 years old and are acually 50." Bankotsu said. "I am about 300 years old." You told him. You don't remember your true age. Your older than Inuyasha and younger than Sesshomaru. "You look like your 18." Bankotsu said. "Yeh. How old are you?" You didn't really know much about humans age. Bankotsu smiled, amused by your question, "I'm 17." You were happy that the two of you were getting to know eachother more. The two of you got to the village. Bankotsu traded with the merchant. You frowned when you noticed he bought many bottles of saki. The two of you then made your way back. "One day Sora....nevermind." Bankotsu said. You fox ears twitched, "What?" Bankotsu stopped walking and looked straight at you. "I'm not that sure yet." He mumbled. "Not sure about what?" You asked. "You and me. I'm not sure yet about you and me." He said. "I love you Sora. But you are a demon and I am a human. I'm not ready to...." He stopped. "Ready to what?" You asked. "Forget it. Lets go." He grinned and continued walking. As he went past you he held your hand. You blushed and walked next to him holding his hand. What did he just try to say to you? He said he loved you. Thats the first time he acually said that :). The two of you got to camp only to find Renkotsu and Jakotsu arguing. Bankotsu sighed, "Stop fighting or else you won't get any saki." He told them. Jakotsu smiled and said, "Sorry brother." Renkotsu just sat there with a annoyed look on his face. Everyone sat around the fire and ate. Somehow you weren't hungry. "Not hungry Sora?" Bankotsu asked. "I don't feel so good." You mumbled. You felt dizzy and tired. Bankotsu put his hand on your forehead, "Your coming down with a fever. You should rest." You nodded and curled up on the ground by the fire and rested your head on Bankotsu's leg and slowly fell asleep._

_*While your asleep*_

_"We'll leave her to rest at the next village." Bankotsu said. Everyone nodded. Sora was smiling in her sleep. "That wench is powerful for a girl." Jakotsu said. Everyone nodded. "Lets bring out the saki!" Suikotsu said. Bankotsu took saki out of his bag and handed it out to everyone. Bankotsu put his back in his bag. "Aren't you going to have yours?" Muikotsu asked. Bankotsu shook his head. "Are you sick too?" Jakotsu asked as he put his hand on Bankotsu's forehead. "No I'm just tired." He said. He layed against a tree with Sora's head in his lap and closed his eyes. Everyone shrugged and drank._

_*morning*_

_Your eyes twitched, you slowly opened your eyes. You were using Bankotsu's leg as a pillow. You looked up to see his sleeping face. Everyone but you was asleep. Your nose was stuffy and your throat was sore. Bankotsu was right, you do have a fever. You felt terrible, this did not feel like a fever, it felt much worse. You coughed a lot and shivered. You cuddled closer to Bankotsu's body warmth. You felt so bad. The last time you got this sick was when you were little. You were close to crying, your soul was suffering, but why? You squeezed Bankotsu leg. Bankotsu woke up and saw you holding back tears. "Sora? Whats wrong?" He asked rumbing his eyes. "I don't know...I just have this feeling." You said. Bankotsu felt your forehead, "Geez, your fever is really high!" Bankotsu got up an took a blanket out of his bag and gave it to you. "Its early, you should get more sleep." He said. You shivered under the blanket. Bankotsu sat by you and put his arm around you. "*sniff* Bankotsu.." You whispered his name. You hugged him and cried silently. Something bad was going to happen. Your soul was feeling the future and you new. Something big was coming._


	21. Chapter 21 Into the Mountains

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 20!!  
Into the Mountains

"Sora...please stop crying." Bankotsu said. You couldn't something was wrong. Bankotsu hugged you, "Everything is ok." He whispered. Your tears dried a little. Bankotsu stared at your nine tails. "Sora? I know this is not a good time to ask but can I pet your tails?" He asked. You nodded and smiled because you found the question so out of subject. Bankotsu stroked your tails. All the sudden you felt very different. "Wow, there so soft." He whispered. You were now struggling to stay awake.

*flashback of after parents died*  
"MOM! DAD!!" You cried while kicking Seiko. "Silence Sora. There is nothing we can do. They made their choice." Seiko said. You cried so many tears. Seiko hid his eyes, he was close to crying. Toru was crying too. The three of you ran a while until it was morning. "They can't be dead!" You yelled. Seiko looked away, "Those monks were not the ones you see everyday. We should sleep." He mumbled. "How do you expect us to sleep? I'm sorry Seiko but we are much for sensitive than you!" Toru was in tears. Seiko picked you up an wrapped you in a blanket. "We need to survive on our own." Seiko said. You nuzzled your head into Seiko's arms. "I'll never be able to sleep." You said. Seiko held you close, "It will be alright Sora. We still have eachother." He whispered. He stroked your tails and you immediatly fell asleep.

*real life*  
"...Seiko..." You whispered. "What's that?" Bankotsu asked. You felt is strong hands stroke your tails so gently. You then felt warm inside and tingly. Your eyelids felt heavy. You gave into the strange feeling. You fell into a deep sleep.

*Bankotsu's view*  
"Sora?" I shook her a little. Her body was limp. She fell into a deep sleep. "Tch, so much for not being able to sleep." I said. I then stared at her fox ears. I wonder what her ears feel like. I moved my hands towards her ears. Right when I touched them they flicked as if they thought my hands were a fly. Why is she always so sad? I wrapped the blanket around her and slowly lifted her off me and woke everyone up.

*your view*  
"Uhhhh." You woke up with a horrible sore throat. All the sudden you realized that you were in Bankotsu's arms, actually its one arm. He was holding his banryu in his other hand. "Bankotsu?" You mumbled. He looked at you and smiled. "I'm going to take you to a village to get better. This time I'm not staying with you. Me and the Band of Seven are going to work hard. Then after about a week, I'll pick you up." You blinked a few times, "Huh?! What?! You are leaving me at a village?" You didn't feel comfortable with this. "Don't worry. Its just that you are getting really ill. Too ill to travel or fight. And I'll pick you up in a few days." He said. You stayed silent because you couldn't find a way to talk back. "Here we are." Bankotsu said. The two of you were at a humble village. Bankotsu found a doctor willing to take care of your strange fever for a few days. Bankotsu carried you to a cozy bed and put a blanket over you. Your throat was so sore. You coughed a lot. Bankotsu put his hand on your forehead, "Its getting much worse." The doctor came in, "Don't worry, she will be in good hands while your gone." Bankotsu nodded, he had a sad look to him. He handed you the blue bow. "You dropped this when fighting Kitsumi." He said. You smiled and took the bow and put it in your pocket. He bent over and whispered, "Promise me that you will be alright while I'm gone." You smiled, "Don't worry. Its only a few days right?" Bankotsu nodded his head slowly. "Yea." He bent over and kissed your forehead and got up and slowly walked out without looking back. Your heart skipped a beat when he walked out. You had this feeling before. It was when you saw your mom and dad for the very last time. All the sudden you wanted to run to Bankotsu and go with him, but you new you couldn't. The doctor examined you. "This is one hell of a fever." He said. You turned your head to face the wall. You were going to sleep until Bankotsu comes back.

*The horrible day*  
Its been three days since Bankotsu left. You felt much better now. Its been snowing a lot latly. You walked around the village with a blanket over your shoulders. That the doctor gave you. You've been very impatient for Bankotsu to come. You held the bow he gave you tight in your grasp as you went back to the doctors house. "Hes not back yet?" The doctor asked. You shook your head slowly. The doctor seemed to be on his toes about something. Is he keeping something from you? "You don't have to keep waiting. You can look for him if you want." The doctor told you. You shook your head, "No, Bankotsu will come....." The doctor then twitched at your words. "OK! What's wrong? Is there something that I must know?" You asked. The doctor looked at you with a guilty look on his face. "Its nothing." He was so lying! "You are lying to me!" You started to shout. He's been like this ever since Bankotsu left. "Does this have something to do with Bankotsu?" You asked. The doctor turned his back to you. "I'm sorry. Bankotsu killed my two year old daughter! I couldn't let him get away with that! But when I saw you I couldn't kill you! So I.....I." The doctor was in panic. "HUH?! What are talking about?" The doctor was talking so fast. The doctor took a deep breath, "Months ago the Band of Seven attacked a village that me and my little daughter were at the time. He smiled as he killed her. I escaped, I swore revenge." Your heart ached at the man's story. Bankotsu's killing side of him is so haunting. "I had to do something but I never saw Bankotsu again until he brought you over. My plan was to kill you in revenge for my daughter. But when I saw how he loved you and took care of you touched me so I couldn't do it. But then I heard about the plan from another village. I had to keep it from you." Your fox ears twitched, "What plan?" You had a really bad feeling about this. "As we speak. The Band of Seven should be dead. The village they were working for while you are here has been plotting to behead them. I'm so sorry but Bankotsu should be dead by now." The doctor said. You felt as if you just entered hell. "Wh-What? NO!" Tears dropped from your eyes. You ran outside. You ran and ran, he can't be dead! The doctor called to you, "Sora! Wait! I'll help!" You stopped and looked at him desperately. "The village is far East of here. Its snowing so hard though." He walked up to you and gave you a blanket. "Thank you!" You ran East with no time to lose. Bankotsu...please survive somehow. You prayed. Soon your legs couldn't run in the snow anymore and you collapsed on the ground panting. You aren't strong enough to run so far in so much snow. You held your leaf necklace. "Please, I have to do this." You turned yourself into a little bird. You flew through the forest. You will travel much faster with wings. You flew to the sky and looked beyond to see the village. You quickly flew into the village looking for a sign of the Band of Seven. Then you heard somebody whisper Bankotsu's name. You perched onto a branch on a small tree near the whispering villagers. "I heard the Band of Seven ran into the snowy mountains in the north." One man whispered. "They can't survive there. There are wolf demons, and no food. They are done for." The other whispered confidently. Mountains in the North echoed in your head. You looked North at the many mountains beyond. You flew out of the village and returned to your true form. You ran forward into the mountains not prepared for what you will find there. Wolfs demons, feet of snow, and many armys are ahead. You wiped away your tears but only more came. You turned yourself into a wolf. You felt much better with thick fur and you will fit right into the environment. You ran until it was night time. You panted in the snow. You knew Bankotsu is somewhere close, you could feel it. But you now didn't even have the strength to use your necklace and change your form. You were too weak to say in a wolf form so you turned into your true form and sat in the snow. You wrapped the blanket around yourself that the doctor gave you. If you couldn't survive this weather, how can Bankotsu? You shivered.

*flashback*  
"I'm going back." Toru said. "NO! There could be traps or worse." Seiko said. You watched your brothers argue. Its been 2 days since mom and dad died. "Maybe they survived! I can go home and look." Toru said. Seiko stared at Toru. Toru lowered his head and slowly walked out. "No Toru. I'll go. Look after Sora while I'm gone." Seiko said. Toru stopped and looked at Seiko surprised. Seiko smiled, "Don't worry about me. Just be ok while I'm gone." Seiko looked at you then turned and walked out of the cave. You ran to him and hugged him with tears in your eyes. "Please be ok." You whispered. He laughed and patted your head. "I'll be fine." He then walked out. That was the last time you saw Seiko.

*end flashback*  
You shook your head. This was no time to think about that stuff. A breeze past you. BANKOTSU"S SCENT!!! You forced yourself up and followed the scent trail. "Bankotsu!" You yelled his name, hoping for an answer. You stopped and gasped. The snow was tainted with blood. It was Bankotsu's. By the patterns in the snow it looked like there was a big struggle. The drag marks lead deeper into the mountains. "....No...." You didn't want to go deeper into the mountain. But you had to, Bankotsu saved you when you were kidnapped by the thunder brothers. You had to save him.


	22. Chapter 22 The Red Snow

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 21  
The Red Snow.....

The scent of Bankotsu's blood was strong. It was fresh. You followed his drag marks in the snow. So many thoughts were crossing your mind. What if I'm too late? What if he is captured? What would I do if I meet the army? You stopped, "BANKOTSU!! PLEASE ANSWER!!" You yelled. You voiced echoed through the mountains. None answered. You rubbed your watery eyes and continued to run through the cold snow, following his scent. Then his drag marks disappeared. His scent still remained though. But the scent circled back and out of the mountains! You sighed from exhaustion. His scent was mixed with many other scents you did not reconise. This was not a good sign. You followed the scent trail without stopping. You ignored the pain in your legs. You ignored your cold body. You ran straight out of the mountains back to the village that you started on. No one was in the village. It was deserted. "Hello?" You looked around the village. No one was home. Bankotsu's scent was drowned out by all the other scents. You walked to the heart of the village, two guards blocked your way. "No demons allowed." One hissed. Behind them was a crowd of people who seemed to be watching something. "What's going on back there?" You asked. "None of your business demon!" The other guard pointed his spear at you. You backed away and walked back. A group of little kids were together by a house, they ran up to you. "The guards didn't let us in either! They said kids can't watch! Its so unfair!" One said. "What's going on back there?" You asked. One little girl went up to you, "The Band of Seven is being beheaded. Man, I wish I could watch." You stood in shock. It felt as if the world stopped. "...No..." You whispered. "Bankotsu!!!" You screamed.

*Bankotsu's view*  
I lifted my head up. I could swear I heard Sora scream my name. I looked at the crowd of people watching me, their faces. All the sudden I saw Sora. She ran crying. The guards stopped her. "Let go of me!" She cried. I tried to yell to her, but I had no voice left. I....lost. I watched Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Muikotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyokotsu get beheaded. My body was too cold to stuggle. My leg had a arrow in it. I failed, "Sora..I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew she could not hear me. The guy meant to behead me raised his ax. I close my eyes tight, prepared for death.

*your view*  
"NO! Don't kill him!" You cried. "Damn demon!" The guard put his spear through your stomach. You coughed up blood. Your vision gave away. The last thing you saw was the raise of an ax beyond the crowd. You failed, you failed to save Bankotsu. You collasped unconious. When you woke up you were back in the snowy mountains. You were close to freezing to death. You warmed yourself with your white fox fire. You were too cold to think. You walked slowly back to the village. When you got there it was night time. The snow at the village melted. The blanket the doctor gave you was as cold as ice now. You wanted to find Bankotsu. Deep down you knew he was dead. You couldn't face that fact. You staggered through the village with numb feet. You got to the place where the guards were. They weren't there anymore. You went to the center of the village only to see a guillotine. They must have killed the Band of Seven one by one. You turned around, you felt something. You ran towards the feeling. It lead you to the edge of the village. You could smell the scent of the Band of Seven. In front of you was a big gravestone. The scent went into the ground under the gravestone. You collapsed in front of the stone and started to cry. You couldn't take this in. You loved Bankotsu so much. "Why? I already lost too much!" You yelled.

*flashback*  
"Why isn't Seiko back yet?" You asked Toru. Toru looked outside. "I have no idea." Toru had a sad look on his face. You knew what Toru was thinking. "He is not dead." You said. "I hope your right." Toru mumbled. "I'm hungry." You complained. "Seiko told us to wait for him right here. Sora, you stay right here. I'll find something for us to eat. Stay here in case Seiko comes back. You nodded. Toru walked up to you and kissed your forehead. Then he walked out. You were then left all alone. Toru never came back.

*end flashback*  
"My life has been nothing but loss. My parents, Seiko, Toru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and now you!" You cried. "I try to protect people! But I always fail! I can't even protect the man I loved." You whispered the last sentence. You laid your head on the ground and curled up. You were so tired. Kitsunes have a brotherly connection to the dead. You felt like Seiko or Toru was right next to you. But you knew that it was that you were laying over a grave. This is what Kitsumi must have felt. You shut your eyes. It took a while but you drifted to sleep.

*when you wake up*  
You woke in the middle of the afternoon. A man on a horse stood before you. He had a mask on his face. His eyes were black and cold. You sat up, a little frightened. "What are you doing at the border of this village?" His voice was unfriendly. You didn't answer. You crawled closer to the gravestone. "Answer me!" The man pointed his spear at you. You shook your head and dug your fingers into the ground. The man jumped off his horse. "How pathetic, I don't have to kill you. Your shaking so much. You'll freeze to death if you stay for another night." He man said. He got on his horse and rode off. It was true, you were shaking so much. It must have been really cold last night. You laid by the gravestone the whole morning until a old man came to you. He sat next to you and drank some saki. You ignored him, you didn't care. After a while of silence he handed you a bottle of saki. You sniffed it, then drank it. You didn't care about anything anymore. The old man smiled, "I never seen a fox demon as pretty as you." You put the saki down, "What do you want from me?" You asked. The old man shrugged, "Just wondering why you are crying over the Band of Sevens grave." You looked away, "I owe you no explanation." The old man drank from the saki bottle. "I don't know what happened between you and the Band of Seven but you shouldn't stay in the cold." You moved a little way from him. "I'm staying right here!" You growled. The old man shrugged again. You wanted to be alone. This old man was annoying you. "The Band of Seven killed my daughter. I miss her so much. It was only a few days ago." The old man said. You looked at him. His eyes, you recognized them. "I saw your daughter." You whispered. She was that beautiful girl who Bankotsu....killed. He forced her to serve you and the Band of Seven. Then he raped her, then killed her. The old man looked at you, his eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry." You whispered. "Its alright. Now that I told you something, you need to tell me something." The old man said. He was not going to leave you alone was he? "I fell in love with Bankotsu." You looked away. You did not want to see the old mans expression. The old man gave you a friendly pat on the back. "Its alright. I understand." He then started coughing. "Well, I can't stay out too long in this weather. If you want food and blankets come find me." The old man limped away. You stayed there and hugged your legs to your chest. You were addicted to the mental support the dead body's under you were giving you. "....Damn it..." You mumbled. For the rest of the day, you laid over the grave of the Band of Seven. It then got dark. It was very freezing. You shivered, not able to sleep, not able to think. Then you heard a giggle, "Its been a while." You saw a pair of bluish, greenish eyes in the darkness of the forest. They glowed and the horrible smell of human blood came to you. Out of the forest stepped out Kitsumi.

"Kitsumi!" You were so surprised. She walked up to you, looking down on you. "Well so much for a human and demon being together." She laughed. You got up and tried to punch her but she disappeared and reappeared behind you. "What's wrong Sora? You're a little more slow than usual." Your ring turned into your sword. "Calm down. I didn't come to fight you. I came to help." Kitsumi said. You were curious. Your sword turned back into your ring. "That's better." Kitsumi laughed. "So, I heard Bankotsu was beheaded. Humans lives are so short but his was shorter than most." She said. She then handed you a bottle filled to the tip with human blood. "Why the hell are you giving me this?" You growled. "When the human I loved died, I killed people in rage and fury. I bit into a mans arm. His blood went down my throat. It made me feel much better. All my love for that human faded away. The pain of his death pained me no more. It made me stronger too. If you drink this, your pain will be gone too." Kitsumi said. You looked at the bottle. The redness of the blood made your heart beat fast. You thought about it. Then you thought of your friends. What would Seiko do if he saw you drinking blood? You threw the bottle into the forest. "Huh?! Do you know how hard it was to get that blood?" Kitsumi spat. You sat down, frowning. "You are stupid! I give you the chance to be happy, and you throw it away!" Kitsumi yelled. "I'd never drink that stuff and forget about Bankotsu! I still have my pride! Deep down, you still feel sad about the one you loved dying, don't you?" You spat. "I feel no sadness once so ever!!" Kitsumi giggled. Her giggle seemed a bit of a nervous. "You will at least kill the man who is responsible for Bankotsu's death?" Kitsumi asked. "I don't even know who is to blame for this." You mumbled. Kitsumi laughed, "You already met him! That man with the mask! He was the one who captured Bankotsu and the Band of Seven. He is the one to blame for all of this! Not just that, but he has Bankotsu's sword. I heard that the village is going to keep it as their treasure." Kitsumi said. Was it just you or did she want you to become just like her? "No, I have no need for revenge. I don't want to kill people. And they can keep Bankotsu's sword for all I care." You said. "You are so pathetic! He dies and you do nothing about it! And you call yourself the fox goddess!" Kitsumi shouted. You got up to her level, "I had enough of your company! Just leave me alone! What do you want from me?" You yelled. Kitsumi growled, "I was going to help you. Oh well." She stared at the gravestone and licked her lips. You didn't like the insane look on her face. She gave you a creepy smile, "Well goodbye." She ran away. You knew she had something on her crazy mind. You laid down with your head against the gravestone. You couldn't sleep, it was so cold. After a while you heard the sound of digging. You looked behind the gravestone. "Kitsumi!" You hissed her name. She stopped digging and looked at you with a look of madness. She giggled, "Hello Sora." She looked so nuts, she scared you. "What are you doing?" You asked. Kitsumi ignored you and started to dig. "I said, what are you doing?!" You raised your voice. Kitsumi dug faster. Then you noticed how thin she was. It looked like she was starving to death. It must be because she lived off the dead corpses from the graveyard you chased her out of. And that means.....she is about to eat the dead corpses of the Band of Seven. "NO KITSUMI!!" You pushed her to the ground. "Let me go!!" Kitsumi kicked you off her. Then she continued to dig. "Please Kitsumi! You grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Kitsumi then bit into your hand. "Damn!" Kitsumi sucked on your blood and ripped a bit of your flesh out and ate it! You held your wounded hand to your chest. Kitsumi was still digging. "You're the one who needs help, Kitsumi." You said. You ran to her and punched her head. She turned and tried to bite you again. You dodged it, and went and grabbed her from behind. She struggled a lot but then stopped. She was shivering just as much as your were. You and her were in the same boat. "Its alright." You whispered. "I'll take care of you." Kitsumi struggled some more, "I don't need any help from you!" You squeezed her cold body to yours. She then tried to turn her head to bite you but couldn't turn her head that far. "Kitsumi, you were like me once. I can feel it. Deep down you are good. You don't want to drink human blood. But your addicted." Your whispered into her ear. "You don't know what your saying! You know nothing about me!" Kitsumi growled. You didn't let her go. She was a fox demon like you. She had nine tails like you. You wanted to help. Kitsumi then glowed with her purple fox fire. You screamed from the sudden extreme heat. You let go of Kitsumi. Kitsumi began to dig again. She then slowed down. A tear dropped down from her eye. She turned to you, "Sora, can you really help?" She started to cry. You went to her and sat by her. You stared at her. She was pretty. Her bluish, greenish eyes. And her long red hair. Her nine black tails and black ears. "Yes, Kitsumi. If you let me, I can help you." You said. Kitsumi leaned her head on your shoulder. "T-Thank you." You thought of the old man who offered you food and a place to sleep. "I know where we can go." You said. You got up and picked up dying Kitsumi and began to walk. You then stopped breathless. Leaving the comfort of the dead body's under you will be very hard. Tears rolled down your face. If you leave then there will be nothing to block your sadness about Bankotsu. "I'm sorry Bankotsu. I have to go." You slowly walked away. Then burst into a run. You lost all support. You followed the old mans scent. You then stepped into his warm house. "Hello?" You said. The old man greeted you with kindness and feed you and Kitsumi warm soup and wrapped the two of you in warm blankets. You noticed Kitsumi didn't eat her soup. "I thought you were starving." You said. Then you noticed that Kitsumi was staring at the old man with that crazy look on her face. "Eat you soup." You said. Kitsumi turned to you and her face returned to normal. She picked up her soup and ate it all up. This reminded you what Seiko had to do to Toru to get off his addiction.

*flashback*  
"PLEASE SEIKO!!!! I'M SUFFERING!!!" Toru yelled. "NO TORU! You are never going to taste human blood ever again. And I'll keep following you till I'm sure you will never taste it again. Toru was twitching a lot. The next day he ran away. Seiko stopped him though and brought him back home. For a week Toru was sick and tried to run away. Seiko did not give up. After a month Toru was back to normal.

*end flashback*  
Does that mean Kitsumi will be that difficult? You watched her, she was asleep. She needed you. You put your hand on your heart. "..Bankotsu.." You whispered his name. Tears rolled down your face. Who will be there for you? Who will protect you? Who will comfort you when your sad? "I'll have to be strong." You mumbled to yourself. You fell asleep.  
NOT THE END OF TALES OF SORA!! ONLY THE START OF SOMETHING BIGGER!


	23. Chapter 23 The Shikon no Tama

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 22  
The Shikon no Tama

Its been 15 years since Bankotsu died. Its been 50 years since Inuyasha has been sealed. It took a year for Kitsumi to get off her addiction to blood. You and Kitsumi now are the best of friends. The two of you have been side by side for each other ever since. The two of you lived in a village far away from the horrible memories of what the two of you have been through. You and Kitsumi stayed in the form of human girls. If the two of you were in your true forms, the village will kill you. "Sora, I'm tired of cooking. Can you cook for once!?" Kitsumi complained. "No, I'm terrible at cooking. You would hate the taste of my cooking." You said. Kitsumi's eyebrow twitched and she had an anime sweat drop. You had no experience with cooking. No one ever taught you. "Fine, at least go to the market and buy something." Kitsumi handed you some money. The two of you are nurses in the area so that's how the two of you make your living. You nodded and left the house. You walked through the village. Everyone smiled at you with a kind look to them. Life was nice here. But deep down your heart was crying. "So, what can I get for ya, Sora?" The man who sells food greeted you. "Got any chicken?" You asked. He handed you two chickens. "The second one is for free." The kind man said. "Thanks!" You paid him and took the chickens and went back home. Kitsumi was taking care of a girl with a cut up leg. Kitsumi used to twitched at the sight of human blood but she doesn't anymore. She ran off a couple times, but you stuck with her. "Got the chicken" You put the chicken on the table. "I'll take over while you cook" you said. You bandage the girls leg and took her to her daddy. "Don't let her walk. Check with me after a week to see how her leg is" you told him. He nodded and walked off with his daughter. You went inside and ate with Kitsumi. "Something seems to be bothering you" Kitsumi said. You shrugged, "Life is boring in this village. I think we should..." before you could continue Kitsumi cut in, "No, not this again. We are not going back to where the Band of Sevens grave is. Stop suggesting this. The people in that village do not do well with strangers. This village is much better and kind. In that other village we would be pushed around and no one would trust us. Just visit it once a week like you normally do" Kitsumi said. You sighed, once a week you would go at night and put flowers on the Band of Sevens gravestone. Nobody has ever caught you. "Then I'm going tonight" you said. "Fine" Kitsumi said. The two of you finished eating. You smiled, "I'm going. I'll get there by night" Kitsumi nodded, "Be careful" you walked out the door. "Wait Sora!" Kitsumi ran out. She handed you a black cloak with a hood. "Take this, to stay warm. Also so no one will see you in the night" Kitsumi said. "Thanks" you put the cloak on and walk off. It was dark and there was a full moon by the time you got to the gravestone. You touched your leaf necklace and turned into your true self. You were so tired of lying. Kitsumi seems to have no problem pretending to be someone she isn't. But you are now sick of it. You can't stay in a human form for so long. You had to be in a human form for 24 hours a day!! The only times you could find a break was in this place. You had one fully bloomed red rose in your hand. You set it infront of the gravestone. "Its been 15 years. I still love you. I would give anything to see you again. Anything to breath in your scent. Anything to hear you laugh" you whispered. A tear went down your cheek. You whipped the tear away. "Here I am, still being a cry baby" you whispered. You laid on the grave. The comfort of the dead below you was still there. You remembered what Bankotsu once told you. It wasn't the years in your life but the life in your years. Those words still comforted you. You didn't want to leave. Kitsumi would have a fit though if you stayed here for the night. "Ah, she can loosen up a little" you whispered. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

*dream*  
You were at the bone eaters well. The scent of Kikyo was in the well. A hand suddenly reached out of the well! "KIKYO???" you were a little freaked out. But the girl who came out of the well had shorter hair and the strangest clothes. You smelled the scent again. This was not Kikyo. The strange girl turned and looked at you. You gasped, you saw the pink glow of the shikon no tama inside of her.

*wake up*  
You woke up. You forgot what you were dreaming about. It was the middle of the day. Holy crap, Kitsumi was going to kill you! You got up and...wait a second? Something layed in your hand. You looked into the palm of your opened hand. A pink shard was in your hand. This power....oh no. You recognized this power.

*flashback of when you met Kikyo*  
"So, she is the one you met that night." You whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, see what she is wearing around her neck? That's the Shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls" Inuyasha pointed. The two of you hid in the trees spying on Kikyo. "I want the jewel" Inuyasha mumbled. "So, your going to take it from her! Do you know how many demons fell by her sacred arrows! Many have tried to take it, but what use would it give you?" you yelled. Inuyasha stared at you in horror. Kikyo quickly looked straight at you. You and Inuyasha were caught. You turned, Inuyasha wasn't there. He ran off, leaving you to deal with Kikyo. You turned back at Kikyo, she already had her arrow ready to hit you. You had an anime sweat drop, "Please, I don't mean to harm anyone! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'm innocent!" you were scared of Kikyo's power. All the storys you heard about her. Kikyo lowered her arrow, "Are you the fox demon Sora?" she asked. You nodded. Kikyo smiled and put her arrow away. "Huh? Why aren't you going to kill me?" you asked. "I've heard about a female fox demon who travels with a half demon. The fox demon whose parents were killed by monks. I have no reason to kill you" she walked away. Confused, you jumped down and ran next to her staring at the Jewel of four Souls. "Do you crave this power?" Kikyo asked. You were dazed by the beauty of the jewel, "Huh? What?" Kikyo put the Shikon no tama in your hand. "Take it" she said. You held the jewel. The power hit you like a wave of cold water. You smirked, your eyes turned red. Kikyo then took the jewel from you. You turned back to normal. "Just as I thought, even those as pure as you fall under its power" Kikyo said.

*end flashback*  
The first time you felt such greed was when you met Kikyo. This power coming from the shard was trying to take over. It wasn't powerful enough though. "It can't be!" in your hand laid a shard of the sacred jewel. You thought it was burned with Kikyo's body. This power, it can't be real. It was only a shard! You looked around you. Where did it come from? You got up and looked around. You felt stupid, what's happening? You sighed, "Calm down Sora. Just focus, Kitsumi is going to kill you" you took a deep breath. That's right, you need to go back. With your hand shaking you put the shard in your pocket. No, what if it somehow falls out? If you keep holding it in your hand you may drop it. You felt the tip of the shard, it was sharp. You pressed the shard into your skin until it was in your flesh. Now the power was in your blood. You ran one step then stopped, turned, and bent down and kissed the white rose you put on Bankotsu's gravestone. It was hard to leave. You closed your eyes and ran as fast as you could. You were still a quarter a mile from the village. All the sudden you were knocked down by someone. Kitsumi pinned you to the ground, anger in her eyes. "SORA! What happened? You were gone all night and morning! I was so worried that someone killed you!" Kitsumi was shaking you. "I fell asleep, sorry" you shouted over her voice. "Hey, why are you in your true form?" Kitusmi said. "I'm tired of lies! I want the freedom of being myself!" you said. Kitsumi jumped off you, "I sense something" she mumbled. She looked from side to side then at you. She blindly reached her hand to you and search your body until she held your hand. "What is this?" she asked. You pulled your hand away, "A shard of the sacred jewel, I think" you whispered. Kitsumi looked dazed, "Huh? What?" She shook her head. "I said that it's a piece of the Shikon no tama!" you raised your voice. "Can I see it?" Kitsumi asked quickly. "No, it could take control over you" you said. Kitusmi frowned, "It could take over you too" it was true, you could feel the shard trying to gain control over you. But you definatly were not giving a item such as this to Kitsumi. "Do you remember Keade?" you asked. Kitsumi nodded, "Yeah, you told me that she was Kikyo's little sister" It was a good plan. But is Keade even still alive? Its been 15 years since you last seen her. But if anyone would understand what is going on would be her. "I'm going to find her" you said. "I'm coming" she said. You nodded, "Follow me, it might take a few days. Its alright for you to be in your true form" you told her. She turned back to her regular self. You began to run, with Kitsumi by your side. She was still staring at the shard in your hand, it made you nervous. When it got dark you and her set up camp. "But we are so close!" You argued. "Sora, I'm tired. And you are too. We will see Keade tomorrow." Kitsumi said. "But do you know how big a deal this is?" You said. Kitsumi ignored you and stared into the fire. Her nosed twitched. "Humans are coming." She said. You sniffed the air. It smelled like two. "Quick! Transform!" Kitsumi whispered. You touched your necklace and turned into a human and Kitsumi stood nervous. "Hurry up!" You whispered. Kitsumi started to panick, "I don't have any leaf or skull!" You couldn't believe it. Kitsumi then stared at your shard. "Maybe the jewel shard will work." She whispered. You put your hand behind your back. "No Kitsumi. No matter what I will not give this to you. You will be corrupted. My will power is stronger than yours." You said. Kitsumi frowned and suddenly ran to you and pushed you to the ground. "Kitsumi?!" You were not expecting her to go this far. She grabbed your hand and dug her claws into your palm and got the shard out. She got up staring at the shard. You could see the pink glow reflect in her eyes. She put the shard in her shoulder. "Was that so hard?" She said. She transformed into a human girl. Two monks came out of the bushes. "What are young women such as yourselves doing in a forest such as this?" One monk asked. You were about to answer but Kitsumi cut in, "None of your business." You couldn't beleive she just said that! What is wrong with her? "Excuse me? I'd be carful if I were you." The other monk growled. "Really? You think I should be scared?" Kitsumi spat. She pulled a dagger out of her pocket. "Kitsumi! Don't!" You grabbed her and held her back from killing the monks. Kitsumi struggled, "Why protect them! Its monks that killed your parents!" Kitsumi yelled. "Please Kitsumi! That was a long time ago! You shouldn't pick a fight like this!" You told her. The monks walked away. Kitsumi elbowed you in the stomach. You coughed and let go of her. She ran after the monks. She must be under the shards power. You ran after her, who knows what power she will have with a jewel shard.  
*meanwhile*  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the dark forest. "Can we set camp here?" Kagome asked. "Fine." Inuyasha growled. Shippo yawned, "Man am I tired." Kagome gasped, "I sense a jewel shard!" Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched, "Where?" Kagome pointed East. Inuyasha smiled, "Its about time!"

*back to you*  
"Kitsumi!" You yelled her name. You lost her. You sniffed and caught the two monks scent and Kitsumi's. You followed the scent through the forest. You came to a open field. Kitsumi was fighting the monks. She was in her true form. You ran, "No Kitusmi! You need to stop!" You grabbed her hand and tried to take the jewel shard. Kitsumi's hand glowed with black fire. You quickly let go, with that power she could melt a human. Your hands were badly burned. The monks ran after Kitsumi with there staffs. Kitsumi pushed you away and dodged the monks. She jumped behind them. She dug her claws into the one of the monks chest. The monks eyes lost the spark of life in them. He was dead. Kitsumi let go of him and grabbed the other monks neck and held him in the air. She broke his neck and threw him aside. "Kitsumi!" You hissed her name. Kitsumi turned around and stared straight at you. Her eyes dull, she was completely taken over by the darkness. You got up and turned into your true self. You then heard something. Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and slashed at Kitusmi who dodged it. Your jaw dropped, "I-Inuyasha??????" Then Kikyo ran after him. She was wearing strange clothes and on her shoulder was a little fox demon boy.


	24. Chapter 24 Quest of the Sacred Jewel

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 23  
Quest of the Sacred Jewel

"I-Inuyasha?!?!?!!?" You gasped. This can't be happening. Inuyasha stared at you. "Sora?!?!!?" He gasped. The two of you stared at each other with shocked faces. You then turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo?" You whispered. The girl frowned, "I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!" Kitsumi looked around her. Then she stared at Kagome. "You have shards of the sacred jewel." She whispered. She slowly approached Kagome. Inuyasha ran in front of Kagome and drew out a big sword. How could such a big sword fit into such a small sheath? Inuyasha stared at Kitsumi, then at you. "Long time no see, Sora." He greeted as calm as he could. You didn't say anything, you just stared in shock. Kitsumi's dagger glowed with black fox fire and see tried to run past Inuyasha but Inuyasha used his iron reaver soul stealer on Kitsumi. Kitsumi fell on the ground with a pained look on her face. "No Inuyasha! Shes a friend! She is just...taken over." You yelled. Inuyasha looked at Kitsumi, "Did you kill those monks?" Inuyasha pointed at the two dead monks. Kitsumi slowly got up. Her dagger glowed brighter with black fox fire. The fire formed the dagger into a sword. She slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back, "Kagome, Shippo, go to Sora." Inuyasha told them. Kagome nodded and ran to you. Kitsumi ran after them but Inuyasha blocked her way. Kagome approached you, she didn't seem to fear you. She stood next to you and stared at you with curiosity. She stared at your tails and ears most of all. The two of you just stared at each other. The fox demon, Shippo, looked a little scared. Shippo then stared at Kitsumi. "Inuyasha! Don't mess with these demons! Kitsunes with nine tails have enormous power, there is no telling what she is capable of!" Shippo yelled to Inuyasha. A shiver went down your spine. It can't get this serious? You looked at Kitsumi, her sword could cut through anything. Kitsumi held her sword out in front of her and ran to you and Kagome. Inuyasha stood his ground. If Kitusmi runs into him, he will be cut in half with his sword. Inuyasha didn't budge, he stood there with a confidant look on his face. Kitsumi will kill him! "No! Inuyasha, get out of the way!" You ran and pushed Inuyasha away. Kitsumi ran straight into you. You put your fist in front of you. Kitsumi's sword hit your ring. No fire can break your ring/sword. You punched Kitsumi's sword back. While Kitsumi staggered backwards Inuyasha grabbed her hand and cut the jewel shard out. Kitsumi's eyes went back to normal and she collapsed on the ground. Her sword stopped glowing and turned back into a dagger. You were in shock of everything that just happened. You were so lucky that Kitsumi's sword hit your ring. "She is amazing." You heard Kagome mutter. You turned to Inuyasha, "Is that really you, Inuyasha?" You said. Inuyasha nodded, "Yes Sora, its me." He answered. Shippo and Kagome stared at the two of you in confusion. Everyone was speechless, for each person had so many questions. You looked at unconscious Kitsumi. You walked over to her and made sure she was ok. You picked her up and turned to Inuyasha and took a deep breath, "What the hell is going on? Why are you not sealed? Why are there shards of the Shikon no Tama scattered around? Why does that girl look like Kikyo? And how did you get such a strange sword?" Questions came out of you like a waterfall. Your eyelids were heavy.

*Inuyasha's view*  
Poor Sora looked tired and confused. She was just like what see looked like 50 years ago. But she had that ring. I looked at the kitsune in her arms. She had nine tails just like Sora. "We should ask questions later. We need to get that girl to Keade." I said. Sora looked up at me and smiled, "Ok."

*your view*  
You followed Inuyasha. Kagome walked next to you. Shippo still looked scared. You were happy to hear Keade was alive. The five of you got to the familiar village. You followed Inuyasha into a house. A old women sat in the middle of the room drinking tea. She quickly got up when she saw you. She walked up to you. "Sora, you still have not changed at all." She said. You looked at the patch on her left eye. "Keade?" You said in disbelief. She was so old. Keade stared at Kitsumi, "Could it be that she was controlled by a shard of the jewel?" You nodded and laid Kitsumi on the ground. "Now can you tell me what is happening?" You asked. Inuyasha and Kagome and Keade explained to you that Kagome is from a place called the modern era. She is Kikyo's reincarnation and she came here through the bone eaters well. Since Kikyo's body was burned with the sacred jewel, the jewel was inside Kagome. Since the arrow Kikyo put into Inuyasha was a sealing arrow that only the owner of the arrow could break the seal. Kagome broke the seal. A centipede demon cut the shard out of Kagome. And to make a long story short, a crow demon ate the sacred jewel and Kagome shot it with a sacred arrow. The crow demon died, but the jewel broke into many pieces and scattered everywhere. Inuyasha and Kagome are trying to find the shards. Then they told you how Inuyasha fought with Sesshomaru for the tensaiga, their fathers old sword. Then they told you how they met Shippo and defeated the thunder brothers. Then they told you about how Kikyo was brought back from the dead and how she thought Inuyasha betrayed her. Then how she fell off a cliff. You listened, you couldn't believe this was happening. You remembered the thunder brothers from when Bankotsu saved you. Inuyasha beat them? Not just that but cut off on of Sesshomaru's arms? "Now tell us about you. What have you done for the past 50 years?" Inuyasha asked.

*Inuyasha's view*  
When I asked Sora that question, she suddenly frowned and looked away. "Not much has happened." She said. It was obvious she was keeping a lot from me. I stared at her gold ring. "How did you get that ring?" I asked. She looked at her ring with a sad look on her face. "Someone gave it to me." She whispered. Keade looked around, "What happened to that man you were with 15 years ago?" Keade asked. Sora flinched, "He's dead." She said coldly. The room was silent. What man? Why is she acting so weird with my questions? Kagome whispered into my ear, "Who is she?" I completely forgotten that Kagome doesn't know Sora. Sora's fox ears twitched, she heard Kagome's question. "My name is Sora. Me and Inuyasha were good friends before he got sealed. I was good friends with Kikyo too. Me and Inuyasha met when we were little.

*flashback with your view*  
You were still in the cave. Toru wasn't come back for 3 days. You have not eaten for a week. You still waited in the cave for Seiko and Toru. They are going to come back. You kept telling yourself. Suddenly a little half demon ran into the cave. He looked younger than you. He was breathing heavy, he was running from something. He turned and screamed and fell down. "Its ok! Don't be scared." You crawled to him. "My name is Sora. What's your name?" You asked. "Inuyasha." He answered looking calmer. He looked slightly like Sesshomaru. "Who is chasing you?" You asked Inuyasha. "D-Demons." He stuttered. "Well Inuyasha, I'll share my hiding place with you. If my brothers come, they can kill the demons." You told him. Inuyasha and you huddled in a corner of the cave together. You told him about your brothers and how you ended up here. Inuyasha told you about his mother and that the demons are chasing him only because he is a half demon. "How long have you been in this cave?" He asked. You thought about it, "Maybe about two weeks." Inuyasha then looked at you with sympathy in his eyes. "You sure your brothers are coming back?" He asked. You nodded, "Seiko is too strong to die. Toru is too cunning. They will come back." You said. Your belly growled. "Your nice, I never met a demon who doesn't mind that I'm a half demon. If you come with me, my mom can feed you. I bet she wouldn't mind." Inuyasha suggested. You shook your head, "I'm waiting for Toru to bring me food." You said. Inuyasha then looked worried, "But you waited for a week and he hasn't come back! If you wait longer, you'll starve to death. Please, can you come with me?" Inuyasha begged. "NO! Toru will come back! Seiko will too!" You cried. Inuyasha got up, "Fine." He walked out of the cave. The next day he came back to see that you were ok. Once again he tried to talk you into coming with you. You said no. The next day he brought food. You ate it. It was good tasting soup that his mom made. You ate spoon full after spoon full. Then you dropped the spoon, tears rolled down your cheeks. "They aren't coming back!" You cried. You cried on Inuyasha's lap. He comforted you as best he could. After you finished crying you decided to go with Inuyasha.

*end flashback*  
You explained this to Kagome how you met Inuyasha and Kikyo. You were glad to get out of the topic of Bankotsu. You didn't want to tell Inuyasha about him. "..Uhhh..." Kitsumi's eyes slowly opened. She looked around, "Sora?" You crawled to her, "How do you feel?" You asked. Kitsumi looked behind you at Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo and Keade. "What the hell happened?" She asked. She had no memory of trying to kill Inuyasha and steal Kagome's jewel shards. "You got possessed by the jewel shard. I'll tell you everything later." You told her. Kitsumi looked beat. She picked her head up, "Who are these people?" She asked. Inuyasha stared at Kitsumi like she was still the enemy. Kagome and Shippo still looked a little scared of her. "Well, we are at Keade's house. This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Keade." You pointed to each person as you said their names. Kitsumi kept her eyes on Inuyasha, "I thought you told me he was sealed." She said. You sighed, it was getting annoying how confusing this was getting and how many questions you still had and you had to explain everything to Kitsumi. You quickly explained everything to Kitsumi including how she got possessed. After you explained Kitsumi got up. "So, what now?" She asked. It was a good question. So much has happened. "I think me and Inuyasha should talk alone." You said. Inuyasha nodded and you and him walked outside. It was the middle of the night. Typical Inuyasha jumped to the tallest branch of the tree. You sat in the tree next to him. "I can't believe this is happening." You whispered. "Yeah, its pretty complicated." Inuyasha said. You smiled, "I really missed you. So Kikyo is alive too?" You asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "She was, but not anymore. Some old hag wanted to use Kikyo's powers for some reason. She stole Kikyo's remains and used Kagome to bring Kikyo back to life. When Kikyo got back ot life she killed the old women. Sora, do you think I killed Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked looking depressed. "You loved her. You wouldn't do such a thing. Besides, that was the morning you and her planned to make you human." You said. "I don't understand, Kikyo thought I killed her. But she was the one who tried to kill me! She didn't believe me when I told her that. She fell off a cliff. She said she wouldn't rest in peace till she saw me dead. Someone killed Kikyo, but it wasn't me." Inuyasha said. You never did understand what happened that day. Everyone did think Inuyasha killed Kikyo. They also thought you were involved. "So, that girl, Kagome, is Kikyo's reincarnation....." You stopped talking and started to think. The sacred jewel posseses so much power. It would be terrible for it to fall into the wrong hands. "I'm coming with you!" You said. Inuyasha looked at you and smiled, "You've changed inside. Your braver. Thanks, it would be great to have your help." The two of you smiled at each other. The sun was starting to rise. You weren't sleepy anymore. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. You stayed and stared into the distance. "Hey, you coming? We are going right now." Inuyasha called. "In a minute." You said. Inuyasha went back into the house. You stared into the horizon. If Bankotsu were here and was the same as you saw him last time, he would want to come too. The adventure, he loves stuff like that. You always thought of him this time of the day. Reality then came to you, Inuyasha is alive! It is time for a new adventure! You jumped down from the tree and went into Keade's house. Kitusmi was asleep. "Psst, Keade, take care of Kitsumi for me. I'm going with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo." You whispered. Keade smiled, "Take care of yourself. Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo are at the entrance of the village." Keade told you. You quickly ran out to the entrance of the village. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were waiting. Kagome handed you an apple, "You haven't had breakfast yet. You can eat this." You took the apple and bit out of it. Inuyasha began to walk, "Come on, your being slow." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Let me just get my bike!" Inuyasha growled, "Why? You don't need that thing! Whats wrong with walking?" You never heard of a bike. "A...bike? What's a bike?" You asked. "Its a useless thing Kagome rides on. Like a horse but not living. She is too lazy to walk." Inuyasha said. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. A necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and pulled him to the ground. You had a sweat drop, what the heck? Kagome stomped off looking frustrated. You kneeled down to Inuyasha's level, "Why are there prayer beads around your neck?" You asked. Inuyasha got up, "These are prayer beads? No Sora, these are no prayer beads. These are hell beads!" Inuyasha tried to take the necklace off but it glowed with sacred powers and would not come off. "Whenever Kagome says sit, Inuyasha is forced to the ground." Shippo explained. "But why?" You asked. "He tried to kill her and take the jewel to become a full demon." Shippo said. You laughed, "You still want to become a full demon?" Inuyasha growled, "You wouldn't understand!" Kagome came back with the strangest looking thing. "That's a bike?" You touched it, it felt cold. It smelled like so many different things. It was so weird, you never seem anything like this. Kagome sat on it and swung her feet in circles and started to move. "Whoa..." You stared with your mouth hanging. Shippo jumped into the basket connected in the front of the bike. Inuyasha ran next to the bike. "Come on Sora!!" Inuyasha called. You smiled, and laughed and ran after them.


	25. Chapter 25 The Monk named Miroku

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 24  
The Monk named Miroku

You four of you traveled all day and found no jewel shards. But at least you and Kagome found these hot springs! Kagome happily lowered herself into the spring. "Ahh, this feels great. Com'on Sora." You wanted to but was it safe? You closed your eyes, "Ok." You quickly took your clothes off. Your nine tails covered your private parts. You slowly lowered yourself opposite of Kagome. Your tails relaxed at the touch of the hot water. "Ahhh." It did feel great. "Inuyasha, you better not peak." Kagome said. Inuyasha sat near the bank with his back to you and Kagome, "Don't worry, that doesn't interset me." He said. Kagome then looked annoyed, "Jeez, he is such a rude guy." She mumbled. You could feel the air get tense. Kagome had an annoyed look on her face. A minute passed and then she just stretched out her arms, "Its good to have a girl to hangout with." She said. Suddenly you noticed two monkeys behind Kagome on top of a rock. "Kagome...." You were about to tell her but too late. One of the monkeys pulled on Kagome's hair. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "What happened!?" Inuyasha and Shippo ran into the water. You screamed, "INUYASHA GET OUT!!!" Kagome grabbed a rock and hit Inuyasha in the head. "Its ok, so get out!" Kagome turned to the monkey, "Shoo! Shoo!" Shippo had a sweat drop, "It's a monkey." He mumbled.

*next morning*  
"Jeez, how long are you going to be angry for?" Kagome said. Then she turned and mumbled, "Because you saw me and Sora naked, you should see it as a favour." Inuyasha was trailing behind you, Kagome, and Shippo with an annoyed look on his face, "I didn't see anything!" Kagome then said to Shippo, "He did see, didn't he?" Shippo looked nervous, "I wouldn't know." You sighed, "Inuyasha, you so did see." Inuyasha walked next to you, "So you are taking her side!" The four of you suddenly stopped. A big rumbling sound was coming from the cliff. All of you looked up at were the rumbling was coming from. Coming down the slope is a sort of giant Pac-man with a round head several meters wide, with a huge, fanged mouth and large eyes. Inuyasha looks on with a sweat drop, Shippo's eyes bug out, and Kagome looked on in shock, and you also had a sweat drop. "Bastards!!" It said in a low voice. It was coming towards you!! It slide past Kagome and crashed into you, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Inuyasha was below the monster, trying to stand his ground while sliding down the hill. Shippo tumbled down the hill. You too were below the monster trying to hold it off. You looked up to see Kagome in a mans lap. He looked like a monk. Inuyasha too saw this. "Move bastard!" Inuyasha punched the monster in the mouth. Your ring turned into your sword and you swung it at the monster, "If you don't move..." You began to threat. The monster screamed in panic and turned into a racoon dog. It was on its knees, clutching its head, "Oh no, I'm going to be killed!" It cried. You stepped back, it was scared of you. Inuyasha didn't hesitate though, he took out his Tensagia and raised it, preparing to kill the raccon dog. Before you could tell Inuyasha to stop a huge gust of wind came and blew Inuyasha backwards and he crashed into the side of the cliff, losing grip on his Tensagia. Whoa, did the monk just.....did that wind just come from him? The monk rode away on Kagome's bike the racoon dog ran after him, leaving Kagome. You and Kagome and Shippo ran to Inuyasha. "Crap, how dare he do that to me!" Inuyasha spat. You gave Inuyasha his untransformed tensagia. "Who was that monk?" You asked. "He said he was a servant of the Buddha or something like that." Kagome said. "Oh no!" Kagome got up and looked at the tire marks her bike left. You and Inuyasha looked on in confusion. "What is it?" You asked. "He escaped riding my bike.  
How nasty!" She hissed. Inuyasha got up, "Why complain about that? Idiot, you were the one who was about to be taken away!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and you with a worried expression on her face, "I'm so sorry." She said. Inuyasha blushed, " It, it's not like I'm worried about you or something. It's the Shikon fragment you're carrying that..." Kagome interruped, "Yes, thats why. The big Shikon fragment too was stolen." Inuyasha looked very annoyed. You were too, but not at Kagome. "Lets get that bastard!" Inuyasha said. Kagome and Shippo rode on Inuyasha's back. You ran next to him. "That man shouldn't have gone too far with that bike. It falls down a lot." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha did you practice riding it?" Kagome asked. "Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. You smiled, amused by how Kagome treats Inuyasha. The four of you got to the village. You and Inuyasha sniffed for the monks scent. "Still nothing?" Kagome asked. "His scent is too mixed with others." You said. Many villagers were staring. You could tell that Kagome didn't like the attention. You could hear the villagers whispering. "See that girls clothing? Do you think she's a demon?" One villager whispered. You continued to sniffed around. "Hey look, its my bike!" Kagome pointed to her bike sitting against a building. Inuyasha smiled, "That means the monk is in there!" Inuyasha slide the door open and sure enough the monk was sitting in a room filled with girls. Inuyasha walked forward but the monk walked straight passed him to Kagome. He gripped her hands in his. "Hey! I'm your opponent!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his fist at the monk. The monk ducked, all the girls in the building started to scream. "Jeez, your so violent!" Miroku said. Inuyasha flexed his claws, "Somehow, it seems you don't feel like handing over the Shikon fragment without fuss, does it?" You stood there, this wasn't your fight. But you blocked the monks way out. "This shouldn't be in the hands of a half-demon." The monk said joke like. The monk ran towards you. You tried to grab Miroku but he ducked and kicked you aside. You have not fought anyone in a long time nor had the heart for violence. It reminded you too much of Bankotsu. But what use would you be to Inuyasha if you could not fight? Miroku ran out the door with Inuyasha chasing him. You ran out after him with Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha pulled out his Tensagia and swung it at Miroku. Miroku blocked it with his staff. Miroku smiled, "Are you prepared for your doom?" Inuyasha looked surprised that Miroku blocked the Tensagia. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. "My name is Miroku. I help people, I'm a monk." He said. "You're a monk helping people in trouble!? Don't kid me, you thieving scum!" Inuyasha spat. "This is for your own benefit, you will let me keep the Shikon no Tama as things are now. Inuyasha..." Miroku said. Your ears twitched, "How do you know Inuyasha's name?" You asked. "Its what that beautiful young women called him by." Miroku answered. You stared at Kagome. Kagome smiled, "Somehow, he doesn't seem like a bad guy." You stared at the monk, he did look somewhat innocent. "Get a grip Kagome! He is a jewel thief!" Shippo said. Inuyasha rushed forward with the Tensagia. Miroku held his staff up. Inuyasha hit the staff with his tensagia. Miroku was pushed back, "Not bad, you've got good strength!" Miroku said. This was your chance! You ran to Miroku and kick him and took his staff. "Shit!" Miroku said as he fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran to him to finish him off. "Hand the jewel over unless you want to die!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku quickly got up and turned and ran away. "Everyone looking on, run from this place!" Miroku said to the villagers. You, Kagome, Shippo, and the villagers looked at him surprised. Miroku stopped running and turned around. "Give it up! You lost!" Inuyasha said. Miroku extended his right arm smiling. "I don't like violence, but I hate even more to lose." He said. He pulled beads off his gloved hand. A huge blast of wind started to pull Inuyasha. Bits of wood disappeared into Mirokus hand. Inuyasha dug Tensagia into the ground to anchor himself. The tensagia slide in the ground. "You won't be able to endure for long!" Miroku said. You, Kagome, and Shippo hid behind a wall support. Villagers were running away screaming, "Run, or you'll be sucked in!" This was beyond monk powers! "We should run too!" Shippo said. "No way! We got to stop him!" You said. Inuyasha charged forward with his Tensagia. "I'll cut off that arm!" He yelled. "Its pointless. You and your sword will be sucked in!" Miroku said. Kagome suddenly ran toward the wind tunnel. "No Kagome!" You stupidly ran after her, forgetting about the wind tunnel. You and Kagome flew over Inuyasha's head toward Miroku. Miroku saw this and quickly wrapped his arm back up. Kagome flew head on into Miroku and they slid across the ground. You flew and slid next to them. Deep inside your mind you were screaming do that again! You got up and went to Kagome and Miroku. Miroku's hand was sealed up with rosemary beads. Kagome sat up. "Kagome! What were you thinking!" Inuyasha said. "If he opened his hand earlier, he would have killed us already. I think he is a person we can talk with." Kagome said. Miroku's right hand twitched and started to rub Kagome's behind. Kagome screamed and jumped into the safty of Inuyasha's arms. "On second thought, kill him!" Kagome said. "You perverted priest!" Inuyasha spat. You looked at them with a sweat drop. Miroku got up, "Calm down, lets talk things over." You, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha went to some tree covered hills. Miroku sighed, "The reason I have been collecting jewels shard is to destroy a demon....he is called Naraku." You raised your head and gasped.

*flashback*  
"Have you ever heard of Naraku?" Bankotus asked. That was the first time you ever heard of Naraku. "No, who is he?" Bankotsu looked at sealed Inuyasha. "A demon I met once, he told me about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the sacred jewel." Bankotsu said. You grew a little suspicious on this Naraku person, how does he know about all that? And why tell Bankotsu?

*end flashback*  
"I know Naraku!!" You blurted out. Everyone stared at you surprised. "How do you know Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. You turned and smiled, "Bankotsu told me!:)" A few seconds pasted, "Who is Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked. You stopped smiling. "Sorry for interrupting, please continue." You told Miroku. "This wind tunnel in my right arm was cursed by Naraku. Naraku has a strong evil energy, and consumes people. Beyond that, my grandfather fought Naraku when he was young. It was about 50 years ago. Over the course of several years, there were several fights between Grandfather and Naraku...on each appearance, he had borrowed the form of a different human, I'm told. At their last battle Naraku was in the form of a beutiful young lady. But...." Before Miroku could go on Kagome cut in. "He was a pervert too." Miroku nodded, "Correct. He put this wind tunnel in my grandfathers right arm. This wind tunnel is inherited for generations. One day, I'll will be sucked up into the tunnel. Unless I kill Naraku. The wind tunnel has become bigger over the years, and it's suction power has increased accordingly. If I get sucked up, should that happen, I don't mind. If that is to be my destiny...but I'm not letting Naraku get away. The Shikon no Tama should have been annihilated 50 years ago, but it has appeared again in this time, scattered around, I've heard...Naraku will definitely be collecting together the Jewel, and should be seeking more power. The reason is that.... 50 years ago, I hear that Naraku almost got his hands on the Shikon no Tama. He killed the priestess protecting the Jewel..." Miroku said. Your jaw dropped. Inuyasha was in shock. "K-Killed the priestess!?" You and Inuyasha said at the same time. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, "Miroku! You said that Naraku or whatever guy, can borrow all sorts of forms, right? What about now!? What kind of appearance is he using now!?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course... if I knew that, I would have found him out and done away with him already." Miroku said. You couldn't believe it. It was all Naraku's fault about this mess! Hatred swelled inside you. Its because of him!!! "If we keep collecting the fragments, we will come across him, won't we?" You said. "Lets collect them together." Kagome said. Miroku stared, "I find that I, tend to dislike getting deeply involved with other people. Kagome, are you worrying about me?" Miroku went up to Kagome and clenched her hands in his. "In that case, I have a question....will you bear my child?" He asked. You giggled at the perverted monk. Inuyasha was getting angry. Kagome had a annoyed look on her face, "Why should I?" She asked. "If by some freak chance I cannot complete my revenge against Naraku, when I die...it is essential that I entrust the family duty onto a child." Miroku said. Inuyasha put himself between Miroku and Kagome, "Give me a break you lecherous monk. If you bother Kagome with one strange request again...." Miroku cut in, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in love with Kagome." You started to laugh, this guy was pretty fun to have around. Inuyasha went red with anger and embarrassment, "I'm just using her as a tool to get the jewel!" Kagome spat, "That's right you already have someone you care about!" Inuyasha edged away from her. You sighed, "Inuyasha, you should treat Kagome better." Inuyasha growled, "There you go taking her side again!" You laughed, but deep inside your heart...a new hatred grew.


	26. Chapter 26 The Artist

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 25  
The Artist

You, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo have been traveling for two days. You and the gang have not found any jewels nor Naraku. You could tell that Inuyasha wanted to kill Naraku just as much as you did. You guys stood at the edge of a battlefield. Many dead bodies laid around. "This is haunting. All of their gut have been taken out." Miroku said. A shiver went down you and Kagome's spine. "Wasn't a war was it." Inuyasha said. "It was demons." You mumbled. Inuyasha nodded, "Seems so." Miroku went up to the bodies, "Rest in peace." He said. You kept forgetting that he was a monk, he sure doesn't act like one when it comes to women. "This is not the work of low level demon. Looks like they had a Shikon fragment, doesn't it?" You said. There was a long moment of silence, then Inuyasha broke it. "Hey Miroku, I don't feel like cooperating with you. So I will not hand over the fragments." Miroku nodded, "First come, first served... is what you're saying, isn't it." Miroku turned and left, "I want to move at my own pace anyway." You, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo ran off. Kagome was on her bike with Shippo in the basket. You and Inuyasha ran beside. Inuyasha was being so stubborn. Its so hard to gain his trust these days. And he used to be so sweet when he was little. Ever since his mom died...You quickly shook the thought away. "I smell ink." Inuyasha said. You sniffed to air, "Me too!" Inuyasha ran way ahead. You struggled to catch up.  
Inuyasha grabbed a innocent man and sniffed a paper he was holding with writing all over it. "This is the source of the smell." Inuyasha said looking confused. The villager panicked, "Aah! That's the message I'm delivering!" Kagome caught up on her bike, "Inuyasha sit!" She said sternly. The necklace glowed and forced Inuyasha to the ground. "What-are-you-doing?!" Inuyasha spat. "He is an innocent person! What are you in a hurry for?" Kagome said. Inuyasha got up, "You should know!! In that battle field, you could smell ink everywhere! If we are not careful that bastard Miroku will find the fragments before us!" He spat. "Do you hate Miroku that much?" You asked. "Do you actually like that monk!?" Inuyasha yelled. "I love him." You said. Inuyasha stared at you shocked. You laughed, "Just kidding. Lets go on our way." You led the way. The four of you traveled for a while until you guys came to a man. He sat down looking down on a painting of a beautiful women. "Aha-ah, the princess is beautiful during the day as well. She'll be mine alone soon... " The man whispered. Your ears twitched, did you hear him right? You grabbed his collar and jerked him. He man tensed and looked behind him at you. "Hey there, let's step aside and have a little talk." You said. "What d-do you w-want? I'm j-just an artist." He said. You smelled ink on him and that wasn't all, he had the scent of guts. "You smell of blood and guts." You said. "Whats that?" Inuyasha came up next to you and looked down on the man. Inuyasha sniffed, "Good job Sora. You found him." He said. The artist looked shocked and afraid. He jerked out of your grasp and ran off. "You won't get away!" Inuyasha chased him. You ran behind. The artist pulled off the front of his kimono, a black, taloned arm came out of his chest. You and Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo looked in shock. The big arm came at Inuyasha. He dodged it. All of you stared at a huge and rather classical looking demon, which has a huge weapon - a long pole with a crescent shaped blade. The artist ran from behind it and jumped into a boat on a river. "Wait you bastard!" Inuyasha ran after him but the monster struck at him and he dodged it. Inuyasha took out the Tensagia and cut the monster in half. Well, that was easy. The monster burst into a black liquid. "Huh? Black blood?" Shippo said in confusion. The black liquid fell on Inuyasha. "EWWW!!" You freaked out. Inuyasha sniffed, "Its...ink and guts." Inuyasha fainted. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "Whats going on?" She asked. She flipped Inuyasha over. Inuyasha's eyes were spinning. "His nose is too sensitive, it got the stink on him." You said, holding your nose. You and Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of the mess and slumped him on the back of Kagome's bike. You sniffed the air, "I can smell Miroku, he is close." You said. Kagome had both Shippo and Inuyasha on her bike. But no force on earth would put you on that strange thing. You lead the way only to find Miroku asking a pretty women to bear his child. "So he does say it to every girl he meets." Kagome muttered. "Miroku?!?!" Inuyasha spat. He didn't budge though, the smell still affected him. "Weren't you looking for the fragments?" You asked. "Oh hi!" Miroku greeted. "Sora! Are you going to rely on that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well, you aren't really doing well." You said. "It was clever of you to find me." Miroku said. "Ummm, who are you people?" The pretty human girl asked. Miroku explained to the girl who you and the others are. And he explained to you, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha that she is a princess. "She invited you and the others to stay at her village for the night. It was getting dark. Everyone went inside. The princess was somewhere else. "Did you find anything?" Miroku asked. "Well, Sora did find a suspicious painter." Kagome said. Miroku looked a little shocked, "A painter you say?" You nodded, "He wasn't a demon. But he somehow controlled one." You remembered that demon coming out of his chest. "Perhaps he was using a Shikon Fragment." Miroku said. Inuyasha laid down at the other side of the room. You walked over to him and sat next to him. "Aren't you going to join the conversation?" You asked. Inuyasha answered, "Hmpf!" You had a sweat drop. "Jeez, how long are you going to act like that?" Kagome asked. "Whats the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "Isn't it ok to rely on Miroku a little bit? Or are you just jealous?" Kagome said. Inuyasha quickly sat up, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Miroku clasped Kagome's hands in his. "Is that so Kagome. Have you been searching for me?" Inuyasha growled, getting angry. Kagome also looked a little annoyed. She pulled her hands out of his. "You have a Shikon Fragment?!" She said. Miroku look surprised. Sure enough there was a pink glow behind his cloak in his chest area. You gasped. Inuyasha stood up. "You have three of them." Kagome said. "You have good eyesight." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha was forced to the floor. "These are the ones I collected. Stealing these would make you a thief." Miroku said. "You have no right to say that to me, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat. The owner of the house walked in, "Umm, monk, about your promise to protect the princess. Have you forgotten?" Miroku smiled, "Ah yes, don't worry, we will help." Miroku lead you and the others to the princess's room where she sat. You whispered into Miroku's ear, "What's the deal Miroku? Why protect the princess?" Miroku whispered back to you, "It's a monks duty to help people." Miroku then began to talk to everyone. "Night after night messenger demon appear, they take the princess to a place she does not know of. So in that case the demon's master, who we should defeat, is at that place. And for that sake, tonight the princess will have to be taken to that place again." He turned to the princess, "We will save you don't worry." The princess stared at the ground. "Yes." Jeez, she is so obedient. All princesses are. You thought to yourself. Suddenly you had a great idea. "I can take the princesses place. I can take her form and the demons will take me to their master." You said. Everyone stared at you. "Are you sure Sora? It could put you in danger." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled, "You changed Sora. I never known you to take risks like this. But I trust you can do it." Miroku turned to the princess, "Would you like that?" He asked. She nodded. You studied her clothes and face. Then you touched your necklace and turned into an exact copy of the princess. Shippo looked at your necklace, but didn't ask you any questions. The princess left the room. All of you waited in silence. After a while of waiting two demons appeared behind you and pulled you into a carriage. The scent of ink, blood, and guts hit you like a wave. The smell made you so dizzy, you didn't think you could hold the form for much longer. You knew that the demons were leading you to their master. The plan is for Inuyasha and the others to follow where the demons are taking you. "Ok princess, the master is waiting." One of the demons whispered. A shiver went down your spine. It was so hard to keep this form with such a powerful smell! The carriage stopped and the demons threw you onto the floor. The door opened behind you. The artist from earlier came out. He stared at you with hungry eyes. The stench....you couldn't take it any longer. You poofed back into your true self. "Huh?!? What happened to the princess?" The artist said in confusion. "What a second! Your that demon from earlier!" You laughed, "Its a shame about exposing myself. You were so falling for it." The artist got up and turned to the two demons, "Kill it." He ordered. The two demons came at you with spears. You quickly got up and gracefully dodged each attack. The artist left the room. You ran up to the door, ready to tear it down. One of the demons grabbed you and tied you up. You easily melted the rope with your fox fire. You punched one of the demons. The demons then turned into ink and guts. It got all over you. "Uhh." You got dizzy. The smell was so bad. You fainted. When you woke up the room was empty. You got up. "DIE BASTARD'S!!" You heard Inuyasha yell outside. Still a little dizzy, you staggered to the door and opened it only to see a army of demons in front of you. You shut the door, took a deep breath, then opened it again. You saw a big snake demon type thing blow fire at Inuyasha the artist was behind the snake. Inuyasha got engulfed in the flames. The artist smiled, "With these Fires of Hell, I will burn you so much so that not even your bones remain." Your heart sank, and you lost your breath. Inuyasha then came out of the fires. "What? Why don't you die?" The artist asked. Inuyasha smiled, "Feh, like I'd lose to a crappy human!" You sighed with relief. Inuyasha came to the artist with his tensagia. "Wait please take anything but my life!" The artist begged as he fell to his knees. Inuyasha stopped. "Please, take this instead." He showed Inuyasha some jewel shards. Inuyasha looked the shards thinking. He glanced at you. He sheathed tensagia. Inuyasha has really softened since 50 years ago. You were proud that he didn't have the heart to kill a man begging for mercy. The artist then grinned evilly. The snake bit into Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha began to punch the snake. The artist began to run away. Anger swelled as the man tricked Inuyasha like that. You chased after him. "Get back here!!" You yelled. Suddenly you noticed that the painter was bleeding. The shards....a dark liquid was coming from the shards. Where the shards going to hurt him? "Look out! Drop the shards!" You yelled to him. "No, I still have something that I need to do!" The artist yelled back. The artist then stopped. The dark liquid coming from the shards cut through his arm. The artist fell to the ground with blood pouring from his arm. Dark bubbles appeared around the painter, the liquid began to dissolve his legs! "Please help me!" The man cried. You ran to him and grabbed his hand. You looked into his eyes. They were as black as ink. He dissolved before you. His arm, that you held didn't dissolve, you powers only protected his arm. You were shaking with horror. "Sora! Are you alright?" Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo ran to you. Inuyasha then stared at the arm in your hands. "Don't feel guilty. You warned him, but he was too stupid to listen." Inuyasha said. You dropped the arm. "He was eaten by ink." Miroku said. "But why?" Kagome asked. " This ink was made with people's blood and guts. It came out to absorb the damn painter's blood." Inuyasha said. You looked down at the arm, something was in his hand. You took a piece of paper out of his hand. You unfolded the paper, only to see a drawing of the princess. "He intended to draw the princess." You said. You look at the detailed lines, he really was a good artist. You folded it back up and put it back into your pocket. Then you felt something else in your pocket. You took out a dark blue ribbon. You quickly put it back in your pocket. That is the ribbon Bankotsu gave you. You always keep it in your pocket. Its like having a piece of him with you. You saddened, you were so caught up in finding shards that you forgot all of your sadness. You decided to keep the painting. The artist drew things and by using human guts and the shards, he could bring his drawings to life. He must have wanted to bring the drawing of the princess to life. Despite what Inuyasha said you still hated yourself for letting the man die. Then you looked at the shard on the ground. If it can bring drawings to life, what else can it do? You stared off into space. Kagome picked up the shards, "So who does these belong to?" She asked. "Keep it Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome nodded and put them in a glass container. Miroku took the arm and buried it. Then he sat by it praying. " Bah! We don't have to do some damn memorial service." Inuyasha spat. "Once you die, you have neither good nor evil. There is just the mercy of the Buddha." Miroku said. "Mercy? Hah! It's this sort of thing I don't get about humans." Inuyasha laughed. "But Inuyasha, when the painter cried for mercy, you didn't kill him. Isn't that mercy?" You said. "Bah! What shit!" Inuyasha answered. All of you began again to travel. "So Miroku, are you going to travel with us?" Kagome asked. "Yes. After all, it much more fun with a beautiful girl. Not just that but a amazing fox demon." Miroku said. You blushed a little. Miroku grabbed your hand, "Sora, though you are a demon you seem so pure. Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. You had a sweardrop. "You lecherous monk! Now you are picking on Sora!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku smiled, "You're a good guy too Inuyasha. I'm glad to travel with you." Miroku said. "Hm?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. You laughed, "Its true Inuyasha. Through your rudeness deep down you are a good person." Inuyasha stared at you. You were embarrassing him. You laughed, you once again continued on your journey.

**What's New & Hot! **

**Which KCA Nominee Are You?**  
The KCAs air Saturday, March 29 at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT on Nickelodeon.

**What Kind of Lucky Are You ?**  
Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?

**Quiz: Are You a Bully ?**  
Courtesy of Drillbit Taylor. In Theaters March 21.

**Do You Know the REAL Rules of the Road ?**  
Before you hit the road, you better take this quiz.

**AddictingGames**:  
Thousands of great, free online games.

This quiz (C) September 08, 2007 10:12PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	27. Chapter 27 The Mysterious Kane

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 26  
The Mysterious Kane

All of you started to travel around a forest. You've been in quite a good mood. "Anyone want to stop to eat?" Kagome asked. "No, we already took a break." Inuyasha said. "Com'on, its not like we are in a hurry." Miroku said. Kagome sat down and opened her backpack. She took out....what is that anyway? You looked over Kagome's shoulder. "That's not food, is it?" You asked. Kagome laughed, "I forgot that you never tasted my food before. This is food from my time, its really good. You need to try it." She handed you a strange bottle. You stared at it in confusion. It had black liquid in it and the bottle was made of the strangest material. Not just that but how do you open it? Kagome noticed your confused face. She took the bottle from you and turned the cape. A hissing sound came from the bottle. You gasped and jumped back. "It hissed!" You said. Kagome laughed, "Don't worry, that just the fizz in the coke." You blinked, "Coke?" You slowly took the bottle from Kagome. You drank the strange liquid. You quickly spit it out. It was the strangest thing, but you somehow liked it. You continued to drink it. Miroku was also quite confused by the Kagome's foods. Then you had something called a hamburger and potato chips. It was so good. Then Kagome handed you a chocolate bar. Now that was your favorite. Your fox ears twitched. You heard a flute playing. You got up, "Hey, do any of you guys hear that?" You asked. Everyone stared at you, confused. "None of you hear that flute?" You asked again. Everyone shook their heads. You looked deeper into the forest, it was coming from there. You wanted to go and find it, but somehow it was also telling you to find it. You just had some strange feeling. You set off running into the forest. "Sora?! Wait!" Inuyasha ran after you. You couldn't stop and wait for him. You just had to go. Soon Inuyasha was so behind you that you couldn't hear his calls to you. You stopped, a lake was in font of you. It was close. You looked around, then you saw him. There was a man standing on a branch of a tall tree. He was playing a flute. He wore blue bottoms and a pink shirt just like you. He had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. You looked up at him. You were calmed by the wonderful sound. This was no normal flute. He put his flute down and looked at you. "I knew we would meet, beautiful vixen." He said. He had eyes as blue as the sky. You stepped back, there was something about this guy that made you feel weird. "Hey, wait a second..those nine tails....and those eyes." He started mumbling to himself. "Have we met before?" He then asked. You shook your head. He crossed his arms, "I called you here to ask some questions." He jumped off the tree gracefully, and landed on the lake below. The water glittered under his feet. He stood on the surface of the water. "You look pretty, but I'm sure you pack a punch." He held his flute out in front of him he twirled it and it turned into a sword! He held his sword into the air, "My name is Kane! The guardian of the moon!" His sword glowed silver. It glowed as bright as the moon. He smiled, "This is how I get point my point through. I am looking for something. I'm not sure what it is yet. But I've been sent by the gods to kill something called Naraku. Would you know anything about him?" He pointed his sword at you. He knows of Naraku, can you trust him? If you told him anything, you would never hear the end of it from Inuyasha. You looked deep into Kanes eyes. A shiver went down your spine, your ring turned into your sword. Kane looked somewhat surprised. "So, you are a goddess." You looked at your sword. You didn't command it to come out. It just did it on its own. Not just that but there was something about Kane that really pissed you off and you also had some fear. He too seemed to be a god of some sort. "Fine then, I wouldn't have this any other way!" Kane flew towards you and in the blink of an eye he knocked your sword out of your hands. How did he suddenly get behind you? You turned around. Kane punched you. Your claws glowed with white fox fire. You drove your claws threw his shoulder. He jumped back his hand on his burned shoulder. "We HAVE met before. Is your name Koki?" He asked. You shook your head, "My name is Sora. Never heard of Koki." You growled. He smiled, "You are JUST like her. Your attitude, eyes, tails, powers, all that is missing is her kimono and a touch of her good old mysterious spirit." You grabbed your sword and ran towards Kane. Your sword went right through him. "What the?!?!" You sword went right through him as if he was a ghost. "Well, I do know one thing. That sword is Koki's." Kane said. You were curious about this Koki. But you really didn't like this guy. You looked behind you, what happened to Inuyasha? You remembered him following you. Kane laughed, "You look like your expecting someone. Bad luck, I put a barrior around this lake. Only gods and goddesses can go through it." So this was all planned. You had no choice but to fight. You turned to Kane and held your sword out in front of you. "That sword will not work on me." Kane said. He smiled, "But it might work on these." He twirled his sword above him. It turned back into a flute. He started to play the flute. It had a very strange tone. Figures came out of the water. They all surrounded you. They seemed to be made of water. Your fox fire won't work on these. You sword transformed into Banryu. Kane was still playing his flute. He stood on the water. You looked into the water and had an idea. Suddenly the figures ran toward you. They hit you like real people. They even had real swords. Banryu turned into Hiten's spear. You slashed through the clones towards Kane. You jumped to him, disappeared and reappeared beside him. You knocked him into the water. You stuck the tip of the spear into the water. Lightening hit the lake. Kane was electrocuted. His body went limp and he went unconscious. If you didn't get him out of the water, he would drown. You dived into the water. You held Kane and went to the surface. You reached the surface Kane coughed out water. You went to sore. Kane pushed you away from him. He stood back up. "Mercy is something Koki didn't have. It is something for weaklings!" He took out his flute again! You dropped your sword, "I don't have to fight. If you put down your barrier, I'll tell you about Naraku." You promised. Kane lowered his sword. "You are already an opponent. But our fight can wait, I guess. But don't you think I trust you! Never ever trsut Vixens!" He put his flute in his pocket. "I put down the barrier, now tell me about Naraku." You sighed, "Ok, let me find Inuyasha." You walked out of the forest calling Inuyasha's name with Kane following close behind. You didn't feel at all good about him being this close to you. "Sora?" Inuyasha ran to you panting. "Where were you? And....Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat at Kane. Kane looked down on Inuyasha, "A half-demon? How disgusting." You felt a very bad aura between them already. "Uh, Inuyasha, this is Kane. Kane, this is my friend Inuyasha." There was a long moment of silence. Kane broke the silence, "Great, now that I broke the barrier. Tell me about Naraku." You flinched, you knew what was coming. "WHAT? SORA! YOU TOLD THIS GUY ABOUT NARAKU! ITS NONE OF HIS BUISSNESS!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who do you think you are, to yell at a lady?" Kane said. Inuyasha started growling just like a dog. "We are not telling you a thing!" He took Tensagia out. "No Inuyasha. I promised to tell him about Naraku if he broke his barrier." You argued. "So you were the one making that barrior!" Inuyasha spat. Kanes flute turned into his sword. "I knew I couldn't trust you." He said to you. Your heart sank. "Please don't fight!" You said. "SIT BOY!" You heard Kagome's voice. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo came to the clearing. Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "Kagome! What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled. "That was for starting unnecessary fighting!" Kagome said. Kane laughed, "Your lucky to have this women stop you. Or I would have killed you!" Inuyasha got up, "Just try to say that again!" Miroku looked closely at Kane. "Inuyasha, it would be best to not fight this being. I sense strange powers." He warned. "Yes so know your place!" Kane teased. "Hey! Don't talk to Inuyasha like that!" You said. Kane stopped and turned to you with a surprised look on his face. Then his face went cool again, "So are you going to tell me about Naraku or not?" You nodded, "We too are searching for him. Come, we will explained." You lead the way back to where you and the others were eating. Inuyasha followed Kane like a shadow with a annoyed look on his face. Kagome whispered to you, "Who is this guy?" You whispered back, "His name is Kane. He is some type of god. See that flute? I has strange powers. He wanted me to tell him about Naraku. He seems to.....never mind." You didn't feel like telling Kagome that he thinks you look like someone called Koki. You had many questions to ask Kane. Who is Koki? What type of god is he? Why is he looking for Naraku?

You and everyone got to where your stuff was. You all sat, Kane seemed very calm. "Well Naraku....we think is a demon. He has done many cruel things. For Inuyasha, he turned him and his girlfriend against each other. He is able to turn into many forms. For Miroku, Miroku's Grampa was tricked by Naraku who was disguised as a beautiful women. Naraku put a wind tunnel that sucks up everything. It is past down Miroku's family. We still know very little about Naraku. But we will find him because he is searching for jewel shards." Before you could continue Inuyasha interrupted, "Ok Sora, we told him enough. He doesn't need to know any more." Kane looked at Inuyasha somewhat sad. "Don't you look at me like that!!" Inuyasha spat. Kane got up, "Thank you for telling me Vixen." You sighed, "I told you my name is Sora." Kane ignored you. He put his flute in his pouch. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble." Kagome got up, "Wait! Do you want to join us? If you stick with us, there is a good chance you will find Naraku." Inuyasha jumped up, "NO! We are full! We don't need this guy!!!" Kane looked away, "I work alone. But thanks for the offer." He then turned to you. "Vixen, I have a profacy for you. I can see into the future you know..." Some seconds past. "I foresee....a baboon making a deal with a big dog." All of you have a sweat drop. Then Kane had a sweat drop, "That came out a little goofy. But you will know what I mean when the time comes." Inuyasha laughed, "You don't even know what your talking about!" Kane looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "You seem to be too dense to know what I'm talking about. The baboon seems to call the big dog Sesshomaru." Inuyasha and your ears twitched, "Sesshomaru?!?" Kane smiled, "Like I said, you will know what I'm talking about. I also foresee that we will meet again." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. "What do you think Kane was talking about?" Kagome said. "Who is Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Shippo asked. "Inuyasha's older brother. He is full demon. It makes sense that Kane saw him as a dog." You said. "Peh, he of all people can't predict anything. I mean Sesshomaru making a deal with a baboon?" Inuyasha laughed. "Yes but maybe the baboon is someone like Sesshomaru. Kane saw Sesshomaru as a big dog so maybe with the baboon it is the same case." You said. "Kane said wait till the time comes. I guess we will know what he meant soon. Lets forget about it for now." Miroku said. All of you nodded and continued your quest.

*meanwhile*  
"Elder brother of that accursed Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru are you not?" said the man wearing a baboon pelt. Sesshomaru stood before him with Jaken. Sesshomaru looked on with a bored look on his face, "What do you want?" The man under the mask smiled, "You are also a person who hates Inuyasha." He held out a human arm. "This arm, please make us of it." Jaken jumped from behind Sesshomaru, "Cut the jokes!" The man pointed to a pink glow within the arm, "This human arm has a jewel shard in it. With this arm, you will be able to hold that blade that Inuyasha carries." Sesshomaru's face then showed interest.


	28. Chapter 28 Sesshomaru the Dog Demon

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 27  
Sesshomaru the Dog Demon

Some days past and you still wondered about Kane. All of you were staying at a mansion thsi night. Kagome was happily eating rice, "Its great to be inside!" She said between bites. "Bah, being outside in not that bad." Inuyasha mumbled. You looked behind you. Miroku was putting up a talisman of warding on the wall. "With this, the evil-omened clouds that float above this mansion will be cleared." He told the owner. "Thank you monk." The owner said. Miroku turned to you, "Now then, shall we rest?" Miroku sat with you guys. "Hey Miroku, why is it every house that we stay at is big with so called, evil-omened clouds?" Inuyasha had a point. At every house you stay at is big and had some sort of problem that Miroku stops by just putting a piece of paper on the wall and tells the owner that this will stop the evil. "What's this at such a late hour? Haven't you heard that "lies are convenient"?" Miroku said. Miroku just admitted that he lies a lot. Which means he lied to all those people who believed he would help them, when he only put a fake thing on the wall. "You mean that was a lie?" You said surprised. "Miroku, you are a wicked guy." Inuyasha growled. Kagome suddenly stood up, "I sense a Shikon shard!" You, Miroku, and Inuyasha jumped up. "The speed it's approaching at is incredible. Also, this evil feeling." Kagome said. Then you heard the sounds of something massive walking outside. You all ran outside at see a titanic demon knocking down a building. The big demon walked toward you. You all look up to see someone on the demons shoulder....Sesshomaru....!!!!!!!!!

"S-Sesshomaru." You choked his name. You have not seen him for a while. Still looked the same. "So you survived our last battle!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru disappeared and reapeared right infront of you and Inuyasha. "Eeep!" Kagome ran off. Shippo too with Miroku following behind. You stood in shock. Inuyasha stepped back. Sesshomaru looked bored, "Your still as slow as ever." He mumbled. Sesshomaru turned to you, "Sora, its been a while." Your heart was beating so fast. Many thoughts crossed your mind.

*flashback*  
Your mom was frantically cleaning the house. "Whats mom doing?" Toru whispered to you. You shrugged, Seiko came from behind you, "Guests are coming. Inutaisho and his son, Sesshomaru." Seiko said bored. Toru shivered, "I heard many things about his son. I wonder what he is really like." Seiko sighed, "There is a good chance Inutaisho forced Sesshomaru into visiting. Sesshomaru is shy like you Sora. But he is dangerous all the same." You heard someone knock on the door. "Can you get that Sora?" You mom asked. You ran to the door and opened it. You looked up to see Inutaisho's warm smile. "Hey Sora!" He patted you on the head. You stepped aside to let him in. He walked in. You thought of what your bothers said about Sesshomaru. You were so curious. "Com'on Sesshomaru, can't wait outside in the dark." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru stepped in. He looked 13. You froze like a statue, he looked scary. He had a calm look on his face. His eyes then burned into yours. "Yo Sesshomaru." Your dad greeted. "The last I saw you, you were just a baby." Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off you. "Hi." You mumbled. "Hi." He mumbled back. Then he walked into the house. You were sweating, that was a very scary moment. Sesshomaru mostly just sat in the room staring off into space while his dad and your dad talked about some battle that had to do with panther demon tribe. You stared into Sesshomaru's calm eyes, trying to think about what he was thinking.

*end flashback*  
That was the first time of many times you've seen him. "What are you doing here!?" You spat. "Don't bother with pathetic questions. This has nothing to do with you. My business is with tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Step back Sora, I'll fight the bastard." Inuyasha said. Deep inside was an urge to fight someone as strong as Sesshomaru. You just wanted the honor of beating him. But you obeyed. You ran and sat with Kagome. "Draw, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded. "This time I'll do more than chop your arm off!" Inuyasha said as he charged forward while drawing out Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha made a massive swing downwards, just missing Sesshoumaru, who dodged slightly to the side. Sesshomaru landed behind Inuyasha. "Just as I thought." Sesshomaru said. Your fist clenched. Sesshomaru is way too strong for Inuyasha. But with your sword, it could be easy. "You haven't completely mastered Tetsusaiga have you?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha charged, his sword held high, "Don't mock me you bastard!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand with his right hand. "Your moves are easily predicted and the swords weight is throwing you around." Sesshomaru said. His hand glowed green with his poison claws. Inuyasha screamed in pain. "His arm is being dissolved!" Miroku said surprised. "Unless you release the sword, I'll melt your arm off." Sesshomaru promised. You were so close to getting up to help Inuyasha. "Before that happens I'll cut you in two!" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru back. You sat back down. "A-amazing." You said. He pushed Sesshomaru back like that! "Annoying pest." Sesshomaru growled. He sent his fluffy flying out. It whacked etsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru grabbed the sword with his left hand. Sesshomaru smiled a little, "Let me show you, Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga's true destructive power!" So Sesshomaru is after Inuyasha's sword. What you knew was that Inutaisho had three swords. He gave the sword of heaven to Sesshomaru. Tetsusaiga is meant for Inuyasha. Isn't one sword good enough! What would you give to have the power to bring people back to life, Sesshomaru is so lucky. It ironic that he got the sword of heaven. "That's not fair." You whispered. Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru, "Any minute, a mountain of demons will be driven out!" The titanic demon stood over a mountian. It crashed its fist into the mountian. About 100 demons streamed out of the mountian. "Pay attention Inuyasha. Watch with one swing, I will kill 100 demons!" Sesshomaru made a swing with tetsusaiga, leaving a glowing trail. All the demons blasted apart! All of you looked in shock. Half of the mountian was also blasted apart! Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, "Next is your turn!" Inuyasha held his hurt arm. Kagome jumped up and ran out. "Inuyasha's going to be killed!" She panicked. "No Kagome!" You ran after her. "Stop this!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "Your that girl from last time. You two are going to die together. Isn't that lovely?" You stood infront of Kagome, "Step back Kagome. Sesshoumaru wouldn't even hesitate before killing anyone." You said. Miroku then jumped infront of Inuyasha. "Get out of my way!" Inuyasha spat. "No, you can't do this alone." Miroku said. "Shut up! Don't stand in front of me!" Inuyasha yelled. The titanic demon came down at Miroku. Miroku unsealed his hand and held it up. The demon started to get sucked up. Sesshomaru dug tetsusaiga into the ground so he wouldn't get sucked in. "Miroku's amazing!" You and Kagome cheered. Inuyasha looked annoyed that Miroku was getting the attention. You stared at Sesshomaru. He was getting something out of his pocket. He held in his hand a nest of some sort. He threw at Miroku. The nest broke apart and bugs came flying out of it. All of you looked, surprised. They bugs weren't being sucked in, they flew in. Miroku then had a pained expression on his face. He resealed his hand. The titanic demon fell to the ground dead and half gone. "Inuyasha, take care of the rest!" Miroku said. Miroku then collasped on the ground. You and Kagome ran to him. "Miroku?!" You shook him. Inuyasha slashed the bugs. "What happened?" You asked. "The bugs...I think they have some type of poisen." Kagome got up, "Wait here! I'll get medicine!" Sesshomaru stood before Inuyasha. "That was quite an interesting show. Enough of this. Die." Sesshomaru held up tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was wounded, he couldn't fight! You ran up and stood infront of him. "You'll have to get through me! Fox fire!" You threw blades of white fire at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked in surprised, he cut the hits away with tetsusaiga. Burn marks got on the blade. "S-sora!" Inuyasha gasped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to burn your sword!" You apologised. You turned to Shippo. "Shippo, guard Miroku for me." Shippo looked scared, "But aren't we going to run away?" You ignored Shippo and grabbed Inuyasha and hid behind the dead body of the titanic demon. "Sora, you are so typical. There is no use hiding. Sesshomaru slashed the titanic demon apart. You put a barrior of fox fire around you and Inuyasha. "Fool, no barrior can stop me." Sesshomaru said. He broke through your barrior. "Out of the way!" Inuyasha pushed you back and ran toward Sesshomaru. He got out a dagger and got locked together with tetsusaiga. "You think a regular old dagger will match tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smiled, "I bet its capable of smashing you to pieces!" Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha backwards. "How interesting, lets see you try it! But of course, you'll die before even having the chance." Inuyasha struggled to get back up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out of the manision with her sack and bow. A pink glow came from Kagome and hit tetsusaiga. The sword turned into its normal form in a flash of power. "Kagome?!" You were shocked. Thats was sacred arrow. It undid tetsusaiga's transformation! Kagome acually did that! "Next will be your body! Quick, Sora, Inuyasha, get out of here!" Kagome said. She aimed her next arrow at Sesshomaru. "Next, I'll get your left arm." Sesshomaru looked shocked. "I can see it! A shikon fragment in your left arm!" She fired and arrow. Sesshomaru dodged it. She prepared another arrow. "T-this time, I'll get him." She whispered. "No Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru jumped towards Kagome. He was about to strike her with his right hand! "No Sesshomaru!" You yelled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha was panicking. You grabbed your necklace and disappeared and reappeared infront of Kagome. You punched Sesshomaru's hand back. Quickly you summond out your sword and slashed at him. He dodged it with only a cut on his face. "Your quick." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Sora, get Kagome out of here!" Inuyasha said. You nodded, "Com'on Kagome." You and Kagome ran to safty. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, "Now I understand. Demons like you can't hold tetsusaiga, but that left arm is a human arm isn't it! The arm is bonded with your body with a shikon fragment! I'll take that shard along with your fake arm!" Inuyasha threatened. Inuyasha tried to make a powerful strike at Sesshomaru who dodged it with a smile on his face. You stopped watching the fight. "You all right Kagome?" You asked. Kagome didn't listen to you, she was watching the fight with a nervous look on her face. You turned around to Miroku. He was holding Jaken. "Those insects, where did you get those from?" Miroku asked. "You mean who we got them from. We don't really know. He was wearing baboon skin to hid his appearance. His name was Naraku." You gasped, "N-naraku?" It all made sense now! Kane forsaw Naraku giving Sesshomaru the bugs! "Where is Naraku!" Miroku demanded. Jaken smiled, "It doesn't matter, your going to die from the bugs poisen!" You looked at Miroku, "Is it painful?" You asked. "Its annoying but...after all I'm just a frail human aren't I?" He didn't look so good. "Humph, too bad." Jaken said. You closed your eyes while Miroku beat the hell out of Jaken. He threw beaten up Jaken and lied down, "I'm taking a nap." Kagome looked over at Miroku, "What should I do?" Kagome was searching through her bag. "Do you think my medicine will work?" You looked at Miroku, he look like he was in a lot of pain. "Uh, I don't know." You said. Kagome held a bottle, "Miroku, can you drink this medicine?" Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Kagome, "Only if its done mouth to mouth." He had to be joking. "All right." Kagome said. She handed the medicine to Shippo, "Make sure he drinks it." She told him. "On second thought, I'll drink it myself." Miroku said. It was good to see that he was still heathly enough to joke around. You looked over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was dodging Inuyasha's claws. "I'm done toying with you!" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru slashed Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome fired an arrow at Sesshomaru. It hit his armer! His armor shattered into peices. Wow, whe really is Kikyo's reincarnation. "Your amazing!" You told her. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the chest maybe hurting him a little. Then with blinding speed, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's neck! You could hear the sizzle of the poisen claws. Sesshomaru then threw Inuyahsa straight towards you and Kagome. Inuyasha crashed into both of you. The three of you slided on the ground. Inuyasha then sat up holding his hurt neck. "You all right?" He asked. You nodded. Then you looked next to you. Kagome was knock unconious next to you. "Kagome!" Inuyasha panicked. He touched her cheek softly. "This is as far as you go." Sesshomaru said behind you and Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, how dare you do this to Kagome." Inuyasha growled. Miroku limped in, supporting himself with his staff. "Hm, so the insects poisen didn't kill you." Sesshomaru said. "I still have enough power to suck you up." Miroku mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't look impressed, "Just try." He said. "Don't Miroku." You said. "But my wind tunnel can finish the battle faster!" Miroku argued. "Sora is right. If you use wind tunnel one more time, you will die." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha picked up a rock and threw it into the bushes, the insects flew out. "There is still more!?" Miroku said frustrated. "Sora, protect everyone for me. Take, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo and run away." Inuyasha said. "What? No! I'm not leaving you like this! Your badly hurt!" You argued. "You don't understand. This is my bother. That is my sword. It is my fight." Inuyasha said. "Please, don't let Kagome die." He begged. You were a little shocked on who polite he was. "I will not let you run away! With one swing, everyone will die!" Sesshomaru started to swing Tetsusaiga. Inuyahsa charged forward. A zap of light went past him, straight to you and everyone else! You sword was summoned, you held it infront of you. The blast hit your sword and began to push you back. You couldn't hold it for long. Suddenly the blast disappeared. "Huh?" You looked forward to see Inuyasha holding the blade back. He stopped Sesshomaru from swinging it! "Don't stare in a daze, run!" Inuyasha yelled. "O-ok." You said. How will you carry both Miroku and Kagome? "I can walk on my own." Miroku said. You nodded. You picked up Kagome and you and Miroku and Shippo began to run. You looked back at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's hand was sticking through Inuyasha's chest! Your heart beat fast. Should you help him? Kagome woke up in your arms and saw. She struggled in your arms. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. You had a firm grip on her. "I can't let you go Kagome, Inuyasha told me to protect you." You told her. Your heart was still beating fast. You handed Kagome to Miroku and ran to Inuyasha. Then all the sudden, you stopped in your tracks, Inuyasha ripped Sesshomarus left arm off! He then smiled, "The Tetsusaiga is mine again!" He held his sword. Then he coughed and fell to one knee. "Lord Sesshomaru, I think he is going unconscious." Jaken said. Jaken began to go towards Inuyasha. "Stay away from him!" You jumped and slashed at Jaken with your claws. Jaken screamed and ran behind Sesshomaru. "...Sora..." Inuyasha mumbled your name. You turned around, "You fought all you could. I'll take him on from here." Your ring glowed and turned into your sword. Sesshomaru stared at you with a surprised look on his face. "So you somehow possess the blade meant for Seiko." You held your sword tight, ready to fight. Sesshomaru then turned around, "Lets go Jaken. Without that arm, I can't hold Tetsusaiga. There is no point to stay." Jaken seemed surprised but then followed Sesshomaru. They were gone. Your sword turned back into your ring. Kagome then dashed to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes, "Inuyasha!!" You looked at Inuyasha, he didn't look so good, but he smiled. "Kagome...so your safe." He whispered. He then fell in a pool of his own blood. You stood there. Kagome ran to him. "Inuyasha?!" His face was blank. "He is going to live." You said calmly. A tear went down your cheek. You quickly whipped it away. You didn't want people to know you were sad. It was just what is going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. How Kagome cried when Inuyasha got hurt, and how Inuyasha did everything to keep her safe. It was like you and Bankotsu. A second tear fell. You still couldn't get over it. "He will die if we don't get help." Miroku said. "I can take all of you to Keade's place." You said. "How?" Kagome said. You pointed to your necklace, "This is a necklace past down through my family, all family members have it. With it I can transform into anything, I can turn into something all of you can ride to Keade." You said. "Are you sure? You don't look to good." Shippo said. You held back your tears so it made you look hurt. "No, I'm fine." You said. "Ok, lets see." Miroku said. You put your hands on your necklace and turned into a giant falcon. Everyone jumped back. "Its ok, get on." You said. You bowed to let them get on. Kagome carried Inuyasha. Everyone got on and you flew off. You closed your watery eyes, hopeing they didn't notice. "How are you feeling Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Your medicine is working." He answered. "Well be at Keade's soon." You said. You landed on the ground and quickly changed back, forgetting the others were on your back. You collapsed on the ground.


	29. Chapter 29 The Great Evil Naraku

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 28  
The Great Evil Naraku

You collapsed on the ground and fainted. You were so dizzy. You could barly get to Keade's village. You were transformed for too long. It was like holding your breath.

*wake up*  
"Sora....Sora.....Sora..." Kitsumi was in your face saying you name over and over. "Uhh, Kitsumi." You mumbled. Kitsumi smiled, "You are weak, as usual. You fainted right after getting here." You smiled back at her, "And you seem to be your usual self." Kitsumi then gave you a friendly hug. Kitsumi is always very tough and teases you a lot but she can be really kind to you. "Is Inuyasha ok?" You asked. Kitsumi nodded, "He is still hurt though." You got up, "I need to check on him." Suddenly Miroku and Shippo broke into the room. "Sora! Your awake!! We have to tell you something!" Shippo said. "What!?" You really were curious on why they seemed so freaked out. "Inuyasha went to the bone eaters well to talk to Kagome. We spyed on then because we were curious. Inuyasha told Kagome he was worried and hugged her then he pushed her down, took the Shikon shards and threw her down the well!! Then he blocked her way coming back by shoving a tree into the well!" Miroku said really fast. "What!?!?!??!!? Why?" You asked. Inuyasha walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face. You went into Inuyasha's face, "Why did you do that? Without Kagome, we can't see the jewel shards! I thought you two liked each other!" You shouted. "Bah! What do you know! I can do it myself! And I never liked her! She was only getting in the way!" Inuyasha went past you into Keade's room. "Idiot!" You spat. What a jerky idiot!!! You stomped out, "I need a walk...ALONE!" You growled. You ran straight to the bone eaters well. You saw the tree in it. You'll have to pull it out! Kagome is the only hope of finding all the shards! You grabbed the tree and pulled. No use, you weren't as strong as Inuyasha. You sat with your arms crossed, "Stupid." You growled. Kitsumi was behind you, "Your acting like Inuyasha." She laughed. Anger was flowing through you. "I'm so freaking weak. I can't do a thing right!" You said. "Not true, you helped me." Kitsumi said. "Sora, some people are strong physically. But they are easy to possess. Trust me I know. But people like you can never be controlled. I knew that the first time we met. I was only able to possess Bankotsu, not you. I would have if I could." She said. "Please don't talk about him." You whispered. Kitsumi's fox ears twitched in annoyance, "Oh, so its Bankotsu that's got you all round up. I fell your pain, Sora. But don't take it out on yourself. You can talk to us about it." You jumped up, "Forget it." You said. You walked back to the house. Inuyasha sat in the middle of the room with Keade putting medicine on his wound. "With this wound, ye won't be able to fight for a while." Keade said. "Shut up. In two or three days it will close up. Besides we need to start searching for Naraku." He said. You sat in the corner of the room. Keade saw you, "Ah Sora, you feeling better?" She asked. "I'm more than fine." You said. "Since the two of ye are here. I think we should talk. Since the two of ye are familiar with Kikyo. The guy who borrowed Inuyasha's shape, when killing Kikyo could have run off with the Jewel after killing her. However, someone wanted both Kikyo and Inuyasha together in hatred, perhaps. Either that or he wanted to make Kikyo's heart soiled with malice and hatred perhaps." You and Inuyasha listened eagerly. "Oh, I get it. Kikyo had the power to purify the jewel. But when she get angry it becomes impure." You said. Keade nodded, "Yes, the evil power in the jewel would grow. And at that time, there is only one person who would want that. Shall I show you the place where that guy was?" Keade led you and Inuyasha out of the house beyond the village though some tall grass. "The guy was a wild-thief who gave his name as Onigumo." She said. You stopped, "That guy?!"

*flashback*  
"Hey Kikyo, come here for a second." You motioned her to come to you. She came to you. "Why do you keep disappearing around lunch time?" You asked. Kikyo's eyes looked tired, "I have to check on a man called Onigumo. I found him about a week ago. He was all burned up. He was going to die without my help. I had to do something. So I am taking care of him and nursing him back to health." Kikyo answered. "Onigumo? I've heard that he is a thief! Are you sure he can be trusted?" You asked. "He is burned everywhere. He can barly move his fingers. He is capable of nothing. Don't worry." Kikyo walked off. "Wait!" You caught up to her. "Can I come?" You asked. Kikyo smiled and nodded. You followed her out of the village through tall grass into a small cave. In the cave was a man wrapped up like a mummy. You hid behind Kikyo. (back then you were a bit of a coward). Kikyo had a torch and lit a candle. "Ah, Kikyo...still haven't given up on me." The man had a very creepy voice. Then his eyes turned to you. "Who is that fox wench?" He said darkly. "A friend. She has come to help." Kikyo said. "Hmph, I don't need the help of a fox demon." He growled.

*end flashback*  
But he looked so weak! How could he possibly do such a thing? "You heard of him?" Inuyasha said. You nodded, "He is a thief who committed all sorts of crimes. Kikyo gave him shelter." You said. "Why would Kikyo do that?" Inuyasha said. "Because Onigumo was covered in burns when she found him. He could barly move at all. She is too kind to leave a man to die." You said. "This whole time I thought he died. But now I think he is responsible for Kikyo's death. He wanted the jewel." Keade said.  
"But he is human. Naraku, the person who did all this is a demon." Inuyasha said. All of you stopped in front of the cave. "I have something to show you." Keade said. The three of you went into the cave. Then you all stopped, "This is where Onigumo laid." Keade said. You all saw a big black spot while the rest of the ground had grass on it. You saw that the outline of the black ground formed a human body. That was right where Onigumo was! The grass was everywhere except where he laid, how strange. "I've heard recently that, in a place where demons create a strong evil. After many decades, not even a blade of grass would grow in that place." Keade said. "That must mean...he was possessed by demons!" You said. Inuyasha twitched, "Do you smell that?" You sniffed the air, "A sweet incense?" You all turned to someone dressed in priestess robes.....KIKYO?!?!?!!?!?!!? Your jaw dropped. "K-K-Kikyo?" You choked. She had blood all over her right shoulder. She had an evil smile on her face. "I've been waiting for the you to come here, Inuyasha....if it wasn't for you I'd still be alive. You too will soon come to hell." She whispered. Something was wrong, this wasn't Kikyo. The weird smell..it was from something else. You turned to see a demon lizard on the wall. The scent was coming from it. You slashed it in half with your claws. Kikyo's image faded away. Inuyasha and Keade looked at you. "The lizard created that image of Kikyo. Nothing but an image. It expected us to come here." You mumbled. The shock of seeing Kikyo like that. You thought it was Kikyo for a second. "What an embarrassment!! I'm out of here!" Inuyasha spat. It must have been hard for him to see her like that. He ran out of the cave. "Inuyasha wait!" Keade called but he was gone. She sighed, "There is no mistake now. Onigumo's evil heart was connected to a demon, Naraku. And to get the Shikon no Tama. He killed Kikyo in the end." So it was him that killed her. Your hatred burned within you. Then you heard Shippo scream Inuyasha's name. "Sounds like they are in trouble." Keade said. She was hinting you to help them. You ran out of the cave. Back near the well, Miroku was using his wind tunnel on something. You ran to him. Then a herd of wolves blocked your way. They had three eyes, obviously demons. Ignoring them, you ran passed them and dodged their bites. Miroku then stopped using his wind tunnel. You went up to him, "What happened?" You asked. "Inuyasha got attacked by a demon who coughed out wolves. Very strange, the demon escaped." He mumbled. You noticed Inuyasha standing in the feild with his wound open. "Could the demon be and ally of Naraku?" You asked. "No, but I do have this bad feeling." Miroku said. Your heart beated fast. You too had the same feeling. "I feel as if we are being watched." Miroku said. You nodded. You felt the same.

*next day*  
You sat in a hut with Shippo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on his back with his hands tied up. Inuyasha was struggling. "Its useless Inuyasha. Demons are sealed in here with the warning we put up." Shippo said. "Why did I have to be sealed in! Sora, please help me out here!" Inuyasha demanded. You turned your head, "No." You were still angry about not having Kagome around. "Please Inuyasha, just go to sleep." Came Kagome's voice. You and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome, "Your wound haven't healed all the way." She said. You realized that it was Shippo because of the tail. "Shall we sleep together?" Shippo teased. His tail twitched. You laughed, "Your pretty good!" Shippo changed back, "You really think so?" He smiled. "Don't you dare turned into something like that again!" Inuyahsa spat. Miroku and Keade came into the room. "Still haven't calm down, Inuyasha?" Miroku mumbled. "Miroku you bastard!" Miroku sighed, "We've gone through so much trouble to put up those warning and you still...." Inuyasha got up, "I'm outta here!" Miroku held Inuyasha back with his staff. "Keade, put some more warnings on the door would you?" Keade nodded and put some on the door. You walked up to Inuyasha, "Please Inuyasha, I understand how much you want to kill Naraku. But please, let your wounds heal first. You shouldn't take Naraku so lightly.....that's why you threw Kagome down the well, insn't it?" You said. "Bah! Stop talking about such a thing! I'm not giving up!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, unless you get to sleep quietly now....how many times to I have to say it you dope!!" Miroku said. He kicked Inuyasha to the floor. Miroku and Keade left the room including Shippo, leaving you with Inuyasha. Inuyasha laid on his back staring at the ceiling. "I wonder what Kagome's world is like." You broke the silence. "Its nothing special. Just has better food and beds. Its better now that she is gone." Inuyasha said. "You really liked her. Just as you did Kikyo. What is wrong with her coming with us?" You said. "She is annoying and she gets in the way." Inuyasha growled. "But you like her, and she likes you." You said. "I don't like her." Inuyasha said. "Please, its obvious. Deep down, you miss her." You said. "Don't tell me how I feel!" Inuyasha yelled. You stopped, realizing how annoying you were becoming. Inuyasha coughed out some blood. "Dammit...It is going to take some time for this wound to heal." He mumbled. You looked at Inuyasha, he was asleep. You got up and went outside. The day a beautiful. Miroku and Keade and Shippo were on the porch. Its so silent. Its going to be boring till Inuyasha's wounds heal. You wondered where Kitsumi went. You walked down the hill to the bone eaters well. You stared at the tree blocking Kagome's path back in her time. Maybe you can burn the tree with your fox fire. You touched the tree. You then heard something. You looked behind you. No one was there. You turned back to face the well but someone was right in front of you. You screamed at the top of your lungs. "Hello Vixen!" Kane greeted. He just appeared in front of you, it gave you a heart attack. "My name is Sora." You said. Kane paid no attention to what you just said. "I came to see that your ok from that fight with Sesshomaru." He said. You were slightly touched that Kane came to see that you were safe. "I'm fine. But thanks for checking." You said. Kane had a playful look in his eyes. "So, found out anything else about Naraku?" He asked. You were about to tell him but then you thought it through. What if he is tricking you? What if he is with Naraku? Kane laughed, "Oh, I get it. I have to fight you." Kane was about to take his flute out of his pocket when suddenly Shippo came running down the hill. "Sora h-help me!" You noticed that Shippo was carrying the large piece of the sacred jewel. A pack of three eyed wolves were chasing after him. Shippo ran behind you. Kane took his flute out of his pocket. "Your lucky, that our fight has been interrupted." Kane's flute turned into a sword and he ran towards the pack of wolves. Kane ran threw the pack of wolves and in a flash of light killed every single one! He turned to you, "Too easy." He bragged. He spoke too soon. A wolf jumped up from behind him. "Watch out!" You ran behind him and slashed the wolf in half with your claws. All the wolves came back to life. "Thanks Koki...uh I mean Vixen." Kane said. Your eyebrow twitched, "My name is Sora." The two of you stood back to back, ready to fight. Kane smiled, "This reminds me of old times with Koki." Your ring turned into your sword. You gripped your sword tight. "Stop treating me like Koki." You growled. You and Kane started to fight off the strange wolves. The two of you forgot about poor Shippo. Two wolves jumped at Shippo. "Shippo!" You ran to him but too many wolves were in front of you. Shippo quickly took out a leaf. He cloned himself into several Shippo's. When the wolves bumped into one of the clones they poped like a ballon. The real Shippo jumped into the well. He was small enough to squeezed around the tree and get into the well. You sighed with relief. Then the wolves were trying to get into the well. You turned to see Kane fighting. He was fighting with his eyes closed. You were slightly impressed but you knew he is doing it to show off. The wolves numbers were getting lower. Then you looked in horror as a wolf got into the well. You heard Shippo scream but also....Kagome! You ran to the well. Then you heard Inuyasha come up from behind you. He had an annoyed look on his face. He pulled out the tree. "I-Inuyasha?" You were surprised. "Peh, the stupid half-demon." Kane mumbled. The huge wolf demon from last time came behind you and Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw the tree into its mouth. The demon fell, unconscious. Tired of fighting, your sword turned into your ring. Kagome climbed out of the well. "Stupid girl! Why did you come back!?" Inuyasha spat. "Thank goodness." Kagome whispered. She ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha! I was so worried! Are you still hurt?" Kagome squeezed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was blushing. He didn't say anything. "What's with that look? You didn't miss me? I finally was able to come back and you didn't miss me?!" Kagome said, getting angry. Inuyasha looked taken back.  
"I-its not like that, please stop crying." He said. "I'm not crying!" Kagome shouted. You sighed, there they go again with their arguing. You were just glad Kagome is back. Miroku and Keade came down. "We are being watched." Kane said. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked at Kane. "Oh great, its you." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kane stepped forward, "No, look in the bushes." He pointed into the bushes. A man in a baboon pelt suit was watching from the bushes. The baboon guy began to run but in a flash Kane was in front of him. "Your Naraku!" Kane said. You, Inuyasha and Miroku heard what Kane said and surrounded him. This man in a baboon suit is Naraku? Your ring once again turned into your sword. "Before I slaughter you, I have one question. What do you have against me?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku chuckled, "So Inuyasha, you want to know why you are hated. Why can't you just die without having to know?" Inuyasha got out his sword, "What's that supposed to mean!?" Naraku turned to Keade, "Keade, you've aged a lot." Then he turned to you, "And you haven't changed a bit." You were about to step back but instead you stepped forward, "If you know me and Keade, that means you really are Onigumo!" Naraku chuckled, "Yes, it is I Naraku. Born in Onigumo's cave. Or is it because of Kikyo that I can into being? Her powers weakened daily. More and more demons cave into Onigumo's cave because of her. Inuyasha, its because she fell in love with you, a worthless half-demon that she started to become a powerless women. And Onigumo, a man of evil desires had a desire for Kikyo. Unable to move in the cave, his evil thoughts grew and that called in the demons. Then the demons bounded together to make one. I, Naraku. That Onigumo, his soul and body was eaten on the spot and he passed on. He gave me a good bargain." Naraku's words made your hate grow. How dare he say that! "Why lay a trap for me and Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Its obvious, to soil Kikyo's heart with hatred. So the dark power may grow within the Shikon Jewel. Two people who loved each other try to kill each other. Is there anything more tragic? The rest would have gone fine if Kikyo used the jewel to save herself. She should have wanted to survive by herself. Then I would have tore her limb from limb and take the tainted jewel. But she died with the jewel in her arms! Because of that I couldn't take teh jewel. Because of you and that stupid women." Naraku said. You heard enough, you were about to attack Naraku but Inuyasha yelled, "You bastard! How dare you do that to Kikyo! I will never forgive you!" He ran full speed to Naraku and cut him and the tree behind him. Naraku jumped into the air, his baboon pelt tattered into pieces to see a dark figure. The insects gathered close to him. "You won't get away!" Miroku threw his staff at Naraku. Naraku deflected it and it fell to the ground. You jumped into the air. And you were about to slash him but a liquid suddenly surrounded you. You looked to the side to see the liquid touching a tree that was melting. An incredible miasma! "Sora get out! You'll melt!" Kagome shouted. You ignored her, she didn't know your power. Nothing can burn or melt you. Heck, you could take a bath in lava. You saw Naraku's shadow. You ran for it but Kane came in front of you. "Out of my way! He is mine!" Kane growled. With a slice of Kane's sword the miasma disappeared! Naraku looked surprised, "Damn it." He mumbled. He turned to leave but Inuyasha jumped up. "Your not leaving!" Inuyasha slashed his sword. It didn't affect Naraku but you, Kane, and Inuyasha saw a shadowy spider on Naraku's back. Naraku then faded away.


	30. Chapter 30 Kikyo and Kagome

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 29  
Kikyo and Kagome

"He got away." Inuyasha growled. "So the baboon was Naraku. I should have known." Kane said. Kane turned to you. "Vixen, I have a prophecy for you." He said. You gave up on telling him to call you Sora. "I see a new strength slowly rising! An old friend is waiting!" Kane said dramatically. You had a sweat drop, "An...old friend?" Kane smiled, "You'll know when the time comes. Goodbye." Kane was about to go when Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him back, "Your not going anywhere! How did you know Naraku was going to be here?" Inuyasha asked. Kane didn't struggle, "I'm a god. I see a lot of things." Kane said. Kane snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Stupid man. He is no god." Inuyasha growled. You didn't feel so good. Kane knows that you are a goddess. He and Kitsumi and your family are the only ones who know that. Inuyasha wouldn't believe you. What if Kane say's something? Not just that but what if Kane is with Naraku! You knew deep in your heart you couldn't change the fact that you are a goddess but you are lost. Maybe Kane knows where your supposed to be. You didn't want to be a goddess. You left your past behind you a long time ago.

*next day*  
"A spider on his back?" Miroku said. You and everyone else were inside talking. Inuyasha nodded. You looked at Kitsumi who was sitting in the corner of the room. Her eyes were closed but you could tell she was listening. "The spider looked as if it was a burn." Inuyasha said. "And if I remember correctly, Onigumo had burns all over him. He really was made from Onigumo then." You said. Inuyasha got up, "Well this time Naraku won't get off that easy. Lets go." He walked out. You, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome followed. "Kitsumi, do you want to come?" Kagome asked. Kitsumi opened one of her eyes, "Sorry, I don't feel up to it. Maybe some other time." Kitsumi wouldn't come because she feared to be taken over by the shards again. Part of you really wanted Kitsumi by your side while another didn't. All of you left.

*night time*  
You all were once again staying at a house that needed help. "A demon who takes the souls of women who have passed on?" Miroku said. The care taker of the house nodded, "Yes, the demon takes the soul before it gets to the heavens. Many of people have witnessed it. It's sad enough that our princess is dead. If her soul were stolen..." The man looked so desperate. "Don't worry, we will protect her soul no matter what." Miroku told him. You, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat around the princess's dead body. "Where did that Miroku go? Why do we have to watch a dead body?" Inuyasha complained. "He is hanging out with the younger princess." You mumbled. Inuyasha sighed, "What an indecent guy." Kagome leaned on Inuyasha with a scared look on her face. Inuyasha looked surprised and embarassed. "What are you doing?" He asked rudly. "It looks like it will jump alive any minute! I'm scared!" You looked at the princess, her dead pale face. "Is that all?" Inuyasha spat. "Is that all? Were you thinking of something perverted?" Kagome asked. "Your the one leaning on me!" Inuyasha growled. You sighed, your all alone with these two. At least the dead body was here (remember your brotherly bond to the dead). A chill went through the air. The dead princess suddenly floated up, her eyes slightly open. You panicked this time. Kagome clung to Inuyasha. You saw the soul leave the princess's mouth and you then saw a soul eater. The soul eater clung to the soul. You quickly got up and slashed the soul eater. The princess's body fell back on her body and her soul slowly went back into her mouth. "That was quick." Inuyasha mumbled. "There are still more outside!" Kagome said looking out the window. You and Inuyasha looked out to see four soul eaters flying away, carrying souls. "Lets follow them!" Miroku walked into the room with Shippo on his shoulder. Without a plan, you burst into a run. You kept your eye on the soul eaters. Then you noticed that no one was behind you. How annoying. You looked back, the demons were escaping. You'll follow these demons, then find the others. You continued chasing after them. You ran for a while then you ran into a barrier! "Huh?" You touched the empty space in front of you, an invisible wall was in your way. You aggressively slashed at the wall. "Fox fire!" Your white fires didn't break through. Your ring turned into the sword. You slashed the barrier. No use. Then you had a cool idea. You held your necklace. You disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the barrier. You felt very proud of this victory. Smiling, you went into the direction the soul eaters went. You had a strange feeling growing inside. You began to run, then you stupidly ran into a big tree. "..Och.." You fell back feeling the bump on your head. Then you noticed something glowing. You looked up, the tree's branches made a cup shape in the cup was...Kikyo?! "K-Kikyo?!" You quickly got up. Kikyo appeared to be sleeping. You suddenly felt really hot. Then you noticed that you were not the only one staring at Kikyo, in the corner of your eye you saw Kagome. Kagome seemed just as stunned as you were. Kagome walked next to you and looked up at Kikyo. You both were speechless. Kikyo's eyes then opened and she noticed the two of you and quickly sat up. "You got through my barrier?" She said surprised. You smiled, "Yes, it wasn't too hard." You teased. But Kikyo didn't look amused. Kagome blinked stupidly, "There was a barrier?" Kikyo looked at Kagome, "That's right. That's because you are me." Kagome looked a little nervous, "Somehow, I think that's wrong." Kikyo then looked at you, her eyes burned into you. "So Sora, you too are still alive. Why? Why did you betray me?" Kikyo was being really scary right now. "What? What are you talking about?" Kikyo then looked angry, "Your just like Inuyasha. You also wanted the jewel. Its obvious that you also wanted me to die." You were speechless. Kikyo thought that you and Inuyahsa were the reason she died. "Where is Inuyasha? Isn't he with you?" Kikyo asked. "He went to look for you." Kagome said. She looked very sad. You understood why. Kagome and Inuyasha have a relationship going on but he loves Kikyo. "What are you to Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Kagome didn't answer, she seemed deep in thought. Kikyo wasn't the kind Kikyo you knew. "Kikyo, how can you ask her such a thing?" You defended Kagome. Kikyo jumped down from the tree, "The two of you are in the way." She touched Kagome's forehead with her two front fingers. Kagome started glowing. "Stop it Kikyo!" You tried to push her away from Kagome. But Kikyo grabbed your hand. "Do you perfer her over me?" Kikyo asked darkly. You didn't respond. Kagome's glowing body was grabbed by two soul eaters. She was almost tied to the tree with the soul eaters long bodies. "Kagome!" You tried to move your body but you noticed that you couldn't move. Your body glowed. "Please don't Kikyo." You tried to reason with her. But Kikyo looked mad. "I'll have my revenge on you after I take care of Inuyasha." She said. Suddenly your body flew really far out of the barrier. Your body skidded against the hard ground. You quickly got up and ran to the barrier. The barrier looked much stronger. You held your necklace and disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the barrier. "Kikyo, you can't stop me that easily." You mumbled. But you spoke too soon. A strange force pushed you out of the barrier once again. Your frustration was supposed to call out your sword but it didn't come out. "Com'on, I need you." You whispered. But your ring didn't change its form. "Some weapon you are!" You spat. "Sora, is that you?" Miroku came from behind you with Shippo. You sighed, "Yep its me." Miroku sat next to you, "Do you know what's going on in there?" You nodded, "Kagome is in trouble. Kikyo is the one using the women's souls. I think Kikyo is planning to kill Inuyasha." Miroku seemed interested, "Kikyo? Who is she?" You really didn't feel like talking to him. You were too nervous. I mean you would feel strange after meeting an old best friend that came back from the dead to kill your other friends. "It would be best to ask Keade." You said. Miroku looked at the barrier, "So how did you get through the barrier?" You were losing patience with Miroku. "I used my powers." You said. Miroku nodded, "You are very clever." Your face turned red. Miroku began to rub your butt. You punched him in the face, "You pervert! At a time like this too!!" Miroku fell to the ground, his fingers twitched and you could see a print of your fist on his face. "You really are perverted!" Shippo mumbled. That was really embarrassing. Good thing Shippo was the only one to see. You got up and sat far away from Miroku. The three of you sat in silence. Miroku was rubbing his hurt face with a smile. You sighed, oh well, at least he is still respectful. Suddenly you saw a light in the sky. Miroku and Shippo also saw it. All of you got up and looked at the night sky. Many lights were clustering together. The lights came from where Kikyo and Kagome are. "The soul are...running away from something." Miroku said. "Where is Inuyasha?" You asked. "He went to look for Kikyo." Miroku said. Your heart began to beat fast. Was Kikyo really going to kill him? What would you do? You sword still wouldn't come out. You watched as the souls floated away into the heavens. Minutes pasted, you were scared. Suddenly you saw something rise out of the trees into the sky. The soul eaters....were carrying....Kikyo!? You looked on in amazement. Kikyo was being carried away by the demons. Does that mean she killed Inuyasha, and maybe Kagome? The barrier disappeared. Without consulting with Miroku you ran to where Kagome and Kikyo were. "Sit!!" You heard Kagome's voice and Inuyasha bashing into the ground. "Thank heavens." You whispered. You ran to were Kikyo and Kagome were. Inuyasha was on the ground, Kagome did tell him to sit. "I'm going home!" Kagome stomped off. "What happened?" You asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up, "I'll tell you later." Inuyasha said. "What made Kagome so upset?" Miroku said from next to you. "None of your business!" Inuyasha spat. You ran to Kagome, "Kagome! Where are you going?" You asked. Kagome stopped and turned her head and her eyes burned though your head. "I'm going home!" She shouted. You felt tense. You never seen Kagome like this. You looked back at Inuyasha, he didn't look so good either. All the sudden you felt really lonely. You needed someone to comfort you. But everyone was busy with their own problems. You began to walk away. "Sora, where are you going?" Miroku asked. You turned to him, "I'm also going home."

Everyone went back to Keade's village. You didn't care what happened between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. You knew that eventually they would forgive each other. You sat on the top of a tree thinking. What is bothering you? After a while of thinking you knew it was Kane. For some reason you wanted to see him again. He knew something about you that you don't. But of course you won't be able to find him. You stood on the tree branch. Kane, like you is a god. He must know your true power. Someone who can teach you. But could you trust him? Next time, you will talk with him. "DON'T FOLLOW ME! I HATE YOU!" You heard Kagome's voice off in the distance. You closed your eyes as you felt the sun beat down on you, it made you feel sleepy. Kitsumi jumped up and sat next to you. "So, what happened between Kagome and Inuyahsa?" She asked. "Kagome is jealous that Inuyasha is in love with her reincarnation, Kikyo." You said. "Still feeling depressed?" Kitsumi asked. You didn't answer. "Sora, remember that you have friends to talk to." Kitsumi said. You ignored her, you couldn't tell anyone that you were the Fox Goddess. Nor will you tell them about Bankotsu. It would only slow everyone down. "I can take care of myself." You whispered. Kitsumi looked like she was about to say something but she went silent. A breeze passed by. "I'm sorry." Kitsumi said. "For what?" You asked. "For what I did to you and Bankotsu back when we first met. I never told you I'm sorry. It could even be my fault he died. Maybe if we never met, his future would have changed." Kitsumi said looking down. "Don't say that! Please Kitsumi, you weren't you at that time." You said. Kitsumi smiled, "You know, maybe your friends need you even more than you need them." Kitsumi jumped down from the tree and ran towards the village. Kitsumi always made you feel better. You jumped off and went to the river to where Inuyasha, Kagome , Miroku, and Shippo were. "What? Your going home?" Inuyahsa spat. "I have important exams to do?" Kagome said back. "Exams?" You said as you walked up. Kagome looked at you, "Uh, none of you would understand! Please just three days! I need to prepare!" She begged Inuyasha. "Do you actually like those exams so much?" Inuyahsa said. "I would never like them!" Kagome said. "That doesn't make sense. Then why do you really want to take them?" You asked. Kagome looked at you as if a warning to stop talking to her. You could tell that they were not angry with each other anymore. "I see something coming down the river!" Shippo pointed up the river. You turned around. Heads were floating down river. "How pleasant." Kitsumi said sarcastically. You noticed her come out from behind a tree. "Why are you spying?" Inuyasha growled. "To see what was going on of course!" Kitsumi said. "Strange, these heads appear to have not the slightest cut on them." Miroku said. "Yes, but they sure smell of human." You said. "Well lets go investigate!" Kagome said. "Changed your mind about going home?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, "It would be best that I come in case this might have something to do with a jewel shard. " All of you walked up river. "Why are you coming?" Inuyasha spat at Kitsumi. "Because the village is boring." Kitsumi said. "You will just get possessed by the shards, like last time!" Inuyasha said. "I think it is splendid for her to be traveling with us." Miroku said. He then walked to Kitsumi and put her hands within his, "Kitsumi, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. Kitsumi slapped him and continued to walk up river. You laughed and followed.

This quiz (C) August 08, 2007 4:52PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	31. Chapter 31 Into the Celestial Plains

1

Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 30  
Into the Celestial Plains

All of you walked up river. You were really glad Kitsumi was in the group this time. "Oooooi....anybody" you heard a strange voice. "Am I the only one hearing that?" Shippo said nervously. "No, I hear it too" you said. The group walked around the bend to see a low tree growing on the side of the river bank. "From..that tree?" Kitsumi muttered. Then you noticed human heads in the tree branches. "Oooiii, help us" One moaned. "What the hell?" You shouted a little too loud. Kagome screamed. She and Shippo clung to Inuyasha. Kitsumi just stared like it was something she saw everyday. "I'll find out their story" Miroku said as he walked up to the tree. "Ah, so a couple heads with no bodies are going to tell us a story" Kitsumi laughed. Miroku ignored her comment. He bent over to talk to one of the heads, "Hello, what happened to you?" The head stayed silent then it spoke, "We were eaten by a hermit." Inuyasha had a sweat drop, "A hermit? Not a demon?" Another head spoke, "We were tired of this world so we came to the mountains where the hermit lives. And so we were eaten by a hermit who calls himself Toukajin." There was a moment of silence. "Is there a way to still save you?" You asked the head. "No, it is too late for us. But there are people who still haven't been eaten. At least save those people." Some bones fell off the cliff above you and the group. The tree's roots grabbed the bones and sucked them in. Then some new heads grew on the tree's branches. "Some...more grew." Kagome said horrified. "The face of the owner of the bones. Our heads are called people-face-fruit. It is an eternal youth medicine for Toukajin." The head said. "Bah, I heard enough" Inuyasha growled. He started jumping up the side of the cliff. "Wait Inuyasha! We'll go together!" Kagome shouted to him. "No way! By the time I carry all of you up, the day will be over!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wait a second. Tonight is the first day of a new month. The night of a new moon" Shippo said. "The night he becomes human!" Kagome panicked. "Shit!!" you spat. You ran after Inuyasha. "Sora wait up!" Miroku shouted. "No! I need to protect him!" you yelled. Ever since you and Inuyasha have been friends. You were his only protection when he turns human. But the cliff is so high. Your foot slipped and you fell down the cliff. You screamed, knowing how much it will hurt when you hit the ground. "Sora!" Kitsumi jumped up to catch you. But right before Kitsumi could catch you, Kane appeared right between you and her. "Bonjour Vixen!:p" he laughed and caught you while pushing Kitsumi away. "K-Kane!" you said surprised. "I foresaw this. If I didn't come, Kitsumi would catch you and then she would slip and drop you. Looks like I came just in time!" Kane laughed. "Why you! Who do you think you are? How do you know my name?" Kitsumi yelled at him. "Me? I am Kane! God of the...well it's a secret." Kane said. "Uhh, Kane, you can put me down now" you said. But Kane's grip on you tightened. "No can do! I didn't come just to save you. I came to take you somewhere" Kane said. You tried to push away, "Well, now is not the time. Inuyasha is in trouble." Kane wasn't letting go. "That half-demon? He doesn't need you right now. He will only need your help when night comes" Kane said. Geez, he knows everything! "Let her go!" Kagome aimed her sacred arrow at Kane. "Ok Kagome, I'll tell you why thats won't work. One, sacred arrows don't affect me. Two, you might hit Sora. Three, I can easily dodge the arrow. Four, you suck at archery" Kane said. Kagome lowered her arrow, all three things he said was true. You slapped Kane's face, "Put me down!!" you spat. Kane seemed surprised that you slapped him. "I'm taking you home" he said. Before you could say something back Kane snapped his fingers. You felt dizzy all the sudden. You world around you disappeared. You could still feel Kane holding you. Then you felt....great. You suddenly felt refreshed and happy. There was something strangely familiar happening. You opened your eyes. Kane wasn't holding you anymore. You were in the middle of a field. The tall green grass looked so heavenly blowing in the wind. You dizzily got up. "Where, am I?" You said out loud as if you expected someone to answer. "You don't remember?" Kane said behind you. "I've never been here" You said. You've been in many fields, but none as heavenly as this. "Don't lie to yourself. You were here when you were Koki" Kane said coldly. That name again! "I'm Sora! Stop calling me Vixen or Koki! Who is Koki anyway?" You said. "Maybe if I show you around, you will remember. Follow me" Kane mumbled. He walked away. You became curious. This place seemed so nice. It gave you a great feeling. You followed Kane.

"Can you at least tell me where we are?" You asked. Kane stopped and turned around. "We are home. By home I mean the place where gods and goddesses like you and me live. This place doesn't have a specific name but I call it the Celestial Plains. If you must know exactly where this place we are at is, it is an island in the sky" Kane turned around and kept walking. "How do you expect me to believe you?" you asked. "You do believe me. That feeling you have is enough to prove it, right?" Kane said without looking at you. You frowned, Kane is always right. That is so annoying! "Tsuki, is that you??" Came a cute voice. "Dammit!" Kane said panicked. "Quick! Hide somewhere!" He pushed you into a large bush. You obeyed him and transformed into another bush. "Tsuki? I thought you went to destroy Naraku" A very attractive women came out from behind a tree. "Uba!! Its been a while! I just came to visit and take a rest! And I already told you to call me Kane!" Kane said nervously. You sniffed the air. Uba smelled so much of pine. Her kimono was light green and it had a pine tree branch pattern on it. Her hair was very long and dark green. Her eyes were black. You noticed that she had an anklet around her ankle. You could sense a strange power coming from the anklet. It was the same power that comes from Kane's flute and your ring. "That's strange. You don't usally take breaks" Uba said. "Yeah, well Naraku is stronger than I thought" Kane said. You could tell that he was a bad at lying. "If you are hungry, you can stay at me and Jo's palace tonight for something to eat" Uba offered. "Actually, I have somewhere to get to..." Kane said. Uba kindly smiled and nodded, "Sorry if I kept you too long. Good luck" She waved to him and walked away. She disappeared in thin air after a few steps. You turned back, "Who was she?" You asked. "Uba, goddess of pine tree's. Anyone can figure that out!" He said. Kane made you feel stupid. "Com'on, lets go." Kane continued on his way. You followed him. You and Kane came to an opening. In front of you was a gate to somewhere. "Ok, this is the entrance to Koki's palace" Kane said. You still didn't really understand who Koki was. All you know is that you were her in a past life. "Kane, I'm not going in till you answer a few questions" You said. "What questions?" Kane asked. "Why are you going after Naraku?" You asked. Kane laughed, "That one is easy! For power of course!" "How would defeating Naraku give you power?" You asked. "Vixen, do you know nothing!! Gods and goddesses get stronger as they help people. Naraku has caused much pain to many. When I heard of him I decided that by defeating him, I will gain power. The more people like you, the more they believe in you. The stronger you become. Is that why you are so weak? No one believes in you?" Kane teased. "So you are only killing Naraku to gain power?" You said annoyed. Kane nodded, "Anymore questions?" "Yes, what was Koki like?" You asked. Kane's cheerful face turned annoyed by the question. "Now why would that matter?" He said coldly. "Kane, I'm not moving till you answer." You said back. Kane sighed, "Fine then. Koki as you know was the fox demon goddess. But not only that, she possessed other powers. The power to feel what others feel. I guess you could say she could look into peoples hearts. She enjoyed her life. She had many friends. But she seemed to always want something more. She died one night in her own home. Someone murdered her by cutting off all of her tails. Her daughter who was your mother, Aimi, gave birth to you. We still don't know who killed Koki" Kane said. You heart was beating a mile a second. What a horrible fate! To have all your tails cut off like that! And to think, it happened to you. "Thank you Kane. For telling me. That was my last question" you said. Kane nodded, he seemed uptight about something. You and him went through the gate. You were slighly shaken from what Kane told you. You looked in front of you. There was a huge building. "Foxes use to dwell here a lot" Kane mumbled. "The palace is empty. All of Koki's things were past down to your mother" he said. "This place is...haunting" you said. "Used to be very nice. It had a certian aura to it that made it quite romantic. Koki always had candles and incense and tons of treasures all around her palace" Kane said. "I don't want to go in" you whispered. "You know what. Neither do I. But I'll show you one of Koki's favorite places to be. But, you will need to change your form. I can't let the others see you" "Why not?" you asked. "It will cause a lot of activity to see the reincarnation of Koki in the Celestial Plains. It would be best if you.....transform into Uba!" Kane said. You nodded and touched your necklace and changed into Uba. "A perfect clone!" Kane laughed. You were a little suspicious, why doesn't Kane seem to want to attract attention? Kane grabbed your hand and snapped his fingers and the two of you were transported. You opened your eyes. You and Kane were in front of another gate. "This is Inari's palace! The god of rice. He is really friendly towards kitsunes. He owns an inn that Koki always hanged out at. The gate did seem welcoming. You noticed two fox statues by the gates. Kane isn't kidding about Inari loving foxes. You and Kane walked through the gate. "Now remember, you are Uba, goddess of pine tree's. Don't act like yourself. Act more cute" Kane said. You had a sweatdrop, "You don't think I'm cute?" Kane ignored your comment. You both stopped in front of a tall building. You could smell the rice. Your belly growled. "Your hungry at just the right time! Com'on Inari won't mind us coming in! He likes all guests." You and Kane opened the door and stepped inside. Your jaw dropped. You never saw such a strange scene. You saw foxes running around the inn carrying trays with saki and rice on them. They were acting as if they were human servants. All the foxes stopped doing their jobs and stared at you. Do they recognize you as the fox goddess? You stood there with all of them staring at you. This situation was embarrassing. "What are you all doing! Carry on with your work!" Kane spat. The foxes cast one last look at you and then continued with their work. "They understood you" you whispered. "Well Uba, com'on lets go to the hot springs!" Kane grabbed you and pulled to to the door to the right. He opened the door. You and Kane were now outside again. You saw the hot springs. No one was in them. The water glittered as the stars reflected off it. The area was all stone. "This is where Koki always would relax" Kane said. You were now getting a little worried on how much Kane knew about Koki. Did he spy on her while she was bathing? You stuck your arm into the water. A shiver went up your arm. The touch of the water was like silk. Every one of your worries and sad thoughts left you. You smiled and laughed. The water must have some power over your emotions. "Well this is Koki's second favorite place to be" Kane said. That means there is a place better than this one! "Where!?" you jumped up. Kane pointed to what looked like a hole in the wall. You both walked though the hole only to see a smaller hole. Only something the size of a fox could get through. "The problem is, Koki is the only one who can go in. She can take others with her. But no one can get in without her" Kane said. "Your wrong" you whispered. You touched the wall right in front of you and your fingers went through the wall. "Its advanced fox magic. Its all an illusion. She really must have been powerful" you said. "So that's why..." Kane whispered. You grabbed Kane and ran through the wall of rock. It was now ok for you to turn back. You turned into your true form. On the other side of the wall was a forest of bamboo. There was a stone path of stairs going up and turning at the right. You and Kane walked up. There were candles that light with fox fire as you walked past them. You could swear that you smelled incense. Out of excitement you burst into a run. Kane chased after you. The steps ended and in front of you was a dark path you couldn't see a thing it was so dark out. Then suddenly the path was light up with candles. The candles were lighted at your will. It was an open path through the bamboo forest. You slowly walked through the forest. You gazed at the stars above you. Kane was right next to you. "Right ahead is where Koki hanged out. You nodded and walked faster. You came to an opening. You gazed at a round area. Its beauty was one hard to describe. There were four very large bamboo trucks forming a curve around a strange shape in the ground. On the ground the grass was short but there were certain places where no grass was growing. The places with no grass growing formed a design on the ground (don't act me what type of design, just use your imagination, please). There were fire flies all around. Kane was behind you looking around with a sad look on his face. You walked around the place. You noticed some light coming from behind some bamboo. You pushed through the bamboo to find a small open area. In front of you was a stone wall. On the wall was writing. Looked like it was written in a code. This was getting more and more interesting. You then saw something sticking up from the ground. You bent down, it looked like a handle. You pulled it but no use. You began to dig. Then your claws scrapped against something. A chest with very fine designs on it. You looked at the lock. There was no keyhole in the lock! "Vixen! Where are you?" Kane yelled. You didn't want Kane too see this chest. "Fox magic, hidden cloud." You whispered. The chest became invisable. But you wanted to take it with you. You quickly put a leaf on the chest, "Fox magic, illusion trick." You whispered. You've never done an advance trick like this before, but you had to try. You then picked the invisable chest up. It didn't look like you were holding anything. Your illusion trick made it look like your fingers weren't curved around the chest's handle. "I'm here." You came out from behind the bamboo. "So what do you think?" Kane said. "Its so beautiful. And the stars are so bright" you said. "Yes you see many shooting stars out here. But its much prettier when a moon is out" Kane said. Your fox ears twitched. Kane is right, there was no moon. You felt like you forgotten something or something was missing. Your friends, where are your friends? Inuyasha, Kagome, Kitsumi, Miroku, Keade, Kikyo, Toru, Seiko,...Bankotsu. Those familiar names echoed in your mind. You blinked once or twiced thinking about those names. Your mind then went into panick. You totally forgot about them! You forgot about your friends! Inuyasha is in trouble too! You forgot about everything! Your sadness about Bankotsu and your hatred for Naraku. Your lost brothers, everything! "Kane, take me back, now!" you said coldly. Kane seemed surprised, "You remember?" Kane this whole time must have been making you slowly lose your memories somehow. "Yes Kane, I remember. I want to go home, NOW!" As you raised your voice all the candles went out. "Sorry Vixen, but the point of bringing you here was to stay. The reason you are so depressed and weak is because you've been on earth for too long" Kane said. "Earth is my home! My friends are my family! Take me home, or else.." Kane smiled, "You want to fight?" You shook your head, "I'm not fighting you! I hate fighting for no reason! If you don't take me home, Inari will!" You turned around and walked away towards Inari's palace. Kane doesn't want anyone to know you are here. You don't know why though. "Wait Vixen! I'll take you back!" Kane said. You smiled, "That's what I thought!" You still held the chest in your hands. Kane didn't seem to notice. Kane grabbed your hand and snapped his fingers. You were transported. You opened your eyes. You were by the river. The sun was beginning to rise. "No" You whispered. You were too late. Kane was next to you. "Why are you still here?" You growled. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean you harm" Kane said. You turned your head so you wouldn't look at him, "I won't forgive you till I know Inuyasha is ok." You said. You didn't hear Kane say anything. You turned to look at him. He was gone. You stood up and looked up the cliff. Are they up there? The chest in your hand became visible again and you dropped in to the ground. "INUYASHA! KAGOME! MIROKU! SHIPPO! KITSUMI!" You screamed their names at the top of your lungs. Then someone hit you really hard on the back of your head. "We're right here you idiot!" It was Inuyasha's voice. You turned around. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kitsumi were behind you. "Geez, you can scream pretty damn loud" Inuyasha said. A tear fell from your eye. "Your ok..." you whispered. "Yeah, of course I'm ok. Why does everyone worry about me!" Inuyasha growled. You took in this moment. It doesn't matter where you are. As long as your friends are with you, it would be alright. Wherever your friends are, is your home.


	32. Chapter 32 Sango the Demon Slayer

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 31  
Sango the Demon Slayer

All of you sat around a fire at night. Kagome was asleep. Kitsumi went back to Keade's house you told her to take the chest with her. There was just something about that chest that made it precious to you. She told you that been fun but it was too hard to not take the jewel shards. "Sora, where exactly did Kane take you to?" Miroku asked. That was the last thing you wanted him to ask. You had to make something up. "Kane took me...I forget! So Inuyasha, what would you want to do if you got the sacred jewel?" You quickly changed the subject. "You know already. To become a full demon." Inuyasha answered. "Oh, one of those, huh." Miroku said. "The weak can't do anything! If I meet someone I can't stand, and they are stronger than me. It would be all over for me." Inuyasha said. "Well, you did beat that hermit Toukajin with your human body." Miroku said. Kitsumi told you all about what happened while you were gone. Inuyasha almost did die. Everyone almost died. "Do you now how much trouble I went through?" Inuyasha growled. "Sora, what would you do if you have the sacred jewel?" Shippo asked. You thought hard. "I would bring someone I love back to life." You said. You could just imagine seeing Bankotsu again. "Is something wrong Sora? It looks like your sad about something." Shippo said. "I'm fine. I think a small bug went into my eye. I'm going to sleep." You lied on the ground. You were unable to fall asleep. So you pretended.

*next day*  
"What? A girl came through here carrying jewel shards! When?!" Inuyasha shook a villager. You listened to the other villagers whispering to each other. "More weirdos?" Said one villager. After that comment you couldn't bear to listen to any more. "Answer would ya!" Inuyasha shook the poor man. Miroku stepped up, "Do not worry my fine people. I am a monk and these are my monk and these are my Buddhist pupils. "A Buddhist pupil? What's that?" One villager whispered. "I think it means servants." One answered. Inuyasha dropped the villager and whispered to Miroku, "Now just who is the servant?!" Miroku had a calm look on his face, "Just go along with it." he whispered. Villagers then told all of you that the women who past by was a demon slayer that came from a demon slayer village. "Where is the village?" Miroku asked. "We don't know. We only see them when they kill demons." The villager said. "Is this demon slayer collecting jewel shards?" Miroku asked. "Yeah the whatever you all it jewel. She said that it originally came from her village in the mountains." Said the villager. All of you gasped. You never really thought about where the jewel came from. You just accepted that it was protected by Kikyo. "Thank you for talking with us." Miroku said. You and everyone began to walk out of the village. "So all we know is that she comes from a village in the mountains." You mumbled. "Just shut up and look." Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, do you intend to steal the shards from the village?" Shippo asked. "Of course I do!" Inuyasha said. "Lets hope you don't get exterminated in return." You said. "Sora does have a point. That girl the villagers talked about sounds like a pro at it." Kagome said. All of you stopped to look at the sky. Swirls of dark power was in the sky. "This looks bad." Miroku said. Then you saw a swarm of demons fly across the sky. "This is not a normal evil." Kagome whispered. "Those demons are out to kill something. Lets go after them!" Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped on his back. Shippo jumped onto your shoulder and the group of you ran. All of you ran till you came to a fortress gate. "This is the place the demons were targeting." Kagome whispered. "I smell the stench of fresh blood." You complained. All of you went through the gate to find bloody human and demon bodies. "No mistake, this is the place there the demon slayers lived." Inuyasha said. Suddenly, you heard something. Inuyasha drew out his sword. "I heard you! Come out!" He spat. A huge cat demon with two fox like tails and red eyes came out of the mist with a demon head in its mouth. "So a demon survived huh." Inuyasha smiled prepared for battle. "Calm down. These people are not our enemies." Said a familiar voice. The huge demon cat then transformed into a cute little cat the size of a kitten. You saw a little dot bounce off the cat. "Lady Sora! Its been so long." Myouga said. Myouga began to suck your blood. "Oh, I'm starving!" He said. You quickly flicked him off you. "Myouga, it has been a while." You greeted. "What are you doing here in a place like this?" Inuyasha asked. "Who is he?" Miroku asked Shippo. "He's Inuyasha's retainer. Sort of." Shippo answered. "Well I came here to see the demon slayers that lived here for many years. But it seems they were attack while the strongest of them went to a castle to kill some demons. I hope the ones that went to the castle are still alive." Myouga said. Miroku began to bury all the bodies. "Rest in peace." He whispered. You and Kagome put a grave flowers and a weapon over each grave. "It's a pity. There was a lot I wanted to ask them." Miroku said. "I came here to learn more about the sacred jewel. I've always what its origins were. This cat demon here is Kirara who was a pet to a demon slayer." Myouga said. "How cute!" Kagome picked the cute kitty up and cuddled it. "The demon slayers used demon parts to make their weapons. The leftover parts were put into that limestone cave over there." Myouga said while pointing at a cave. Everyone started to go into the cave. But Kagome stood with a nervous look on her face. "I..don't want to go in." She whispered. "Com'on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her. "You actually want to go in!?" Kagome said. "You scared Kagome? If you are, you can cuddle up with me." Miroku said. "Your thinking dirty stuff aren't you?" Inuyasha said. "Its ok Kagome. I'll protect you." You said. Kagome nodded and ran next to you. The cave consisted of the decayed remains of what appeared to be many demons, and in the center was a huge head of some creature, wide open and pointing up, with the mouth lines with teeth. In the middle of the mouth is the body of what appears to be a human warrior, who has a whole right through the middle of her chest. There was thick slime covering everything. "Myouga, what the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked. Myouga stayed quite. "You don't know do you?" Shippo said. Miroku walked up to the strange thing, "Well it looks like its become one with the demon. She was human, I believe. I don't think this is something the villagers would talk about to strangers." He said. A large shiver went up your spine. "Please, can we leave?" You begged. Everyone nodded. All of you exited the cave. Then the fortress itself, back into the forest. All of you were on your way to the castle that Myouga told you about to talk to the surviving demon slayers. "Hey Inuyasha, why don't we take a break?" Miroku suggested. "What?! Why!? We barley walked at all!" He snapped. "I'm worried that Kagome is tired." Miroku said. "You tired Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm tired and a hungry." She answered. "Your such a selfish girl!!" Inuyasha spat. "Well I've been putting up with you until now! I'm and ordinary human girl! If I went the same pace as you and Sora, I'd die!!!" Kagome spat back. "Yeah Inuyasha pay attention to others needs! You should just tell her I love you!" Miroku said. Myouga blinked a couple times, "Inuyasha?! When did you say that?" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" He yelled. You laughed at how everyone picked on him. It was entertaining. Kirara suddenly perked up in Kagome's arms. Something was coming...a boomerang. A HUGE boomerang came towards all of you!! All of you ducked as the boomerang flew just above your heads, cutting down a few trees! You looked up the slope in front of you to see a women catch the boomerang. "Your Inuyasha aren't you! I'm going to exterminate you!" She spat. "Its someone from the demon slayer village." Kagome whispered. "S-Sango!" Myouga stuttered. You blinked, "Sango?"

*flashback*  
"What's your name?" you asked. "S-Sango." the cute little girl said. "That's a pretty name. How old are you?" it felt great to talk to a cute little human child without her cowering in fear. "I'm three." she said. You smiled. "Thanks for letting us borrow your house." you said. "Its not my house. Me and my family are just staying for a while to slay a demon That's been attacking the village at night. My whole family are demon slayers." the little girl said proudly. You saddened to hear that her family slain demons. When she grows up she will be a powerful demon slayer and will hate all demons. "Demons are attacking this village at night?" Bankotsu cut in. "Tell me about them." The poor little girl was being asked so many questions. "Their known as the thunder demon brothers." a young man came in and told Bankotsu while picking up Sango. He stared at you with hatred as he walked out. He must be her father.

*end flashback*  
Is this that same cute little girl from 15 years ago? She is all grown up. "Inuyasha! Don't fight her! She is good!" You told him. Inuyasha ignored you and took out his sword. Sango threw her boomerang again. Inuyasha held his sword up to defend himself but he was thrown back. "Why are you attacking me?!" Inuyasha asked. "Shut up half-demon!" She spat. So you were right all along. She would grow up hating demons. She threw her boomerang again. It landed right next to Inuyasha. "We need to do something about that weapon." Kagome said. "I got it." Miroku said while unwrapping his right hand. "Wind tunnel!" He said. Then Naraku's insects appeared around the boomerang. "What are those doing here!?" You spat. It just seems like these insects are in every battle. Miroku quickly sealed his hand back. Then you noticed Naraku was right behind Sango. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha spat his name in hatred. Naraku evilly chuckled, "Inuyasha, take your punishment from this exterminator." You jumped out from behind the slope and your ring turned into your sword. "This is the last time we meet!" You yelled. Sango then threw her boomerang at you. The boomerang hit you..real hard. You barley knew what hit you. You landed on your feet, then lost balance. The boomerang hit you real hard in the chest. You were shock from the hit. "Sora!" Inuyasha ran to help you but Sango threw a chain that wrapped around his leg and she pulled him towards her. "Get out of the way or I'll kill you first!" Inuyasha threatened. "Just try it!" Sango said. You felt something strange. Hatred, the want for revenge. And lots of sadness. It was coming from Sango. "Inuyasha, she thinks you attacked her village!" You yelled out to him. You could feel what she felt, sort of. It was strange. You were never able to do this before. "What?" Inuyasha said. Sango quickly threw something to the ground. A miasma appeared around her. "Demons like you have a good sense of smell. Smell this!" She said. Inuyasha jumped back from her. You got to your senses and quickly jumped up and back from the miasma. Through the miasma, you could see Miroku fighting Naraku. You saw Miroku cut off Naraku's arm with his staff. Naraku's departed arm had a sword and it flew towards Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed hold of her, saving her just in time. You then saw Sango's boomerang come flying at them. You jumped between them and the boomerang and swung your sword at it. You were pushed back a little but was not harmed. The boomerang went back to Sango. "Thanks Sora." Inuyasha said. "No problem." You said. You looked at Naraku, his departed arm went back to him and reformed onto his body. In his arm held Kagome's large Shikon fragment! "Now that I have what I came for, staying here is pointless. Farewell." Naraku said. He disappeared into a cloud of miasma. "Take care of Inuyasha, Sango. I'll be waiting of you at the castle." Naraku said as began to fly away. Kirara ran up to Sango. "Kirara! Your alive!" Sango cuddled the cat demon. She then whispered something to Kirara and the cat transformed and followed Naraku. Then Sango looked at Inuyasha, "I will exterminate you here." She said. "You still going on about that? Give me a break!" Inuyasha said. Sango threw her weapon at Inuyasha and he dodged it and ran towards her. Inuyasha slashed his sword at Sango. She dodged it but lost balance and fell backwards. She was unable to catch her boomerang. It landed on the ground. You grabbed it held it close to you. That's the weapon taken care of. Sango then threw more little miasma balls to the ground. The miasma spread around her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha cut off her gas mask then grabbed her and ran out of the miasma. You were happy that he saved her too. When he got out of the miasma Sango stuck her sword threw his arm. Inuyasha didn't show any reaction. Her blade had no demonic powers. It wouldn't hurt any demon. Inuyasha pushed Sango away and pulled the sword out of his arm. "You idiot, your being deceived by Naraku but you still don't get it! Can't you tell you are covered with blood?" Inuyasha said. "Wh-what?" Sango dropped to her knees. She seemed to be surprised to see herself covered in blood. Sango then dropped to the ground, unconscious. "S-She's dead!?" Shippo panicked. "No, she fainted. She can't die because she has a jewel shard on her back." Kagome said. "Naraku planned to use her until she died." You said. You hatred pulsed. "Com'on, lets get Naraku." You said. Inuyasha nodded and picked up unconscious Sango and put her over his shoulders. "Sora, can you carry Kagome and the boomerang?" He asked. You nodded and Kagome jumped on your back. Shippo then jumped on your shoulder. You had a sweatdrop, "Hey, how about you go with Inuyasha?" You suggested to Shippo. Kagome, the boomerang, and Shippo was just too much. "But that women is scary." Shippo said. You shrugged, "Fine, lets go." You and Inuyasha ran top speed to where Naraku flew off. Soon Sango woke up. "Put me down!! What are you intending to do to me!?" She demanded. "We are going after Naraku. Do any stupid stuff and I'll drop you!" He spat. Sango stayed quite while Myouga explained to her what is happening. You and Inuyasha then saw Naraku. He was attacking Miroku with his roots. You then saw Miroku lying on the ground with the roots sticking through him! "Miroku!" Inuyasha put Sango on your back and you tripped from the sudden weight and fell flat on your face. "Your not that strong are you?" Sango said. You ignored her annoying comment and stood up to watch. Miroku was ok, he was conscious again. "Looks like Sango didn't do her job." Naraku said. "Bastard! You're the one who sent the demons to attack her village! You're the one who is responsible for the death of her village! You wanted the jewel shards in the village!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed, "That's correct." Sango jumped off your back, "Naraku! Back at the castle, was that too a trap?" Naraku nodded, "That was to get rid of the rest of those demon slayers and to get you to kill Inuyasha." Sango grabbed her boomerang from you and ran to Naraku. "I'm going to kill you!" You spat. But then the jewel shard came out of her back and she clasps and cries out in pain. The reason that she didn't know she was bleed was that the jewel shard blocked out the pain. You and Kagome ran to her to calm her down. Naraku looked on, "If you continued to believe that Inuyasha killed your village. You would have died satisfied with your revenge after you killed him." Naraku said. "You always do that with people's hearts!" Inuyasha spat. Inuyasha ran to Naraku with his sword. "Does it remind you of you and Kikyo?" Naraku teased. "Shut up!" Inuyasha said as he chopped off Naraku's head. Naraku's head landed on the ground. It was silent for a moment. "He..is dead?" You didn't believe it. "Lets see his real face!" Inuyasha took the baboon mask off. Under the mask was...nothing! All of you gathered around surprised and confused. "Look out!" You said. The headless body rose behind Miroku and Inuyasha. They both turned around shocked. "*evil chuckle* I haven't died." You heard Naraku's voice. "Go after his chest!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha then stabbed Naraku's chest. Naraku's body then turned into soil. All of you looked at each other, confused. "A..puppet." Miroku said. "A what?" You didn't want to believe that the whole time you were fighting a doll. "It is tied with hair. The hair must be Naraku's. We were fighting a fake. Most likely, the real Naraku controlled this from a safe distance." Miroku said. You could feel everyone's anger and disappointment.

*next day*  
Sango was resting in one of the cabins in the abandoned demon slayer village. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking to each other. Kagome and Shippo were taking care of Sango. "Hey, Sora. Can you bring me my bag? I think I set it by the campfire." Kagome said. You nodded, "Sure." You went outside and grabbed the backpack. You turned and bumped into Kane. You screamed, he just appeared out of nowhere! "Hello Vixen!" He said cheerfully. "Sora! Whats wrong!?" Everyone ran to you and Kane. "You!!" Inuyasha spat with hatred as he began to take out his sword. "Don't Inuyasha." You said calmly. Inuyasha couldn't fight with a god. "Its good to see your friends are alright!" Kane said. "Stay away from Sora!" Inuyasha ran and stood between you and Kane. "Aw, com'on my dog-eared friend. Let me talk with her at least." Kane said. Kane smiled and played with Inuyasha's dog ears. "Hands off!" Inuyasha slapped Kanes hand away. "We are not going to let you kidnap Sora again!" Miroku said. "Kidnap? I didn't kidnap her! I just...took her to the-" You knew that he was about to tell them about the Celestial Plains. Then they will know you're a goddess. You couldn't let that happen. "You came at a bad time! Bye bye!" You pushed Kane away. "Just go, please." You whispered to him. Kane blinked, "Uh, ok. But-" You interrupted, "NO! I said go!" Kane frowned and snapped his fingers and disappeared. He always comes at the worst times. "What was that about?" Kagome said. "That Kane is very suspicious. We should fight him next time we meet." Miroku said. "No, he is ok." You said. "How can you say that?! He kidnaped you!" Inuyasha spat. "He never really hurt anyone. Here is your bag Kagome." You said as you gave her the bag. Your feelings were everywhere all the sudden. You wanted to be alone, yet you wanted company. You felt so lost.


	33. Chapter 33 Return of the Band of Seven

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 32  
The Return of the Band of Seven

*summary..(ok here I go)*

All of you have been fighting Naraku, and collecting shards for a long time now. Sango joined the group to avenged her village. Not just that but Naraku has control over her younger brother, Kohaku. Naraku now has many detachments that do his dirty work. Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku is among them. You met new friends too. Kouga, a wolf demon, is also searching for Naraku. Sesshomaru is involved too. Not just that but there is now a cute girl called Rin that follows him around. Kikyo is also seeking to destroy Naraku. Naraku has many enemies. Kane still is also about looking for Naraku. You've kept your secret about being a goddess still very secret. Everyone in the group has become stronger. All of you now have a strong friendship. Kitsumi still rarely comes with you. Inuyasha is now very strong. He now knows the wind scar and backlash wave. Sesshomaru has a new, stronger sword called Toukijin. Through the journey Kagome and Inuyasha are slowy getting closer and you could also see something going on between Miroku and Sango. You are still sad about Bankotsu of course.

*ok..on with the journey*  
"Something stinks of wolf!!" Inuyasha growled. You smelled it too. Inuyasha burst into a run. All of you sighed and followed him. "Its definatly that Kouga's smell!" Inuyasha said. After a while of following Kouga's scent you recognized where you were. Close to place where Bankotsu died. You heart started to beat fast. You never expected to come here searching for Naraku. All of you stopped infront of a village. Five or six warriors on horses were leaving the village. You listened to the villagers whispering. "They are out to exterminate the whatever it is. But it looks like they are losing their forces." One whispered. You wondered what the something was. All of you went closer to the villagers to listen. "Yes, I heard that the whole border defense was whipped out. By something neither human nor demon." The other said. "I wonder if it is true that we are cursed by a zombie from the Band of Seven's grave." You heard another whisper. "Impossible." You whispered. You didn't believe them, but just in case. "Hey, can we talk for a bit?" Miroku was already asking. The old villager kindly nodded, "The Band of Seven grave is a burial mound that allows the Band of Seven to rest in peace." He said. "The Band of Seven?" Kagome questioned. You heart kept beating faster. Its been so long since you heard the words Band of Seven. "Its a story from 15 years ago. They came to this area from further east. The Band of Seven were a group of seven soildiers out for hire. They didn't go under any lord. They wandered from war to war, collecting work. In terms of strength. Fighting the seven of them is like fighting a 100 man army. But their ways of killing were too brutal. They cut and burned and poisoned people to death. They had no mercy for women and children either. Its seems at heart. They were people who just loved to kill. After seeing how the Band of Seven killed people. Our lord and many armies set out to kill them. But they had quite a struggle and fled to the mountains. But it was many against few. They were soon caught and taken to a village North of here. They were beheaded and the villagers, with fear of being cursed, buried the Band of Seven to ease their souls." He finished his story. "And...you said something about a zombie?" You said. You just imagined Bankotsu's hand coming out of the grave and him looking like a zombie. "Yes, there has been a rumor lately that the Band of Sevens grave has been smashed in two. And there is no way lightening brought it down. Some think it is the work of a fox demon." He said. You ears twitched, that's freaky. "Is that true?" You asked. "No one knows for sure. But some villagers say that a fox demon with nine tails and a black cloak would visit the grave at night and always put a rose on the grave. We think the fox demon is playing tricks on us. But most think that the Band of Seven has woken up from the grave and desires revenge." He said. "No fox demon could have done this." You said. "Its possible that with Naraku's evil aura gone, the zombies came out." Miroku suggested. "We are going North. If we meet any zombies I'll just send them back to the grave." Inuyasha said. You said nothing. It is just a rumor, nothing more. All of you set off North. You made sure that you were in the lead, just in case. Then you smelled blood, a lot of it. And the faint scent of grave yard soil! "I smell blood!" Inuyasha said as he charged ahead of you. "Inuyasha wait!" You tripped. You jumped back up and caught up with the others. You lost your breath and your heart stopped beating when you saw it!! Jakotsu was standing over the five or six soiliers from earlier. All the soldiers were cut up and Jakotsu had his sword over his shoulder. Jakotsu was examining some guns. You tried to say something but you couldn't, your voice was lost. Jakotsu looked up and noticed you. Jakotsu looked just the same as he did before he died. He looked nothing like a zombie. "Could it be? Are you Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked. "Basterd! How do you know my name?" Inuyasha spat. "SO CUTE!! JUST LIKE WHEN YOU WERE PINNED TO THAT TREE!" Jakotsu said. Jakotsu then looked at you, "Sora????" He said. Everyone's eyes looked at you. You were frozen with shock. "Sora, do you know this guy?" Inuyasha asked. You looked at Inuyasha in the eyes and nodded. "Inuyasha, those ears are sooo cute. I think I'll take them." Jakotsu said. You panicked, Inuyasha and Jakotsu are going to kill each other! "Hey! Are you one of the Band of Seven?" Miroku asked. Jakotsu smiled, "Inuyasha is cute but you are sexy yourself monk." Everyone seemed shocked from Jakotsu's gayness. "Is it ok if I suck him up?" Miroku asked. "Go ahead." Inuyasha said. You thought of how Bankotsu and Jakotsu were close brothers. You couldn't let Jakotsu die again. "No, please don't kill him." You said calmly. Inuyasha looked at you with shock, "Sora? Why not?! How do you know this guy anyway?" Inuyasha spat. "Please, if all of you are my friends please don't kill him. I...have to go!" You turned and ran to Jakotsu. "SORA! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled after you. If it is true that the Band of Seven are alive and are the same, you had to see Bankotsu. "Jakotsu, where is Bankotsu?" You asked. Jakotsu blinked, "Beats me. He said he is going to go and plan his revenge." Jakotsu answered. You nodded, "Thank you." You said. As you ran North you turned your head to gaze at you friends, "Whatever you do, don't die!" You ran off. "I'm coming Bankotsu." You whispered. You had no idea what brought him back though or if he really was the same. What if he is under someone's control? You stopped running and looked back. Jakotsu is going to try and kill Inuyasha, and you are just going to leave your friends? Not even trying to talk Jakotsu out of it. You don't even know where Bankotsu is. "That guy has a Shikon fragment!" You heard Kagome yell. Your ears twitched, "What?" Bankotsu had to wait, your friends were in trouble. "The shard must have resurrected him!" Shippo said. "Who resurrected you?" Inuyasha demanded. Jakotsu laughed, "Your cuter when your angry." Inuyasha drew out his sword. "I'll make you tell me!" He spat. Jakotsu blocked each of Inuyasha's attacks with his strange sword. Inuyasha's right arm was then badly cut. "No...Don't Jakotsu!" You ran to Jakotsu. You knew that trying to talk Jakotsu out of killing is hopeless but you couldn't let this happen. "Jakotsu, why are you trying to kill Inuyasha?" You asked. "Shut up! These are orders!" Jakotsu pushed you away. Orders? From who? You had a bad feeling. "Stay out of my way Sora. Unless you want to get hurt." Jakotsu said. Jakotsu's sword stretched out to Inuyasha and cut his face. "I want more jumping!" Jakotsu said. Poor Inuyasha couldn't tell where the sword would hit next. "Oh yes! That expression is so thrilling!" Jakotsu laughed. You had to do something! You grabbed a large stick and threw it at Jakotsu's sword. The sword go tangled with the stick. Jakotsu stared at you coldly. "Stay in your place!" Jakotsu swung his sword at you. Your ring turned into your sword and you tried to defend yourself. But Jakotsu's sword knocked your sword out of your hand. Jakotsu's sword then swung passed your head. "Next time I will acually hurt you! You won't get between me and Inuyasha's fun!" Jakotsu spat. Inuyasha came from behind Jakotsu and punched him in the face. Inuyasha slided back from a distance, landing on his feet. Jakotsu touched his hurt face, "That was cold." Jakotsu said. "Shuttup! Who gave you that jewel shard? You better confess soon!" Inuyasha spat. "Jakotsu, was it Naraku that resurrected you?" You asked. Jakotsu looked at you and shrugged, "I don't know. I never met Naraku." He said. Suddenly a smoke crept out of the bushes. "Damn Muikotsu. Getting in my way!" Jakotsu spat. Jakotsu turned and ran. "Sora, you better run too." Jakotsu said. You nodded and got up. But then you clasped. The smoke was already boiling your skin. You body wouldn't move. "H-help." You cried. You saw Inuyasha through the smoke run to you. He quickly picked you up and ran out of the smoke. Your burned skin hurt and stung. You lost conscious. Poor you :(

*wake up*  
Your eyes slowly opened and saw Kagome. Kagome sat over you spraying your burns with a special mordern era thingy. "Sora, your awake. Thank goodness." Kagome said. "Where, are we?" You asked. "At a temple near a village." Kagome said. Kagome sprayed your arm. "Och! This stings!" You hissed. Kagome nodded, "Its supposed to do that." Sometimes you think Kagome is crazy, "How does the sting help?" You asked. Kagome sighed, "Trust me, this helps." Inuyasha came in, "Sora, your all right." He said. He sat next to you. "Sora, how do you know that guy? And where were you planning to run off to?" Inuyasha asked. You had no choice but to tell him everything. "While you were sealed. I stayed with the Band of Seven for a little while." You said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Everyone else gasped. "I'm sorry. I met their leader. He was badly injured and dying. I had to save him. After that, I stayed with the Band of Seven for a while." You said. "How could you do such a stupid thing! Staying with a band of cold heartless people!" Inuyasha spat. You began to get angry, "I know them a different way than you! The leader was nice and kind to me! I can't let you kill off the Band of Seven!" You yelled. "Inuyasha, it might be best if you listen to what Sora has to say." Miroku suggested. "Shut up Miroku! Seeing that guy Jakotsu was enough to tell me what the Band of Seven is like!" Inuyasha growled. "You only met one of them!" You shouted. "If you kill them-" Inuyasha interrupted, "Its obvious that Naraku brought them back! We have no choice but to kill them!" Inuyasha spat. You ignored your hurt body, you stood up. "I won't allow that! Kohaku is working for Naraku but we don't kill him!" Inuyasha then stood up and spat, "That's because Kohaku is doing it against his will! And the Band of Seven look like they are very happy to kill us!" A tear went down your cheek. Inuyasha stomped out of the temple. "Sora, please-" Kagome was about to tell you something but you interrupted her. "I'm going to find Bankotsu. I'm going to talk him out of this." You whispered. "Sora, your too hurt to go by yourself. Maybe if you stay with us you will find him." Sango said. "That's unless Inuyasha kills him before I can." You mumbled. Kagome stood up, "I'm going to talk to Inuyasha." She left the room. You curled up in a corner, hiding your tears. Miroku sat by you, "Inuyasha will understand. We can work together with this." He comforted you. Miroku is such a good friend. Kagome and Inuyasha then came in. "They are going to talk to each other again, alone." Kagome said. Everyone left the room, leaving you and Inuyasha together. "Ok Sora, lets make a deal. If any one of the Band of Seven members gets in my way and there is no escape. I'll kill them. I'll try my best to get away without killing them, ok? It's the best we can do. While we search for Naraku, you can look for Bankotsu." Inuyasha said. You had to except reality. "As long as you don't kill Bankotsu." You said. Inuyasha nodded, "We have a deal. And Sora, please stop crying. Its pathetic." Inuyasha said. You nodded and smiled while whipping the tears off your face. The others came back in. All of you began to eat lunch. You loved modern era food. It ruled your life. "I brought a treat too!" Kagome took out hersey bars and gave one to each of you. Inuyasha sniffed it, "I don't like the smell." He growled. He gave Kagome back the bar. Kagome looked insulted. "I'll have it!!!" You said. Kagome gave you the other bar. You loved this stuff!! You put both bars in your pocket to save for later. "I think I know where Bankotsu is." You said. Everyone looked at you. "Can I go and look for him?" You asked Inuyasha. "Fine by me. But don't blame me if I kill one of the Band of Seven." He answered. You smiled, "Thank you. Bye bye." You waved as you began to walk North. Bankotsu is North at the village he died at. You burst into your fastest run. Not just that but the scent of grave yard soil was impossible to miss.

*some days later*  
You've finally made it to the village. You looked at the village from far away. Bankotsu must be close. You heart ached. You had to see him. This time, you will not let him die. You went back into the forest. Your blood was shaking. You were so...you never had this feeling before. So excited? So scared? What if Bankotsu is possessed like Kohaku? What if Naraku took away Bankotsu's memories of you? You then heard something. You turned around. It was a little birdie. You were getting too worked up. But you couldn't sit still. "ARHH, WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET PAPER!!!" You heard an angry voice yell. Was it Bankotsu's? You forgot what his voice sounded like. You walked in the direction of the voice. You stopped and gasped. Bankotsu was walking, looking very frustrated. He was far but you saw him. "Bankotsu..." You couldn't believe it. It was really him. "BANKOTSU!!!!!!!!" You ran full speed towards him. Before Bankotsu even had the chance to turn to you, you pounced on him with your arm wrapped tightly around him. You knocked him down. You cried, "Its really you. Your alive." Bankotsu looked at you stunned, "Sora?!" He said in disbelief. "You remember me!!" You cried. Bankotsu sat up and held you in his arms. You cried and squeezed him to you. The two of you squeezed each other to each other.

This quiz (C) October 03, 2007 10:56PM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	34. Chapter 34 Bankotsu or Friends?

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 33  
Bankotsu or Friends?

You dreamed you would meet him again. But you never believed it to come true. "Sora, what are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked. "I looked for you." You whispered. Bankotsu had sympathy in his dark blue eyes. "You have burns all over you." He said. "I'm ok." You said. You smiled and your tears dried. Bankotsu stopped hugging you and looked at you. "Wow, you have not changed one bit." He said. "Neither have you. I thought you would look more...dead." You said. Bankotsu laughed at what you said. The two of you helped each other up. You looked at his face. His dark blue eyes and that cute purple mark on his forehead. You missed him so freakin much. This is really real? You wanted to hug some more just to make sure. "You still have your ring and necklace." Bankotsu said. You nodded, "Wait, where is Banryu?" You suddenly noticed he didn't have his sword that he is always carrying. Bankotsu sighed, "That's what I am trying to get. The damn bastard's who have beheaded me kept it as their treasure. But I'm going to get it back. If only I can find some paper." He growled. "Why would you need paper?" You asked. "To write a threat note to the village." Bankotsu said. "Do you really need to do that?" You said. Bankotsu laughed, "Sora, you really have not changed in the inside either. Its so they will fear my coming." He said. He hasn't changed in the inside either. You need to ask him many questions and talk to him about your friends. Then you need to tell him about Naraku. But you wanted to get time with him first. "There should be paper at the village. I'll get it for you." You said. You didn't why you were helping him get that horrible weapon. "Thanks Sora." He said as you and him began to walk to the village. "Ok, you hide in the bushes. I'll get the paper." You said. "All right." Bankotsu said. You touched your necklace and turned into a human girl. You looked kind of like Sango. "Ok, here I go." You said. You walked into the village. You looked around. There were not many people around. The ones who were around were mostly women and they looked scared. "Are you lost?" One of them asked you. You shook your head, "I'm a traveling artist. I'm just wondering if I could get some paper in this village." You lied. The women handed you several pieces of paper. "Oh thank you. How much do you want for it?" You asked. The women smiled, "You don't need to pay me. But I suggest you stay at this village where it is safe. The Band of Seven zombies are out there somewhere. All of our strongest men are hunting them down." She said. "Ah, so that is why there are no men in the village." You said. The women had a tear roll down her cheek. You were shocked that she was the one crying. Usually you're one doing that. "W-whats wrong?" You asked. "My husband is the one who hunted the Band of Seven down and beheaded them! I'm scared that he is going to die!! What if the Band of Seven seek revenge and kill him?" She burst into tears. You didn't feel good in this situation. You didn't know what to say. You had to think of something to make her stop crying. "Uh, I owe you for this paper. Please, take this." You took one of Kagome's hersey bars, unwrapped it and gave it to the women. "Please take it. Its from my village. Its very very yummy." You said. The women's tears dried up and she took the candy bar and nibbled on it. The chocolate had to make her feel better. "Goodbye." You waved and begun to walk back. You jumped back into the bushes and turned back to your normal self. "Here is your paper." You handed the pack of paper to Bankotsu. "Finally, I was getting worried." Bankotsu said. You looked to the ground, "Bankotsu, what are you planning to do when you get Banryu back?" Bankotsu looked at you, "Well, I would get my revenge. Then I'll kill all of Naraku's enemies. Then I'll enjoy the new life I've been given." He said. Your ears twitched, so he was brought back because of Naraku. This is bad, really bad. Even if you talk him out of this, Naraku will do something really bad. "Sora, what's wrong? Not in to the whole revenge thing?" Bankotsu asked. "I need to talk to you about Naraku and everything." You said. "Lets wait till Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu get here. Then we can talk over what we will do." He said. You didn't like that idea. To you Bankotsu was the only one with some sanity in that group. Jakotsu, you could trust him but he is crazy in general. Ginkotsu, you could barly understand him, about all he say is geesh. Suikostu is a blood thirsty beast. Renkotsu is the worst of them!! Always staring at you with that hatful glare! "I would rather talk only with you about it." You said. Bankotsu stood up, "Sorry Sora but I'm going to be busy writing the threat note." He said. He began to walk to who knows where. Then he stopped, "DAMN IT!! I FORGOT I NEED SOMETHING TO WRITE WITH!!" He spat. "Uh, I'll get it!" You said. You turned around to go back to the village. "No wait!" Bankotsu grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. "Kohaku will get it! He is waiting for me anyway. I'll tell him to get me a brush." Bankotsu said. "Kohaku??" You said stunned. Did he mean Sango's younger brother? "Yes. I don't want you to trouble yourself for me." Bankotsu said. You blushed, how sweet. "Com'on, lets go to where Kohaku is waiting for me." Bankotsu said. You nodded and followed him. The two of you made it to a hill that had a good view of the village you were just at and, sure enough, Kohaku was standing there. "Hey Kohaku!" Bankotsu waved. "Hello Bankotsu sir." Kohaku greeted. Kohaku then looked right at you with his blank eyes. "This is Sora." Bankotsu said. "I..think we've met before." You said. The aura between all of you went cold and quite. "Really? Thats cool. Hey Kohaku, could you get me something to write with?" Bankotsu asked. Kohaku nodded and ran into the forest. "That kid kind of gives me the creeps. But of course Naraku is even more creepy." Bankotsu said. "You don't say." You said. Bankotsu sat down and looked at the village. "What did you do after I died?" Bankotsu asked. You sat next to him. "I cried for a whole night on your gravestone. Its one of the worst memories I've ever had." You said. Bankotsu laughed, "You are so typical!" You smiled, it was so nice to hear him laugh. "You know, this reminds me of the place we kissed." You said. "I guess your right." Bankotsu said. He scooted closer to you. You could feel a kiss coming. You looked into each others eyes and your heads began to move closer to each others. "Bankotsu sir." You heard Kohaku's voice. The two of you quickly scooted away from each other blushing. "I got you something to write with. Is there anything else you need?" Kohaku handed a brush to Bankotsu. "Thank you. Now would you get my comrades back?" Bankotsu asked. Kohaku nodded and left. You and Bankotsu looked at each other. The two of you were blushing so much. Then both of you laughed. Suddenly you felt the last heresy bar in your pocket break in half. "Are you hungry?" You asked Bankotsu. "Sort of." He answered. You smiled, "Great! I have something I know you will love!" You took one half of the heresy bar out of your pocket and handed it to Bankotsu. Bankotsu stared at it and was about to eat it without unwrapping the wrapper. "Wait! You need to unwrap it." You said. Bankotsu blinked in confusion. You took it from him and took the wrapper off, "Ok, you can eat it now." You said as you handed the chocolate back to him. You took the other half out and unwrapped it and ate it. Bankotsu stared at you, then the bar and bit into it. After he swallowed it he quickly bit into it again. "This is good! What is it?!" He said hyperly. "Hardened cow poo." You said. Bankotsu quickly spit the chocolate out, "What!?!!?" He believed you. You laughed really hard, "Just kidding! You should have saw the look on your face! You actually believed me!!" You rolled in the grass laughing. Bankotsu laughed with you, "Well you are great at lying! But seriously, what is it?" He asked. "Its something from the future." You said. "Ok Sora, enough jokes." Bankotsu said. "Its no joke! Its called chocolate. Its from a time called the modern era. I got from Kagome. She is Kikyo's reincarnation and-" Bankotsu interrupted, "Naraku told me all about Kagome." You frowned, "You can't trust Naraku." You said. "I never said I did." Bankotsu said. Bankotsu ate the rest of the chocolate quickly. You finished yours. "Now, for my threat note." Bankotsu put the brush to the paper and began to write. You looked over his shoulder, "What's that word?" You pointed to the first word Bankotsu wrote on the paper. "That says prepare." Bankotsu said. You looked at the word. He had the hand writing of a two year old. "What does that say?" you pointed to the second letter. "That says to." Bankotsu said. You laughed, "You spelled to with two o's." Bankotsu crumbled the paper and threw it down the hill. "Ok then, we have plenty of paper. I'll spell it right this time." He said as he grabbed another piece of paper. "I can't read your hand writing." You said. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, "Well then, your blind. Because I can read it perfectly." He said. "That's because you wrote it." You said. "What are you trying to prove!?" Bankotsu spat. You smiled, "That your hand writing sucks." Bankotsu handed you the brush and a piece of paper, "Ok then, how about you write it. I'll tell you what to write." He said. "Uh, well...I don't know how to write." You said. "Then who are you to say my hand writing is bad!" Bankotsu spat. "I may not know how to write but I know how to read and thats not readable." You said. "I'll just keep trying." Bankotsu said. He wrote on the paper then handed it to you, "Can you read it?" You smiled and nodded, "It says prepare to die." Bankotsu grabbed the paper from you, "What?! Its not supposed to say that!" He crumbled the paper and threw it down the hill. He then quickly wrote another threat note and gave it to you. "Its says...Wash your face and be ready???" You had a sweat drop. "No no NO! Its supposed to say wash your necks and be ready! DAMN IT!" Bankotsu crumbled the paper and threw down the hill. He put his hand on his face and groaned with frustration. You sighed, "Here, I'll try." You took the brush from him but he jerked it away from you. "No! You have no writing experience! You are worse than me!" He said. "Com'on Bankotsu, you have the hand writing of a two year old. When the village reads your threat note their going to think this is a joke!!" You said. The two of you tussled in the grass trying to get the brush from each other. "Bankotsu sir." You heard Kohaku's voice. The two of you stopped fighting. Bankotsu was on top of you and you were holding the brush close to your chest. Bankotsu quickly got off of you blushing. You sat up, also blushing. "I brought you your friends." Kohaku said. Behind Kohaku you could see Ginkotsu with Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkostu riding on him. Your heart sank at the sight of Renkotsu. "Hey Bankotsu!" Jakotsu happily waved. Bankotsu smiled at seeing his brother, "Yo!" He waved back. Everyone jumped off Ginkotsu and bowed to Bankotsu. "Finally we can all meet." Renkotsu said. "Not all." Bankotsu said sadly. "Yes well, Muikotsu and Kyokotsu.." Renkotsu was interrupted. "Died, couldn't be helped." Bankotsu said a little too fast. Bankotsu handed a piece of paper to Renkotsu and put his hand out for the brush. You handed him the brush. "Here Renkotsu, your smart. Can you write me a threat note?" Bankotsu asked. Renkotsu nodded, "What should it say?" Bankotsu turned to the view of the village, "It should say that we are going to settle a score. Wash your necks and be ready to die." Bankotsu said. You didn't feel good. When the rest of the Band of Seven is here Bankotsu becomes scary. "So we are going to get revenge?" Jakotsu said. "Yes, that castle over there is where we were beheaded. They also have my companion." Bankotsu said darkly. You didn't like how he called his sword his companion. You didn't want to get in a argument though. You could sense hatred all around you. You were scared. "Is this good?" Renkotsu handed the letter to Bankotsu. Bankotsu read it over, "Hey Kohaku, can you take this to the castle for me?" He asked. Kohaku nodded and took the letter and ran. "So Sora, you wanted to talk about Naraku. Well, now is your chance." Bankotsu said. Everyone stared at you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, "Naraku's enemys are my friends. Please, I don't want my friends to be killed." You begged. Bankotsu's face had no expression. "Oh, I forgot. Your friends with that half-demon." He mumbled. You could feel his hatred grow. "Bankotsu, Naraku is pure evil. You shouldn't do what he tells you to." You said calmly. There was a moment of silence. Bankotsu looked at you then the village then Renkotsu. "What do you think Renkostu?" Bankotsu asked. "Well brother, if it is Naraku that brought us back to life maybe he can take it just as easily if we don't do his orders. I think its best if we kill his enemies." Renkotsu said. "Jakotsu, what do you think?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu. "I really want to see Inuyasha again!! I want to fight him!" Jakotsu said. Your hope dropped. "Suikotsu, what do you think?" Bankotsu asked. "I don't care as long as that stupid doctor doesn't come back." Suikotsu answered. "Yes, lets kill them." Ginkotsu answered before even being questioned. Bankotsu looked at you, he still seemed to be unsure. "Bankotsu, try and think on your own! You shouldn't ask others what to do! You're their leader. That means you lead!" You growled. "Don't tell me how to be leader!!" Bankotsu spat. "I'm not telling you how to be leader. Only you can decide that. But I want you to bear in mind that I am one of Naraku's enemies as well. If you kill Inuyasha, you'll also need to kill me." You said. Bankotsu then didn't look mad anymore. He was thinking about it again. "Brother, may I also add that it is Inuyasha's friends that killed Muikotsu and Kyokotsu. We have to avenge their deaths." Renkotsu said. "You do have a point." Bankotsu mumbled. Renkotsu looked at you in the eye and smirked a little. "Bastard." You whispered under your breath. "Revenge will only lead to more deaths. And then with those deaths, more revenge will be wanted. Revenge is for the unwise." You said. "May I also add that Muikotsu poisened and almost killed all of Inuyasha's friends. Inuyasha is also seeking revenge and he will want us dead." Renkotsu said. "What did Muikotsu do?" You became worried. "He almost killed all of Inuyasha's friends. I was involved too." Renkotsu said. Your anger made your ring turn into your sword. "Sora, are you challenging me?" Renkotsu laughed. "Lower you sword Sora." Bankotsu ordered. "I do not follow your orders. I am not one of the Band of Seven your growled. "Not as a leader but as advice. Lower your sword." Bankotsu said. Your sword turned back into your ring. "Are you actually going to do what Renkotsu is telling you? Can't you see that he is making all the decisions for you!" You spat. Bankotsu then looked a little sad. "Sorry Sora, but for now this is our plan. We are going to get my companion back. Then kill the entire village. Then do what Naraku orders." Bankotsu said. "Does that mean we are now enemys?" You asked. Bankotsu shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you Sora. But if you get in my way...you will get hurt." Bankotsu said. "I will not let you kill off my friends." You hissed. You turned and began to walk away. "I won't let my friends kill you." You whispered as you walked to the castle.


	35. Chapter 35 Saint Hakushin Island

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 34  
Saint Hakushin Island

You can't let them kill each other. How on earth are you going to do this? This is all Renkotsu's fault! Where are your friends anyway? You didn't know what to do. "Fox Demon, what are you doing so close to the village?" You stopped and looked behind you. About 50 men on horses with weapons were looking at you. In the led was the man responsible for the death of the Band of Seven. You never forgot his mask. "I'm just passing by." You said calmly. The men slowly surrounded you. You stayed calm. "We heard a rumor that the one responsible for bringing the Band of Seven back to life was a fox demon that would visit the gravestone at night. Are you that fox demon?" He commander asked. You laughed, "That is such a lie. Us fox demons do not hold such power." You said. "She might be lying sir. She IS a fox demon after all." One of the men whispered to the commander. "Com'on, isn't this a little unfair? One vrs 50?" You said getting a little scared. "Maybe if we hang her the curse of Band of Seven will be broken." One man whispered. "Lets kill her now!" One crazy guy yelled. An arrow was shot at you. You caught the arrow and your ring turned into a bow. You turned the arrow around and shot it back at the man. It hit him in the arm. In fact, the arrow went so fast that the arrow went straight through his arm and out the other end. The poor man screamed in pain. "Sorry." You said. "We'll take her to the village and hang her for that!" A man yelled. "Just for that?!" You said surprised.(you don't know how much it would hurt for a human). All 50 men aimed their arrows at you. "OK! I give up! Take me away!!" You said scared. Anyway, it will be too easy to escape. The men tied you up and began to take you to their village. "Psst, so you are the man responsible for killing the Band of Seven?" You whispered to the man with the mask. He did say anything. "Oh, so you don't talk to demons." You mumbled. "Well, its true that I had a close relationship with the leader of the Band of Seven but I would never ever have a power great enough to give life." You said. He didn't say anything. You knew that he was going to get killed by Bankotsu. "I suggest you don't go back to your village if you value life." You whispered. "Why do you talk so much?" He man growled. "I know your wife. She is worried about you. Please, don't go to the castle." You begged. "How do you know my wife?" The man asked. "I tricked her into thinking I was a human just so I could get some paper." You said. "I don't believe you. I never trust fox demons." He man said. You looked above the trees, there was smoke! The men discovered this and all the horses began to gallop to the castle. The Band of Seven must be already attacking the village. All the horses stopped. In front of the castle gates was Bankotsu he had his Banryu with him. "You!" The commander hissed. "Hey, its been a while." Bankotsu greeted. He then blinked in confusion seeing you tied up. "Damn you, what did you do to our lord!" The commander yelled. "As you recall, our heads were chopped off. So I returned the favor." Bankotsu said. "Damn you." The commander hissed. "Are you ready to follow your lord?" Bankotsu said. Bankotsu jumped high up above the army, swinging his halberd above him. You screamed, Bankotsu was going to kill you! You closed your eyes and heard all the men around breath their last breath. The horse collapsed from under you and Bankotsu caught you. You opened your eyes. All 50 men around you were dead. You saw the broken mask of the commander on the ground. You held your sadness back. "Sora, what were you doing with those guys?" Bankotsu asked. "They were going to kill me." You whispered. Bankotsu smiled, "Well, I came just in time!" He said. "I could of escaped on my own." You said. You coughed, the scent of Ginkotsu's gunpowder was so strong. Bankotsu untied you. "Have you thought harder on killing Naraku's enemies?" You asked. "Sora, I kill whoever Naraku tells me to...except you." Bankotsu said. Bankotsu stood up and walked into the castle. "If you want your friends, you should stay here. Inuyasha and Kouga are going to smell this blood and gunpowder and come here." Bankotsu said. You followed Bankotsu into the castle. Dead bodies were everywhere, men, women, and children. You were horrified. You stopped and Bankotsu walked ahead, he didn't think you were following him. "What are you doing here?" Renkotsu growled. You didn't answer. You just stared at all the bodies. Their scared faces. A tear went down your cheek. "You aren't used to seeing so many bodies, huh. I don't see why Bankotsu likes you." Renkotsu said. "I'll make sure you will not get in the way." Renkotsu said. Your ears twitched and you turned around only to get punched in the stomach by Renkotsu. Shocked, you collapsed and coughed. "You are not going to get in the way of our fun." Renkotsu said. You were weakened by the scent of blood and gunpowder, you stayed on the ground. "B-bankotsu.." You called his name desperately. "He can't hear you. He is drinking with Jakotsu. Trust me, it is for the best." Renkotsu took out what looked like a water container. "W-What's that?" You asked. Some leftovers of Muikotsu's poisons. You will not be able to move your body but you will still be conscious to everything around you. You tried to get up but your arms didn't move. "Heheh, you have such a good sense of smell that you can smell the poison when I haven't even opened it yet." Renkotsu said. He set the poison bottle next to you and walked away. You layed there motionless. This sucks. "It takes more than that to stop me." You whispered. You could smell Kouga's scent. Bankotsu and Kouga must be fighting already. You couldn't let them kill each other. "S-Somebody help." You said. But it only came out as a whisper. I'm so weak. You thought to yourself. Maybe if you become mad, your sword will react. You thought of Naraku. Your ring turned into your sword. Now what? You were getting so worried. You could now hear lots of fighting. You could smell your friends. "I-Inuyasha...." You whispered. No one could hear you. "Move you whimpy wolf!" You could hear his voice. You couldn't wait to KILL RENKOTSU!! Then you heard two swords clash together. Then you heard Ginkotsu's bombs. You didn't give up. You kept trying to move. What if Bankotsu dies again!? You've been given a second chance to protect him! A sudden surge went through your body. You could move again. The poisen must have ran out. You jumped up and ran to where Renkotsu went. "Sorry Inuyasha, it looks like I gotta go and end things quickly!" You heard Bankotsu say. "This is the end for you, Wind Scar!" You heard Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha!" You ran around the corner of a building. Too late, you saw a blast of yellow rip through the ground. It tore away the building next to you. The yellow went away. In front of you was Inuyasha and everyone else including Kouga. Suikotsu was fighting Miroku. Jakotsu was fighting Sango. Renkotsu was fighting Kouga. Ginkotsu was trying to kill Kagome. There was a big scar in the ground. In the middle of the scar was banryu. Where is Bankotsu?! Did he get hit by the wind scar?!?! "SHIT! Look what you did to my Banryu!" Bankotsu came out from behind his halberd. You sighed with relief. Bankotsu took Banryu out of the ground. "Well Inuyasha, it looks like thats all I have time for." Bankotsu said. You looked for Renkotsu, you were going to KILL him. Renkotsu was on Ginkotsu and was heading for Kagome! Ginkotsu shot his guns at Kagome. You ran full speed to save Kagome. You grabbed her and Shippo and jumped to a safe spot. "Sora!" Kagome said surprised. "I'm going to kill you Renkotsu!" You ran full speed towards Renkotsu. Renkotsu threw fire at you. It hit you but had no effect. You ran straight through it. You slashed through Renkotsu's armor with just your claws. Renkotsu's chest was badly hurt. "I'm going to kill you!!" You spat. Bankotsu then stood between you and Renkotsu. "That's enough Sora." He said. You backed up. Your anger disappeared. Bankotsu put Banryu on his shoulder. "Bye for now." He said. Ginkotsu began to go out of the castle. "Your not getting away!" Inuyasha began to chase them. "No Inuyasha!" You pushed him. He lost balance and fell. Kouga ran ahead to where the Band of Seven was escaping. But then Naraku appeared, blocking the way. Its wasn't Naraku, it was a puppet. Inuyasha got back up, "Wind Scar!" The puppet was blown to pieces. Kouga ran off to the Band of Seven. "They couldn't have gotten far." Kouga said. Kouga burst into a fast run, following Ginkotsu's tracks. Inuyasha turned to you, "Sora, what was wrong with you? You were running faster than Kouga! Not just that but your eyes were glowing red." Inuyasha said. "What?! My eyes were red?" You were amazed. Everyone nodded, "Your eyes stopped being red when Bankotsu stood in front of you." Kagome said. This couldn't be your family trait, could it? It only happens if your tails get hurt. And usually you can only feel what you are doing when that happens. But this time you knew exactly what you were doing. "It seems you didn't come to good terms with the Band of Seven." Miroku said. "Bankotsu cares too much about revenge. But its Renkotsu's fault for brainwashing Bankotsu into this!" You spat. You looked at your friends, "Did any of you get badly hurt?" You asked. "We almost died in a fire while trying to survive Muikotsu's poisons but other than that we are fine." Sango said in a joke like voice. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help." You said. "We have to get Bankotsu to tell us where Naraku is. It seems he is the only one who knows." Sango said. "He didn't tell me much. He just said he was revived by Naraku to kill Naraku's enemys." You said. "Are you sure you are on good terms with Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes! He is just...not himself. Naraku might of mess with Bankotsu's mind when bringing him back to life." You said. "But Sora, do you understand that we are going to have to fight Bankotsu, maybe to the death, to find out where Naraku is?" Miroku said. "Ah, yes. That reminds me.." You turned to the side of you at Inuyasha. You punched Inuyasha in the stomach. "Och! What was that for!?" Inuyasha spat. "For almost killing Bankotsu!! When I saw you do the wind scar I was so nervous and scared! I thought Bankotsu died!" You spat. "But Sora, Bankotsu is in the way of getting to Naraku. You have to understand that we need to fight Bankotsu." Kagome said. "Yes but...I won't let him die." You said. There was a moment of silence. "Com'on lets catch up with Kouga." Inuyasha said. "Wait! This puppet is...clean." Kagome said. "Clean?" You sniffed the air, "She is right. It smells like water and flowers." You said. Inuyasha smiled, "Ok, thats our lead. We need to find the same water and scent of flowers and that should lead us to where Naraku is." Inuyasha said. "Sora, are you coming? Or are you going to hunt down Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm coming with you to make sure you don't kill Bankotsu if you meet him." You said. All of you walked up from river to river smelling the scent. But none have matched yet. Inuyasha told you of a mountain with a sacred barrier around it, he thinks it may be connected to Naraku. You sniffed the air, "Hey, I think I smell a match to the water." You said. "Where? Lead the way." Inuyasha said. You lead them to a lake. "We can't go because of the sacred barrier." You heard some men mumble with a little boy. "Hey, did you say sacred barrier?" Miroku walked up to them. All of you were invited to the little kids house. He sat with three women behind him. You could tell they were his sisters. "Near the middle of this lake is an island. Ordinary people cannot enter it. By chance, the males of this family alone are allowed to cross to Hijiri Island, to take care of Saint Hakushin." The boy said. "Saint Hakushin?" Miroku questioned. " A great priest from over 100 years ago, who, becoming a living Buddha, was enshrined in the small temple on the island." The boy said. "A living Buddha?" You questioned. "A saint-like priest, who while still alive, abstains all food, and enters nirvana while their flesh mummifies." Miroku explains. "So we are talking about a dried up wrinkled dead monk." Inuyasha said. "Watch it, you'll regret that." Miroku warned. "You said something about your father not coming back." You said. "Yes, my father went to check on the island about half a month ago and has never come back. And I can't go by myself and no one will go with me." The boy said. "We'll go with you." Kagome said. All of you knew that this must have some connection to Naraku. All of you got onto a boat. The lake was misty. "See that, thats Mt. Hakurei. At the base of that mountain is a temple created by Saint Hakushin. If you pray there, all your sins will be purified." The boy said. "I..don't feel so good." You mumbled. "That must be the sacred barrier. Its affecting you." Kagome said. Shippo was already unconscious in her arms. Kirara was unconscious too. Electric like sparks zapped you. Your power was being taken away. You felt so sick and dizzy. You too will soon lose conscious. "Sora, you really don't look so good." Kagome said with a worried look on her face. "I'll b-be just fine." You said. "Be very careful. There are a lot of tall rocks in this lake if you hit one-" The boat stopped, Inuyasha hit one and the boat broke. You smiled through your pain. How amusing. Inuyasha quickly got you and Kagome and the kid on his back and jumped onto the island. "We are entering the worst part of the barrier." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. The barrier was affecting him too. "I think I'm going to throw up." You warned. You felt Kagome tense next to you. Then Inuyasha landed on the island. You got off his back and immediately collapsed to the ground. You couldn't move your legs. This was like Muikotsu's poisen. But it made you feel sick. There were many pretty flowers. They were so soft. You would be rolling in them laughing if you didn't feel so sick. The scent was overpowering. At least it was a pleasant scent. "Sora!" Kagome bent down. "Are you alright?" She asked. "No." You answered honestly. "Strange, these flowers weren't here before." The boy said. "Sora, would you like to ride on my back for now?" Inuyasha offered. You nodded and got on Inuyahsa's back. Miroku and Sango caught up and all of you went deeper into the island. The boy tripped on a skeleton. "Ah, that's my fathers clothes! That's my dad!" The boy panicked. You suddenly felt and intense hatred. "Inuyasha...over there." You pointed to a small building. "I sense a tainted jewel shard in that temple." Kagome said. "Damn, its about time you showed up! Making me wait in here for so long!" You heard Bankotsu's voice coming from the temple. A big blast came from the building. Everyone dodged out of the way. Bankotsu walked out of the temple. "This place is terrible! It even makes a human like me feel sick! It must be worst on a half-demon though. Bankotsu then blinked, "Sora...you weren't supposed to have made it here. It thought the barrier would block you from coming here. I guess I underestimated you." Bankotsu said. "Bankotsu, please don't fight." You whispered. Bankotsu didn't hear you. Inuyasha slowly laid you down in the flowers, "I'm sorry Sora, I have no choice." Inuyasha said. "Bankotsu, did you kill the boys father?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't look at me. I was just told to wait here and to kill you when you get here." Bankotsu said. "Be careful Inuyasha! Bankotsu's halberd has some jewel shards in it!" Kagome said. Bankotus smiled, "That's right, you scared my halberd. So I repaired it with the jewel shards. So lets finish this!" Bankotsu charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out his sword. As their sword clashed together your vision began to darken. You were losing your conscious. "No, I'm not giving in!" You growled. You struggled to get up. You sat up, you saw two Bankotsu's fighting three Inuyasha's. You rubbed your eyes and regained your sight. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha whacked his sword to the ground. But nothing happened. "What happened to the wind scar?" Kagome asked. No one had an answer. Bankotsu smiled happily, "I see, so that's why I was told to fight here." Bankotsu swung his sword powerfully at Inuyasha. Inuyasha desperately blocked it with his sword. His arm shuddered and he gritted his teeth from the impact. Inuyasha then jumped back. "Why didn't the wind scar work?" Sango asked. "Its this barrier. Its weakening his sword." You said. You tried to stand up but you collapsed. Inuyasha was going to get killed. "Sora, you need to stay here. There is nothing you can do." Miroku said. "Yes there is. I'm not going to let Inuyasha or Bankotsu die." You got up then collapsed again. "DAMMIT! BANKOTSU! STOP FIGHTING INUYASHA!" You screamed. Bankotsu ignored what you said. His mind was tainted by the jewel shards. "Hurry up and die so I can get of this island!" Bankotsu spat at Inuyasha. "We got to get rid of this barrier." You said. "Saint Hakushin's mummy must be making it." The boy said. The boy then set off running into the temple. Kagome ran after him. Then Kagome ran out of the temple and yelled, "The mummy is gone! Someone must have taken it!" You looked at Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Bankotsu threw his sword to the ground and Inuyasha dodged it. Banryu broke the ground it hit. Inuyasha then jumped to Bankotsu but then Bankotsu cut Inuyasha's arm! "I'm going into the temple." Miroku said. He ran off. You never saw Bankotsu be so powerful. "Sango, please can't you do something?!" You asked her. Sango looked at you, then Bankotsu and nodded. "This is the end for you Inuyasha! One last strike!" Bankotsu said as he charged with his sword raised. Sango quickly threw her boomerang between Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Many flower petals flew up. Bankotsu jumped back and looked at you and Sango. "Bankotsu! You got to stop fighting! The tainted jewel shards are controlling you!" You yelled. Bankotsu ignored you again, he just continued fighting. "Idiot!" You spat. Miroku, Kagome, and the boy ran out of the temple. "Sora, I need to borrow some of your demonic powers." Miroku ran up to you and rubbed some sacred pieces of paper on you. Then he threw them everywhere. "What was that for?" You asked. "Your powers are now on the papers. The source of this barrier will block the paper. Then we can break the barrier." Miroku said. You were slowly losing conscious. You couldn't hang on any longer. You lost consciousness.

Suddenly you felt a strong surge of power rise in you. The flowers around you disappeared. A breeze passed you and you opened your eyes. Your powers were slowly coming back. You sat up and looked around. The barrier must have been broken. "Hey Inuyasha, how about you show me that wind scar of yours again." Bankotsu said. You could tell he had something planned. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha hit the ground and a blast of yellow ripped through the ground to Bankotsu. "Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu hit his Banryu to the ground and stopped the wind scar! Bankotsu then charged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged him. "Inuyasha, the shards in banryu are tainted!" Kagome shouted to him. You could tell that Inuyasha was about to use the backlash wave. "I'm not going to fall for that! Do you only have one battle move?!" Bankotsu twirled Banryu and hit the ground and then flew high up. You watched with your mouth hanging. Bankotsu held his sword up above him. Storm clouds began to appear above the island. "Sora, what is he doing!?" Inuyasha asked you. "I-I don't know! He has never done this before!" You said. "I think he is summoning a thunder storm." Miroku said. "Not even I know where the lightening will strike!" Bankotsu said. "Dragon Thunder!" He yelled. Many lightening bolts crashed into the island. You quickly created a barrier around yourself. Bankotsu is going over the top with this battle. You saw a lightening bolt crash right into your barrier. Your weak barrier was unable to hold the lightening back. The lightening broke through the barrier. The lightening hit you. You closed your eyes and gritted your teeth with the pain. The lightening ended and you collasped to the ground. Your body was hurting. You opened your eyes and looked around you. All of your friends were unconscious, maybe even dead. "I-Inuyasha." You called his name. You then looked to the side of you. Inuyasha was badly hurt, laying on the ground. Bankotsu stood over him. Bankotsu held his sword above him. Bankotsu was going to kill Inuyasha!!! "You lay there worm. I'll hack you and your sword to pieces." Bankotsu said as his sword began to twirl at top speed above him. Tears rolled down your eyes, why is he like this? "No." You whispered. You got up and ran to Inuyasha and Bankotsu. "STOP!" You cried more tears. You jumped in front of Inuyasha and looked at Bankotsu in the eyes. The fire in Bankotsu's eyes disappeared and he stopped twirling his sword. "Sora!? I told you to stay out of my way!" Bankotsu spat. "I'm not going to let you kill my friends. If you kill them, you kill me!" You started crying. Bankotsu looked at you. You were beaten up from his thunder attack. Bankotsu begun to lower his sword. "Sora.." He whispered. "Does this look right to you?! You idiot!" You spat. Bankotsu looked upset. He realized what he just did. "Sora, I-" Suddenly a strange object near Miroku began to glow. You and Bankotsu and Inuyasha looked at it. "W-What's that?" You asked. The air felt pure all the sudden. The wounds on all your friends began to heal. The strange object then flew up and went to Bankotsu. Bankotsu began to glow. You blinked in confusion. "What?" Bankotsu was also confused as he looked at himself glowing. You got up and tried to walk up to him but a sacred barrier stopped you. "Bankotsu!" You tried to break through the barrier, but you were too weak. Bankotsu faded away.


	36. Chapter 36 The Struggles of Mt Hakurei

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 35  
The struggles of Mt. Hakurei

Inuyasha got up from behind you. "He's gone" you whispered. And just when he was coming to his senses too. Miroku walked up to you, "That item was a sacred item. It helped Bankotsu escape. That must mean Saint Hakushin is somehow helping Naraku" he said.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu*  
Bankotsu coughed a lot. He was in a thick mist. He shivered, "Damn it, I feel terrible. What the hell happened to me anyway? Where am I?" he mumbled. Kohaku and Kanna came out of the mist, "Bankotsu sir" Kohaku greeted. "Hey Kohaku, where are we? Why does this place feel so awful?" Bankotsu asked. "That would make sense sir. This isn't the place for people of evil thoughts" Kohaku said. "Why was I called here?" Bankotsu asked. "If you stayed longer, you would have not completed your task. Sora would have stopped you" Kanna said calmly. That's right, Sora...I hurt her. Bankotsu thought to himself. Kanna picked up the strange sacred item next to Bankotsu, she handed it to him. "Use this if she gets in the way again" Kanna said. Bankotsu blinked, that was the strange thing that created the barrier that drained Sora's powers. He nodded and put it in his pocket.

*back to you*  
All of you left the village and went to Mt. Hakurei. You collapsed onto the ground. "The barrier here is much stronger than the last" you growled. Shippo looked dizzy. Kirara didn't look so good ethier. Sango handed Kirara to Kagome. "Me and Miroku should go on and look around. Wait for us. I can't bring poor Kirara into the barrier" she said. "I am positive that it is Saint Hakushin that is creating this barrier" Miroku said. "Yes but how can Naraku hide here? He is so evil, he can't possibly hide here" Inuyasha said. "Yes but once inside, it is the perfect hiding place. Think of all of Naraku's enemies, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Sora, and you Inuyasha. Can't go in there" Miroku said. "Kikyo can't go through?" You said surprised. "Yes, her soul collecters can not go through the barrier. And her soul collectors are what gives her life" Miroku said. "Are you sure you can go on your own?" Kagome asked. "We'll be just fine" Miroku said. "Don't take any unnecessary risks" Inuyasha warned. Miroku and Sango nodded and walked into the depths of Mt. Hakurei and disappeared into the mist. You struggled to get up. You knew Bankotsu was in there. You walked closer to the mountain. Inuyasha grabbed you and pulled you away from the mountain. "Don't be stupid Sora. You'll be purified if you go into the mountain. Being a full demon, I am surprised you are even conscious right now" Inuyasha said. "I need to get to Bankotsu." You whispered. "He is fine. I know that we will see him again." Inuyasha said. You listened to Inuyasha. You turned around and sat down. Kagome sat next to you with Shippo and Kirara in her arms. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. All of you waited for a long time. You were bored out of your mind. A freaking hour past until you heard something. It sounded kind of like Ginkotsu's bombs. But this explosion was huge. Inuyasha stood up, "Sora, do you hear that too?" He asked. You nodded. "Hear what?" Kagome asked. "Never mind, lets go." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha got you and Kagome and Shippo and Kirara on his back and he began to run. "Inuyasha, we got to wait for Miroku and Sango." Kagome said. "We won't get anything done that way." Inuyasha growled. You knew that he was heading towards the scent of Ginkotsu's gunpowder. Inuyasha stopped, in front of you was the two wolf men who follow Kouga. They were crying over something. You noticed Ginkotsu's bones in the corner of your eyes. So they killed Ginkotsu. They both turned around and looked at you and Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sora, thank goodness you are here." One said. You got off Inuyasha's back. "What happened?" You asked. "K-kouga got caught in the blast. He couldn't escape. His legs are badly injured." One whimpered. You looked over their shoulder. Kouga was laying, unconscious, his legs were under some large rocks. It looks like he took a large beating. Kagome got off Kouga's back. Inuyasha pushed the large rocks off Kouga. "Com'on Kouga you wimp! Get up!" Inuyasha said. Kagome kneeled down next to him. "Please, wake up Kouga." Kagome whispered. Kouga twitched, "K-kagome. Damn it, Renkotsu got away." He mumbled. Your hatred for Renkotsu sizzled. So he did this to poor Kouga. Kouga held Kagome's hand, "I'm sorry Kagome, you must have been worried about me." He said. You could feel Inuyasha's anger towards how Kouga was treating Kagome. "Hands off!" He spat. "Shh, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Kouga fell asleep, his men fell asleep behind you. The Band of Seven did this to poor Kouga. You stood up, "I'm going to look around the mountain for Bankotsu." You said. "What? By yourself?" Kagome said. You nodded, "I don't know where he is, but I think I can stop him." You said. "Leave her Kagome. If she wants to go look for Bankotsu, then she can." Inuyasha said. "Thank you." You said. You got up, you had a plan. Sesshomaru and Kikyo must be around. You'll ask them where Bankotsu must be. Kikyo will be the easiest to find. "Inuyasha, where did you last see Kikyo?" You asked. "Last I saw her she told me that she couldn't possibly go through the barrier. She is probably near doctor Suikotsu's village." Inuyasha said. "And..where is that?" You asked. "Its a small village at the base of the mountain east of here." Inuyasha said. You nodded, "Thank you." You turned and ran off. You ran and ran east then south of the mountain. You didn't grow tired, you needed a run around anyway. Then you came to a calm field. The grass was calmly flowing like water as a breezed past by. Beyond the field was the small village Inuyasha was talking about. You walked up to the village. You went up the first house and knocked on the door. A cute little girl opened the door then quickly shut it when see saw you. "Wait! I'm looking for Kikyo!" You said. The little girl opened the door a little, "Are you friends with Kikyo?" She asked. You smiled, "Yes, is she here?" You asked. The girl opened the door, inviting you in. You sat in a room with many beds. Looked like an orphanage. All these cute little kids were sitting around playing. Well, they were until you came in. They all screamed, "DEMON!" And hid in the closet. "Wait! She is friends with Kikyo!" The little girl said. All the little kids then came out of hiding. You and the kids sat in a circle. "How do you know Kikyo?" Asked one little boy. "Me and her are old friends." You said. "How did you meet?" Another boy asked. "Hey! I'm came to ask YOU the questions!!" You spat. The kids screamed and hid again, you scared them. You sighed, "Please don't be afraid. I wouldn't EVER hurt you." You said. The kids came out again, "We weren't raised to trust fox demons." A brave boy said. You sighed, you didn't have time for this. "Fine, I'll be going now." You got up and walked out. It was dark out. Must be night time. You were tired. No, you had to find Bankotsu and if not him, at least Jakotsu or Suikotsu, not Renkotsu. You looked at the beautiful field. It looked softer than a bed. You wanted to roll in it and lay in it and watch the sky like you did with Toru when you were very small. Those innocent times were gone though. Then you heard something, you looked behind you, the same girl behind you. You turned and looked at her. "Are you hungry? We decided you can stay." The girl said. You smiled at such kindness. "Thank you." You and all the cute little kids sat outside around a fire while eating some really bad tasting soup. "So who takes care of you?" You asked. All the kids went silent. "Fine, don't tell me." You said. "Inpure has now become pure. Pure has now become inpure. Good has now become bad. Bad has now become good." A little girl started to sing. The song sounded familiar. You wished the song was true, to change a really bad person into a good person. Bankotsu will never stop killing people will he? You then heard someone walk up from behind you. You and the children looked behind. "Rin!?" You blinked. Rin was standing next to a guy. You looked up at the guy. He had a kind face. But he smelled like Suikotsu! "I have returned." He said. "Sora?!" Rin said surprised. What was Rin doing here? Where is Sesshomaru and Jaken?! You got up, so freaking confused. "Doctor Suikotsu!" The little girl was excited. "I hope you all can forgive me. I've been gone a long time." Suikotsu said. The little boy got up, "Doctor Suikotsu, is that really you?" He asked. "Oh, how rude of me. This girl here is named Rin. Be nice to her and show her around. She is our special guest." Suikotsu said. Suikotsu looked at you, "And who is this?" He asked kindly. "Her name is Sora." Rin answered for you. "Ah, a friend of yours." Suikotsu said. You blinked, this is Suikotsu's other self. The good doctor side of him. Its good but its bad. He won't be able to tell you where Bankotsu is. Some villagers then came. "Suikotsu, so it is you. You need to get out of the village. It is you who is responsible for the Band of Seven coming into the village." One said. An old man got off his horse, "I'll never forget your face. You looked just like a demon." The old man said. Suikotsu smirked and reached into his pocket. He slashed the old man with claws that he got out of his pocket. You gasped and Rin hid behind you. The villagers panicked and ran. Suikotsu ran after them and began to slash them to death. "Sora, we got to run!" Rin said. She pulled you and you followed her. Suddenly, a sword flew out of the bushes and hit directly though your stomach. You coughed and collapsed. Rin stopped, "Sora!" She ran to you and hugged you. You enjoyed the hug, but this wasn't the time for it. "Sora! Please don't die!!" Rin cried. "Idiot! I'm not going to die! Run!" You said. But Rin was picked up off the ground by Jakotsu. "Hello." He greeted. "Jakotsu, put her down!" You growled. "Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to hurt you that much. I meant to get your legs so you couldn't walk. I guess I missed." Jakotsu said. Jakotsu pulled his sword out of your stomach. You screamed in agony. Jakotsu licked your blood off his sword then spat it out. "Blech!!! Your blood tastes icky!" You forced yourself to get up. Jakotsu put his sword to your neck, "Hmm, I wonder if you are of importance to Sesshomaru." Jakotsu said. "Sorry Jakotsu but Sesshomaru rather save a already dead mouse than me." You said. "I'll find something to do with you!" Jakotsu spat. "But...but...I took freakin care of you when you were sick 15 years ago!!! Don't you owe me for that!?!?" You spat. Jakotsu looked deep in thought, "Well, I can't kill you. But I won't let you get in the way!" Jakotsu slashed your legs and you fell to the ground in pain. Jakotsu then walked up to Suikotsu. You couldn't freaking believe what Jakotsu just did to you. "Suikotsu, you have that doctors face but you killed the villagers. So what Suikotsu are you?" Jakotsu asked. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I feel better than ever. I now am myself." He said. "I don't follow but does it mean that doctor won't get in the way anymore?" Jakotsu asked. Suikotsu smiled and nodded, "Yes, thats why I came here at the base of Mt. Hakurei just to make sure. That fool of a doctor isn't coming out. I am all right now." Suikotsu said. "J-Jakotsu." You said. Jakotsu turned to you. "W-Where is Bankotsu?" You asked. Jakotsu laughed, "Ah Sora, I wouldn't chase after him if I were you. He really wants to kill Inuyasha." Jakotsu said. "Where is he?!" You spat. Jakotsu ignored you. Suikotsu turned and looked at the orphans. "Heh, pathetic looking orphans, I'll put you out of your misery!" Suikotsu said as he prepared to slice them up with his claws. The kids all huddled together in fear. "No.." You whispered. You couldn't bare to see such innocent children die such a gruesome death. Suikotsu then suddenly stopped. It was as if his body just froze. His hand holding the claws was shaking. "Hey Suikotsu, having trouble?" Jakotsu asked. "Save it!" He spat. Then one of Naraku's insects flew over to Jakotsu and whispered something into Jakotsu's ear. "Suikotsu! We got to go! Sesshomaru's coming!" Jakotsu said. "Really!?" Rin had hope in her eyes. "Kill the kids later. We need to led Sesshomaru into the barrier." Jakotsu said. Suikotsu relaxed, "Yes, I know." He said. Jakotsu and Suikotsu walked off with Rin. "Wait!!" You yelled after them. You tried to move but your legs and stomach were bleeding a lot. Jakotsu stopped and turned to you, "Bye Sora! Enjoy the rest of your life!" Jakotsu said. "If you kill Rin, I'll hunt you down!" You spat. But Jakotsu and Suikotsu and Rin disappeared into the fog of the mountian. "Damn it." You whispered. You forced yourself to get up. You limped a few feet and collasped. All the little children gathered around you. "Sora! Are you ok?" The boy asked. You smiled, now they trust you fully. "It hurts, but I'm not going to die." You said. You looked at the stars above in the night sky. The soft grass under you felt like a blanket. You wished Bankotsu was laying here with you, staring at the stars. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

You yawned, that was a very peaceful sleep. It was now probably the middle of the night. You opened your eyes. Kikyo was bandaging you. "K-kikyo!!" You said her name in amazment. Kikyo looked at you with her kind, tired eyes. "Sora, I was surprised to find you here alone." Kikyo said. You stood up and your wounds felt much better. Kikyo is the best healer ever! "I've actually been looking for you." You said. "I've been looking for Suikotsu." Kikyo said. Kikyo stood up and looked at Mt. Hakurei. "The barrier is getting stronger." She said. You did feel weaker than before. "Suikotsu went beyond the barrier with Jakotsu." You said. "Thank you. Thats all I wanted from you." Kikyo said as she got on a horse. "Wait Kikyo! What are you doing?" You asked. "I'm going to find Suikotsu." Kikyo said. "But the barrier-" Kikyo interrupted. "No barrier will stop me. Nor will it stop you." Kikyo said. "I'll go with you. If you got hurt, Inuyasha would be upset." You said. Kikyo made room for you on the horse. You stepped back, "I-I'm fine. I'll run." You were always scared of horses since you were small and got hurt by one. Kikyo looked at the small children, "It would be best if you left the village for now." Kikyo told the children. "But, lady Kikyo, we have nowhere to go." The girl said. "Leave or else misfortunes are sure to come." Kikyo warned. The horse began to gallop away with Kikyo. You ran equally beside it. "Hey Kikyo, do you know of the Band of Seven?" You asked. Kikyo nodded, "Yes, I met most. But I only know Suikotsu the best." Kikyo said. "Well, have you seen a young man with a HUGE sword and a purple mark on his forehead with dark blue eyes and long braided black hair?" You asked. Kikyo looked at you, her expression somewhat angry. "That man? Yes, I have met him." Kikyo said. "What happened? Did he hurt you? Where is he?" You asked. "What business does he have with you?" Kikyo asked. "I knew him when he was alive. We are...old friends." You said. "He was heading into the barrier. You shouldn't go after him." Kikyo said. "And why not?" You were interested. Kikyo was acting a bit touchy. "He is completely overtaken by the shards in his neck. He kills for enjoyment. Its pathetic." Kikyo said. "Well, isn't that the same deal with Suikotsu?" You said annoyed. "Suikotsu has another personality. One of a doctor the other of a killing cold blooded murderer. I am looking for the doctor." Kikyo said. "There is good in the worst of humans! Thats what I've learned! Kikyo, you should know that. Each human has a heart and feelings. No human can change that! Don't talk about Bankotsu like he is a demon!" You shouted. What she said really pissed you off. Kikyo looked into your eyes, "I wish you were right Sora. The world would be a better place if that was true." Kikyo said. "Bankotsu isn't what you think." You growled. "Yes, there is a good chance that I am wrong. Sora, humans do have feeling and a heart that is meant to love. But not all of them dare to show anyone. Or they ignore that feeling until they become cold as ice. There is evil in this world Sora, I agree that if someone tries hard. They could slowly change a persons heart. They just need, love for the right path." Kikyo said. You laughed, "Kikyo, you should stop being so serious." Kikyo smiled, when she was alive you always used to make her laugh. Blue shocks formed around you because of the barrier. "You alright Sora?" Kikyo asked. "I'll make it." You said. After some more running up the mountain, you heard Rin scream. "They are up ahead." You said. You and Kikyo picked up speed. You then saw them. Jakotsu had a bleeding hole in his chest, Sesshomaru was hurt too! His arm was bleeding. Suikotsu was holding Rin with his claws to her neck, "That's it! I'm killing this child!" He said. Kikyo quickly shot a sacred arrow at him. You closed your eyes, it was so bright. Then you opened them. The arrow was right in Suikotsu's neck. Right where is shard was. "Whoa! Your archery is as good as ever." You said. Suikotsu fell to the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin quickly ran to Sesshomaru's side. Kikyo slowly got off the horse. She tripped and fell in your arms. "Need help walking? The barrier is hard to stand." You offered. Kikyo nodded, "Thank you." You put her arm around your shoulder and helped her walk to Suikotsu. "That priestess! She is the one that scares me the most!" Jakotsu ran away. You wanted to chase after him but you wanted to see what's going to happen to Suikotsu. "I'm fine now." Kikyo walked the rest of the way to Suikotsu. You stood next to Sesshomaru. Kikyo sat next to Suikotsu. Suikotsu opened his eyes, "Lady Kikyo, its you." He greeted. "Doctor Suikotsu." Kikyo greeted back. "At last, I am able to come out. The tainted black light blocked my way. I couldn't become myself. Lady Kikyo, please remove the sacred jewel shard from my neck. Do that for me, then it will all be over. I can rest in peace. My last wish is to be released." He said. "Is that what you really desire? Do you choose death?" Kikyo asked. "I'm certain. I remember that I died before, long ago in the past. I wasn't sure who I was. Soon I heard a voice saying that I was meant to kill. Then I noticed that was my own voice. A terrible evil lurked inside me. It made me kill over and over. Then I met Bankotsu and became one of the Band of Seven. I've done some horrible things, my dark side has killed so many. And during it all the doctor in me was too scared to stop the killing. I rather die than let it happen again." He said. Tears were in your eyes at the story. You walked up to him. "Suikotsu, you are too hard on yourself. There are men who love killing. But you didn't mean it really. You don't have to die. You should just fight away your dark side." You said. Suikotsu looked at you with his kind eyes, "Your wrong, my dark side would do it all again if he were able. I will be incapable of fighting him off. He would kill more. The mere thought of it is haunting. Please, I beg you lady Kikyo. Take the jewel shard out of my neck and let my tormented soul be free. Please do this for me. I beg of you." Suikotsu begged. Tears rolled down his cheeks. You tried to hold back your tears. Your barely knew him while with the Band of Seven. But know you felt so bad for him. Kikyo reached for the jewel shard but hesitated. Then a flash of Jakotsu's sword went over your shoulder and cut Suikotsu's neck! The jewel shard flew out and was caught by Jakotsu. "I'll take this as a momento." Jakotsu said. You turned to Suikotsu. "At last, it is over." He whispered. His skin melted away leaving his bones and armor. "Ha, farwell losers!" Jakotsu winked and ran off. With tears in your eyes you looked at Suikotsu's remains. Kikyo kept a calm look on her face. Sesshomaru kept a calm look on his face. Even Rin was calm!! Were you the only one crying!!! "Excuse me, priestess. But thank you for saving me." Rin said politely. "Your welcome, you must have been scared." Kikyo said. Rin nodded, Sesshomaru begun to leave. "Goodbye!" Rin said as she ran after Sesshomaru. Kikyo got up, "I must leave too Sora. Before the souls leave my body" she said. You nodded, trying to stop your tears. Kikyo noticed and smiled, "Sora, you've always fascinated me. You're a demon and you cry more than any human. Its not a bad thing...to cry." Kikyo said as she walked to the horse. You smiled and nodded, "Thank you Kikyo, I think I'm going to stay here and search for Bankotsu." You said. "Good luck with your search." Kikyo said. You both waved goodbye and Kikyo rode away on her horse. You turned around, you had to catch up to Sesshomaru. Maybe he fought Bankotsu. You ran slower than usual. The stupid barrier was getting stronger. You caught up to Sesshomaru. You stood in front of him. He stopped walking and stared at you. All the sudden you were nervous. You just didn't feel right around Sesshomaru. His cold eyes stared into yours, "If you have nothing to say. Get out of my way." Sesshomaru said. A shiver went down your spine. "U-Umm, have you seen a guy with the scent of graveyard soil that has a big sword and is very strong for a human." You asked. "A human, strong?" Sesshomaru said amused. "Well, have you?" You asked. "I have not ever met a strong human." Sesshomaru said. "Never mind..." You growled. You walked away. "You are way too full of yourself." You whispered so he couldn't hear you. You sat next to Suikotsu's bones. Neither Kikyo or Sesshomaru helped. Jakotsu...maybe if you fought him, he would tell you where Bankotsu is if you won. You got up and begun to follow Jakotsu's scent. Then you stopped and looked behind you. Suikotsu's bones were just lying there in the mist, all lonely. "Dammit." You growled. You couldn't just leave his bones there. You had to bury him. You quickly dug a hole with your bare hands. You gently put Suikotsu's bones in the badly dug grave. Then you quickly buried him. Then you quickly dug up a flower and planted it into his grave. You sighed, you really are too kind. You remembered what Bankotsu once told you. He said that you were too kind and that's what makes you weak. Could he be right? Just because you are kind you are weak? "I'll prove you wrong." You whispered. You looked forward at Mt. Hakurei. It seems all of Naraku's enemies are gathering here. Bankotsu is nothing but a tool to Naraku. Doesn't he know that? You looked to where Sesshomaru went. He headed deeper into the barrier. If he could face the barrier like that, maybe you could. No matter what it costs. Your not going to let any of your friends die. And that includes Bankotsu.

This quiz (C) August 20, 2007 4:53AM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	37. Chapter 37 A Change of Fate

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 36  
A Change of Fate

You were stuck. You didn't know where you were going. You didn't know where Bankotsu was. You were lost. The barrier was weakening you. You sat on the ground. You were hungry too. You should have just stayed with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga and his men. You sighed hopelessly. Maybe you should just search for Naraku like everyone else. Then you'll probably meet Bankotsu again. You stood up, your going to find something to eat. You sniffed the air. Nothing, just the smell of trees and grass and water. Water...WATER!! If you go to the water you might be able to catch a fishy. You ran towards the scent. Then to stopped at a cliff. At the bottom of it was very shallow water. You gracefully jumped down, landing on your toes. The water was shallow, there were small fish in it. Better than nothing! You slashed in the water, you were quick. You quickly slashed the water and a poor fishy got cut up. You quickly ate it. It tasted really bad, but you were so hungry. Your ears twitched, someone was coming! You quickly turned yourself into a little bird. You looked to the side, Renkotsu was walking up the river. He looked beaten up and frustrated. He continued walking up river. You flew after him. One of Naraku's insects flew over him. Renkotsu looked up. The insect flew ahead of him and flew to...Bankotsu! Renkotsu looked nervous. You wanted to change back, but you knew that was unwise while Renkotsu was around. "Bankotsu, this is a surprise" Renkotsu greeted. "Hi Renkotsu, I heard the news from the insects. Our friend Ginkotsu bit the dust did he?" Bankotsu said. "Uh, yes" Renkotsu was sweating. Gee, why is he this nervous? "Thats a real shame, especially considering how you reconstructed him so adeptly" Bankotsu said. Then he smiled, "At least your still alive. Suikotsu went after Sesshomaru, but now he is dead as well, and you know what that means" Bankotsu walked up to Renkotsu and patted him on the back, "That means its just you, me, and Jakotsu. Just the three of us. I'm going to be depending on you now more than ever" Bankotsu said. Renkotsu looked to the ground and nodded. Renkotsu really looked like something was bothering him. Bankotsu didn't seem to notice. "Lets be on our way" Bankotsu began to walk down river. Renkotus hesitated, then followed him. Maybe you should go after them...no duh. You flew after them. Bankotsu turned and stared straight at you. You could hear your own heart beat fast. His eyes looked cold and heartless. "Hey Renkotsu, I want you to go after Inuyasha. The insects told me he was heading into the barrier. He must be weaker there" Bankotsu said. Renkotsu nodded and walked away a little too fast. Bankotsu continued walking. You didn't know what to do, go after Bankotsu. Or protect Inuyasha? Dammit, you had no choice but to protect Inuyasha. You couldn't let him die. You hesitated and looked back at Bankotsu. You just looked at him. Then you flew away. You followed Renkotsu. You followed him for a while. You were able to stay a bird for a long time. Then you got zapped and felt the barrier. Your powers...were gone. You turned into your true form and fell to the ground. Renkotsu turned around and saw you! BUSTED! "Ah, Sora. You've been following me" Renkotsu smiled. "My guess is that you want to protect your friends. Its too bad that you are a full demon. The barrier must be hard on you, so hard you can't move. One step closer and you'll be purified" Renkotsu kicked you. You couldn't do anything, your body wouldn't move! Renkotsu smiled and laughed. "I never seen something so pathetic!" he laughed. "B-bankotsu will kill you if he finds out" you said. Renkotsu frowned, "If he tries, then I will kill him!" Renkotsu said. "Do you really think you'll kill him? Your scared Renkotsu, I can feel your fear" You said. Renkotsu looked at you, sweating. "Your going to die Sora" he said as he took out a knife. "You don't know what your doing. Renkotsu please, lets help each other. I know you want to stay alive. I can help, as long as you don't kill my friends" you said. You couldn't believe what you just said. Protect Renkotsu? But you could feel what he was feeling, fear, hatred, and the want to live. "Go to hell!" Renkotsu spat. He stabbed the knife next to your neck. You were in shock, you thought he was really going to kill you. "Dammit!" Renkotsu growled. He put the knife to your neck, but he was shaking. "Renkotsu you are smart. I think it would be the SMART thing to do if you listen to me" you told him. Renkotsu shook his head, "I don't need a demons help!" Renkotsu yelled. He pressed the knife to your neck, some blood began to ooz out of your neck. "Renkotsu...please" you begged. You feared death, you couldn't let yourself die this way. Your ring turned into your sword and you slashed at Renkotsu, just missing his neck. Renkotsu jumped back. "Bitch! I'll let the barrier kill you!" he spat. The barrier forced your body to lay back down, you collapsed. Renkotsu walked off, "I'm going to kill Inuyasha, and survive" he whispered. You laid on the ground for a really long time. You couldn't move your body. No one was going to find you. It went dark. You were tired but the barrier wouldn't let you sleep. This was torture. You were scared, you had to protect Inuyasha. If Inuyasha was killed, Kagome would be so sad. Kikyo would too. Then Naraku will have no use for Bankotsu anymore and will probably kill him! Suddenly your strength started to come back! You sat up, the barrier was...gone! You felt your powers return to you. The pain slowly went away. Miroku and Sango must have broke the barrier. "Thank you!!" You laughed and stretched. Its time to save Inuyasha! You ran in the direction that Renkotsu walked off to. Then you stopped and hid behind a boulder. Bankotsu was sitting on a rock with Banryu in the ground next to him. You never saw Bankotsu look so...sad. You were about to come out and go to him when you saw Renkotsu come out of the mist. Bankotsu turned around. "Oh Renkotsu, still alive?" Bankotsu greeted. Renkotsu nodded and walked up to Bankotsu and stood next to him. Renkotsu's eyes showed hatred and fear. Was he going to kill Bankotsu? You looked at Bankotsu. He looked at the ground. His eyes were so sad. Then Bankotsu suddenly jerked his hand up and stuck his fingers into Renkotsu's neck!!! You gasped, Bankotsu pulled two jewel shards out of Renkotsu's neck and looked at them. "So, That's two. Right..right, you have one more don't you?" Bankotsu stood up and looked at Renkotsu calmly. "Damn you!" Renkotsu spat. Bankotsu smiled, "You know, for a smart guy, you sure can be stupid. You kept plotting and planning, but you waited too long to act. "Will you kill me?" Renkotsu asked in fear. Renkotsu was in pain and put his hand on his bleeding neck. Bankotsu held up a hair pin. "Well, what should I do? After all, you killed Jakotsu for a sacred jewel shard" Bankotsu said coldly. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK!! IN THE END, ALL THAT COUNTS IS POWER AND THE MORE SHARDS YOU HAVE THE STRONGER YOU BECOME!!" Renkotsu shouted. Bankotsu chuckled. "What's so funny!? Don't forget that you have shards also big brother!! And you used us to get them for you!" Renkotsu growled. "Lets put your idea to the test. Here" Bankotsu gave Renkotsu his jewel shards back. Renkotsu caught them and looked confused. "What's the problem? Don't worry, I won't even use Banryu" Bankotsu said. Renkotsu then put the two jewel shards back in his neck. Bankotsu smiled evilly, "Now I will show you how different you and I really are" he said. You felt an HUGE amount of hatred in Bankotsu all the sudden. "Whats wrong? If you don't come at me...then I'll come at you!" Bankotsu ran to Renkotsu. Poor Renkotsu screamed and took his cannon and shot at Bankotsu. Bankotsu jumped over the shot. "DIE!" Renkotsu screamed and shot at Bankotsu again and he dodged it. Renkotsu kept shooting but Bankotsu dodged each blast! Bankotsu ran in front of Renkotsu, "What's the matter Renkotsu? Your aim isn't that good" Bankotsu said. Renkotsu stepped back in fear and tripped. "Your balance isn't so good. Get up so I can kill you" Bankotsu said. "DAMMIT!" Renkotsu screamed and jumped back and drank his special liquid. Then he blew fire out of his mouth at Bankotsu. You looked through the fires. "Ha, I think I got him" Renkotsu said. But you saw Bankotsu through the fire, he wasn't dead. "Oh yeah, think again!" Bankotsu threw Jakotsu's hair pin at Renkotsu. The hair pin hit him right where one of his jewel shards were. The jewel shard popped out and Renkotsu fell to the ground. Bankotsu walked out of the fire and looked down at Renkotsu. "W-What is the difference? Tell me, HOW IS WHAT I'M DOING ANY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW!" Renkotsu spat. Bankotsu struck Renkotsu's neck and took his last two jewel shards out. Renkotsu's skin turned into dust and he fell to his knees. Renkotsu was dead. "The difference is, I would never betray my friends" Bankotsu whispered. He put the jewel shard in his hand. The fire around him disappeared. "How sad, its seems now I am the only one left" Bankotsu mumbled. One of Naraku's insects picked up one jewel shard that was on the ground and gave it to Bankotsu. "But I know I have things to take care of" he whispered. He stuck the jewel shard in his hand. Bankotsu walked over to Banryu and picked it up an set it on his shoulder. He looked up, "This will be the final battle for the Band of Seven" he whispered. He began to walk into the mountain. "No Bankotsu!" You jumped out from behind the boulder and ran in front of him. "Sora!" Bankotsu was shocked. "I won't let you kill Inuyasha! I won't let you die either!" you said. "How much did you see?" Bankotsu asked. You sadly looked at Renkotsu's bones, "I saw everything" you whispered. "Renkotsu killed Jakotsu. Then took the jewel shard for his own power. He was able to do that because Inuyasha was the one who weaken Jakotsu" Bankotsu hissed. "Oh, so you blame it on Inuyasha! I bet he was only defending himself. Please Bankotsu, I understand what it is like to lose a family member. You shouldn't blame anyone!" you told him. "What do you know about human feelings!!?" Bankotsu spat. "I know more then you know! Bankotsu, those jewel shards are tainted by your hatred, the more you have the more controlled you are. You don't need to fight Inuyasha. You don't need so many jewel shards" you said. Bankotsu looked at you darkly and reached into his pocket. "I'm sorry Sora. But I'm not letting you get in my way" he whispered. He took out some strange item. All the sudden you felt weak. You fell to your knees. Bankotsu brought the item and put it next to you. "This sacred item affects demons so they can not move. I was told to use it if you got in my way" Bankotsu said. "Idiot! Naraku is brainwashing you! Don't you see that?" you yelled. Bankotsu begun to walk away from you. "You just told Renkotsu that you don't betray your friends! You lied! Your betraying me!" you spat. Bankotsu turned his head to look at you, "Sora, I am itching to kill Inuyasha. Goodbye" he turned and ran. You tried to move but the item drained all of your strength. Bankotsu was completely taken over! You had to stop him! But all you can do now is just lay here! You failed, you fail at everything. Even after given a second chance. You slowly moved your head to where Bankotsu went. You blinked, your eyes were getting watery. Then you looked at Renkotsu's corpse. "I'm sorry Renkotsu. You weren't that bad" you said. "Even though you tried to kill me. Even though you killed Jakotsu. I felt your fear. Everything you did was all out of fear" you whispered. You wondered if Bankotsu was fighting Inuyasha. Maybe one of them is dead or badly hurt. "Please, don't die" you prayed. Demons began to come out of the mountain! It must be because of the barrier disappearing, these are Naraku's demons. Your body wouldn't move, all the demons came at you. All the sudden you heard a flute. Kane appeared in front of you, playing his flute. He lowered his flute from his mouth. "Bonjour Vixen" he greeted. You blinked, "K-Kane" you said his name in relief. Kane took his flute and it turned into a sword and he slashed all the demons in half. Then Kane looked at you, then the sacred item next to you. He picked up the items and squeezed it so hard that it broke! "Thanks!" Kane helped you up. "This is very important! Do you wish to save your friends!?" Kane asked quickly. You nodded, "Yes, but..isn't that obvious?" you said. Kane looked behind him, then back at you. "I had a vision. Bankotsu is going to die!" he said. "What!?" you panicked. Kane nodded, "Bankotsu had a great hate within him. His own greed will kill him. He and Inuyasha are killing each other as we speak. Bankotsu has forgotten about everything else. In my vision, Bankotsu created a ball of hate mixed with demonic power with his halberd and threw it at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha uses his backlash wave and kills Bankotsu" Kane told you. You heart beat fast. "I sense great hatred. But...you can change my vision! But you got to act fast! You and me are gods! You can change his fate!" Kane said. You nodded and ran. Kane ran beside you, "He is beating Inuyasha to death right now" Kane said. You nodded, you trusted Kane. "Inuyasha cut out five of Bankotsu's seven shards. If he gets the two in his arm, it will be over for him" you began to run faster. There is no way you were going to let him die again! You entered a cave. "Vixen, I'll leave you from here. Good luck" Kane snapped his fingers and disappeared. You heard echos in the cave. Bankotsu was talking. "That's nine hundred and ninety one! Nine hundred and ninety two! Nine hundred and ninety three!" Then you heard Inuyasha's voice, "What the hell are you doing?" You ran faster. You had no idea what was going on. You then heard Bankotsu count till he got to the number one thousand. "If you decide to get out of here, I won't get in your way" you heard Inuyasha say. "I'm not going anywhere till I kill you and avenge my brothers" Bankotsu's voice echoed off the cave walls. "Just because your sword transformed a little" Inuyasha said. "Actually, I was hoping to cut your head off to complete the transformation. But then again, it may not have worked since you are a half-demon" Bankotsu said. You then stopped. The cave path went into two directions. You sniffed the air. Bankotsu and Inuyasha are on the path to the left. You continued running. You could hear the swords and blast hits echo in the cave. "When I first met Naraku, he told me of the existence of the Shikon jewel. A sacred jewel that gave power to both humans and demons. Humans can't posses demon powers, and I don't care for spiritual powers, and I wasn't born with the power of the divine" you heard Bankotsu. You also heard Inuyasha scream in pain. You were now at top speed, you had to stop them! "I always thought that to be stronger, you had to work hard to make yourself more powerful. However there is one other way, and that is to put power into an object. So I made a wish on my Banryu so it will transform after I cut off the heads of 1000 humans and 1000 demons. And just now I killed my 1000th demon! And besides that my Banryu has sacred jewel shards inside. 1000 humans, 1000 demons, a sword that absorbed the power of 2000 lives. You have a demon sword as well. But can it beat my Banryu!?" Bankotsu yelled. "You were brought back to life from jewel shards, but your still human. That sword is surrounded by a demonic aura. You should get rid of it for your own good!" Inuyasha said. "GO TO HELL HALF-BREED!" you then felt an intense hatred. You were close. You never felt so much power and hate. Was this all coming from Bankotsu? "A DEMON CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND MY DESIRES! OR MAYBE YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND CAUSE YOUR HALF-DEMON! IS THAT IT!? YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND MANS WORLD WHERE STRENGTH IS YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL!!" Bankotsu was yelling. "It's over" you then heard Bankotsu say. "No...." you whispered. "With this power I will lose to no one!" Bankotsu said. You saw it, a huge aura of hatred was flying towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to use his backlash wave! "NO INUYASHA!!" you screamed. You ring turned into your sword and you hit your sword to the ground, "Heart Scar!" you said. A blast of red came from your sword and hit the aura of hate and demonic aura. The hate ball melted under your blast. "Sora!" Inuyasha said amazed. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!!" Bankotsu spat. You turned to Bankotsu with tears in your eyes. "BANKOTSU!!!!!!!!!" you cried and ran to him. You wrapped your arms around him crying. "I'm so sorry!! I thought you were going to die again!!! And...and.." you cried harder. Both Bankotsu's and Inuyasha's bodies were beaten badly. Bankotsu had a hole in his neck and looked beaten up and Inuyasha looked tired and cut up. "Please, I know I am a demon. I probably don't know What's its like to be human, but...but...I'LL PROTECT YOU! Then you won't have to fight to survive" you said. "Please Bankotsu...please stop fighting. I was so afraid. You were going to die! Please, I'll do anything! Just...stop fighting please!" you squeezed him. Bankotsu was silent. But the hatred in him slowly melted away. Bankotsu then dropped Banryu. "Sora..." he whispered. He then hugged you. You were still shaking from the fear of him dying again. "I'm sorry" he whispered in your ear. You kept on crying into his chest. Endless tears fell from your eyes. Then suddenly the cave began to shake. "W-What's going on?" Inuyasha said. The ground under you then began to draw you, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha in! You and Bankotsu let go of each other and ran near Inuyasha. "The ground is trying to suck us in!" you said. "Not just that, the entire cave. Its walls look like flesh all the sudden" Inuyasha said. He was right. Bankotsu backed up. Then the walls of flesh began to suck him in! "Bankotsu!" you ran to him but you couldn't move. Your legs were half way in the ground! You were grossed out! "Sora!" Inuyasha grabbed you and tried to pull you out but then the ground sucked him in! You closed your eyes as your head went under the ground then you went unconscious.

Your ears twitched. You heard familiar laughter. You slowly opened your eyes. You were tangled in what seemed like a large tentacles. You looked down. Inuyasha, right under you, was also tangled in the tentacles. "Sora, your awake!" Kagome said. She was riding on Shippo who turned into a big pink floating ball with big eyes. You listened to some evil laughing...NARAKU! The tenticals squeezed you harder. You and Inuyasha yelled in pain. You looked up, Naraku's face appeared in the darkness. "You did well to get here. Or so I would say under different circumstances. But its already too late. You are hopelessly tangled in my intestines" Naraku said. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at him but missed. Sango threw her boomerang. The boomerang went through his intestines. A liquid came raining down. The liquid burned when it touched your skin. It was like acid. Naraku's tentacles flew at Kagome and Shippo. It wrapped around them. Out of fear, Shippo turned to his normal form. The tentacle squeezed Kagome and Shippo and shook them. Another tentacle slammed itself into Miroku, Sango, and Kirara and pushed pinned them to the cave wall. "Fools, you still don't understand. The whole of Mt. Hakurei is one with my body. In other words, you are all trapped inside me" Naraku laughed. "K-kagome, does this mean we are going to be eaten like Kouga was?" Shippo asked. "Kouga..was eaten?" you panicked. Where was Bankotsu!?!? "There is no value in absorbing the likes of you. Especially a weakling demon. Not to mention a half demon like Inuyasha. Even more so a hand full of humans. And of course Sora, another weakling demon. Eating the likes of you would only serve to weaken my body" Naraku said. A tentacle came up. You gasped went you saw Bankotsu tangled in the tentacle. He was unconscious. "BANKOTSU!!" you yelled to him but he didn't wake up. Naraku evilly laughed, "The stupidity of humans makes me weak to my stomach. Even villains like Bankotsu fell in love with a pathetic fox demon. He told me he would kill anyone but you Sora. The barrier sure helped making sure you didn't get in the way. But then you got to Bankotsu while he was in battle. The idiot wanted revenge for his comrades. He should have just ran off with the jewel shards. But he didn't. Humans are so stupid" Naraku said. "Bankotsu! Wake up!" you yelled. No use, he was knocked out cold. Naraku's tentacles wrapped themselves around Bankotsu's arm and held it up. Then one of the tentacles began to reach to Bankotsu's wrist! It was about to get his jewel shard! "NO NARAKU!! Don't! I'll do anything!! Just don't kill him! Please!" you begged. "Sora.." Kagome said your name with sympathy. "And what can you possibly give me?" Naraku asked. You looked at Bankotsu's face. He was alive, he looked so innocent when he was unconscious or asleep. Tears rolled down your cheeks. "I-I...." you didn't know what to do. You closed your eyes, "I'M A GODDESS!!" you shouted. Everyone looked at you in shock.


	38. Chapter 38 Tainting of a Heart

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 37  
Tainting of a Heart

"I'M A GODDESS!" You yelled. Everyone looked at you in shock. You looked at unconscious Bankotsu then looked up at Naraku. "I am the reincarnation of Koki. Goddess of love and foxes. If you absorb me, I'll give you more power than any jewel shard!" you said. Naraku dropped Bankotsu's hand, "Is that true?" Naraku asked. You nodded, "Its true" You looked at Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Their mouths were hanging. The tentacle then dragged you closer to Naraku. "Will you grant me a new body?" Naraku asked. You nodded, "I'll do it. As long as you don't kill him" you said. "Sora, we have a deal" Naraku said. The tentacle squeezing you loosened so you could move. You put your hands together and they glowed red. "Then, I will grant you a new body" you said. The glow in your hands expanded into a blinding light. You put all of your power into this. Then the glow turned into peices of flesh that clustered around Naraku. His new body began to form. You made it more human like. Around his arms and chest were spikes. His new body was made. You blinked, you did it. You smiled and looked at Inuyasha, "Make sure, Bankotsu stays alive" you whispered. You close your eyes and fainted.

*while you are unconscious*  
Naraku smiled, "Sora was right. Who new that she has that much power. And all for a pathetic human!" Naraku said. "Damn you to hell! So you have a new body! Like I'm trembling in fear! Your just more warped than before!" Inuyasha spat. "Inuyasha! Naraku's demonic power has strengthened! It seems Sora also gave him an extra boost of power!" Miroku said. "Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha clawed his way out of the tentacles and slashed at Naraku but a barrier protected him. "Only a fool would attack me with bare fists" Naraku said. "If its a sword you want, then I'll gladly use a sword!" Inuyasha took out his sword, "Wind Scar!" a yellow blast flew at Naraku. Naraku deflected it and the wind scar bounce everywhere. It broke the tentacle holding Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha caught them both and jumped to the side. The wind scar then broke the tentacle holding unconscious Bankotsu. Bankotsu fell, Inuyasha caught him too. Then the wind scar broke the tentacle holding Miroku and Sango. Kirara saved them. "Fool, I trapped your wind scar in my own new demonic aura. It will keep bouncing around till you all die" Naraku flew up to unconscious Sora. He picked her up and held her. "This goddess will be of great use" he laughed. He began to fly out. But Inuyasha, with Kagome and Shippo and Bankotsu on his back jumped after Naraku. He dodged the wind scar and Kagome aimed her arrow at Naraku and shot it. This time her aim was perfect. The wind scar disappeared. And out of Naraku's barrier came a gross gooey ball with Kouga inside! "If your friends mean that much to you. I'll let all of you die together" the cave began to fall apart. The gross ball with Kouga inside began to fall down into the darkness. Inuyasha jumped to a ledge. A miasma was coming out of the walls. Kirara flew down with Sango and Miroku. "We got to get out of here or the miasma will kill us!" Sango said. Inuyasha looked at Shippo, "Shippo, take Kagome and Bankotsu and get out of here. I'll save Kouga" Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded and turned into a pink floating ball with big eyes. Kagome got on while dragging Bankotsu with her. Meanwhile, Naraku was carrying Sora in one arm as he flew down Mt. Hakurei full speed at Kikyo. He stopped right in front of her. The mountain behind Naraku collapsed. Kikyo stared in shock that he held unconscious Sora. "Naraku, what is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious, this is my new body that Sora granted me with her power" Naraku said. Kikyo looked at Sora in shock. Kikyo took out a arrow and pointed it at Naraku, "Put her down now and tell me what your purpose is" Kikyo demanded. Naraku smiled, "You wish to know my purpose? I'll show you" a spike on Naraku's arm became large and he cut her bow in half and also cut her shoulder. Kikyo fell to her knees. "Hm, you don't even bleed" Naraku laughed. "You came so certain that I wouldn't be able to hurt you because you thought I still had the heart of that pathetic Onigumo. That's when your wrong. Behind you is a cliff and on the bottom is a river of my miasma. Your body would dissolve in a matter of seconds" Naraku said. His hand turned into a large claw. "Kikyo this is your grave" he said.

*wake up*  
You blinked, someone was holding you. You looked up Kikyo was in front of you and was badly hurt. Naraku was holding you. "K-Kikyo..." you whispered. Naraku stabbed her with his big claw. "KIKYO!" you screamed. Kikyo fell off the cliff. You struggled but Naraku held you tight. "KIKYO!" you shouted her name again with tears in your eyes. Naraku's claw turned back into a hand. "Sora, I can't thank you enough for this new body. It possesses much power" Naraku said. You looked hopelessly to where Kikyo was. What happened while you were unconscious? Is Bankotsu ok? Where are your friends? Naraku turned around. Sesshomaru was behind. "I must say, you took many steps just to kill one women Naraku" Sesshomaru said. For once you were grateful to see Sesshomaru. "It seems you are much stronger" Sesshomaru paused and looked at you. "What do you want with Sora?" he asked. Naraku smiled, "She gave me my new power" Sesshomaru then looked at you like he was disappointed in you. You felt really bad. Sesshomaru drew out his sword and created a blue blast that went towards you and Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't care if he hurt you in the process of killing Naraku. But a barrier appeared in front of Naraku and you and it pushed the blast back at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" you were worried. Sesshomaru was pushed back, then jumped over the blast and tried to kill Naraku. Naraku's body was slashed in half but it quickly reformed. You were about to run but Naraku grabbed you. A dark mist surronded you and Naraku and you felt yourself fly away. You felt dizzy. You couldn't take in that Kikyo is dead. You prayed that Bankotsu was safe.

*meanwhile*  
"KIKYO!!" Inuyasha yelled her name. He searched around the river of miasma for Kikyo. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and his men, and unconious Bankotsu set up camp near the miasma. "So Naraku was hiding at Mt. Hakurei in order to kill just one women" Kouga said. Kagome sat next to Bankotsu and put a wet cloth on his forehead. Bankotsu twitched and opened his eyes. Bankotsu looked very confused. He sat up and looked around, "Wh-what happened? Where is Sora?" he asked. Everyone around him showed concern on their faces. "Sora was taken away by Naraku. She did it to save you. She told Naraku that she is the reincarnation of Koki and is goddess of love and fox demons" Miroku said. Bankotsu blinked, "What?? Is she crazy!?" Bankotsu quickly got up. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "I'm not going anywhere! I still don't know what the hell happened! And where is Banryu??" Bankotsu asked. Everyone shrugged, "We don't know that much either. But, I think Sora was serious when she said she is a goddess" Sango said. "That can't be true. I don't believe it" Bankotsu said. "But Sora gave Naraku a new body and everything!" Shippo said. Bankotsu stayed silent he looked around, "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked. "He didn't accept the fact that Kikyo is dead yet" Miroku said. "Kikyo is dead?" Bankotsu said. "We should explain later" Sango said. Bankotsu threw his fist to the ground. "That's it! All I want to know is where Sora is!" he spat. "We don't know" Kagome said sadly. Bankotsu had a frustrated look on his face. Sora, I wasn't there to protect you. I was...controlled. How could I just let this happen! I'm so stupid! Bankotsu thought to himself.

*back to you*  
You opened your eyes, you must have dozed off. You tried to move. Your hands where tangled in something. You looked at your hands. Strings were tied around each of your fingers. The strings looked somewhat like fishing line. You tugged but then your fingers began to bleed, the string was just like fishing line. You were on your knees in a dark room. "Naraku! Where are you!?" you shouted into the darkness. No one answered. "Dammit" you whispered. Once again, you are alone and unable to move. Kanna then came out of the darkness. She really scared you. Her eyes looked loveless and blank like no one was in that body. You could not pick up any feeling from her. You looked into her mirror. You stared at your reflexion. You looked pathetic. Then your reflexion changed. In your image, your eyes started to glow red and you had a crazy look in your eye. "What does this mean?" you asked Kanna. "It means Koki's vengeful spirit is in you" Kanna said calmly. "Well, that makes perfect sense" you said sarcastically. "Ah Sora, your awake" Naraku walked into the room. You darkly stared at him. Naraku smiled, "Sora, you really surprised me. No one knew you had so much power. I'll have great use for you" he said. You sadly nodded, "Yes, I'll do as you say as long as Bankotsu doesn't die" you whispered. Suddenly a strange dark aura crawled down the strings towards you. "W-What's this??" you asked. "Sora, your kindness is what weakens you. I want you to be as strong as you can be" Naraku said. The dark aura touched you. You struggled but your fingers bleed from the strings. Your heart was absorbing the aura of hate. You closed your eyes and felt the hatred. Hatred towards everything. You hated Naraku for ever being born. You hated Kitsumi for that time she possessed Bankotsu. You hated Inuyasha for always being so stubborn. You hated Miroku for being so perverted. You hated Kagome for being so jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyo all the time. You hated Kikyo for not trusting Inuyasha when he said he would defeat Naraku. You hated Sesshomaru for not saving you. You hated Kane for always knowing everything. You even hated Bankotsu for killing so many innocent lives. "How does it feel Sora?" Naraku asked. You looked up at him, "Shut the hell up!" you spat. "The hatred will make you kill all your friends" Naraku said. "Bastard" you growled. You tried to run and attack Naraku but then screamed in pain from the strings. "I'm never going to kill my friends!" you yelled. "Ah Sora, there are things you don't know about your friends" Narkau said. You stayed silent and felt more hatred go into your heart. You looked into Kanna's mirror

*what you see in the mirror*  
Inuyasha and the gang went in search for Naraku. Bankotsu joined the group. Inuyasha was told that Kikyo survived and was at a certian village. Inuyasha ran off. Bankotsu, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo continued searching. "Hey you. You look suspicious!" an army of men came towards them. "Why do you think we look suspicious?" Kagome asked. "It may be Bankotsu" Miroku said. "Man, I wish I had Banryu" Bankotsu complained. "We been told to keep travelers at our village. Now come" the commander said. Bankotsu began to crack his knuckles. "Now now Bankotsu, these are just normal people. He should do as they saw. We will be able to escape when ever we want" Miroku whispered to Bankotsu. Bankotsu listened and dropped his fists. All of them were tied up and taken to the village. Kagome was called away to see the leader of the village for some reason. "I have no use for the others, kill them" the leader ordered. "I told you we should have killed them earlier!" Bankotsu growled. Bankotsu easily broke the rope tied around him and began fighting off the villagers. Then untied Sango and Miroku.

*done looking into pretty mirror*  
"Inuyasha is too busy looking for Kikyo, who is dead. No one will save you" Kanna said. "You're an annoying little brat" you growled. Naraku walked out of the room with Kanna following him. The hatred in you was growing fast. You had to resist.

*days later*  
You've been tied up for days. You had barly any spirit left. You gave up escaping or being rescued. You haven't eaten either for days. Naraku came into the room. You looked up at him with sad and hopeless eyes. "Still conscious?" Naraku said annoyed. "It seems your soul is stronger than I expected" Naraku growled. Kagura came from behind him, she looked at you with some sympathy in her eyes. "Kagura, you know what to do" Naraku said as he left the room. Kagura looked at you with her pretty red eyes. You stared at her. You could feel a large want in her heart. "Kagura, what are you going to do with me?" you asked. Kagura kneeled down so she was eye level with you. "I'm going to make you drink this" Kagura held up a cup with blood in it. "The strings aren't affecting you fast enough" Kagura said. You smiled slightly, "Yes I suppose blood will make me stronger and less kind and I will forget what means the most to me" you said sadly. You grimaced, you slowly stood up. Kagura looked at you in shock. You stood high, "But, I'm not giving in just yet!" you said. You kicked the cup out of Kagura's hand and it landed on the floor. "You need to behave" Kagura said. "I don't want to end up like you! Trapped and not free! I want to be with my friends!!" you told her. You had a glimmer of spirit in your eyes. Kagura got out a large bottle of blood that was behind her. She stood up and looked at you, "I have no choice!" she said. She grabbed you and held you still. But you struggled. "Having trouble Kagura? You can't do anything on your own" You heard a unfamiliar voice. Kanna stepped into the room with a baby in her arms. The baby was talking! Kagura stepped away from you and looked at him. The baby looked at you smiling, what an interesting demon or should I say goddess?" the baby said. Kanna walked up to you. You stepped back into the wall. You didn't like this baby. Suddenly the strings around your fingers disappeared! Kanna then put the baby in your arms. You then couldn't move. "I'm looking into your heart" the baby said. You creepy crawling feeling inside you. "How strange, such sadness. So much sadness. But sadness is what turns into anger" the baby said. "Y-You're wrong, I'm not mad" you whispered. "Ah, but there is an intense anger. A anger from the past. The far past. You might not even remember. A want for revenge" the baby said. "I don't know what your talking about"  
you said. There was a moment of silence. "Found it" the baby smiled. "Go Kagura, make her drink the blood" the baby said. You couldn't move. "No.." you struggled but it was like the baby was squeezing your soul in place. Then an intense anger rose in you. It came from no where. You squeezed the baby closer to you. Kagura walked up to you and put the bottle to your mouth. A drop of the blood touched your tongue. All the sudden you had a burst of energy! You drank down the whole bottle. You smiled and licked the blood off your lips. All your pain was forgotten. All your sadness was gone. "More" you demanded. Kagura looked at you surprised. "We will give you more. Kagura, get Naraku" the baby ordered. Kagura nodded and left the room. You suddenly really wanted to fight someone. You wanted an opponent. You gave the baby back to Kanna. "Give me more" you demanded again. Naraku entered the room and smiled. "Sora, I see the blood helped liven you up" he laughed. You looked at yourself in Kanna's mirror. Your eyes were red and some blood trickled down your lips. You weren't you anymore. This feeling you never had before. "I want to go and fight" you said. Kagura was behind Naraku, she looked amazed by your sudden change in personality. "You will Sora. Your going to fight Inuyasha" Naraku said. You heart sank, "No, I want to fight someone else" you said. "If you fight anyone Sora, it will be Inuyasha and his friends. That blood you just drank belonged to Inuyasha. Human blood tastes much better then any demon or half-demon. Like Bankotu, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome" Naraku said. "No" you growled. Naraku frowned and the strings came and wrapped around your fingers and pulsed more hatred into you. "Then I won't give you anymore blood" Naraku said as he left the room. Kanna followed him. Kagura stood in front of you. "Kagura, I want you to guard Sora" Naraku ordered. Kagura sat and looked at you. "I want more. But...I'm not going to hurt my friends" you said. "You got guts Sora. I'll give you that" Kagura said. You smiled and laughed, "I feel really good after drinking that. Too bad, it was Inuyasha's" you said. "You are more talkative" Kagura said. "Kagura....can you free me?" you asked. "And let you go back to your friends? I'm not stupid" Kagura said. You tugged at the strings but then your fingers bleed. You licked the blood, then spat it out. "BLECH! Jakotsu's right! My blood tastes terrible!" you spat. Your hands glowed with fox fire. The strings didn't melt! You had to get of here! You bit the string and chewed on it. Then your tongue got badly cut. You spat some blood out of your mouth. "You are also an enemy of Narkau it seems" you told Kagura. Kagura looked up, "And why do you say that?" she asked. "Its written all over your face. You look bored out of your mind" then you blushed and laughed, "You like Sesshomaru!" you laughed. You could almost read what was in her heart. The blood gave you this burst of power. Kagura blushed and looked surprised. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" you struggled. You felt hot and all the sudden. You wanted to be with Bankotsu. You wanted to be with Kitsumi. You wanted to be saved. A tear went down your cheek. Kagura looked surprised. "*sniff* Kagura, do you have any friends?" you asked. "I don't need any friends" she growled. "No wonder you are so bored" you said. You could tell that Kagura was lonely. "I'm not going to let the taste of blood take control over me. I'll do anything to escape" you said. "Just try it" Kagura said. You stopped, even if you did break free, you had to defeat Kagura. You can't do this with her around. "Never mind, I'm going to..." you stopped. You felt a cold chill go down your spine. You felt really sleepy. You slowly closed your eyes and fell asleep. Wow...


	39. Chapter 39 Murder Under the Moon

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 38  
Murder under the Moon

*dreaming...more like a nightmare*  
You were killing people over and over again. Innocent villagers died by your hands. "Stop Sora!" Bankotsu grabbed your hand. You stabbed him in the heart with your sword. Bankotsu coughed and fell to the ground. You licked his blood off you sword.

*wake up*  
"Vixen...wake up.." you heard Kane's voice. "Kane!" you opened your eyes. You were never so happy to see him! "I'm going to get you out of here" he whispered. You smiled and nodded. Kane examined the strings that tied your fingers. Kane got out his flute and it turned into a sword. The sword glowed and cut the strings. You fell to the ground. Kane put you over his shoulder and exited the room. "Don't worry Vixen. You safe" he comforted you. You didn't feel safe. You were craving blood. Your hatred was strong. Kane exited the abandoned palace. It was a full moon. Kanes blonde hair slowly changed color! His long blonde hair turned silver under the light of the full moon. "Kane?!" you said shocked. Kane turned his head and looked at you. His once light blue eyes were now purple. "I'll explain everything later" he said. Suddenly Kane stopped, Naraku stood right in front of him! "Where do you think your going?" Naraku said. Kane pointed his sword at Naraku, "Move" he demanded. Naraku looked at you, "Sora, do you know who this is?" he asked. "His name is Kane. He is my friend" you had no choice but to answer. "Your friend? That's funny" Naraku laughed. Kane looked very angry all the sudden. Naraku disappeared and reappeared behind you and Kane. Naraku tripped Kane and grabbed you and pulled you next to him. "This so called friend is what caused you to have so much saddness and anger. Its all his fault Sora-" Naraku was interrupted. "Don't listen to him! He is lying!" Kane yelled out to you. "Kane, you are the lier. You are god of the moon are you not? And Sora is the reincarnation of Koki. Koki was murdered one night, the night of a full moon. Back then, you had a great greed for power. You still have that greed don't you?" Naraku said. Suddenly you grew interested. "What does he mean by that Kane?" you asked. "Nothing! He is lying!" Kane yelled. "Kane it was you who killed Koki that night wasn't it! You wanted to be the most powerful god ever! But Koki was maybe the most powerful of them all. She could possess people. Create the most complex illusions. Human men would shiver at the sight of her beauty. She could sense the fear, love, and hatred in peoples hearts. She had ten fox tails!" Naraku said. You gasped, "Kane! Is that true?!!?" Kane looked at you helplessly. "Don't deny it Kane. It was also you that killed Koki's daughter Aimi and her husband. You are responsible for killing Sora's parents! They too were in the way of gaining power. You sent those powerful monks after them. You knew that the weakness of a fox is religion!" Naraku said. Hatred burned in you. This whole time, he was the one who killed your parents. He killed you in a past life by cutting off all ten of your tails. Kane look at you, his gazed asking for you to forgive him. "Not just that! You know where Sora's brothers are! You wanted to make sure that the whole family was destroyed. So you erased both Toru's and Seiko's memories. But, you never found Sora" Naraku said. Your tears dried up. He is responsible for everything! The bastered! "But, Koki had a backup plan. That was Sora. Koki sacrificed her tenth tail to reincarnate herself into Sora. A bit of Koki's vengful spirit is in each of Sora's family. When they're tails get hurt it symbolizes what happens to Koki and Koki's spirit takes over the body. Killing everyone. Searching for the man who killed her. And once the one who killed her is dead. The spirit will rest in peace" Naraku said. Kane then looked worried. "Then it was I, Naraku, who was in your way of power. You searched for me. Then you met Sora and noticed how much she resembles Koki. Yet you couldn't do it could you? Because Sora looked so much like Koki. You feared Koki's spirit would get you one day" Naraku said. There was silence. "Sora I-" Kane begun. "OH, SO NOW YOU SAY MY NAME!!" you spat. Naraku laughed, "Kane, your fears are about to come true. Koki can be fully summoned back if I cut all of Sora's tails. If I cut all of Sora's tails. The true Koki will come out. And she will will you" Naraku said. Naraku's hand grew into a claw. He slashed all of your tails. You screamed in pain. You heart then changed at that moment. Hatred and the want for revenge grew more than ever. Your mind changed into someone else's, you were...Koki.

*meanwhile*  
Inuyasha ran full speed with Bankotsu running behind him. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara. Kagome and Shippo were on Inuyasha's back. Kitsumi also followed behind. "No mistake! I smell Sora!" Kitsumi said. "I don't trust you! How can YOU and Sora be friends?" Bankotsu asked. "A lot happened after you died. I'm a different person now" Kitsumi said. "She is not lying! I smell Sora too! But....something seems, different" Inuyasha said. "I also smell Kane! And....Naraku!" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu ran ahead of everyone. "I'm coming Sora" he whispered. Bankotsu ran out of the forest into an opening. Kane stood in front of everyone. "Kane?" Inuyasha barly recognized him with his new hair and eyes. Sora stood next to Naraku. But Sora...didn't look like Sora. Kirara landed on the ground. "Sora?" Bankotsu said confused. Sora stood next to Naraku. She had a proud and confident look on her face. She looked at Bankotsu. A large shiver went down Bankotsu back as her eyes stared into his. Sora smiled a peaceful yet hatful smile, "My name is not Sora. Human men like you shiver in fear and excitement when they look at me. I am goddess of love and kitsunes. I am Koki" she said.

*view of Koki*  
A barrier appeared around Koki and Kane. Inuyasha walked up to it but got burned by even going up to it. Koki's ring glowed and turned into her sword. The swords reflexion was in her eyes and she stared at Kane. "Tsuki, why? How could you have done such a thing to me!?" she asked. Kane looked sacred, "I-I wanted your power Koki. I wanted to become stronger than ever! But you were the strongest! So I-" Kane couldn't go on. "You came up from behind me in my own home and killed me!" she spat. "I'm so sorry Koki" Kane begged. Koki laughed, "IDIOT! Crying for mercy only makes me want to kill you more!" Koki's sword glowed with white fox fire. With one swing of her sword she created a big wave of white fox fire. Kane backed up but his back got burned by the barrier. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Koki then disappeared by also snapping her fingers. Then they both reappeared with their sword clashing against one another. Koki's sword burned and begun to melt Kane's sword! Kane jumped back and his sword turned into his flute. He began to play his flute. As he played his flute the ground shook and figures came out of the ground that were made out of earth. "Fool! You know my strength is beyond this!" Koki spat. She ran past the puppets slashing each one in half as she ran to Kane. Then Koki stuck her sword through Kane's heart. She pulled her sword out. Kane coughed up some blood. Koki laughed, "This battle is already over, you don't compare to my strength." Koki put her hands together. "Fox magic, nine tails!" she said. Koki's fox tails split apart and made nine of her! "Fox magic, hidden cloud!" all nine of her yelled. All nine of her became invisable! "Wh-What's happening??" Bankotsu asked. "T-this isn't Sora. This is Koki!" Kitsumi said amazed. "Who the hell is that?" Bankotsu asked. "Sora is the reincarnation of Koki, the goddess of love and kitsunes. Koki was murdered a long time ago. But this isn't Sora who is fighting Kane. This is Koki! It's a battle between god and goddess!" Kitsumi said. "Its amazing! She made nine real clones of herself and each on became invisible! Poor Kane is going to get beaten to death" Shippo said. Kane looked around himself. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear each foot step. He heard the swish of a fist being thrown at him. He dodged the invisable clones! After a while of dodging Koki's clones became visible again. They all looked tired. They then all became one person again. Koki looked annoyed. "You have gotten stronger" she said. She threw her sword at Kane. Kane dodged it but them stopped and coughed up blood. Koki smiled, "That first sword threw was an illusion. My real sword was invisible and thrown at you" Koki said. Koki walked up to Kane. "I said I'm sorry" Kane said, a tear went down his cheek. Koki grabbed her sword and the sword burned with fire. Kane screamed and cried in pain. "We got to stop her from killing him!" Kagome said. "Its impossible to get through the barrier!" Sango siad. "Sora!" Bankotsu called out. Koki's ears twitched and turned to Bankotsu, "I told you my name is not Sora" she growled. Bankotsu looked at her bravely, "Your Sora alright. Your her reincarnation. The Sora I know wouldn't kill her friends like this!" Bankotsu said. "A human wouldn't understand. Tsuki is no friend of mine or Sora's" Koki whispered. Koki then looked at suffering Kane. "There is only one way to kill you" she whispered. She reached for Kanes flute. Kane backed up, "Koki, please. I don't want to die" he begged. Koki laughed, "I didn't ethier. But you still killed me" she said. "Sora! You once told me revenge was wrong and that it wouldn't change anything but have just another death!" Kitsumi yelled out. Koki didn't looked at Kitsumi. "This is different. Tsuki will kill more for power. I need to put him in place!" she grabbed Kane's flute from him. She held the flute out in front of her. "When I break this flute. You will die" she said. "Its over Tsuki. In the end of it all. I win" she said. A tear then went down Koki's cheek. "Wh-What's this?" she touched the tears. Sora was crying inside. "Forgive him!" Sora's voice echoed in Koki's mind. "Why should I?" she growled. Koki looked at the full moon and smiled. She quickly broke the flute in half. Kane screamed in pain. He then exploded. Koki looked at the full moon. The broken flute disappeared. The barrier disappeared. No one moved. Koki turned her head and stared at Sora's friends. A shiver went down all of their backs. She then looked at the full moon, "Tsuki is too damn lucky" she growled. "Sora was right. Revenge isn't that great" Koki said. Koki closed her eyes and her soul rested in peace.

*your view*  
You opened your eyes. You just killed Kane! You looked around. Then you looked towards Bankotsu and Inuyasha and your friends. Did they watch the whole thing? You were happy to see Bankotsu was safe. "Sora?" Bankotsu said your name. You looked at him, "Yes" Bankotsu then sighed with relief. "Your not Koki anymore" he whispered. You were about to run to Bankotsu and hug him but Naraku appeared in front of you, blocking your way to Bankotsu. "That was some fight. I got to see the true power of a goddess" Naraku said. "Leave her alone!" Bankotsu ran at Naraku. His fist hit a barrier around Naraku. "Ah Bankotsu, too bad your sword is gone. You might acually hurt me if you have it" Naraku said. Naraku grabbed you and pulled you into his barrier. "Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded as he took out his sword. You struggled in Naraku's arms. "Inuyasha, are you mad about Kikyo? It seems that Sora is to blame for it. She is the one who gave me this body" Naraku said. You felt so guilty. Its your fault Kikyo and Kane are dead. Your friends looked at you with forgiveness in their eyes. "Bah! You are the one who put Sora in the situation!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome was prepared to shoot Naraku with a arrow. Naraku put you in front of him, "You don't want to shoot Sora do you?" he threatened. Kagome lowered her arrow. Kitsumi then ran at Naraku with her sword but the barrier stopped her. All your friends were powerless to save you. A miasma then came from Naraku. You lost sight of your friends in the purple mist. Naraku then began to fly away with you. Your body wasn't moving. You felt weakened by hunger for blood. "Your not ready to fight your friends yet" Naraku whispered. "I'm never going to kill my friends. I'm not allowing myself to lose control again" you said. "You don't know what my plans are. You'll have even more power than Koki when I'm done with you" Naraku said. "You will grow so weak and desperate. Then I will give you power. A power so strong that you will have to fight them" Naraku said. "We will see about that" you growled. Naraku landed on the ground. He then pushed you into a tree. Naraku took out three jewel shards and stuck them into you. The shards were now in your heart. You put your hand on your heart. Such power and anger. "How does that feel Sora? Doesn't it feel better?" Naraku asked. You felt the tainted shards begin to taint your heart. Your fearful eyes changed into confident, evil, and pleased eyes. "Yes..it does" you answered. Naraku smiled, "Then are you ready to have some more blood?" he asked. You grinned, showing your demon fangs, "Yes" you hissed.


	40. Chapter 40 Taste of Blood

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 39  
Taste of Blood

Its been a few days since you killed Kane. Kagura blinked in surprised you see you walking behind Naraku. "What is she doing here?" Kagura asked. "Don't worry Kagura. The three tainted shards are in her heart. She is completely controlled. She will be helping you with your jobs. Now go with Sora and do what the baby tells you to do" Naraku said. Kagura walked out and you obediently followed her. Kagura handed you the baby. Kagura took a feather out of her hair and it turned into a big feather that flies. You and Kagura rode on the feather.

*meanwhile*  
"Where is Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha and everyone were at Keade's house. "He ran off" Kagome said. Sango walked in, "Kirara is missing too. I think he flew away somewhere" Sango said. "You don't think he is searching for Sora?" Keade asked. Everyone looked worried. " He isn't that stupid to go by himself without any weapon" Inuyasha said.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu*  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MAKE ME A SWORD!!!!" Bankotsu spat at Totosai. "It can't be done. Human's aren't supposed to wield demon swords of such power a human can't handle" Totosai said. "Bull shit! I could handle my Banryu perfectly! I just want a sword so I can save Sora!!" Bankotsu spat. Totosai looked closely at him, "You don't look like someone Sora would like" Totosai said. "What's that suppose to mean!!!?" Bankotsu yelled. Totosai then had a sweat drop, "Nothing! Its means nothing! Its just its my rule to never make a demon sword for a human. Anyway, I would need the fang of a very powerful demon to make the sword you want" Totosai explained. "I'll do anything!" Bankotsu begged. Totosai looked at him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Please, Sora needs my help. I can't fight Naraku without a powerful sword! I'll get you anything! I just want a sword just like my old one!" Bankotsu begged. "You are addicted for power. But...I might be able to if you help me out with something" Totosai said. Bankotsu smiled happily, "Yes! Anything!" he said. "Yes, it would be an dangerous job though. I need you to get the fang of a powerful demon. Not your average type demon. Someone like...Sesshomaru or maybe Sora" he said. Bankotsu's jaw dropped, "How do I do that!?" he asked. Totosai didn't say anything. He just stared blankly at Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, "You don't know, do you?" Totosai then blinked, "Huh? What?" Bankotsu sighed impatiently. "How do you think I can get a fang from such powerful demons with my bare hands?" Bankotsu asked. "Bare hands? ARE YOU NUTS!? Sesshomaru would blast a human like you into bits!" Totosai said. "THAT'S WHY I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME A DAMN SWORD!!" Bankotsu spat. Totosai looked a little alarmed by Bankotsu's anger. "Oh yeah. Well, to make that sword, I'll need one of those two fangs. I would take Sora's fang. You stand more of a chance with her than you do with Sesshomaru. Then again, we don't quite know Sora's true strength. You may have to fight her to get the fang. Maybe you can surprise Sesshomaru by seeking to him while he is sleeping, then quickly pull the fang out and then run for your life. But, Sesshomaru is a light sleeper" Totosai said. "I think I'll figure it out on my own" Bankotsu said as he began to walk out. "I'll come back once I have the fang" he said. After Bankotsu left Totosai scratched the back of his head, "Geez, that mans mouth is as sharp as Inuyasha's"  
*back to YOU!!*  
You felt the wind in your long hair. The moonless dark sky had many stars. "This is beautiful" you whispered. "Kagura, I want you to land at the next village" the baby said. Kagura nodded, "What are we going to do?" she asked. "We are going to find out how we are going to find the last jewel shard" the baby said. Your ears twitched. "Last jewel shard?" you questioned. "Naraku found out that the last jewel shard is in-between this world and the afterlife. We need to find out how to get there" the baby told you. The feather landed near a small village. "Like you Sora, I can see into peoples hearts. We are going to check every villagers heart in this village to find out how to get to that last jewel shard" the baby said. "How do we do that?" you asked. "Sora, be very quiet and one by one, I want you to bring me a villager without waking up the whole village" the baby said. You hesitated but the tainted shards tainted your heart. You nodded, "That's easy" You ran into the first house. You turned into a fly and flew through a crack in the window then turned back. You looked around the house. You were in the house of a family of two. In one room was a little boy and the other had a young women. You touched your necklace and turned into the little boy. You walked into the women's room and poked her. She woke up and looked at you, "Yori, what's wrong?" she whispered. You figured that was the boys name, "Strange people are outside" you said. The women looked at you and nodded. She walked outside and looked straight at Kagura with the baby. Before she could do anything more you turned back and grabbed her from behind and put your claws to her throat and covered her mouth before she could scream. "Make one scream and your dead" you threatened. You pushed her towards Kagura. You put the poor women to her knees. Kagura pushed the baby into the womens arms. The women then stopped moving. The baby was searching in her heart. "The answer isn't in this one. Kill her" the baby ordered. Kagura took the baby back in her arms. "Wait..you mean me?" you asked. "Sora, you want blood don't you? Well, its right in front of you" the baby said. The women turned around and stared at you like you were a monster. You stepped back. "Sora, the first time will always be hard. But remember what the blood made you feel? Don't you want those sad feelings to go away? Don't forget to kill her silently" the baby said. You then stepped forward towards the women. You felt your heart burn by the tainted shards. You put your claws to the women's neck. You closed your eyes and felt your claws dig into her neck and felt the blood on her fingers. "I'm sorry.." you whispered. The women fell to the ground and layed there motionless. She was dead. "Good job Sora. Now for your reward" the baby said. You looked at the dead body. She was killed by you. An innocent women raising her only son. You tried to cry but no tears came out. "Its not worth it" you whispered. "It is Sora. The sad feeling will end once you drink her blood. This is only one person, we need to go through this whole village" the baby said. You looked at the body. You bent down and touched her blood so a drop lay on your finger. You licked the drop. Suddenly you felt great! A surge of power, then all your feelings of kindness and sadness faded away. You were about to lick up some more but the baby then told you, "No Sora, you'll have your blood once we are done with this whole village" You got up and smiled, "No problem"

*meanwhile with the funny guy Bankotsu*  
Bankotsu sat down whlie chewing the end of a leaf. Kirara lied down next to him in her big cat form. They sat in front of a fire, it was nighttime. "Damn it, how the hell do I get a powerful demon fang?? I don't have anything to fight with" he mumbled. Then he looked at Kirara, "You have it easy" he whispered. Then Bankotsu got up, "Ok, let's just fly around until we find one of them" he said. He jumped onto Kirara and flew.

*back to you!*  
You killed the entire village of people. From women to men to little children. You killed them all. "That's too bad, none had any information on how to get from this life to the next" the baby said. You looked at all the dead bodies around you. There faces were scared. You also felt scared even though there was nothing to be scared about. "Ok Sora, you may have all the blood you want" the baby said. You quickly sat down and began licking blood off each villager. You then weren't scared anymore you didn't feel guilty anymore. Kagura looked disgusted as you licked up all the blood off each person. Then you cut them open even more of more blood. The baby smiled, "Its amazing how much blood can change a person" he said. "You done yet?" Kagura asked. You shook your head, "There is one person I left alive" you whispered. You remembered that little boy that was peacefully sleeping in his room. You left him alive because you didn't want to kill him. He looked like a little Bankotsu. He looked so innocent in his sleep. But now that you drank so much blood, you didn't care who you kill. You walked into the house. The boy woke up as soon as you walked into the room. He looked at you with fear in his eyes, just like his mother. You grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him outside to Kagura and the baby. You then twitched and hesitated.

*flashback*  
"Mom? Why do humans live such short lives?" you asked. Your mom stopped washing clothes in the river and looked at you. "Well, its hard to explain. Humans..are weaker than demons. They don't have claws, fangs, or any demonic powers. They aren't that cunning either. They fall for anything. I guess you could say their lives are so short because of how stupid and weak they are" your mother said. Then your mom turned her whole body to face you, her long fluffy tail curled around you and her kind blue eyes glittered. "But there is something very special about humans. They are so brave and no matter what happens, they never give up. If you kill one human, all the others get sad even if they didn't know that person. If you kill just one human, you would break the hearts of many others. There lives are short, but they somehow seem to have a full life. You probably wouldn't understand" you mom said. Your orange eyes glittered with curiosity, "Humans sound nice. That's it! From now on, I am not a demon! I am a kind human!" you said. Your mom smiled, "Sora, you don't need to be human to be kind" she said.

*real life*  
Why did you have that flashback? You blinked and looked at the little kid that you were about to kill. You then relised what you were about to do. "Run" you whispered. The scared little boy looked up at you confused. "Run!" you said. You pushed the boy away from you. The dense boy finally got the message and ran. "Are you going to let him get away?" the baby asked. You looked at Kagura and the baby and all the dead people you killed. "I...can't kill anymore" you said. "Lets go to the next village" the baby said. You nodded and went with Kagura.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu*  
"You flew off with Kirara without asking!?! Only to see Totosai to make you a sword!?!" Kitsumi spat. Bankotsu nodded, "I need a weapon to fight with" he said. Sango hugged Kirara. "Poor Sango was worried sick that you didn't take care of Kirara!" Kitsumi said. "What!!? You think I would abuse the cat?" Bankotsu spat. "Yes, exactly! You are looking for a weapon to fight with while poor Sora is suffering!" Kitsumi spat. Kagome walked into the room, "STOP FIGHTING!" She screamed. Kitsumi and Bankotsu went silent and stared at Kagome. "We will never save Sora by fighting. We need a plan to save her. She already killed poor Kane" Kagome said. "Kagome is right. I think we should split up into groups" Sango said. "Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Staring off into space on the top of that tree again" Shippo answered. Then Inuyasha walked in, "I listened to what all of you said. I agree, we need to split up. Sango, you and Miroku should ride Kirara and search for Naraku or Sora or jewel shards. I'll go with Kagome and Shippo. Bankotsu, you should go with Kitsumi and Myouga will help" Inuyasha said. "I'M NOT GOING WITH HER!!!!" Bankotsu spat. "Whats wrong? Scared that I'll possess you again!?" Kitsumi spat at him. "And who is Myouga?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha grabbed the flea and handed him to Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at the flea, "Your kidding right?" Bankotsu said. "Myouga may be a coward but he is smart, unlike you" Inuyasha said. "B-but master Inuyasha! I want to go with you!" Myouga begged. "No, Bankotsu and Kitsumi will never get along without you to stop them fighting" Inuyasha said. Everyone went outside. "Ok, so we all understand what we are doing? We are going to find out anything we can on Naraku, jewel shards, but most of all where Sora is" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and split up.

*back to y-you*  
You and Kagura were riding on her big flying feather. You already killed two small villages and drank all their blood. "Kagura, lets take a break. I need some rest" the baby said. Kagura nodded landed in a nice field on a hill. The baby began to sleep. You and Kagura were sitting next to each other looking at the stars. "Your not that bad of a person, Kagura" you said. Kagura didn't say anything back to you. "I always thought you were evil. But...it seems you don't enjoy what you do" you told her. Kagura still didn't talk to you. You closed your eyes and smiled as a breeze past by and smiled. The breeze was so soft. "I just love the feel of wind" you whispered. "Me too" Kagura said. You looked at her, "Kagura, want is it you want in life?" you dared to ask. Kagura frowned and looked away. "Com'on, you can trust me!" you said. "I...want to be free" Kagura said. You nodded, "Can't blame you. You must have to go through a lot everyday. Why don't you just betray Naraku??" you asked. "Naraku won't allow it. He has my heart" Kagura said. You blinked, "Huh? How did he get your heart? Who were you before you were under Naraku's control?" you asked. "You certainly ask a lot of questions" Kagura said. "Please tell me Kagura. I feel you have no one to talk to. Don't you have any friends?" you asked. "What I was before Naraku was...wind. I don't really remember being wind. I just..know. You probably think I'm crazy" Kagura said. You shook your head, "No, I believe you. When I was little my dad told me that everything has a soul. From the sea, rocks, and leaves. He told me the wind had a soul too. So Naraku took your soul and...ok this is getting complicated. Lets just say that you were once wind and Naraku somehow gave you a body and gained control of your heart" you said. Kagura nodded, "I hate Naraku. One day, I will be free" she whispered. "You still didn't answer one of my questions. Do you have any friends?" you asked. Kagura shook her head, "I don't need them ethier" she growled. "Aw, com'on, everyone needs friends. I'll be your friend Kagura. And one day, you will be free! Inuyasha will defeat Naraku and you will get your heart back! Then you will live happily and free!" you said. You stood up and looked at the stars in the sky. "I promise you Kagura. My friends will save us!" you said. Kagura looked up at you surprised. You laughed, "Its cool. Being friends with the wind" you said. Kagura then smiled. You never seen her smile. You were happy that you made a new friend.


	41. Chapter 41 Sora's Heart

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 40  
Sora's Heart

Its been days. You and Kagura and the dumb ass baby have been going from village to village killing people after the baby looks into their hearts. Searching for the answer to where the last shard is. Soon the baby told you and Kagura to only get the priests in the villages. It was nighttime right now. You were licking blood off your fingers. "Kagura, I want you to land in the forest below. There is a temple with a very powerful priest" the baby ordered. Kagura nodded and landed in the woods below. You and Kagura looked at the temple. "Sora, you don't have to be silent this time" the baby said. You and Kagura listened to the talking in the temple. "Both of you should hide" said one voice. "Huh? Why?" said another. "I sense an evil aura" the man said. You and Kagura then came in, "Its seems you are stronger than the other monks and priests" Kagura said. Kagura opened out her fan and some blades of wind flew at the priest. Two young monks hid in the closet. The priest quickly took out some rosemary and created a barrier. "You're the ones I have heard about!" the monk said. "Sora, break his barrier" the baby ordered. You lied your hands on the barrier. Your fox fire melted the barrier away. The priest stared at you in shock. You walked up to him and slashed his rosemary in half. "A-A fox demon of such power!!" said one of the young monks hiding. You then hesitated. You didn't want to kill anymore. You were tired of it. But the three tainted jewel shards in your heart glowed. They awoken your hatred for monks everywhere because how much kitsunes are weakened by them. You then stopped hesitating and slashed the old priest. The priest then fell and landed in a pool of his own blood. Kagura walked up and put the baby on the priest. You noticed the priest was still slightly alive and he put his hand in his robe. But you didn't say anything. The baby lied on the mans chest when suddenly it started glowing under the baby. Then a burst of power came from the priest and the baby was split in half right down the middle. You and Kagura had your jaws hanging. "Heh, I killed it huh" the priest said and then died. You and Kagura looked at each other. "This...is kinda bad isn't it" Kagura said. You smiled, "Actually it was a little funny for some reason" you said. Kagura then smiled slightly and you both laughed because you both hated the baby.

*with miroku and sango and kirara*  
"A women and fox demon and baby?" Miroku questioned. The villager nodded, "Yes, its rumored everywhere. They are killing many villages. But now it seems they are killing only priests" the villager said. "Its obvious that its Sora and Kagura and that baby" Sango said. Miroku nodded, "Do you know where they are now?" he asked. The villager shrugged, "Wherever some priests are I guess" the villager said. Then the villager walked away. "The rumors are everywhere but don't know where they are" Sango said sadly. "Lets hope the others have better progress" Miroku said.

*meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo*  
It was still dark out. Inuyasha was running through the forest with Kagome and Shippo on his back. "I smell blood. And its still fresh and also the smell of incense so it must be coming from a temple" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then ran into a temple. Only to see two boys crying over the dead body of a priest. "AHH! More demons!" they screamed. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back, "No, we are not here to hurt you" she said. Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Sora, her scent is everywhere. Including Kagura's" Inuyasha said. "Tell us what happened" Inuyasha then demanded. "A fox demon and a women with a baby came and killed our master! But before our master died, he killed the baby. "The baby is..dead?" Kagome said surprised. "Somehow that seems too easy" Inuyasha mumbled.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu and Kitsumi and Myouga*  
"Com'on you slowpoke!!!" Kitsumi said as she ran. Bankotsu was running from behind. "You calling me slow!!" Bankotsu then pickup speed and ran in front of Kitsumi. Kitsumi then picked up more speed and ran in front of him and so on. Soon both were racing. "You guys need to stop! We don't even know where we are going!" Myouga panicked. Kitsumi then stopped and grabbed Bankotsu's hair braid and pulled him back, "Myouga has a point" she said. "We need to save Sora. I have a good sense of smell so stick with me and everything will be fine" she said. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, "You are too full of yourself" he mumbled. "Oh! You shouldn't tell me that all mighty leader!!!" Kitsumi spat. "Calm down, calm down!" Myouga said. Bankotsu then turned his back to Kitsumi, "I don't need you to find Sora" he said. "I don't agree. You mean a lot to Sora. Even though I don't like you Bankotsu. I will guard you with my life. If you die...Sora would be a mess" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu then looked at Kitsumi, "Hey Kitsumi, you are a very powerful demon, correct?" he asked. Kitsumi nodded, "Of course I am!" she said. Bankotsu then quickly put his hand in Kitsumi's mouth and pulled out one of her fangs. Kitsumi paused and felt where her fang once was. Then she stared at Bankotsu with fire in her eyes, "Bankotsu...why did you just do that?" she asked, you could tell she was about to blow up in anger. "So I can go back to Totosai so he can make me a sword just like banryu" Bankotsu said. "For A WHAT! YOU BASTARD!!!! WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST DO THAT!!" Kitsumi punched Bankotsu. "Calm down, it will grow back" Bankotsu said. Myouga had a sweatdrop, "This going to take a while" he mumbled.

*meanwhile with you and Kagura and the dead baby*  
You and Kagura were on her feather. You were lying down with your eyes closed. You were close to falling asleep. It was such a beautiful day. "Sora, you awake?" Kagura asked. You sat up and nodded. Kagura turned and looked at you with her red eyes. "What's wrong?" you asked. "The baby, Naraku is not going to be happy" Kagura said. You looked at the blanket with the two halfs of the baby wrapped inside. You laughed, "Oh that, I still think its funny!" you said. But Kagura didn't look amused. "Sora, you don't know Naraku like I know him. Remember, he has my heart. One day, he will have no use for me and will kill me" Kagura said. "Ah, you shouldn't worry. If anything happens, I'll do something about it" you said. Kagura didn't look like she believed in you. "Naraku has control over you to" Kagura said. "I can't be controlled that easy" you said. Kagura shook her head, "Naraku will kill you too once he is done with you" Kagura said. Why is she so negative? "Kagura, my friends are looking for me. And once they find us. I'll get us both saved" you said. Then Naraku's insects came up to you and Kagura. You and Kagura then saw Kanna standing on a hill. The two of you landed next to her. "Kanna, did Naraku call you here?" Kagura asked. Kanna looked expressionless as ever and nodded. Kagura then threw teh two halfs of the baby on the ground in front of Kanna. "Well, this is what happened. Did you come in place of Naraku to scold us?" Kagura asked. Kanna picked up on of the halves and walked away. "Where are you going?" Kagura asked. "You protect that other half. It was better for this to happen" Kanna said. You and Kagura then stared at that one half. "This is stupid" you growled, Kagura nodded. Kanna then came back, "Sora, follow me" she said. Your heart sank. You wanted to stay with Kagura. Not Kanna, she so scary. You sadly looked at Kagura. Kagura also looked sad. "Bye" you said and waved as you followed Kanna. You and Kanna walked through the mist till the two of you came to Naraku. He stood in the middle of the forest. You stepped back. "Sora, did you enjoy the blood you had the past few days?" Naraku asked. You didn't respond. "I think you are almost ready to work solo" Naraku said. You looked away, you didn't want to look at Naraku. "There is one problem. Your hesitation needs to stop. And I think its about time we go back to the strings" Naraku said. You ears twitched, did he mean those strings that wrap around each of your fingers and are like fishing line? "No" you said. Naraku smiled, "I knew you don't like those strings Sora. They dig into your heart and make your hatred grow. And I think your right, its going to take more than those to taint you enough" Naraku said. He walked up to you and grabbed your hand and pulled you though the forest. Till a small hut came into sight. Naraku pushed you into the dark hut and both of you went inside. Naraku closed the door behind him. Then the strings came and this time tangled your arms! "I thought you just said it wasn't enough" you said. Naraku smiled and held up a pulsing red ball in his palm. "Sora, I'm implanting my heart into you. My heart and yours will become one. With my heart in you. You won't be possessed. You will see life differently. You won't think the same" Naraku said. You stared at the red ball, "No.." you whispered. Naraku pushed the ball into your chest. You coughed up blood. "The addiction to blood. The three tainted jewel shards. And now my heart will become one with yours. Sora, its amazing how much I need to do to get you to do as I say" Naraku said. You looked at the ground. If you move at all, the strings will cut your arms. "I'll come back tomorrow and tell you your next job" Naraku said. Naraku walked out and left you in darkness. "Damn it" you whispered. Naraku's heart was already beginning to connect to yours.

*next day*  
You couldn't take this hell anymore! You began to chew on your arm. If you couldn't chew the strings in half, maybe your arms if you have to. You bit into your arm. Then the strings let go of you! You stood in the middle of the hut, Kanna walked in. "So, you came instead" you said. Kanna nodded, "Your free to go" she said. Your ears twitched, "What?" you said. "Naraku's orders are to do what you want" Kanna said. "This is a trick" you said. Kanna walked out of the hut, "Do as you want" she said as she disappeared into the mist. You walked out of the hut. You felt fine, not possessed, hurt, hatred, nothing. You walked, not knowing where to go. You wanted to find Bankotsu. But Naraku is definitely not serious about giving you freedom. He must have something planned. You wanted to see Bankotsu. You had a hunger to see him, you had to find him. You broke into a run, you had to find him. You were trying to find your way out of this stupid forest. Soon you smelled humans. You followed the scent to a village. The village was full of people. Your heart then pulsed all the sudden. You looked ahead of you, you saw the people. But you didn't see people anymore, instead you saw....prey. You then shook your head, "No.." you backed up into a tree. You knew it, Naraku is testing if you still hesitated. You turned around and ran. You didn't know where to go. You couldn't go to Bankotsu now. Your a monster! You stopped running, "I understand now. I can't go back. If I go back to my friends, I'll only hurt them. You win Naraku...I give up" you whispered. It felt better to give in. "I've been dreaming you'd say that" Naraku walked up from the shadows of the trees. "What is my mission?" You asked. Naraku smiled and Kanna stood next to him. Her mirror glowed and showed an image of Bankotsu and Kitsumi wandering in the forest. "If you don't want Bankotsu to get hurt. You should separate them somehow" Naraku said. You nodded, "Where are they?" you asked. "Head East until you come to a river, they are right there" Naraku said. "Ok, I'll do it" you said. Naraku walked back into the darkness, "Don't fail me" he said as he disappeared. You nodded slowly and ran East. You found the river. You could hear Bankotsu and Kitsumi, sounded like they were arguing. You didn't even think about how much you wanted to be with them. If you changed your form and somehow got them away from each otehr wouldn't work. Kitsumi would know your scent. Kitsumi is too smart. She will notice fox magic in a heartbeat. But Bankotsu wouldn't. This may be harder than it seemed. You then had an idea.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu and Kitsumi and Myouga*  
"Can't you retrace our steps back my using your sense of smell?" Bankotsu asked. "We aren't going back to the village!" Kitsumi spat. Then Kitsumi's fox ears twitched, "I hear something" she whispered. Bankotsu and Kitsumi stopped walking. Kitsumi sniffed the air. "I think I smell Sora but...her scent is going two different directions" Kitsumi mumbled. "How does that work? She can't just split herself in two" Bankotsu said. Kitsumi sighed, "Your a human, its obvious you would fall for anything. Sora is doing one of two things. One, is that on of the scents are fake and the other is real. Two, she actually can split herself in half. It's the hardest fox magic trick to do though. But you and me saw Koki do it"

*small flashback*  
"This battle is already over, you don't compare to my strength. Koki put her hands together. "Fox magic, nine tails!" she said. Koki's fox tails split apart and made nine of her! "Fox magic, hidden cloud!" all nine of her yelled. All nine of her became invisible!

*end short flashback*  
"I still don't follow" Bankotsu said. "Sora can split herself into nine parts at the most! For each fox demon, the more tails we have, the more power. They say the highest number of tails is nine, but Koki was the only fox demon EVER to have ten. That is what made her goddess. This fox magic works by the fox demon saying a certain number of tails. Lets say that I say three tails. Then I could ethier split into three of me, each one of me have three tails. Or I split into two of me. One of me would have six tails and the other would have three. I guess you could say there is a lot of math involved. What I'm really saying is that Sora might have used that trick so she went both ways" Kitsumi said. "I think I may understand. We should split up" Bankotsu said. Kitsumi shook her head, "Sora is up to something. She is under Naraku's control. It is not wise to be alone. You would be safe if you stick with me" Kitsumi said. "Then what do you want us to do?" Bankotsu asked. "Please Kitsumi, I made a stupid mistake. I fought with Inuyasha and didn't listen to Sora. I am the reason she is like this. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back!" Bankotsu said. Kitsumi shook her head, "This is what Sora wants. She wants us to split up! Then we would fall into every trap! There is safety in numbers. You don't know what we fox demons can do to young human men like you!" Kitsumi said. "I'm strong enough to beat Sora!" Bankotsu spat. "It doesn't take strength to beat us! It takes common sense which is something you don't have!!" Kitsumi spat. Then Kitsumi looked at Myouga who was on Bankotsu's shoulder, "Myouga, your smart. What do you think?" she asked. "Well, I have to agree with Bankotsu. If we split up, we will obviously find Sora. Its for the best! Anyways, have some faith in Sora. She has a strong heart and wouldn't kill her friends" Myouga said. Bankotsu smiled, "I win" he bragged. Kitsumi frowned, "Well, I guess I'm voted out. Good luck Bankotsu. And whatever happenes...don't die" she said. "You too" Bankotsu said. They both split up. Kitsumi following the scent to the right and Bankotsu and Myouga following the scent to the left.

*meanwhile with you*  
You couldn't believe it. You were actually able to split yourself in half. You felt so strange. You didn't know if you were the real you or not. Are you fake? Or was that other you fake? Or are both of you real? You were so confused. It was getting dark. You got Kitsumi and Bankotsu to split up, now what? You looked at your five tails. It was so strange. The other you had four tails. Does that make her weaker? What happens if the other you dies? You stopped, you smelled humans. You couldn't take it anymore! You had to have some blood! You touched your necklace. You turned into a white fox with your five tails and your eyes glowed bright red in the night. You sneaked into the bushes and saw the village from earlier. It was nighttime and the village was quiet. You drooled, you were starving. You ran out of the bushes and broke down the door. The family in the house screamed when they saw you. You jumped to then and killed the women screaming. Then you killed the whole family and awoken the whole village.


	42. Chapter 42 Red Blood and Clear Rain

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 41  
Red Blood and Clear Rain

*meanwhile with Kitsumi*  
"Myouga, Bankotsu, I hope I can trust you" Kitsumi whispered as she ran through the forest. Sora was getting closer. Kitsumi was at top speed. Soon she came and saw it. There was a white fox with five tails, killing the villagers. The foxes eyes were glowing red and had Sora's scent. It licked blood of a villager off his own dead body. Kitsumi never thought that Sora would actually...

*your view*  
You stopped licking blood and looked up. Kitsumi watched you in horror. But, you didn't see Kitsumi. You saw an enemy. "Sora, is that really you?" she asked. You licked blood off your lips and growled. Kitsumi looked sad, "How could Naraku actually turn you into such a...monster?" she asked. You paid no attention to what she was saying. Instead you were thinking of more blood. You looked at a little boy hiding behind a house. You ran after him. The boy cried and ran. Kitsumi then jumped in front of you, blocking you from the boy. "Snap out of it Sora! Think about what your doing!" Kitsumi said. You hesitated but then came a voice in the back of your head. "Hate her for causing you and Bankotsu so much trouble. You help her, but did she ever pay you back?" the voice sounded like Naraku's. The tainted jewel shards in your heart glowed. You growled and jumped at Kitsumi.

*meanwhile with Miroku and Sango*  
Miroku and Sango were flying on Kirara. "See anything?" Sango asked. "There is a village down there, we should ask what they know" Miroku said. Kirara slowly flew towards the village. "Something's wrong" Sango whispered. Then Sango looked closer, "I can see Kitsumi!" Kirara picked up speed and landed. Sango and Miroku jumped off Kirara and looked. Kitsumi had her sword out and was fighting with a white fox with five tails with glowing red eyes. "Kitsumi!" Miroku ran towards her but was burned by a barrier made of fox fire.

*your view*  
You put up the barrier so Miroku and Sango wouldn't get involved. Its just you and Kitsumi. You jumped and Kitsumi put her sword out in front of her. You grabbed the sword with your fangs and bit down hard and broke the sword. Kitsumi jumped back, "Sora, you give me no choice but to fight you" she whispered. She took a skull out of her sleeve and put it against her. She transformed into a black fox with nine tails and glowing bluish greenish eyes. "That's Sora!" Miroku just figured it out. Miroku and Sango then whispered to each other. You didn't listen. You were worried. Kitsumi was nine tails while you, because you split your tails, only have five. You felt a drop of rain land on your nose. You and Kitsumi then ran full speed at each other. Both of you then crashed into each other, scratching and biting. Kitsumi's strength was greater than your at the moment, this isn't good. You then bit Kitsumi hard in the shoulder. She yelped in pain but then bit you in the shoulder too. The two of you were biting into each others shoulders with all of your strength, but Kitsumi didn't hurt that much because she was missing one of her fangs. Until you heard a large snap. You bit so hard you shattered her shoulder bone. You could see tears of pain in Kitsumi's eyes. But then Kitsumi's fangs glowed with fox fire. You yelped and tried to back up but she kept a firm grip on you. Then she let go and limped backward a little. The rain then started to come down faster. Puddles started to appear on the ground. Poor Kitsumi was slipping because of her shattered shoulder. She fell to the ground. You saw your chance and ran at her but then she quickly got up and her nine tails waved and you were fully hit by fox fire! You fell to the ground in the mud. Kitsumi then turned back into her normal self and jumped on top of you. She then took out a small knife, "I'm sorry, I have to take those shards out. It's the only way to get you back" she whispered. She was going to knife the shard out of you! She raised her knife but then stopped and hesitated. You saw this chance and powerfully kicked her off you and you grabbed her arm with your jaws and threw her into a hard rock. She fell to the ground, she was knocked out cold. You walked up to her and held her down with your paw. You prepared yourself to bit her neck and kill her for good. "Sora don't! Kitsumi is your friend! Please Sora, you don't want to kill us. Kitsumi was searching for you to save you!" Sango yelled. You hesitated and looked at Kitsumi. "Kill her while you can" said the voice in the back of your head. You couldn't take it so you bited the flesh. Blood spattered on Kitsumi's face you tasted the disgusting taste of you own blood as you bit yourself in the arm, you turned into your normal self. The barrier around you and Kitsumi disappeared. Miroku and Sango started at you with stunned looks on their faces. You bit down hard on your arm hurting yourself, "Take Kitsumi and run" you growled. Sango ran and picked up Kitsumi and proped her up on Kirara. Miroku bent down and was about to offer to help you up but you backed up, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" you spat. "But Sora, we came to save you" Miroku said. You slowly stopped biting your arm and looked away, "You don't understand. I can't be saved. Not after everything I've done. SO TAKE KITSUMI AND RUN BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" you spat. "No Sora, we aren't leaving you" Sango said. "If you really want to save me, then go. I'll be fine as long as all of you are safe" you whispered. Miroku and Sango looked worried and hesitated but then rode away on Kirara. You would cry right now but you were tearless. You then wondered how the other you is doing.

*meanwhile with the other you with four tails*  
Its raining really hard. You've been running for too long. Now that you split into two, what next? Are you fake? Or was that other you fake? Or are both of you real? You were so confused. Oh well, just keep running, you'll maybe meet the other you. Suddenly you stopped the jewel shards in your heart were pulsing with hatred. "Dammit" you growled. You suddenly had a strong thirst for blood. A more powerful craving. You desperately looked around. Then you smelled, a human was running towards you, and coming fast! What luck! Then you recognized the smell and panicked, it was Bankotsu's. But then Naraku's heart thumped within you. "Nothing but a worthless human. Just like all the others" you whispered. You stood your ground. Bankotsu then came into sight. Fake tears fell from your eyes and you ran to Bankotsu and hugged him, "Bankotsu! Its really you! I'm so glad to see you!" you said. Bankotsu looked at you shocked. "Sora!" he then hugged you. You smiled, he was falling for it. You then grabbed his neck and began to squeeze. Bankotsu's eyes widened with surprise. He stopped hugging you. You smiled, "Are you ready to die?" you whispered. Bankotsu then kicked you back. You staggered, "Still, your pretty strong" you growled. "Sora, what did Naraku do to you?" Bankotsu asked. "None of your business" you growled. Bankotsu looked calmly at you. "You should be scared" you growled. Bankotsu looked sad. "I came to save you" he said. "I don't need saving" you spat. "Yes you do" Bankotsu said. "No I don't" you growled. "Yes you do" Bankotsu said, smiling a little. "THIS IS NO JOKE!" you said annoyed. "Then why aren't you attacking me?" Bankotsu asked. "SHUT UP! I'M GETTING TO THAT!" you spat. Bankotsu was making you sound like an idiot! You ran to him ready to punch but Bankotsu dodged and ran from behind you and pushed you. You slipped in the mud and fell over. You were about to get up but Bankotsu then pinned you to the ground. His strong arms held your wrists firm to the ground and his legs pushed yours to the mud. You struggled but you were pinned to the mud. "Sora! Look at me!" Bankotsu said. You shook your head and kept on struggling, "GET OFF!" you spat. "No Sora, I'm not letting go! You don't know what your saying! You need to snap out of this! Naraku is controlling you!" Bankotsu said. "I SAID GET THE HELL OFF ME!" you spat. You then glowed with white fox fire. Bankotsu close his eyes and screamed in pain as his hands and legs got intensely burned. He then opened his eyes and smiled, "Its going to take more than a burn to stop me" he said. "BASTARD!!" you spat. The rain was really coming down now.

*meanwhile with Naraku*  
Naraku looked at what was happening between Sora and Bankotsu through Kanna's mirror. "She is weakened by him" Naraku growled. Kagura looked from behind him worried about whats happening to Sora. Naraku smiled, "Sora is going to need extra help. Hakudoushi, go help Sora" Naraku commanded. A little boy with white hair and a spear came out of the darkness and stood next to Kagura. He had the same eyes as that baby. Hakudoushi smiled, "Yes Naraku" he said.

*meanwhile with you and Bankotsu*  
You kept trying to kick from under him but he was too strong! "Sora! Is it that hard to look at me?" Bankotsu said. You didn't want to look at him, you just couldn't look into his eyes. You heard thunder. Bankotsu's body was shielding you from the rain. "Com'on Sora, just give up, jeez" Bankotsu said. You then spat spit in his face. "I HATE YOU!" you said. Bankotsu looked a little hurt for a second. Then all the sudden he coughed up blood on you. A spear went through his heart!! You stopped struggling and stared in horror. Bankotsu opened his eyes and a little boy stood over Bankotsu with the spear. You knew from the boys eyes that he was that baby you and Kagura took care of. Hakudoushi smiled, "Pathetic human. You should know your place in this world" he said. He twisted the spear and Bankotsu screamed in pain. But he didn't let go of you, he still pinned you. Hakudoushi then took his spear out. Bankotsu's braided up hair loosened and his long black hair fell towards the ground. You never saw him like this, without his braided hair. Pain was in Bankotsu's eyes. "Still not letting go? Let me help you a little" Hakudoushi kicked Bankotsu in the stomache. Bankotsu then coughed adn finally let go of you and fell beside you. He was in pain. You sat up and looked at him. Bankotsu opened his eyes, "Oh, so now that I'm hurt you start looking at me?" he said jokingly. Your eyes were hurting, they wanted to cry but they couldn't. "All I have to do to kill you is to take that one shard out of you" Hakudoushi said. He then kicked Bankotsu again Bankotsu went deeper into the mud. "No..." you whispered. "Please! Don't kill him!" you then yelled. Hakudoushi paused and looked at you with hatred. Bankotsu smiled a little. You began to run to Bankotsu but then someone grabbed you from behind. You looked behind you to see Kagura. "Naraku ordered me to take you back, even by force" she said. "I can't let that kid kill Bankotsu!" you spat. "Don't worry. Bankotsu is not going to die. I promise! Naraku and you had a deal and Naraku is keeping it!" Kagura said. "Let go!" you struggled away from Kagura and ran to Bankotsu. Hakudoushi then grabbed you and ran to Kagura. "Bankotsu is unconscious. Lets take Sora and go" Hakudoushi said. They forcefully put you on Kagura's feather and flew away. You took one last look at Bankotsu. He was lying in the mud in the rain with his braid undone!! He looked...defeated. "I'm sorry Bankotsu" you whispered. Kagura looked at you with sympathy. "I'm sorry Sora. I had to follow Naraku's orders" she said. You nodded, "I understand" you told her. Then Kagura's feather landed at a village. "Why are we here?" you asked. "The other you is here. She just fought with Kitsumi" Hakudoushi said. You blinked and looked around in the pouring rain. Then you saw the other you. The other you with five tails was in the mud and her arm was bleeding a lot. The two of you walked up to each other and looked into each others eyes. Then both of you became one. You blinked, you then knew that you just almost killed Kitsumi and Bankotsu. "Lets go Sora. Naraku is waiting" Hakudoushi said. You closed your eyes and nodded. Deep in your heart was pain. You told Bankotsu that you hated him. How could you let yourself say that?

*meanwhile with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo*  
"I smell Bankotsu's scent!" Inuyasha said while picking up speed. "Shouldn't Kitsumi be with him?" Shippo asked. "I don't smell Kitsumi's scent" Inuyasha mumbled. Then Inuyasha stopped and looked beside him. Bankotsu was lying in the mud with a hole in his chest and his long hair was spread out, his legs and hands were badly burned. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to Bankotsu. She shook him. Bankotsu didn't respond, but he was breathing. "What happened?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Sora, Kagura, and Hakudoushi were here" he mumbled. "You don't think Sora tried to...kill him?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, "We'll ask him when he wakes up. We should get him and go to the nearest village for shelter from this storm" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then had both Bankotsu and Kagome and Shippo on his back and ran. Bankotsu slowly opened his eyes, "I-Inuyasha" he said. He coughed up some mud. "You look like you got beaten hard" Inuyasha said. "Where is Sora?" Bankotsu asked weakly. "We found you unconscious in the mud. Sora wasn't anywhere to be seen" Kagome answered. "I got to find her" Bankotsu said. "Not in this condition! You are badly burned and your chest-" Kagome was interrupted. "Sora was close to snapping out of it! When she saw me get hurt, she had fear in her eyes. I don't care if I get burned! I can't let Sora be a tool!" Bankotsu spat. "Where is Kitsumi?" Inuyasha asked. "We split up. Sora split herself up also. I don't know where Kitsumi is now" Bankotsu said. "And you friend Myouga abandoned me! Some friend he is!" Bankotsu yelled. Then Inuyasha stopped running and saw Hachi flying in his big flying form. Miroku and Sango and Kitsumi were riding on him. They waved and picked up Inuyasha and the others. Bankotsu got off Inuyasha's back and looked at Kitsumi. She was lying down and looked to be in great pain. She opened one eye and smiled, "Idiot, I told you we should have stuck together. I see that Sora hurt even you" she said. Kagome sat by Kitsumi, "What happened to the both of you?" she asked. "Sora split herself into two of her. So me and Bankotsu split up. I saw one-half of Sora. She was killing innocent people and drank their blood. I tried to stop her and we fought. I had her but...I couldn't hurt her. I just couldn't! Then she knocked me out and thats the last thing I remember" Kitsumi said. "Then Sora was going to kill Kitsumi but instead she bit herself and told us to take Kitsumi and run before she changes her mind. So we did and I got Hachi to take us for a ride to Keade's village. Sora really hurt Kitsumi's shoulder" Miroku said. "Meanwhile, I was searching for Sora. Then Sora came out of nowhere and hugged me and started crying. Then she tried to straggle me. I managed to pin her down and I tried to get to her but some brat got involved and put a spear through me. Then Sora left with them" Bankotsu said. "Sora proves to be more controlled and powerful than we thought" Sango said. "Sora is strong. But if we all stay together, we will be fine" Kitsumi said. "We'll need to heal you and Bankotsu first" Shippo said.

*meanwhile with you*  
You stood in front of Naraku. You looked at him with hatred. "Did you enjoy it?" Naraku said. You then lost control over yourself, "YOU BASTARD!! YOU SAID BANKOTSU WOULDN'T BE INVOLVED!" you spat. You ran towards Naraku, your fists burning with fox fire. Then all the sudden Kagura collapsed next to you! You stopped and looked at Kagura. "Kagura! Whats wrong?" you asked. Kagura looked up at you with pain in her eyes, "My heart" she whispered. Then you noticed Naraku had Kagura's heart in his hand. Naraku smiled, "If you don't obey me. Kagura gets punished. And I didn't promise that Bankotsu wouldn't get hurt. I just promised that he wouldn't die" Naraku said. You looked at Kagura, she put her hand to where her heart was supposed to be. She was shaking with pain. "I'm sorry Kagura" you whispered. Kagura looked at you, with her red eyes, "Its alright" she whispered. Kanna walked up to you and you looked into her mirror. You saw a little girl. She was picking flowers in the forest. She was Rin. "Sora, your next mission is to kidnap this girl. Make sure Sesshomaru doesn't catch you" Naraku said. You put your hand on your tainted heart. You felt no kindness or sadness. You smiled, "Oh, I'll do more than that" you answered.


	43. Chapter 43 Sesshomaru's Mercy

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 42  
Sesshomaru's Mercy

You walked out of the house. You had to find Rin. You sniffed the air but nothing was there. You then smiled and had the perfect idea. You touched your necklace and turned into Sesshomaru. You continued walking. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin found you and smiled, having no clue of your trap. You nodded and continued walking. Rin followed you. You started to head back to where Naraku was. Once you get there, you'll turn to your real self and kidnape her.

*meanwhile*  
"Wait me Lord!" Jaken ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Jaken. Jaken caught up and panted. "Rin has disappeared! I saw her picking flowers and she ran and I couldn't catch up. I'm sorry me Lord!" Jaken said. Sesshomaru looked behind him and Jaken, "Sora" he said. Jaken stared at him confused. Sesshomaru then ran. "Ah! Wait!" Jaken ran after him but tripped.

*meanwhile with you*  
You were getting close. Then all the sudden someone jumped from the bushes and cut you with their sword! You crashed into a tree and turned into your real self. You opened your eyes and saw Sesshomaru with his sword. You felt your hurt shoulder. "Sora!?" Rin said surprised. "Get away Rin" Sesshomaru ordered. Rin looked at you, then Sesshomaru and nodded and ran behind him. You got up and looked at Sesshomaru's calm eyes. Those annoying calm eyes. It made your heart pulse with hate. You got up and your sword was summoned out. You prepared to fight Sesshomaru. Your sword glowed with fox fire and your ran at him. You tried to knock his sword out of his hand but he didn't run and his grip on his sword. You pushed against his sword and he pushed back. The two of you were equal in strength! "I'm going to get rid of that calm face!" you spat. You jumped back and touched your necklace. "Fox magic, hidden cloud" you then became invisible. Sesshomaru didn't know where you were but he still looked confident. You ran and picked up Rin from behind him and ran. Sesshomaru was surprised that you didn't fight him and Sesshomaru chased after you. Rin struggled in your arm. Then you fell, Sesshomaru threw his sword at you and it went through one of your legs! You fell, feeling pain in your left leg. Rin ran from you and back to Sesshomaru. You sat up and pulled Sesshomaru's sword out of your leg and smiled, at least you now have his sword. You held to sword and broke its handle then you threw it behind you. Sesshomaru then quickly ran to you and held your neck with one hand. He was planning to kill you. He squeezed your neck tight. You were seconds from dying! You panicked, Sesshomaru is too strong! Is your life ending here!? You world began to darken. One last tear went down your cheek. Then Sesshomaru loosened his grip. What a second, he is giving you mercy?? That's new for Sesshomaru. He then let go of you and you dropped to the ground. You breathed in air. You opened you eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down on you. "Sesshomaru..I'm...so sorry!" you then grabbed your sword that was next to you and stabbed him through the heart! Sesshomaru coughed up blood and his once calm eyes were filled with pain and anger. You were crying as you did this. "I'm so sorry" you whispered. Then your sword glowed with fox fire. You burned Sesshomaru inside. Then you took your sword out of him and he fell to the ground. You could finish him off and kill him. You stepped back. "Sesshomaru get up!" you said. You didn't want him to die so easily! You looked at Rin, she looked so scared. "Please, I can't take this anymore" you said. You fell to your knees, "I...just want to stop fighting!" you yelled. You picked up your sword and looked at your reflection in the blade. You had red eyes that wanted Rin's blood. But the eyes were watery with tears. You threw your sword to the side. You felt the shards and Naraku's heart trying to take control once again. You put your face into your hands and cried. You were tired and hungry. You just wanted to be with Bankotsu! Then came the voice in the back of your head, "Sora, is that what you really want? Its something you will never get. But your pain in your heart will go away if you drink Rin's blood" said the voice. You jumped up, you wanted the pain to go away. You ran at Rin and grabbed her and ran as fast as you could. Rin kicked and pushed, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. You couldn't wait any longer! You stopped and bit into Rin's shoulder. She screamed in pain. You didn't hear her scream. You just tasted the beautiful blood that took away the pain. You didn't need Bankotsu. Your tears dried up and you bit into Rin harder. "Sora! Stop!" she cried. You dug your claws into her. "NO!" you spat. You now wanted to kill her. You put your claws to her neck. "I'm going to kill you" you whispered. Rin's big brown eyes looked into your red angry ones. "Sora, please don't" she begged.

*flashback*  
"Calm down. I didn't come to fight you. I came to help" Kitsumi said. You were curious. Your sword turned back into your ring. "That's better" Kitsumi laughed. "So, I heard Bankotsu was beheaded. Humans lives are so short but his was shorter than most" she said. She then handed you a bottle filled to the tip with human blood. "Why the hell are you giving me this?" you growled. "When the human I loved died, I killed people in rage and fury. I bit into a mans arm, his blood went down my throat. It made me feel much better. All my love for that human faded away. The pain of his death pained me no more. It made me stronger too. If you drink this, your pain will be gone too" Kitsumi said. You looked at the bottle. The redness of the blood made your heart beat fast. You thought about it. Then you thought of your friends. What would Seiko do if he saw you drinking blood? You threw the bottle into the forest. "Huh?! Do you know how hard it was to get that blood?" Kitsumi spat. You sat down, frowning. "You are stupid! I give you the chance to be happy, and you throw it away!" Kitsumi yelled. "I'd never drink that stuff and forget about Bankotsu! I still have my pride! Deep down, you still feel sad about the one you loved dying, don't you?" You spat.

*end flashback*  
Your red eyes turned orange. You were right back then. What would Seiko think if he saw his younger sister like this? Its true, deep down, no matter how much blood you drank, you'll be sad. "Run Rin" you said, letting her go. Rin blinked and looked at you. "I'm sorry. Go back to Sesshomaru. And stay away from me" you said.

*meanwhile at Keade's house*  
Everyone sat around in the house eating Kagome's modern food. Everyone was silent. Bankotsu finally broke the silence. "I'm going" he said. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "I got to get Sora back. None of you seem to be doing anything" he said. "We are! Its just, we have no idea where she is and she hurt you and Kitsumi so bad. Do you really think we can save her?" Miroku asked. "You shouldn't talk like that. I knew Sora longer than all of you. I agree with Bankotsu, we should find her and bring her back" Inuyasha said, getting up. "Sora is addicted to blood. The only one who can save her is herself" Kitsumi said. "I'm still going after her" Bankotsu said walking out. "Then we will too" Inuyasha said. Everyone left the house but Kitsumi who is too hurt to go.

*back to poor you*  
Rin ran back. You looked at the ground and felt your heart, its your fault your in this mess. But if you didn't do it Bankotsu would be dead again. You just couldn't let that happen. To see the jewel shard leave him and him turn back into bones would break your heart. "Look to the bright side. At least you didn't kill you friends...yet. Except for Kane" you said. But would you really call Kane a friend? He is the one who kill Koki and your parents. But he knew where your brothers were. You tried to stop Kitsumi because he could tell you where they were. But Koki was so mad and angry and she didn't listen to reason. Kane was even crying! You got up and looked up to see Kagura flying to you on her feather. She landed next to you. "Sora, you shouldn't have let the kid go" Kagura whispered. "Why not? I didn't want to do this anymore" you said. "....Remember what Naraku said? I'll get hurt if you don't listen to him" Kagura said. "He isn't going to. I'm going to kill him" you said. "And how will you do that?" Kagura asked. "I'll figure out a way. But he won't hurt you Kagura. If he hurts anyone, it will be me" you said. Kagura nodded but still looked concerned. The two of you got on the feather and flew to where Naraku was. The two of you landed and went into the house. Naraku wasn't there. Kohaku was there with Kanna though. "So, what next?" you asked. "Sora, you have to get Kouga" Kanna said. "NO! I don't want to do this anymore!" you yelled. You punched the wall next to you, putting a large hole in the wall. "You have no choice" Kanna said. Your heart began to get tainted again, but you tried to stay yourself. "I'm not going to fight me friends anymore!" you said. Kanna then held up a tainted jewel shard. "Kagura, put this into Sora's heart" Kanna said. Kagura looked at the shard then at you. "No Kagura! If you put that shard into me, I'll be in even deeper trouble!" you said. "Kagura has no choice. If she doesn't do this, she'll get hurt" Kanna said. Kagura took the tainted shard, "I'm sorry Sora" she said. She grabbed you and pulled you closer and she stuck the shard into your heart. You stepped back, feeling the fourth shard inside you. You didn't say anything. You closed your eyes, feeling this new power. Naraku then came out of the darkness from behind Kanna. "Sora, I think she needs some rest. Forget about Kouga for now" Naraku said. You blinked and looked up at Naraku. "But..your punishment for letting Rin go..." Naraku took out Kagura's heart. He was about to squeeze the heart but then you quickly bowed to Naraku. "NO! I deserve the punishment! Please Naraku, hurt me instead!" you said. Naraku stopped and looked at you bowing to him. Naraku put his hand under your chin and lifted up your head to look up at him. He then punched your face as hard as he possibly could. You didn't fall back from the pain. You just looked up at him with your bleeding nose. "Hm, Sora you make me sick" Naraku said. You coldly stared into Naraku's red evil eyes. Naraku then kicked you and this time you fell to the ground. Naraku kept kicking you over and over. You ignored the pain. Kagura must go through this a lot. You opened your eyes and looked at Kohaku, Kohaku looked scared. Naraku then finally stopped kicking you. "Sora, it seems you don't know pain if its inflicted on you. The only thing that hurts you is seeing other people get hurt. It makes me sick!" Naraku spat. He left the room, "Kagura, don't talk to Sora" he said. You sat up and smiled at Kagura, "See, I told you that he wouldn't hurt you" you said. Kagura looked at you in surprise. You leaned against the wall and wiped the blood off your hurt nose. "Why? Why do that for me?" Kagura asked. "Your a friend Kagura. I fail at protecting my others friends. At least I can protect you" you said. Kagura looked at little sad and nodded and walked out with Kanna. You sighed and closed your eyes, you were so tired and hungry. Then you felt someone sit next to you. You opened one of your eyes to see Kohaku sitting next to you. Kohaku smiled and handed a piece of cloth. "Thanks" you took the cloth and press it to your bleeding nose. "Your name is Sora right?" Kohaku asked. You nodded. "That means you are with sister" Kohaku said. "So you remember" you said. "Shhh, don't say that too loud" Kohaku said. "It must be hard having a life like this" you said. "No, I'm used to it" Kohaku said. You slowly closed your eyes and layed your head on Kohaku's shoulder and feel asleep.

*meanwhile*  
"Hey, I found something!" Kagome picked up a sword. "That's Sora's!" Bankotsu said. "Yeah, it has Sora's scent alright. But...it also has Sesshomaru's" Inuyasha said. "You don't think she fought with Sesshomaru?" Miroku said. "Which one would win?" Shippo asked. No one answered Shippo's question. "Hey, can I borrow Kirara?" Bankotsu asked. "Now what!?" Inuyasha spat. "I want to talk with Totosai!" Bankotsu said. "What? To make another banryu?" Inuyasha said. "Exactly" Bankotsu said. "Fine then" Sango said, handing him Kirara. "But you better come back soon!" Inuyasha said. "Yeah yeah" Bankotsu said as he got onto transformed Kirara. He then flew away. "Think he'll be alright? Kitsumi said we should stick together no matter what" Kagome said. "Bankotsu is obsessed with Banryu. It can't be helped" Inuyasha said. They all continued walking.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu*  
Bankotsu appeared at the entrance of Totosai's cave. Totosai looked up confused, "W-Who are you!?" he asked. Bankotsu hit Totosai on the head. "I came all this way! And you don't remember me!!" he spat. Totosai felt the bump on his head, "Ah, that's right. Your that man who wanted me to make you a new banryu. So, did you get a fang?" Totosai asked. Bankotsu nodded and handed Totosai Kitsumi's fang. Totosai examined the fang. "Hmmm, are you sure you want me to make you another Banryu?" Totosai asked. "More than sure! Most definitely!" Bankotsu said. "Are you sure this would make your life any better?" Totosai asked. Bankotsu blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?" Totosai put Kitsumi's fang out in front of him, "The other banryu was made by a evil man called Kaijinbou. I was his teacher but I expelled him because he would make evil, cursed swords" Totosai said. "Your point is?" Bankotsu said stubbornly. "My point is that the sword Banryu is an evil sword and IT is the reason you had fun killing so many people. Banryu is what made you who you are Bankotsu. It took your heart and tainted it. That is what is wrong with making another Banryu. Wouldn't it be for the best for you to just..just not have me make you another Banryu?" Totosai suggested. "NO WAY! I NEED THAT SWORD! WITH IT I CAN SAVE SORA!" Bankotsu yelled. "So, save Sora. Is that the truth? After you save Sora, then what? Will your heart become so tainted that you continue to kill others. What would Sora think? Or will you become so tainted that you forget about her? Or even worse, would you fight her? Your addicted to the swords power" Totosai said. Bankotsu looked very mad but he looked away. He couldn't talk back. "It is your choice" Totosai said. "I...don't know what to do" Bankotsu mumbled. Totosai handed the fang back to Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked up at Totosai, "I think it is for the best that you keep searching for Sora, without Banryu" Totosai said. Bankotsu nodded and walked out of the cave and got onto Kirara and flew off.


	44. Chapter 44 The Brave Move

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 43  
The Brave Move

You slowly woke up. "Kohaku?" you blinked and rubbed your eyes. You smelled the scent of that baby. Hakudousi was in front of you. "I'm glad you enjoyed the nap" he said. He then slapped you. You felt your hurt cheek and looked at him coldly. "Jeez" you whispered. Hakudousi then touched the place where your heart was, "Your beauty will make anyone give you mercy. Thats what was always known for the fox demon goddess. Her beauty is her greatest defense" Hakudousi mumbled. "I guess that's why even Sesshomaru gave you mercy. Thats also why when Bankotsu first met you, he didn't leave you to die. Even Naraku himself is starting to give you mercy! It makes me sick!" Hakudousi slapped you again. You touched your cheek and sadly looked at him. Hakudousi didn't look at you. "No one likes you. They are only possessed by your beauty" Hakudousi said. Your heart ached by what he said, "Liar" you hissed. Hakudousi smiled, "Did I make you mad?" he teased. More tears went down your cheeks, "No Hakudousi, I know what your trying to do. Your trying to taint my heart more" you whispered as more tears fell. You then looked up at him with confidence, "I will turn all my hatred into tears. That way, you will have no control anymore" you said. Hakudousi frowned, "You really are stupid" he mumbled as he walked out of the room. You stuck your tongue at him as he left the room. You felt your growling tummy. It wanted blood. "I don't care if I starve" you whispered. You thought over what Hakudousi said about your beauty and that no one likes you. "I won't believe that!" you spat. You layed back, feeling your heart. It was beginning to darken. You couldn't turn hatered into sadness so easily. Your tears dried up, you couldn't cry anymore. You weren't going to be saved. You had to do something to stop your heart from becoming completely darkened. Maybe you could rip the shards out yourself...no, that wouldn't work. Naraku's heart is in you, that's the main problem. You couldn't rip your own heart out. What could you do? You got up and stretched. Then you felt a hand set on your shoulder. You screamed and turned around and saw Kanna. You sighed, "Kanna, you scared me so bad!" Kanna's face was as blank as ever. "Sora, your friends. Its time to fight them" Kanna said. Her mirror glowed and showed an image of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Bankotsu all walking together. You noticed Bankotsu had your sword that you threw in the bushes when fighting Sesshomaru. "I'm not doing that! Even if I agreed to doing that, how could I fight all of them?" you said. Naraku then appeared behind you, "Sora, I'll come with you" he said. "I'M NEVER FIGHTING SIDE BY SIDE WITH YOU!!!" you spat. "Oh but Sora, don't you hate these people?" Naraku pointed at your friends in the mirror. You shook your head, "No Naraku, you're the one I hate!" you spat. Naraku then looked angry, "You bitch! Do I have to put the whole entire sacred jewel in you to possess you!?" he spat. He punched you in the stomach. You staggered backwards. You've never seen Naraku look so mad. He was scary. "What the hell is you weakness?!?" Naraku spat. "Not even I know that" you said smiling. Naraku then punched you again, "I'll break you!!" he spat. Suddenly the strings came out of nowhere and tangled you. It was like being trapped in a spider web. "I'm not going easy anymore! I'm going to use all my power!" Naraku hissed. The dark power went down the strings to you, your heart sucked in the hate. You felt dizzy. This power was stronger than the last. You look down, the sparkle in your eyes faded away. "I'll be back in nine days" Naraku said. You blinked, nine days?! That's so long! Your going to be like this for nine days?! You felt broken already! "Is that panic I see in your eyes?" Naraku said. You closed your eyes and didn't feel yourself anymore.

*while your...what is happening to you anyway?*  
Naraku smiled, "So it begins Sora. You already are falling into the power. I can't wait to see you in nine days. It takes nine days, for a fox with nine tails" Naraku said as he walked out with Kanna and left poor Sora alone in the dark house.

*nine days later*  
You couldn't sleep. When you slept, you would have cursed nightmares. You couldn't cry at all, you were out of tears. You didn't struggle, you lost the will to do so. You gave up on your friends trying to save you. You gave up on everything. You would do anything for the taste of blood. You couldn't think straight anymore. Then you heard someone open the door. Of course it was Naraku. You felt the strings disappear and drop you to the ground. You got up and looked at Naraku with blank eyes. Naraku lifted up your chin and looked into your eyes, then he smiled, "All it took was nine days in a dark room" he laughed. You tried to talk but you couldn't find your voice. "Its time to get some blood" Naraku said. Your ears twitched, and you listened. Kagura will take you to a village and you'll be free to do what you want" Naraku said. You walked outside and saw Kagura. Kagura smiled, you didn't smile back and walked past her and sat on the feather, ready to go. Kagura sat next to you. "How are you going to stop yourself this time?" she asked. You didn't say anything. Naraku's heart didn't let you. Kagura sighed, "I knew it. Those words you said, saying you wouldn't give up and that I would one day be free and that we will be saved was a bunch of junk. Now your acting just like Kanna....I'm sorry. Its my fault your this way. I could have saved you. I was just so scared of Naraku" Kagura whispered. You saw a tear go down her cheek. You twitched, you wanted to say something, but you couldn't. The only thing on your mind was blood. The two of you flew to a village and you quickly jumped off the feather before it even landed! You were then blinded by Naraku's heart.

*meanwhile*  
Sora's friends walked through the forest. "We should find an inn at the next village" Kagome said. No one answered. Inuyasha then stopped and sniffed. "What do you smell?" Sango asked. "Blood, lots of it" Inuyasha said. Everyone followed after Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran to a village. Dead people were everywhere. Kagome looked at the body's with a worried face. "Ya scared?" Bankotsu said with a smirk. "Over here!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone ran around the corner and gasped. Sora stood over a body, licking blood off it. "Sora!" Bankotsu walked up. Sora turned around and looked at him, her eyes were glowing red. Bankotsu stepped back a little. Naraku then appeared next to Sora and put his hand on her shoulder. "Long time no see" Naraku laughed. Inuyasha took out his sword and pointed it at Naraku. "Naraku! Give Sora back to us!" Inuyasha demanded. Naraku smiled, "Sora, would you like to go back?" he asked. You looked at Naraku then at your friends, "Thats boring. I just want more blood" you said. All your friends jaws dropped. "Thats your answer for you" Naraku said. "Sora has four tainted jewel shards in her heart!" Kagome said. "Dammit" Inuyasha whispered. "Sora, you know their weaknesses. I'll leave them to you" Naraku then disappeared. You saw your sword in Bankotsu's hand. No matter, you didn't need that sword. You took off your necklace and held it in your hand and it turned into a sword. You swung your sword and it let out a blast of fox fire. All your friends scattered. But Bankotsu stayed in front of you. You ran at him with sword tight in grip but Bankotsu defended himself with your sword. "Sora, why fight us?" he asked. "Because I can!" you spat. "Wow, great reason" Bankotsu mumbled. He pushed you back, he was too strong with a sword. You had to take it from him. You jumped back. "We aren't going to fight you" Sango said from behind you. "Your going to fight. Or your going to die. Its your choice" you said. "Kagome, you said the jewel shards are in Sora's heart?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, "Four tainted ones" she said. Inuyasha then ran full speed at you, his claws ready to take your jewel shards. You swinged your sword at him and Inuyasha got cut on the shoulder. Inuyasha jumped back. You licked his blood off your sword. You you looked at your sword that Bankotsu was holding. You then smiled, "Fox magic, hidden cloud" you said. You became invisible. You were about to go to Bankotsu but he looked prepared for you to get him. You turned and looked at unsuspecting Kagome. You ran at her and cut her arm and licked her blood. Its was so good. Kagome yelled in pain. Inuyasha looked in panic. He ran but didn't see you. You jumped behind him and cut his back, Inuyasha staggered. You went back to Kagome and dug your claws into her. You then became visable again. You had your sword pointing at Kagome's heart. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha panicked. He ran at you but you spat, "One move and she'll suffer!" Inuyasha then stood, unable to do anything. You then looked at Kagome's, your red eyes looking in her brown eyes. "Sora, you got to stop. You don't really want to do this" Kagome whispered. You smiled, "I do want to do this. I want to taste your young human blood" you said. Kagome shook her head, "No Sora, Kitsumi told us about her past addiction and how you helped her. Please Sora, only you can stop you" she said. You stepped back, your hand on your tainted heart. Then you felt the pulse of Naraku's heart. You quickly thrust your sword at Kagome. You missed and put a hole in the house that Kagome backed into. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and stood by his side. "Dammit, I need more power" you growled. You looked at Bankotsu, his jewel shard that keeps him alive would help a lot. You ran at him and swung the sword at him. Bankotsu, using your sword swung it too. He swung with such strength that he knocked the sword out of your hand. You felt some fear without a weapon. You couldn't fight these people. Bankotsu then dropped your sword and grapped you and shook you, looking into your blank eyes. "Sora please stop!" he yelled. "Your jewel shard is in your left arm" you whispered. Bankotsu blinked and let go of you and stepped back. "Sora, is that what you want? My jewel shard?" he asked. You slowly nodded your head. Bankotsu then with his own hands took the jewel shard out of his own arm and showed it to you. "The minute I let go of this jewel shard, I'll be nothing but bones and dust. If you want that Sora, then take it. If it is what you want more than anything else, take it" he said coldly. You looked up into his midnight blue eyes. "I-I.." you put your hand on your heart. It was going to force you to do it. You grimaced with the pain, Naraku's heart was starting to hurt you to do it. "No......." you whispered. "Bankotsu, don't let me do this!" you yelled. Bankotsu then looked surprised. You then screamed in pain, you couldn't hold back anymore. You ran at Bankotsu, prepared to take his jewel shard. Bankotsu then dodged you. You sighed with relief, he listened to you. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo then ran to Bankotsu. "Idiot! How did you think giving Sora your jewel shard would help us?!" Inuyasha spat. "I thought it would bring her to her senses, and it did!...kinda" Bankotsu said. You grabbed your sword that Bankotsu dropped and smiled. You turned your sword into Banryu. Bankotsu's jaw dropped, "That's my Banryu!" he said in amazement. You thought back to that thing Bankotsu did, when he jumped into the air and summoned a thunder storm. You then jumped high onto a house and raised Banryu to the sky. "Oh shit" Bankotsu already knew what you were about to do. Thunder clouds began to appear over you. "Dragon thunder!" you yelled. Lightening began to hit the ground around your friends. Bankotsu then pushed all your friends into one of the buildings, safe from the hits of lightining. The lightening ended. You put your hands on the house, "Fox fire" you said. The house your friends were in was now on fire! You ran into the house. "Bankotsu, take Kagome and the others out of here" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu nodded and ran out of the house with your other friends. Inuyasha stood his ground, looking at you. You turned Banryu into Jakotsu's sword and thrust the sword at him and it extended like a snake and hit him. Now he had cuts on both is arms. Inuyasha put is sword back in its sheath. "I'm not fighting you" Inuyasha said. "Like I said, you fight, or you die" you said. "I rather die then" Inuyasha said. "Idiot" you whispered. Then Kagome ran into the burning house and stood next to Inuyasha. "Kagome you idiot! I told you to stay outside!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome took out a arrow and aimed it at your heart. "No Inuyasha. I think I can purify her shards" Kagome whispered. Kagome shot the arrow and it flew at you. It was too fast, you couldn't dodged it. It then hit your jewel shards in your heart. You fell back, putting your hand on your heart. You felt like a heavy weight was lifted off you. The building began to collaspe. Inuyasha grabbed you and Kagome and ran out of the burning, collapsing house. He ran outside and laid you on the ground. "Sora! Are you ok?" Bankotsu asked. You felt the arrow in you. You pulled the arrow out, "I..don't know" you said. Suddenly Naraku's heart began to beat very fast. "Sora, your jewel shards are turning black again!" Kagome said. She was right, your hatred came back. You picked up your sword and quickly slashed at your friends. "How did her jewel shards become tainted again?" Miroku asked. They were all clueless that Naraku's heart was in you. Your eyes turned red again. Naraku, you noticed he was standing on one of the houses, watching you from afar. You then knew what to do. You put a barrier around yourself. Your friends looked on in confusion. You smiled, "Naraku, this is the end for you" you said. Naraku then looked surprised as you turned your sword around and pointed the tip at your heart! "Sora! What are you doing!?!?" Bankotsu asked. You looked at him and a tear went down your cheek. "I'm killing Naraku" you answered. You looked at Naraku with a confident look, "Naraku, you made a mistake by making your heart mine. When I put this sword through my heart, you will die" you said. "IDIOT! YOU WOULD DIE TOO!" Naraku spat. "I don't care what it takes! It's the only way! I can't take this endless fighting anymore! I don't care if I die! As long as you die and I can stop fighting, I'll be fine!" you said as more tears fell from your red eyes. "No Sora! Don't do it!" Bankotsu yelled. He tried to run to you but your barrier stopped him. "No Bankotsu, you were right. Only I can stop myself" you said. "Not like this! You can't kill yourself!" Bankotsu yelled. "You can't stop me" you said. You then looked at Naraku, Naraku has fear in his eyes. "Goodbye" you whispered. You were about to strick yourself with the sword when Naraku suddenly flew full speed towards you. He broke your barrier and came from behind you. It was as if it happened in slow motion. You were about to turn around but then you screamed as loud as you could. Naraku struck you with his hand. Naraku's hand went through your chest. He grabbed your heart and pulled it out of you. You never felt pain worse then this. It was worse than your tails being cut. Your red eyes turned orange and you fell into a pool of your own blood. Naraku held the four jewel shards and his heart. "Idiot, did you really think I would allow myself to die that easy?" Naraku spat. Your barrier disappeared. "SORA!" Bankotsu ran to you. You sat up, blood was all over you. "I was so close to getting rid of Naraku" you whispered. Bankotsu looked at you, this was the first time you saw such fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry" you whispered. With your last bit of strength, you hugged Bankotsu and cried, "I'm sorry, I said a terrible thing to you. I told you I hate you.....I don't hate you Bankotsu" you whispered. You cried harder. "Its ok Sora. Kagome brought medical supplies" Bankotsu said. "Bankotsu, do you really think I'm going to live through this? I'm dying Bankotsu" you whispered. "No, thats not true! You a demon! Demons can survive things humans can't!" Bankotsu said. You coughed up some blood, "Bankotsu, my heart has been ripped out of me. No creature can survive that" you said. You looked behind you at your friends, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Everyone's eyes were watery and symmpathetic. Inuyasha hid his eyes with his bangs. You put your hand on the hole in your chest. You looked at Bankotsu, you could barly see him anymore. You life was close to ending. You then had a series of flashbacks.

*flashback*  
When the night got late you told everyone that you were going to sleep. You laid there with your eyes closed but not asleep. "When is that wench leaving?" Jakotsu asked. "Acually, she is going to stay with us." Bankotsu got it over with fast and smoothly. "WHAT?! NO GIRL IS GOING WITH US!" Jakotsu was horrified. "Relax, she won't become one of the Band of Seven, she is just going to hang around" Bankotsu said. "Yes, but can she be trusted? She is a fox demon and this may be some trick or even and order from another village to destroy us" Renkotsu spoke. "Nah, I doubt it. She is weak and she does not seem to be playing with us" Bankotsu said. Your fists clenched when you heard him call you weak. Then you felt someone put a blanket over you. "Oh, no Bankotsu. Your falling for her aren't you?" Ginkotsu spoke. "Don't be so ridiculous! I'd never fall for any demon! No matter what she does, no matter what she says. I'd would never fall for such a creature" Bankotsu said cruelly. It took all of your will power to stop yourself from killing him.

*flashback*  
Sora? Do you hate me for killing so many people?" Bankotsu asked. You took a deep breath and spoke from the heart. "Yes, I do hate you for killing so many people and demons. I fear you when you fight. But I love you for your childlike personality, your sense of humor, your loyalty. I admire you for your courage and you are pretty damn powerful for a human. I could go on forever for reasons to dislike you and like you. The point is that even though you are so evil and dangrous, you are kind to me. The only other human who I befriended was Kikyo. And she is the most pure, good, kindhearted person ever. And you and her both accepted me. You a cold killer and her a priestess. I feel so safe by you side" you could not talk anymore. Bankotsu cancled what you were about to say by kissing you on the lips. This was your first kiss ever. You closed your eyes. Every pain in your heart was zapped away. The kiss lasted for what felt like a million years. When your and his lips let go of each other you noticed a tear rolling down Bankotsu's cheek. He grabbed you and hugged you tight to him. Soon more tears fell from his eyes. What you said touched his cold heart.

*flashback*  
"Time out." Jakotsu said. You stopped throwing snowballs at each other. "Lets both get Bankotsu. Lets both throw snowballs at him!" Jakotsu whispered. You nodded and giggled. You and Toru always used to do this when it was snowing, you and him would sneak up on Seiko and throw snowballs at him. You and Jakotsu sneaked closer to Bankotsu. Jakotsu threw a snowball at the back of Bankotsu's head. Then you threw another at his back. The Band of Seven froze to see how Bankotsu would react. Bankotsu was still for a moment and then quickly threw a snowball at Jakotsu. He threw the snowball so hard that it knocked Jakotsu down! Bankotsu had a snowball in his hands the whole freakin time! You knew you were next. Bankotsu saw you and dropped his sword and chased you! You screamed as he chased you. For once you were not screaming out of pain and anger and fear, for once you screamed with laughter.:) Bankotsu caught you, he pinned you to the ground and started tickling you! "AHAHAHAHAH!" you were so ticklish! Bankotsu laughed. You were so ticklish, you were squirming and kicking. You were laughing so much! There wasn't snow under you anymore because of your squirming. You didn't remember what it was like to be tickled, to laugh so much. "AHAHAHAHA!" you were dying of laughter. Bankotsu then stopped when Jakotsu threw a snowball at him again. Bankotsu got off you and prepared another snowball. You watched him and Jakotsu laugh as they threw snowballs at each other.

*flashback*  
"What business do you have with me?" said a cold voice. A fox demon crawled out of a hole in the ground. She was your age and was very pretty. She had long red hair and green eyes and had cute black fox ears. Then you lost confidence when you saw that she had nine black fox tails. That means she is just as strong as you are or stronger. You shivered when you smelled corspes in her breath. "This graveyard is taken. Find your own." she growled. You tried to be friendly, "I didn't come to steal your graveyard. I just want to talk. What's your name?" you asked kindly. The fox demon looked around, "My name is Kitsumi. What do you want?" Kitsumi asked rudely.

*flashback*  
Deep down you knew he was dead. You couldn't face that fact. You staggered through the village with numb feet. You got to the place where the guards were. They weren't there anymore. You went to the center of the village only to see a guillotine. They must have killed the Band of Seven one by one. You turned around, you felt something. You ran towards the feeling. It lead you to the edge of the village. You could smell the scent of the Band of Seven. In front of you was a big gravestone. The scent went into the ground under the gravestone. You collasped infront of the stone and started to cry. You couldn't take this in. You loved Bankotsu so much. "Why? I already lost too much!" You yelled.

*flashback*  
"INUYASHA! KAGOME! MIROKU! SHIPPO! KITSUMI!" You screamed their names at the top of your lungs. Then someone hit you really hard on the back of your head. "We're right here you idiot!" It was Inuyasha's voice. You turned around. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kitsumi were behind you. "Geez, you can scream pretty damn loud." Inuyasha said. A tear fell from your eyes. "Your ok." You whispered. "Yeah, of course I'm ok. Why does everyone worry about me!" Inuyasha growled. You took in this moment. It doesn't matter where you are. As long as your friends are with you, it would be alright. Wherever your friends are, is your home.

*end flashbacks*  
Out of all the flashbacks, those six stood out the most. You then began to fall backwards into darkness. You felt cold. You took one last breath and closed your eyes and landed on the ground into your pool of blood. You were dead.

THIS IS NOT THE END OF TALES OF SORA!!!! THAT WOULD BE JUST SAD IF IT WAS!!


	45. Chapter 45 Tears and Caterpillars

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 44  
Tears and Caterpillars

Sora collapsed on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She didn't move. Bankotsu shook her, "Com'on Sora..." he whispered. Sora didn't open her eyes. "You can't be dead" Bankotsu whispered. "I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T DIE THAT EASY!!" Bankotsu yelled. Shippo started to cry like a baby. Kagome comforted him, she herself started a cry. "This has to be a trick! If it is, you can stop now!" Bankotsu said. Sora didn't react. Bankotsu then shook her more, "Please Sora! I won't ever kill anyone again if I have to! Just please, you can't be dead" he said. Bankotsu looked at Sora, she still had her tears on her cheeks. Her long white hair was sticky with her own blood. She didn't breath. Bankotsu then hugged Sora to him, hiding his tears. Naraku laughed from behind Bankotsu. "That Sora, she is something. It took nine days tied up in a dark room, four tainted jewel shards, and even my own heart for me to gain control of her. But in the end, I ever saw something so pathetic. Killing herself just to protect those that should mean nothing to her anymore. Its sickening" Naraku said. Inuyasha's fist shook with anger as he saw Bankotsu hugging Sora, hiding his tears. Inuyasha then took out his sword and ran at Naraku, "Lets see how you like having your insides being ripped out!!!!!" Inuyasha spat. But Naraku flew away. Inuyasha was going to run after him. "No Inuyasha, its pointless" Miroku said. Inuyasha stopped, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees, staring at the ground. "We couldn't save her! This whole time, it was because Naraku's heart was in her! If we could have just saw that.." Inuyasha stopped talking, he was too upset to talk. Inuyasha punched the ground, "DAMMIT!" he spat. Shippo was crying loudly and Kagome squeezed him, trying to hold back her own tears. Sango was starting to cry too. "There, there Sango" Miroku tried to comfort her. Bankotsu started to notice, Sora's dead body was getting cold and stiff. "Dammit" he whispered as more tears fell. Kagura watched the scene from afar. She too had tears in her eyes. But then she had an idea, she quickly got on her feather and flew away.

*meanwhile*  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Your terribly wounded!" Jaken panicked. Sesshomaru didn't talk. He layed against a tree and closed his eyes. "Where is Rin?" he asked. "I'm right here!" Rin jumped out from behind the tree. Then a sudden wind blew and drove the branches on the trees to go crazy. Kagura jumped off her feather and landed in front of Sesshomaru and looked at him with her sad red eyes. "You again" Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru, I have great information that may be some use to you" Kagura said. Sesshomaru stared at her, ready to listen. "You were wounded by Sora badly. But now, Sora is dead" Kagura said. Rin dropped her flowers and gasped with shock. "She was killed by Naraku. Naraku possessed her by using his own heart. She tried to kill him by killing herself, but he stopped her and killed her" Kagura said. "This information has no importance to me" Sesshomaru said. Rin got on her knees and looked at Sesshomaru, "Please Lord Sesshomaru! You got to do something! Sora is a nice person!" she said. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then at Kagura. "Why did you tell me this?" he asked. "I too wish for you to do something Lord Sesshomaru" Kagura said as she walked away and flew off on her feather. Sesshomaru looked at the ground, in deep thought.

*back to the sad scene*Sora's dead body lied on the ground. Everyone sat around her body. Bankotsu got up and walked away. "Bankotsu? Where are you going?" Shippo asked. Bankotsu turned and looked at Shippo with major anger in his eyes, "I'm going to kill Naraku!!!" he spat. "Yeah, but how will that help?" Kagome said. Bankotsu then stopped, Sesshomaru stood right in front of him. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in shock. Sesshomaru had a large wound in his chest. Little Rin was behind him. "Move" Sesshomaru said coldly to Bankotsu. "Why should I?" Bankotsu spat. Sesshomaru looked over Bankotsu's shoulder to see Sora's body. "If you want her to live, move" Sesshomaru ordered. Bankotsu twitched and looked at Sesshomaru. Bankotsu then looked at Sora and stepped aside. Rin cried and ran to Sora. She hugged Sora's body. "Please Lord Sesshomaru. Please do something!" she cried. Sesshomaru took out one of his swords. Bankotsu watched with interest. Sesshomaru held the sword and looked at Sora's body. He then saw the pale bearers of the afterlife around her, poking her with thier spears. Sesshomaru sliced them in half. Sesshomaru then stepped back. Bankotsu ran to Sora and looked at her. "Sora?" he called her.

*your view*  
Did someone call you? A shiver went down your spine. Your not dead? How is that possible? "Please wake up" you heard Bankotsu. You slowly opened your eyes. All of your friends were around you. You turned to look at Bankotsu. His cheeks were wet with tears. You blinked, "Bankotsu? Are you all right?" you asked. Then his sad eyes widened, "Sora!!" He then hugged you to him. He squeezed you so hard you could barly breath. "Thank goodness" he whispered. You were confused, your not dead? You looked behind you, all your friends were wiping tears off their eyes. You then noticed that there was no pain in your heart. You were free from Naraku. You then smiled and hugged Bankotsu back. Then you felt your tummy, Naraku's heart and the jewel shards were gone, but the hunger for blood hasn't. You were shivering, your body was really cold. Bankotsu let go of you. Kagome gave you a warm blanket from her backpack. Then you noticed that Sesshomaru was here, with Rin. Sesshomaru glanced at you and smirked a little and walked away with Rin skipping behind him. You curled up in the blanket. "Its cold" you said. You then noticed something. You looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha? Are you crying?!" you said smiling. Inuyasha turned to you, you could see that he was crying but he tried to keep a normal face, "Of course not" he said. "Yeah right" you said. Inuyasha smiled, "Your so typical" he said. Your stomach growled. You were covered in blood. You were tired. You wanted to sleep, bath, and eat at the same time. You then looked at Bankotsu, "Is it alright? For me to sleep?" you asked. Bankotsu nodded, "Don't have to ask permission" he said. You nodded and cuddled into the blankets and fell into a peaceful sleep.

*wake up*  
You opened your eyes. It was dark. Someone was carrying you. "Bankotsu?" you said. "We're at Keade's village" he said. You were wrapped in blankets and was riding on Bankotsu's back. You felt so tired still. Bankotsu entered the house and layed you down on a bed. "You should go back to sleep" he whispered. He was about to leave the room but you grabbed his hand. He turned around. "Please, could you stay with me?" you asked. You didn't want to be alone in a dark room ever again. Bankotsu nodded and sat next to you. You shivered and scooted closer to him. You were so cold. Bankotsu put his arm around you. Feeling safe, you slowly closed your eyes and fell asleep again.  
*wake up...again*  
You yawned and stretched. You ears twitched and you listened to Bankotsu and Kitsumi talking outside. "YOU MEAN SORA DIED!! I thought I could trust you!" Kitsumi spat. "It doesn't matter. She is alive now" Bankotsu said. "And I thought you were going to make another banryu with my fang you stole from me!" Kitsumi said. "I changed my mind" Bankotsu said. "WHAT!!!? You idiot!" Kitsumi yelled. "Shh, with all this arguing, your going to wake Sora up" Keade said. "She has been sleeping like baby for 3 freaking days!! " Kitsumi said. You tried to move but your body felt so stiff! Soon your were able to get up. You slowly walked out of the house, then you tripped and fell on your face. "What was that?" Bankotsu asked. You heard footsteps until Bankotsu gasped when he saw you flat on your face. "Sora! Your awake!" he helped you up. Kitsumi then ran to you. "Sora! Thank goodness your awake! I thought you died again!" Kitsumi said. You smiled to see Kitsumi was ok. Bankotsu helped you get back into the house. You layed on the bed again. "Where is Inuyasha?" you asked. "Looking for Naraku. You slept too long. He gave you two days to wake up but you took three" Kitsumi said. "Such an impationt half-breed" Bankotsu mumbled. "Still going on about that? Inuyasha saved you while Mt. Hakurei collapsed! And Inuyasha would have killed you if I didn't stop that ball of hate you threw at him!" you spat. "I would have killed him if it weren't for you!" Bankotsu talked back. "Yes but Inuyasha would have used his backlash wave on you and you'll die! Kane forsaw it. In fact, without him, you would have died" you whispered. Kane helped you, and you killed him. It was silent, Kitsumi broke the silence, "Sora, you must be hungry. I'll get you some rice" she left the room. "You know we shouldn't be arguing. We just need to concentrate on you getting better" Bankotsu said. "Ok" you said. Kitsumi then came in with rice and gave it to you. You quickly began to eat. "We're lucky that Sesshomaru came" Kitsumi said. "What about Sesshomaru?" you asked while eating. "He is the one who brought you back to life" Kitsumi said. You began to choke on your food. You then finally shallowed it, "Sesshomaru!? Why the hell did he do that!?" you said. Bankotsu shrugged, "Who cares? All that matters is that your alive and not dead" Bankotsu said. "Hey Sora, did you see the afterlife?" Kitsumi asked. You shook your head, "I don't remember" you said. "No such thing as an afterlife" Bankotsu said. "What was it like for you being dead for 15 years?" you asked. Bankotsu shrugged, "One minute my head was chopped off, the next I woke up naked with Naraku standing over me" he said. "Too much info" Kitsumi said. You laughed and continued to eat rice. "Hey, so what are you going to do without your banryu?" Kitsumi asked. Bankotsu shrugged, "I don't know. I'll find some other weapon" he said. "Such a waste of my fang" Kitsumi growled. "What happened?" you asked while stuffing your mouth with rice. "Bankotsu pulled my fang right out of my mouth only to use it for making a new banryu, which he didn't because he changed his mind!" Kitsumi said. "Why did you change your mind?" you asked. "Totosai wouldn't let me. He said human's can't possess demon swords" Bankotsu said sadly. "Well he is right! That Banryu can drive a human into madness! Human's shouldn't mess with those things like their toys" Kitsumi said. "You demons would never understand humans" Bankotsu mumbled. What he said upset you a little. Was he saying that you would never understand him? You are a demon. You finished your rice and slowly got up, "I'm taking a bath to get this blood off me" you said. Kitsumi also got up, "I'll go with you, I also need a bath" she said. You sniffed yourself, blech, you smelled not only your own blood but a lot of human blood. "Don't peek on us!" Kitsumi told Bankotsu as she walked out. "Like I'd do that!" Bankotsu said. You and Kitsumi laughed as you ran down the hill. "I see that you and Bankotsu get along just fine" you said sarcastically. "Yeah, were best buds" Kitsumi said sarcastically back. You and Kitsumi walked to some hot springs in the forest and took your blood stained clothes off and jumped in. Water never felt so good. "Jeez, you got in fast" Kitsumi said as she took her black and red stripped kimono off. "You have no idea what Naraku put me through!" you said. Then you flinched, you thought of Kagura. She must put up with a lot. "Something wrong?" Kitsumi asked. "You remember Kagura right?" you asked. Kitsumi nodded while getting into the pool, "Yeah, one of Naraku's incarnations. Killed Kouga's comrades. Has a pretty fan and controls the wind" Kitsumi said. You nodded, "But she isn't that evil! She used to be the wind. But now Naraku has her heart and is forcing her to work for him" you said. "Wait a second. Did you say she is the wind?" Kitsumi laughed. "Whats so funny? Its true!" you said. "Sora, if you prove that to me, I'll believe in anything" Kitsumi said. You brushed your fingers through your hair. "I see why you like Bankotsu now. He is very funny and he really cares about you over everything else" Kitsumi said. "That's not true. He would trust his brother Jakotsu over me. Anyways, he doesn't like demons. I am a demon" you said. "That's not true! You aren't a demon! There is a HUGE difference between you and a demon. You are a goddess from the heavens for peats sake! You are a full grown goddess. You have a different aura from us demons. You cry a lot. Demons don't cry! " Kitsumi said. "But I AM a demon. Not a goddess. I am a goddess once I get my tenth tail" you said. Kitsumi's eyes widened, "Tenth tail? There is no such thing" she said. "Your wrong. Yes, kitsunes with nine tails are strong and wise and faced a lot. But there is only one kitsune to get a tenth tail. That kitsune is me. For now, I am a demon. But once I get my tenth tail. I'll be a whole different person. I will have much more power then any other person I've ever met. Not just that but I won't be able to live here anymore. I'll have to live in the Celestial Plains. Not just that but being a goddess has rules" you said. "Celestial Plains? And what kind of rules?" Kitsumi questioned. "A island in the sky where gods and goddesses live is the Celestial Plains. The rules for gods and goddesses are that when we are at the land of mortals that we hide our true form. And if I do get a tenth tail, I'll forget how to love a mortal!" you said, getting a little upset. "Gods and mortals aren't supposed to have any love for one another! And...if I do get that tenth tail, I won't be able to be with any of you!" you started to cry. "Com'on, you never told me any of this" Kitsumi said. "I-I'm not supposed to! Once I get my tenth tail, I won't care about Bankotsu! Gods aren't supposed to tell mortals this stuff! Once I get my next tail, you'll all forget about me!" you cried. Kitsumi frowned, "Com'on stop crying!" she spat. "Sora, no matter what. We won't forget about you. Or, at least I won't. I promise you. Also, who invented these dumbass rules anyway!!" Kitsumi asked. "I don't know, but it was my father who told me this stuff when I was small" you said, still crying. "You seriously need to stop crying so freakin much! Its that additude that makes things worse" Kitsumi said. "I'm sorry" you whispered. Kitsumi crawled out of the springs and put her kimono back on. "Here, I'll get you some nice clothes" she walked away. You were alone in the hot springs. You thought about what you just said.

*flashback*  
"Sora, I need to talk to you alone" you dad called. You stopped chasing little birdies and walked up to him. "Sora, I need to talk with you about your future" he said. You stared at a butterfly, "Huh, what?" you asked. Your dad had a sweat drop, "Please just listen for a little while" he said. "Ok, I'm listening" you said. "Sora, right now you have nine tails. I want you to know that your life you have now won't last forever. You will one day get a tenth tail and that will change you. By that I mean you'll be much wiser and stronger and more. But you'll not be able to interact with humans in your true form" he said. "Will this happen to Seiko and Toru?" you asked. You dad shook his head, "No, only a female can have ten tails" he said. "I'll explain more once you are old enough to understand, and don't tell anyone that you are a goddess!" he said.

*end flashback*  
More tears fell, you wish you never met Inuyasha, you should have just died alone in that cave. You should have never got connected to the life of mortals. Kitsumi then came back, "Here, wear this" she gave you a red kimono with gold leaf patterns on it. It looked like something a princess would wear. "Wow, thanks!" you said. You got out and put it on. "Still crying? Sora, com'on its not that bad! Being goddess is a good thing! You'll have power and will be respected!" Kitsumi said. "Thats not what I want! I want..both. I wish I could be both a goddess and stay here!" you said. Kitsumi smiled, "Then do what you want! Don't listen to anyone else. You live your life how you want to live it! Everything is gonna be alright!" she said. You smiled, "Thank you Kitsumi" you walked back to Keade's village. Bankotsu was sitting outside looking down in deep thought. He looked at you somewhat sad. "What's wrong?" you asked. "Its nothing" he said. He stood up and held out a necklace. "This is a replacement for your other necklace. After you died, your leaf necklace broke so I got you this" he said. The necklace he held was silver and had a small ruby in the shape of a leaf. "Wow!! You didn't have to go that far! Wait a sec...you don't have any money. How did you get it?" you asked. "It doesn't matter, just take it" Bankotsu handed the necklace to you. "You stole it didn't you!" you spat. "No" Bankotsu said. He actually seemed to be telling the truth. You shrugged and put the necklace on. Bankotsu smiled, "After a bath and wearing that kimono and necklace, you look just like a princess" he said. You blushed, "Uh, thanks. You've always looked nice too" you said. Bankotsu blinked, "How so?" he asked. "Well, in general. You look very much like a prince! I mean, your good looking. If you didn't kill people, I bet all women would want you" you said. Bankotsu looked at you with a shocked face but then smiled, "Thanks Sora. No one has ever told me that" Bankotsu looked at you with a peaceful look on his face. You've never seen such a look on his face before. But then his eyes burned with his fighting spirit suddenly. "Move Sora" he said. You scooted to the left a little. Bankotsu walked up to the tree that was behind you. There was a caterpillar on the tree. Bankotsu was prepared to smash it! You quickly pushed Bankotsu away, "What are you doing!" you spat. "Squashing the bug" Bankotsu said. "Why?" you asked. "I don't like bugs" Bankotsu said. "Thats the lamest reason!" you said as you took the caterpillar off the tree and laughed as it crawled up your arm. "How can you like bugs?" Bankotsu asked. "I guess its because I was raised in a place where bugs were common. But caterpillars are the cutest of bugs" you said. "Cute?" Bankotsu said in disgust. You nodded and sat down in the grass and watched the caterpillar crawl up your arm. "Its cute how they move and how much they eat for such a small thing" you said. Bankotsu sat next to you. "What I love about caterpillars is that after they eat a lot, they magically turn into butterflies! Once a small humble worm turns into the most beautiful thing! It grows wings!" you said. "I don't like butterflies" Bankotsu said. You gasped, "Who wouldn't like a butterfly!? Your crazy! Why not?" you asked. "They are insignificant" Bankotsu said. "Your face is insignificant" you joked. Bankotsu playfully punched you. You smiled as the caterpillar started to crawl up your nose, "I'll name it....Naomi" you said. Bankotsu looked at you in surprise, "Why name it that?" he asked. You shrugged, "It's a interesting name" you said. Suddenly you heard something buzz past your fox ear. A BEE?! You panicked, "Ahh! Get it off!" you yelled. Bankotsu quickly clapped his hands and the bee died. You stopped panicking and looked down at the poor bee. "Why did you kill it?" you asked. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, "What did you want me to do?? It scared you so I killed it!" Bankotsu said. "Just because your scared of something, doesn't mean you have to kill it" you said. "Alright then! Next time, we will befriend it. Then we can name it!" Bankotsu said sarcastically. "I would prefer that" you said. You put Naomi on your finger and put it on Bankotsu's head. Bankotsu spazzed, "Get that thing off me!" he spat. You laughed, "Leader scared of a small bug?" you laughed really hard. Then you took Naomi off him. "I'm not scared of it!" Bankotsu said. "Yeah right. I just saw you yell and spaze out just because of a bug" you said. Bankotsu frowned, "Whatever" he said. "Hey, if you don't like bugs, then what animals do you like?" you asked. "Snakes, birds, and..foxes" he said. You smiled but then a big pained hit your stomache. You screamed in pain and put your hand on your stomach. "Sora! What's wrong!?" Bankotsu asked. "Blood" you whispered. Bankotsu looked at you confused. Then Kitsumi ran out of Keade's house to you, "Sora! What's happening?" she asked. You began to have a coughing fit. "I need some blood!" you yelled. Kitsumi's eyes widened, "Bankotsu step back from Sora" she said. Bankotsu scooted back a little. Your body was shaking and you kept coughing. Kitsumi hugged you to her, "Its ok Sora. You don't need blood. Its all in your head" she said. You struggled in Kitsumi's arms, "No! I have to get some!" you yelled. "Bankotsu, get Sora something to drink" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu nodded and ran to the well. You struggled to run after him. "Sora, you need to stop! Blood is a poisen to the mind" Kitsumi said. You slowly stopped and breathed deeply, calming yourself down. Bankotsu ran back with water. Kitsumi took it from him and handed it to you. You drank it and calmed down more. "What just happened?" Bankotsu asked. "Its called a blood attack. Sora's body is now used to being supported by the taste of blood. These attacks attack Sora's mind and make her do anything for human blood. I had them too. It will last for some months" she said. "Whats wrong with her having human blood?" Bankotsu asked. "It will turn Sora into a killing machine. Bankotsu, it might be best to keep your guard" she said. "I'm sorry" you said. "Its alright" Kitsumi said. Then you spazzed. "Another attack!?" Kitsumi said surprised. You laughed really hard. "No! Naomi went down my kimono!" you laughed really hard as you felt the caterpillar squirm in your kimono. "Naomi?" Kitsumi said confused. You put your hand down your kimono and took out the caterpillar. Kitsumi had a sweat drop, "You named a caterpillar?" she said. You smiled and nodded. "You should probably get some sleep. Blood attacks are very tiring" Kitsumi said. You nodded and got up and went into Keade's house.

*while your inside*  
"Where did Sora get such a beautiful necklace?" Kitsumi said. "I gave it to her" Bankotsu said. Kitsumi smiled, "That is so nice. Sora must be really happy" she said. Bankotsu nodded a little sadly. Kitsumi turned to him, "You overheard everything me and Sora talked about in the hot springs?" she asked. "How did you know?" he asked. "I could smell you. Oh well, at least you didn't peak" she said. "I never knew that stuff Sora said with all that goddess stuff" Bankotsu said. "Yeah, neither did I. You also heard what Sora said. Do you hate demons? Do you trust Jakotsu the most?" Kitsumi asked. "I've always hated demons. But, Sora is different. I trust her about the same as Jakotsu" Bankotsu said. Kitsumi smiled, "Thats good. You should tell her that" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu shook his head. "Deep down, your shy" Kitsumi said. "I'm also going to sleep" Bankotsu said. "Yeah, you were too worked up for the past three days" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu walked into Keade's house.


	46. Chapter 46 Nightmare of Truth

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 45  
Nightmare of what might be Truth

You were wrapped in blankets and you lie your head on a soft pillow. You had a branch in your hand. You set it next to you and put Naomi on it, Naomi quickly started to nibble on the leafs. "Ignore Bankotsu, he doesn't understand" you told the caterpillar. Bankotsu entered the room, "Sora, I'm also gonna sleep" he said. "But, what if I have a blood attack?" you asked. "Don't worry, I can defend myself" Bankotsu said as he lay next to you. It was dark outside. The day went by so fast. Or was it because you woke up in the middle of the day? You slowly closed your eyes and after a while drifted asleep.

*wake up*  
"NAOMI!!" you heard someone yell. You opened your eyes and jumped up. You looked, Naomi was nibbling on leafs. Who yelled that anyway? "Please...don't" you heard Bankotsu mumble. You bent down, he was talking in his sleep. Wonder what he is dreaming about? "Naomi, I'm sorry" he mumbled. Was he talking about the caterpillar? That can't be, that's too odd. "Psst, wake up" you whispered as you shook him. Bankotsu didn't wake up, he twitched and turned. "I'm sorry....no..." Bankotsu kept on mumbling. Bankotsu's fist clenched, you put your hand on his fist. "Shh, calm down" you whispered. Kitsumi is a devil if you wake her up in the middle of the night. Bankotsu's hand relaxed under yours. "Sora? DON'T!" he still mumbled. Bankotsu seemed to be having a nightmare, it seems you are in it. You didn't like seeing him like this. You whispered in his ear, "Shhh, its just a dream" you whispered. "Just...dream" Bankotsu mumbled. You tried to keep yourself from laughing. He repeated what you said. "I'm a idiot" you whispered in his ear. Bankotsu didn't say anything this time. "Your no fun!" you whispered to him. You lay by him and tried to sleep but you couldn't. Bankotsu was still mumbling stuff about Naomi. This was going to be a long night. "Jakotsu...help" Bankotsu whispered. You really wished you could see what his nightmare was like. There is a fox magic trick where you can go into peoples heads and see what they're dreaming about. But you never learned it. You had to wake him up! You shook him hard. "Bankotsu! Please wake up!" you said. He wouldn't wake up! How is that possible? He turned and grabbed the place his jewel shard was and hissed as if in pain. "Bankotsu! Your scaring me!" you said. "NO STOP!" Bankotsu then jumped up yelling. He was awake. But...he yelled really loud. He breathed hard and looked around the room, then at you. He jumped back a little. "Bankotsu?" you blinked in confusion. He panted and looked at you in a way of suspicion. Before Bankotsu could say something you could hear Kitsumi stomping in anger. The door broke down an Kitsumi cracked her knuckles, "NO ONE YELLS THAT MUCH IN THEIR SLEEP!! I CAN HEAR YOU IN THE NEXT ROOM! I IGNORED IT UNTIL THAT SCREAM!!" she hit Bankotsu on the head. "Sorry" Bankotsu mumbled. "You better be!" she spat. "Kitsumi, he was having a nightmare. Don't be so harsh" you said as cutely as you could. Kitsumi looked at you coldly, "Whatever" she went back. You looked at Bankotsu, "Bankotsu, you all right? You yelled a lot in your sleep and you sounded...scared" you said. "I'm fine" Bankotsu said. He still was glaring at you like you would attack him any second. "What was your nightmare about?" you asked. Bankotsu didn't answer at first. He looked at the ground. "Was it about Naomi and Jakotsu...and me?" you asked. Bankotsu nodded. "Somehow, I think Naomi, to you, is not a caterpillar. Did you once know a Naomi?" you asked. "She is dead. It doesn't matter! How about you!? Did you know a Naomi?!" Bankotsu spat. He seemed very touchy about this subject. You shook your head "Please tell me. It will make you feel better" you said. "Not now" he said. He got up and walked out, "I need some time alone" he said as he left. You were worried about him, he seemed shaken. Did he once love someone called Naomi? You were alone in a dark room, you didn't like it one bit, the caterpillar wasn't enough to keep you company. You ran outside. You saw Bankotsu walking into the forest. You sighed, you'll sleep with Kitsumi. You sneaked to Kitsumi's room. She layed on her bed. You layed by her and fell asleep.

*meanwhile with Bankotsu*  
Bankotsu sat on a stump in the forest. "Dammit, now I have to tell Sora about Naomi" Bankotsu whispered. Bankotsu felt his right arm. His jewel shard was in it. "Damn, I wish I never died" he whispered. He put his face in his hands and looked at the ground. "That nightmare was way too real..." he whispered.

*morning*  
You ate breakfast with Kitsumi. "Bankotsu not back yet?" Kitsumi asked. You shook your head. "He just needs some time alone" you said. You got up, "I'm going to be gone for a while" you said. "Where you going?" Kitsumi asked. You smiled, "It's a secret" you said. You ran outside, you were on your way to Totosai's house. Bankotsu has been so nice to you, giving you this necklace. You had to give something back. Why not a new Banryu? Now that would really make him happy. But should you really get him that? It is used for killing people. "Its who Bankotsu is. Its who he always was. I love to go to festivals, eat modern era food, and play tricks on people. Its who I am. Bankotsu likes to fight, he always fights. That's who he is. He'll be happy........ to have his companion back" you talked to yourself. Why does he call it his companion?? Its just a sword!

*flashback*  
You heard echos in the cave. Bankotsu was talking. "That's nine hundred and ninety one! Nine hundred and ninety two! Nine hundred and ninety three!" Then you heard Inuyasha's voice, "What the hell are you doing?" You ran faster. You had no idea what was going on. You then heard Bankotsu count till he got to the number one thousand. "If you decide to get out of here, I won't get in your way" you heard Inuyasha say. "I'm not going anywhere till I kill you and avenge my brothers" Bankotsu's voice echoed off the cave walls. "Just because your sword transformed a little" Inuyasha said. "Actually, I was hoping to cut your head off to complete the transformation. But then again, it may not have worked since you are a half-demon" Bankotsu said. You then stopped. The cave path went into two directions. You sniffed the air. Bankotsu and Inuyasha are on the path to the left. You continued running. You could hear the swords and blast hits echo in the cave. "When I first met Naraku, he told me of the existence of the Shikon jewel. A sacred jewel that gave power to both humans and demons. Humans can't posses demon powers, and I don't care for spiritual powers, and I wasn't born with the power of the divine" you heard Bankotsu. You also heard Inuyasha scream in pain. You were now at top speed, you had to stop them! "I always thought that to be stronger, you had to work hard to make yourself more powerful. However there is one other way, and that is to put power into an object. So I made a wish on my Banryu so it will transform after I cut off the heads of 1000 humans and 1000 demons. And just now I killed my 1000th demon! And besides that my banryu has sacred jewel shards inside. 1000 humans, 1000 demons, a sword that absorbed the wrath of 2000 lives. You have a demon sword as well. But can it beat my Banryu!?" Bankotsu yelled. "You were brought back to life from jewel shards, but your still human. That sword is surrounded by a demonic aura. You should get rid of it for your own good!" Inuyasha said. "GO TO HELL HALF-BREED!" you then felt an intense hatred. You were close. You never felt so much power and hate. Was this all coming from Bankotsu? "A DEMON CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND MY DESIRES! OR MAYBE YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND CAUSE YOUR HALF-DEMON! IS THAT IT!? YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND MANS WORLD WHERE STRENGTH IS YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL!!" Bankotsu was yelling.

*end flashback*  
You'll never forget what Bankotsu said. He was so mad and powerful. You ran faster, its true. You don't understand humans at all. You then were at the top of the mountain. You ran really fast. You knocked on the cave wall and came in, "Hello Totosai!" you greeted. Totosai was in the middle of eating. Myouga was on Totosai's shoulder, "Sora! Thank goodness that you are safe! Though it is quite a surprise Sesshomaru was the one who saved you" Myouga said. "Hi Myouga" you greeted. You sat in front of Totosai. "Wow, you look nice and dressed up" Totosai said. "Yeah, I know" you said. "So, what did you come here for? Need me to fix your sword for you?" Totosai asked. You sighed, "For the last time, you aren't touching this sword" you growled. Totosai is obsessed with your sword because it was made by someone very important. The god of swords or something like that. "I came to make a sword for Bankotsu" you said. "That man! No way!" Totosai said. "Why not?" you asked. "He is a un-dead human who craves power! He is trouble! Its that Banryu that tainted his heart" Totosai said. "Well, this sword will be different! It will be made by MY fang, by YOU. It won't taint his heart. Thats because I'm not evil! Only fangs from evil demons taint human hearts. In fact, I think my fang will do the exact opposite!" you said. Totosai seemed in deep thought. "Well, you may be right. If you love him. Then the sword may affect him in a different way" Totosai said. You smiled and nodded, "YES! It will be just like Banryu, but different! And, I need to ask you another favor" you said. Totosai listened, "Bankotsu's life hangs by just one jewel shard. Do you think my fang, made into a sword. Can keep him alive?" you asked. "That Sora, would take a miracle. But with you being a goddess, it may just be possible" he said. You smiled, "Then lets do it!" you said. Totosai pulled your fang out. You frowned, "You could have at least warned me" you growled. Your tongue felt the emty space. "This will take two days" Totosai said. You nodded, "I'll come back in two days" you got up and walked out. You felt bored, you wanted to go after Naraku! But you can't find your friends. You'll have to wait for Inuyasha to come back. What will you do for two days? Best go back to the village. You ran slowly. You wondered if Bankotsu was ok. Then you suddenly heard a familiar tune. You stopped, it couldn't be.....a flute? Your ears twitched at the soul full tune. It seemed so...heavenly. You ran after the noise. It touched your heart. You ran through the forest until you came to a opening. The tune sounded like...Kane. Then you saw it, Kane sat on the bone-eaters well and was playing the tune on his flute. His silver hair blew in the wind. He lowered his flute and smiled kindly at you. You were speechless. "Bonjour....Sora" he greeted. He looked up at you with his dazzling purple eyes. Your heart beat fast. You never felt like this around Kane. "Your not dead" you whispered. "Koki is a funny person. You can never predict what she'll do. She knew what she was doing. But for some reason, she let me live not just that but continue to live on as Tsuki, the true god of the moon" Kane said. You blinked, "Tsuki?" you questioned. "Kane, is not my real name. Blonde hair and blue eyes is not my real form. Gods and Goddesses like you and me come in many forms. Only you can see me for my true form. Humans, should merely see me as a white rabbit. And they should only see you as a fox. But you and me don't make sure of that do we?" Tsuki said. You didn't say anything, you were too amazed. "It is impossible for me to die on a full moon. I forgot that.." Tsuki said. You then found the voice in you again, "What will you do now? Are you going to kill Naraku to gain power? Or...are you going to kill me to gain power?" you asked. Tsuki shook his head, "Naraku is for someone else to defeat. I'm going back to the Celetial Plains. Sora, you know that one day, you too will have to leave mortals" Tsuki said. "I told you before, my home is right here" you said. "You did the worst thing a god or goddess can do. Fall in love with a un-dead mortal. As a goddess, you are supposed to take action and send him back to his place. In the afterlife" Tsuki said. You stayed silent. You lost your voice again. "I guess I can't stop you. But loving a mortal will make you suffer. For goddess and un-dead mortal wouldn't understand what each other is going though" Tsuki said. You felt hatred towards Tsuki. He has done so much to your family. You couldn't hold it any longer you quickly slapped him. Tsuki stood his ground and looked at you, "I guess I deserve at least a slap. My crave for power though, is no more. If you want, I'll tell you where your brothers are" he said. Your heart beat even faster. Is this real? Your talking to Kane who is actually Tsuki who is god of the moon who is supposed to be dead but isn't and he knows where to find Seiko and Toru? You nodded, "Please tell me" you said. "Toru is in a village near where you spent most of your childhood. Seiko lives in the mountains. They won't remember you though. I permanently stole their memories" Tsuki told you. Your eyes sparkled with hope, you are going to see your long lost brothers at last! Tsuki smiled and turned around and walked away. You ran after him, "Wait Tsuki! I still feel like I know nothing about you. It even seems you know everything! Why is that? Will we meet again?" you asked. "Sora you are not just goddess of kitsunes but also the heart. I am not only god of the moon, I am god of mystery. No one is supposed to know much about me. If you ever see the moon, the moons see's you. If the moon see's you, I see you. Fate is up to you if we meet again. Goodbye Sora, mother of all kitsunes and what burns in our hearts" Kane then winked at you and snapped his fingers and was gone. You noticed you were shaking. Tsuki's true form gave you a weird feeling. You then shook your head, you needed to tell this to Kitsumi and Bankotsu. You ran as fast as you could all the way back to the village. You crashed into Keade's house where Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Keade, Kitsumi, and Bankotsu were all in a circle talking. "See? Told you she's ok" Kitsumi said. You panted, "I found out where my brothers are!! I have to see them!" you said. "Hey calm down. What happened? Where were you?" Bankotsu asked. "I saw Kane but he is actually Tsuki! He was in his true form and he told me where my two brothers are!!" you explained. "Seems there is a lot of action lately" Keade said. "I..have to go!" you said. You began to run but Bankotsu grabbed your and pulled you into the house. "Chill for a moment! Miroku is telling us important stuff!" Bankotsu said. "Sora, Kikyo is alive. Miroku purposed to Sango. Hakudoushi is riding a horse called Entei. We went between this world and the afterlife. We took the last jewel shard" Kagome said. Your jaw dropped at the news. So much is happening all at once! Kikyo is somehow alive. And Miroku proposed to Sango!? You sat down, its not like your in a rush anyway. You wanted to hear everything. Your friends explained to you that Kagome is the one who is reasponsible for Kikyo coming back to life again. Then they told you about a legendary horse called Entei that used to be sealed but Hakudoushi unsealed it and now uses the horses power. Then they told you of how Miroku proposed to Sango. And Sango said yes so after Naraku is defeated, they will live together. Then they told you how much trouble they went through to get the last jewel shard. So now, the only jewel shards that are left are Bankotsu's, Kouga's, and Kohaku's. You then became nervous. Naraku is going to be after Bankotsu's jewel shard. Things are going to get difficult. "Now, tell us what happened and where you were, slowly" Bankotsu said. "Ok, I went on a walk and I heard a flute and followed the sound and I found Kane. He was in a different form, his true form. He told me some stuff but what really matters is that he told me where my brothers are!" you said. "You have brothers?" Sango asked. "When me and Sora met, we were little. Her parents were killed by monks that were following Kane's orders. Her brothers went away and never came back because Kane stole their memories. Sora should go see them while we continue to find and kill Naraku" Inuyasha said. You smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha, I'm going" you got up. Bankotsu then also got up, "I'm coming too. It may not be safe to be on your own" he said. You nodded and both you and Bankotsu left the village. You took your pet caterpillar Naomi with you. You and Bankotsu walked silently for a while. "So your brothers are fox demons?" Bankotsu began to talk. "Of course, what else would they be?" you said. Bankotsu looked at the ground. He sure is acting weird. You couldn't wait to give him his new Banryu to make him happy again. "I can't wait to go home again! Even though the people I once knew are dead. Back where I lived was a place where we would always hold festivals! And most of the humans were very kind to me and my family. There was never any war. Its like heaven!" you said. Bankotsu didn't say anything, he just stared at the ground. "Why are you acting so weird?" you asked. "I'm not acting weird" Bankotsu said. "You so are! You are usually more talkative!" you said. "I don't know, guess I'm tired" Bankotsu said. "True, you were mumbling all night, you scared me. No matter what I did, I couldn't wake you up" you said. Bankotsu stopped walking. "Will it be alright if I tell you what happened?" Bankotsu asked. You turned to him and nodded. "I was at a village with Jakotsu and a girl called Naomi. We went to destroy a village. I was about to kill a little boy when Naomi jumped in front of me and said to stop fighting. While I was distracted, a arrow came from behind me, Naomi jumped in front of me. Then...she was hit in the heart with the arrow and died" Bankotsu said. He kept looking at the ground. "Did any of that dream ever really happen?" you asked. You set the caterpillar on a tree. Bankotsu nodded, "Naomi was once me and Jakotsu's best friend. She was almost like a sister to us. She was the only girl Jakotsu ever accepted. After me and Jakotsu discovered our swords. She was against what we did. The three of us were really close. But, me and Jakotsu didn't listen. We went to kill more. But she didn't give up. She pursue us and one day...

*Bankotsu's flashback*  
"There is a village up ahead" Bankotsu said. "This time, we'll kill everyone" he said. Jakotsu smiled and nodded. Bankotsu and Jakotsu entered the village. All the villagers stopped and stared. Bankotsu twirled his Banryu above him and ran at a women and cut her to death. Then both Bankotsu and Jakotsu began to kill the entire village. Within minutes, about the whole village was dead. Bankotsu hovered over a little boy, preparing to slash the kid in half. The boy didn't move, tears of fear were in his eyes. Bankotsu smiled and was about to kill the boy but then a girl jumped between Bankotsu and the kid. She had long black hair with gold bows. She wore a white kimono with a gold flower pattern. Her eyes were so light brown, they themselves looked gold. Bankotsu stopped, "Naomi?!" he said surprised. "Bankotsu, you got to stop doing this! Please...this isn't you. Come back home, to our village" she said. Bankotsu kept his sword tight in his grip as if he thought she would attack him. "NO NAOMI! I'm never going back! Now step aside!" Bankotsu commanded. She shook her head and bravely looked at Bankotsu with determination. "I'm not letting you kill anyone. If you kill anyone, its going to be me!" she shouted her eyes getting watery with tears. "If you really like doing this. Then you have no choice but to kill me to! Please Bankotsu, you and Jakotsu and me have always been best friends since we were little. Drop your sword and come back! I can't live without the my two best friends! And, to see you kill so many...I CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT!" she cried. Bankotsu looked at her, he raised his sword. "Naomi, I'm not going to kill you. But you will never stop me!" Bankotsu pushed Naomi out of the way and prepared to kill the child. Then from behind Bankotsu, a villager prepared to fire an arrow at Bankotsu to protect the child. Naomi saw this, "Bankotsu! Get out of the way!" she yelled. Too late, the arrow was shot straight at him. Naomi jumped up in front of Bankotsu. The arrow hit her heart. Bankotsu turned around and stared in horror. She landed in his arms. Blood trickled down her mouth and she looked at Bankotsu and smirked a little. "Well...this hurts" she said. "Naomi, why?" Bankotsu asked. Naomi chuckled a little, "Don't ask such a stupid question. You know exactly why" she said weakly. She touched the arrow in her, "Bankotsu.." she then stopped talking. Her body went limp, she was dead.

*end flashback*  
"That's what happened. Naomi died to protect me. Me and Jakotsu didn't know what to do with ourselves after that. So, we just killed the rest of the village. We buried Naomi together. Then, Jakotsu decided that he hates girls. But I...loved Naomi. The only thing I have left of her is that necklace you are wearing" Bankotsu said. You touched the necklace. Bankotsu still didn't look at you. He looked upset. "I tried to forget about her. But I couldn't" Bankotsu said. "Why give me her necklace?" you asked. "You and her cry a lot. She was also sad a lot. I have no use for the necklace anyway" Bankotsu said looking away. "She must have also loved you" you said. You felt weird, talking about a human Bankotsu once loved. So that is what Bankotsu fears, losing the one he loves. "I'm sure you miss her a lot" you said. Bankotsu still didn't say anything. "Thank you, for telling me" you said. A part of your mind wished Bankotsu didn't tell you. Bankotsu didn't look at you. "Look at me" you said. Bankotsu turned around, a tear was rolling down his cheek. You then felt sympathy. Bankotsu then smiled and stood up and looked at you, "I'm fine. Lets go" he said as he continued walking. You could tell that he doesn't want to think of Naomi at all. You walked next to him. You looked at Bankotsu, he looked like himself again. This entire time, he must of hid that feeling of fear. "Your strong" you said. "That was a random comment" Bankotsu said. "Its true, to bear through that, you must be strong. Not just that but to hide it for so long takes strength" you said. "Your strong too then. Hiding being a goddess from all of us for so long. You the strongest of everyone....except me of course" Bankotsu said. "Com'on, I'm a goddess! I am so stronger then you! I mean a dead human being stronger than a goddess?" you laughed. "If I had my Banryu, I would prove it to you! No, actually I can beat you with my bare fists!" Bankotsu said. "I suppose your right. Your more experienced then me. But you would easily fall under any of my spells" you said. "What spells?" Bankotsu asked. "Female kitsunes can easily possess any male human. You would have a big disadvantage against me" you said. "Whatever" Bankotsu said. The two of you joked, laughed, and talked together.

*What Bankotsu was thinking*  
It did feel good to tell Sora about Naomi. But...I didn't tell Sora what happened in my dream. In my dream...the person who shot the arrow and killed Naomi was Sora. Then I could hear a voice in the back of my head talking to me. I called to Jakotsu but he just turned around and was nothing but bones and dust. Then, Sora shot another arrow...at me.


	47. Chapter 47 Shinto the Sake Brewer

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 46  
Shinto the Saki Brewer

You and Bankotsu have been walking for a while. "Sora, do you really know where the hell we are?" Bankotsu asked. "I do! I grew up around here" you mumbled. You sniffed the air. Nothing smelled familiar to you. "Now, what did this Tsuki tell you?" Bankotsu asked. "I'm going to see Toru. He said my brother Toru is near the place I grew up" you said. "And..do you know where that is?" Bankotsu asked. You nodded, "Of course I do!" you said. "How long has it been since you last visited?" Bankotsu asked. "Uh, well, I never really visited it since going with Inuyasha. I guess its been 250 years" you said. "Well, that's a very long time for humans. A lot can change" Bankotsu said. "I know that" you growled. Bankotsu didn't trust you. "Hey, ask that women for directions" Bankotsu pointed to a very pretty women who was carrying what seemed like a large container filled with saki strapped to her back. "Excuse me! Can we talk for a minute?" you asked. The women nodded and walked up to you. Strange, most people look at your fox tails or ears, but she looked straight into your eyes. "Do you know where I can find a male fox demon with nine tails and orange hair?" you asked. The women thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, your talking about Shinto! We haven't seen him in a while. Last he was here was during two months ago" the women said. "Where is he?" you asked. "Uh..." the lady didn't look that smart. "Sorry, I don't know" she said. You look sniffed the scents coming from her clothing, the scent of saki and fox. Now that is strange. Could she be a fox demon? "Where is the next village?" Bankotsu asked. "I'm going to my village right now. I can take you" she said. "Thank you" you said. The women walked very slowly, trying not to spill the saki. It looked very heavy. "Why do you have that huge container filled with saki anyway?" you asked. "I'm a saki brewer. I'm taking this special saki back to my village" she said. You stared at Bankotsu. "What are you staring at me for?!" he spat. "Your strong! Why don't you help?" you asked. "I can make it lighter by drinking the saki" Bankotsu suggested. You frowned, "The last thing I want is for you to get drunk. Last time I was with you when you were drunk..." you thought back.

*flashback*  
You walked to his side and soaked a cloth with Saki and put it on his shoulder. He flinched and grabbed your hand and opened his eyes. His hypnotizing eyes glittered in the moonlight. "Sora, you are beautiful. Not just that but kind" he said. You could smell the Saki in his breath. "Saving my life and sacrificing your own and then healing Jakotsu even though he hates you just because you're a girl." You were flattered by his words but you knew he was drunk and did not know what he was saying. "You are not the normal fox demon Sora. Demons are stupid creatures and they don't deserve to live, but you are different" he said. You took your hand back. "You don't know what your saying. Go back to sleep" you told him. He slowly closed his eyes going back into a deep sleep. He had a peaceful look on his face. He looked so innocent in his sleep, it sickened you. You finished bandaging his wound. It must be close to the start of tomorrow. Its been a long night. You laid next to Bankotsu and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

*end flashback*  
"NEVER MIND!" you said quickly. Bankotsu blinked in confusion. You never plan to tell him about that night. He was so drunk, that was when you barely knew him that much. He doesn't remember that night because of how drunk he was. "So, what did happen last time I was drunk?" Bankotsu asked. "Nothing! I thought you said something, but I was wrong! Com'on, just carry the saki for her. Please!" you said looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Fine.." Bankotsu grumbled. "No, I'm fine! I need exercise!" the women said. Bankotsu ignored her and picked up the whole container with one hand. "You lead the way" he said. She looked like she was about to object but then nodded. She led the way through the forest till she came to an opening. You gasped as you recognized the place. It was a village. You recognized the houses. This village was from your childhood. This was around where you lived. "We're here, my house is right there" the women pointed to a normal looking house with a rice field next to it. You smiled, you had many memories of this village. A river went cut through the village, and a waterfall and lake was behind the rice field. Your eyes sparkled. You laughed and ran farther into the village. "Sora! Where the hell are you running off to!?" Bankotsu put down the saki container and ran after you. You ran around the village, the turnip garden was still there! You then ran uphill. You had to see your old house! You ran until you came to a field. This was where your house used to be. Bankotsu caught up with you and looked around. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "My house used to be here. I guess it got destroyed" you said a little sad. "What do you expect? Its been 250 years" Bankotsu said. You nodded, he was right. "Now, its getting dark. Lets head to the village" Bankotsu said. You hesitated. Bankotsu turned, "Com'on, there is nothing here" he said. You turned and followed. You and Bankotsu walked back to the village. When you entered the village, the saki brewer was in the rice field. She turned and clumsily ran to you and Bankotsu, "If you want, you can stay at my house for the night!" she said. "Well, I think we should continue traveling. It would be faster if we also travel in the night" Bankotsu said. You looked at Bankotsu, you could tell he wasn't tired. You actually weren't tired either. "But Shinto is coming tomorrow!" she said. "Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Bankotsu asked. "I didn't?" the confused women asked. Bankotsu sighed, annoyed. The women was a little weird. You and Bankotsu looked at each other. Expecting one another to say something. "Lets stay" you said. You looked at the women, she seemed tired. She toured you and Bankotsu through the house. She didn't look so well. "What..do you want with Shinto anyway?" she asked. "Shinto is actually my long lost brother" you said. The women turned and looked at you, "You don't look related" she said. "Yeah, he looks more like dad" you said. The women lead you to a room for two. "Enjoy yourself" she said. She seemed in a hurry to leave. "Wait, what is your name?" you asked. "Uh, is Shin...Shintaru!" she said quickly and left the room. "This is a trap" Bankotsu said. "Don't jump to conclusions" you said. "It took her too long to say her name. She seemed to desperately want us to stay with her for the night" Bankotsu said. "Well.." he did have a point. "I say we ditch this place" Bankotsu said. "But..I'm so tired" you said. "I thought demons are suppose to be stronger!" Bankotsu spat. "Sorry..but we traveled so much. Lets just stay" you said, already getting into one of the beds. Bankotsu sighed, "Don't blame me if something really bad happens" he said. You yawned, "Ok..." you said , you slowly laid your head on the pillow. Bankotsu sat down and looked at the door. "I'm going to stay awake for the night, just in case" he said. "You sure? Your not tired?" you asked. He nodded, "I'm fine" he said. You shrugged and wrapped yourself in blankets and fell asleep.

*next morning*  
You woke up and turned around. Bankotsu was sleeping next to you. "So much for staying awake" you said. Bankotsu opened one eye, "I'm not asleep" he said. "Whatever" you grumbled. You sat up, "Ok, lets see if Shintaru told the truth about Shinto" you said. You and Bankotsu got up and went outside. Toru was no where to be seen. Shintaru was working in the rice field. Bankotsu walked up to her, "Ok lady. We know your up to something! Why isn't Shinto around? Why did you want us to stay here so bad? And the name Shintaru is a guy's name!" Bankotsu said, cracking his knuckles. The women seemed calm. She looked at you. "Its me you should look at you wench!" Bankotsu yelled. "Calm down, Shinto is here" she said. "Well I don't see him" you said. "Your talking to him" she said. You and Bankotsu stared in shock. "Your...a guy??" Bankotsu said surprised. "Idiot! This isn't my true form!" Shinto spat. You watched in amazement as her black hair turned orange and short with two orange fox ears on the top of her head. Nine orange tails appeared behind her. Her nails turned into claws. Her women body became more muscular and manly. Her kimono turned into guy's clothes. He closed his brown eyes and opened them to show their true colors of bright blue. Your mouth hanged opened. Bankotsu looked shocked too. "I'm Shinto" he said. There was silence. This was your lost brother Toru. The one that you used to play in the fields with all the time. The one who would go fishing with you. "Toru! Its really you! Its me, its Sora!!" you said without thinking. You forgot that he has no memory of you or mom or dad or Seiko. Shinto looked at you like you were crazy. "My name isn't Toru. I'm not quite sure I'm the one your looking for. I'm just a saki brewer and gardener who is a fox demon" he said. "Shinto, who are these people?" a women walked up to you and Bankotsu. She had ice blue eyes and black hair that went down to her shoulders. She gasped when she saw you were also a fox demon. "I don't really know. They think I'm someone called Toru" Shinto said. The women stared at you, "Shinto, continue with gardening. I'll talk with them" she said. Shinto nodded and went back into the field. Before you or Bankotsu could say anything the women pushed you and him into the house. "I see we need to have a long talk. My name is Jun, follow me" she said. You and Bankotsu followed her into the main room of the house. You and Bankotsu sat down and she gave both of you tea. You and Bankotsu drank and Jun sat down. "I knew one day. Some demon would come and know him from his past. What's your name?" she asked. "Its Sora, and he is Bankotsu" you said. Jun nodded, "So...I guess I should explain to you about Shinto. It happened 250 years ago. My great great grandma, a demon slayer found him....

*flashback*  
A women walked through the forest with a sword. She heard rustling all the sudden in the bushes. She prepared to kill whatever was on the other side of the bushes. She held her sword out in front of her and slashed through the bush. She pointed her sword at a male fox demon. He screamed and scooted back into a tree and curled up in fear. He was crying. The demon slayer blinked and kneeled down. "Please! Don't hurt me!" the fox demon cried. Its just a boy fox demon, looks about 12 years old. "Don't worry, I don't hurt innocent demons like you" she whispered. "What's your name?" she asked. "I-I don't remember!" he cried. The demon slayer put down her sword and scooted closer to him. He was about to run away but she grabbed him, "I'm not going to hurt you" she said. The human women with motherly instincts, hugged the crying fox demon. "Where is your family?" she asked. "I don't remember anything! I don't know who I am!" he cried harder. She wrapped him in a blanket, "Here, I'll take care of you" she said. "I'll take you to my village. You'll have warm food and a...family" she whispered. The fox demon boy felt safe in her arms and fell asleep.  
*end flashback*  
"That's how my great, great grandma found Shinto. He was cold and looked thin. When she took him to the village, everyone accepted him. He was raised by my great great grandma like a son. Until she died. Then her daughter took care of him. Then the daughters daughter, then me" Jun said. Your eyes sparkled, Toru was raised with much human love. And how you knew him, he thought humans were a little stupid. "Well, I'm his little sister. Our parents were killed and our older brother also lost his memory. I came to see him and to try to make him remember" you said. "Its best that you leave" Jun said. "Why?" you asked. "At first, he tried his hardest to remember his past. He tried really hard. He even started to hurt himself. Soon, he became very depressed. He has gotten over it now though. He also taught himself to do some fox magic on his own. Its all he has. I don't want him to go through that again" Jun said. Bankotsu put down his tea, "To hell with that! Sora has been searching for her brothers for a long time! And you tell her to turn around and leave him?!" Bankotsu yelled. "Please, I don't like violence in my house" she said. "Violence? You call this violence!? I'll show you violence!!" Bankotsu got up. Was he serious? "Stop Bankotsu! Calm down!" you said. "Your actually going to turn around?" Bankotsu asked. You shook your head, "Shinto should be the one to choose" you said. "No, I make the decisions for him" Jun said. "That's a little unfair" you said. "Its for the best" Jun said. "Yeah right, your just worried he will be the original fox demon. Your scared that he will trick villagers and such" Bankotsu said. Jun nodded, "That is part of it. When he was younger, he played tricks on all of the villagers, chasing farm animals, ruining fields, and many pranks. We have to be strict on him" Jun said. Jun stood up, "I think you should leave" she said. Bankotsu looked at you, "Sora, are you just going to let her-" you interrupted him. "Lets leave" you said. "What!?" Bankotsu blinked. You looked at Jun, "Thank you, for taking care of my brother" you said. You got up and walked out of the house, Bankotsu ran after you. "Are you serious? Your just going to leave?" he said amazed. You stopped and looked at Shinto working in the fields. Shinto stopped and looked at you. You looked away and continued walking. Shinto ran to you, "Are you leaving?" he asked. You nodded, "Jun told us to" you said. Shinto looked a little sad. "Jun is good at heart, she really is" he said. "Yeah, I bet she is" you said a little sarcastically. Shinto looked into your eyes. "But...come back, please" he said. You blinked and smiled, "Yes, I'll come back" you said. Shinto smiled and ran back into the field. "Why are you leaving?" Bankotsu asked. "I found Toru. Now I want to find Seiko. Then, I will work on getting their memory's back" you said. You looked North, Seiko was in those mountains somewhere.


	48. Chapter 48 Seiko the Warrior

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 47  
Seiko the Warrior

You and Bankotsu were quite while walking. You then decided to talk, "I think you'll like my other brother, he is very strong" you said. "He was the strongest of the three of us, and the oldest. I always felt so safe with him" you said. "Well, he may not be the same" Bankotsu said. You nodded, "I'm prepared for that" you said. "You looked upset when leaving Shinto" Bankotsu said. You nodded, "Yeah..." you really didn't like Jun, she is controlling Toru's life. "I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. Its must have been funny to see Naraku's face when he found out your still alive" Bankotsu said. "Ya know, I wonder what we'll do with ourselves after we beat Naraku" you said. "Well, I don't think I'll live to see Naraku die" Bankotsu said. "WHAT?!" you said shocked. "Sora, what keeps me alive is a jewel shard. Naraku will be after me. Besides, what would I do with myself? My hobby is killing people. I don't have my comrades or my companion, life is pointless" he said. "Don't talk like that! Naraku is not going to get that jewel shard! Me and my friends will kill Naraku before he does anything to you! Besides, I think you can fight Naraku, maybe even beat him! And are you telling me your sword and companions were the point of your life? You need a new hobby!" you said. Bankotsu looked at his wrist, "My life only hangs by one little shard" he said. You thought of what it must be like to only have your life hanging by something like that. "Maybe you should put the jewel shard in a place that's harder for Naraku to get to" you said. Bankotsu then tried to keep himself from laughing. You then realized the place the was thinking of, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I MEAN THAT? YOUR DISGUSTING! TO THINK SUCH DISTURBING THOUGHTS!" you yelled. Bankotsu burst out laughing, "Yes, imagine what Kagome would think if she saw the pink glow coming from there!" he laughed. You laughed with him, "Your so disgusting!" you said. "I wonder if Naraku would be desperate enough to take the jewel shard from there" Bankotsu laughed. "Ok! Enough joking around" you said. Bankotsu's dirty joke somehow put you in a good mood. You then stopped, a deep hunger was your belly. You then began coughing and fell to the ground. "Sora? Whats wrong?" Bankotsu asked. "Blood...attack" you said weakly. You struggled on the ground, trying to stop yourself from attacking Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked clueless on what to do. You couldn't take it anymore, you turned around, prepared to bite Bankotsu. But Bankotsu quickly grabbed your hands and put them behind your back and pinned you to the ground. "Please Bankotsu! I really need this!" you begged. "Kitsumi said to not give you any no matter what" Bankotsu said. You struggled under him but he was strong. Soon you were tired of struggling and laid down, waiting for him to let go. "Back to normal?" he asked. "I think so" you lied. Bankotsu fell for it, the idiot. He let go of you. You turned to him and attacked him. Bankotsu seemed surprised by your attack. You pinned him to the ground this time. You tried to bite him but he grabbed you and threw you off him. "Last time you calmed down because I gave you water! Com'on, lets get water" Bankotsu said. You were shaking, "Sorry" you said. Bankotsu walked up to you, "Its ok. Its Naraku's fault" Bankotsu said. You were still shaking uncontrollably. Bankotsu helped you up. "Watch out!" you knocked him and yourself over, just dodging an arrow. Another three arrow's were shot to the two of you. You catched one, dodged the other. The third one flew at Bankotsu! You noticed that these arrows were sacred arrows. The third sacred arrow hit Bankotsu's arm. Bankotsu hissed in pain. The arrow was in his arm. The pure arrow glowed and his flesh on his arm disappeared and you saw a arm fit for a skeleten. Your jaw dropped. Bankotsu looked at his bone of an arm with the sacred arrow in it. Thank goodnes it didn't hit his other arm with the jewel shard in it. "Damn it" Bankotsu spat. It was so weird seeing his skeleten like arm. It scared you. "A..zombie??" you heard a surprised voice say from the bushes. A priestess came out of the bushes, her arrow aimed at Bankotsu. "And..a fox demon" she said looking at you. She then looked at Bankotsu who was in pain from the first arrow. She shot a second arrow at him. But the arrow hit a barrier of your fox fire. You ran to Bankotsu, "Are you ok?" you asked. "She is going to pay for that" he hissed. You looked at the arrow in his arm, it looked painful. You stood up and faced the priestess. "Please, can't we talk this out?" you asked. The priestess got out another arrow and aimed it at you. "I never trust a fox demon that is hanging out with a zombie" she said. You nervously smiled, "He's a nice guy, if your nice to him. Please, I don't want to fight" you said. "Don't fight them Kaori" said a voice. A fox demon came from behind her. He had nine brown tails. He had shaggy brown hair with two brown fox ears on the top of his head. He had kind yellow eyes. Then you noticed something strange. Both his arms were crossed and wrapped in bandages. "Seiko!" you said surprised. Kaori blinked, "She knows your name" she said. Seiko walked up to you. You looked up at him. "What's your name?" he asked. "S-Sora" you said. Seiko kindly smiled, "Nice to meet you Sora. And who is he?" Seiko asked, looking at Bankotsu. "He is Bankotsu" you said. Bankotsu kept staring at his skeleton arm. You tried to keep yourself from staring. "I'm sorry about Kaori. She has been aggressive lately" Seiko whispered. "What's that!?" Kaori growled. "Don't talk to them like their friends! They might want to kill the princess!" she spat. Seiko looked into your eyes, "She's innocent" he said. "What about the zombie?" Kaori asked. Seiko looked at Bankotsu and laughed, "He isn't in any position for a fight" Seiko said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu spat. Seiko ignored Bankotsu's comment. "The two of them may pass the village" he said. Kaori looked at you like a new enemy. "Well, actually, I came to see you Seiko" you said. "Me? Is it a message from another village?" he asked. You shook your head, "Tell me, did you lose your memory of your past?" you asked. Seiko's ears twitched and he nodded with a sudden serious look on his face. "I know of your past. I've been searching for you for a while" you said. "So your someone I once knew" Seiko said. Kaori pushed herself into the conversation, "The place to talk isn't here. Lets go to the village" she said. Seiko nodded and followed her. You looked at Bankotsu, who was still on the ground. You helped him up, he still hissed from the pain of the sacred arrow in him. "Let me help you with that" Seiko said. You watched as Seiko bit the arrow in half with his teeth. Something was wrong with his arms. They were crossed and wrapped up in bandages, and he hasn't used them. You wondered how that happened. And how does he have the same name? After Seiko bit the arrow in half, the two half's fell to the ground and flesh reappeared on Bankotsu's arm. "Wow, I've never met a zombie before or a such a beautiful fox demon" Seiko said. You blushed, "Thanks, but don't call Bankotsu a zombie" you said. It must be weird being called a zombie. Bankotsu felt the flesh on his arm as he walked. He seemed deep in thought. "Here we are" Seiko said as they got to the entrance of a village. The entrance was big, really big! "Whoa, its so big" you said. "Of course it is! Its the capital" Seiko said. You thought back, you've been here some times before when you were little. Its a great place for city people. You hesitated, you remembered they didn't take kindly to demons. But Seiko went through the entrance with Kaori and Bankotsu. Bankotsu stopped and looked at you, "Are you coming?" he asked. You nodded and caught up. But right when you got to the other side of the gates, you were stopped by two guards who pointed their spears at you. But they didn't even cast a suspicious glance at Seiko. "Its alright, they're with me" Seiko said. The guards nodded and went back to their post. You looked around the city. Everyone looked busy. You saw many shops selling fish and treasures and weapons. There were also so many types of people. You also saw a canal with people in small boats going out to sea. You looked at Bankotsu. He had a pleased look on his face. He was a city type guy. Seiko looked at you, "I see your new to city life, keep close" he said. You nodded and followed him and Kaori with Bankotsu around the city. Of course all the humans looked at you strange as you past them, but none looked at Seiko, thats strange. Soon you came to the far East part of the city. There wasn't any people in sight. You looked ahead. There was a temple with small cute ponds with lily pads around it. "Ah, we're home" Seiko said happy. The sun began to set and fireflies flew around the ponds. Seiko and Kaori let you and Bankotsu inside. You were shocked to see six men and in the temple. They all looked at you and Bankotsu. But then they smiled when they saw Seiko and Kaori enter after you. They all got up and walked past you and Bankotsu and greeted Seiko like they were pals. Seiko was the only fox demon in the entire village, and yet they treat him like a human. "Oh and this is Sora and Bankotsu. They know me from my past!" Seiko said. They six men looked at you and Bankotsu. "What a pretty fox demon!" they all said. You blushed but Bankotsu didn't seem happy with the comments. "I'll explain everything to them, Seiko, you should eat" Kaori said. "Well, they may be hungry" Seiko said. "Well eat later" Kaori said. Actually you and Bankotsu were starving, but neither of you argued. Seiko and the six men went outside. Kaori sat down on a cushion and sighed, "Seiko is way too nice to travelers" she said. You and Bankotsu sat across from her. "How did Seiko come to live here?" you asked. Kaori seemed pleased by your question, "Yes, that was 250 years ago. He was found by Shika, a women who lived in this city. I believe she knew Seiko" Kaori said. "Yes, Shika and Seiko where in love with each other before he lost his memory!" you said. You were shocked that Shika was the one who found him. Kaori nodded, "Yes..."

*flashback*  
Shika walked through the forest with some pots, collecting wild plants for special medicines. Till she heard moaning. She jumped up, a little scared. Then she looked behind her, "Seiko?" she said. She looked behind the bushes and sure enough, it was Seiko leaning against a tree. He was in great pain. Shika dropped her pots and ran to him, "Seiko! What happened?" she asked. Seiko opened one of his eyes and looked at her, "Shika..." he whispered. Shika was scared, she never seen him look so weak. Seiko tried to get up but yelled in pain when he tried to move his arms. "What happened?" Shika asked again. "Someone did something to me" Seiko said. "Who? Did what?" she asked. But Seiko went unconscious.

*end flashback*  
"After that she took him to the capital. When he woke up, he didn't remember anything. His arms were permantly paralyzed. Shika took great care of him. At first, everyone didn't trust Seiko. Our whole capital is controlled by one women, the princess. One day, the princess was kiddnapped by some very evil men. Seiko saved her, he is the strongest in the village even though he can't move his arms. He then became respected by everyone. Then he became the bravest and strongest in the entire city. This temple we are in is actually for strong warrior to live. I myself am one of them, the palace is not to far from this temple. We are queen Yoshie's greatest warriors" Kaori said. "Wow" was all you could say. What a fine story! "Do you know how Seiko's arms got that way?" you asked. Kaori shook her head, "Whoever or whatever it is that is responsible for Seiko losing his memory's may have something to do with it" Kaori said. "Tsuki" you whispered so silently, none heard you. Seiko must have put up a fight to Tsuki so Tsuki had to do that to his arms. Anger boiled in you. "Did Seiko ever try to get his memory's back?" you asked. "When ever we ask him that has something to do with his past, he says that he doesn't care anymore, his life now is what really matters. But there is one item he keeps close to him. His leaf necklace is all he has of his past" Kaori said. You took your ring off and gave it to Kaori, "Did he ever have this ring?" you asked. Kaori looked at the ring carefully, "He did tell me once that he used to have a ring like this. But he said he lost it" she said, giving it back to you. "So, who are you and what do you know of Seiko?" Kaori asked. "I'm his little sister. He also has a younger brother who also lost his memories. Our parents are dead" you said. Kaori then laid her eyes on Bankotsu, "And what do you have to do with Seiko?" she asked. "I have nothing to do with him. I'm just tagging along" Bankotsu said, he sounded bored. "So, my guess is you want to return Seiko's memory's back?" Kaori asked. You and Bankotsu both nodded. "Well, stay as long as you want" she said. But then she looked at the two of you like evil beings, "But...if you are trying to trick Seiko into anything or you are after the queen. Your dead" she said. She then left the room, "Feel free to go around town" she said as she went into the other room. "Well Bankotsu, since you look so bored, you decide what to do" you said. "Lets explore the city and get something to eat" Bankotsu said. "But we don't have any money" you said. "Well, then lets stay and eat first" he said. You and him went into the room Kaori went in. Everyone sat around eating food. Seiko sat with five of the men laughing about something. But one of the men sat in a corner, he looked kind of...dark. Seiko smiled, "Sora! Bankotsu! Sit here!" You ran to him and sat next to him, Bankotsu sat next to you. "Wow Seiko, is this the first female fox demon you've ever met?" asked one of the men. Seiko nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is" Seiko said. Bankotsu cut into the conversation, "Sora, how about you tell Seiko who you are?" he said. Seiko's ears twitched with interest, "Please do" he said. You took a deep breath, "Seiko, your memory's have been lost my the god of the moon, Tsuki. He did it so you wouldn't be in the way of his gaining power. Get me so far?" you said. "Moon...god? Tsuki? Why would he do that to me?" Seiko asked. "Because you are the son of a fox goddess!" you said. Seiko blinked, "Fox goddess!" he said in amazement. "Yes! And I'm your little sister! Sora! You also have a younger brother, Toru! He also lost his memory's from Tsuki. Our parents were killed by Tsuki" you said. "Your..my sister? And my memory's were stolen my the moon god? Sorry Sora but you have to me joking" he said. Your heart sank, you couldn't blame him for thinking your crazy. "Idiot! She's telling the truth!" Bankotsu spat. "But do you really expect me to believe that?" Seiko said. "It is true! Sora, prove it to him!" Bankotsu said. You thought for a moment, "Ah, we have the same necklaces!" you said. You felt yours but then remembered that it broke after you died and Bankotsu gave you the one that used to belong to Naomi. "Well, I used to have the same one. You, me, dad, mom, and Toru all had the same necklace! Please Seiko! I may sound crazy but I'm telling the truth!" you said. Seiko took off his necklace and looked at it, "I'm sorry Sora, but I still don't belive you" he said. You then felt hopeless. "Do you know how much Sora waited for the day she'd find her brother!? She wouldn't lie to you!" Bankotsu said. It was nice for Bankotsu to stick up for you like this. "Alright then, give me a week to get your memory's back. If a week passes and you still don't remember a thing. I'll leave you alone" you said to Seiko. Seiko nodded, "Alright Sora, its a deal" he said. After that, you and Bankotsu finished eating. Kaori lent you and Bankotsu her room. You laid on the nice bed. "Sora, are you sure you'll get his memory's back in just a week?" Bankotsu asked as he laid next to you. You looked at Bankotsu hopelessly, "I don't care, he is happy, that's all that matters..." you voice then got high and squeaky and you began to cry. "He doesn't believe me! How can I possibly get his memory's back??" you cried. Bankotsu looked at you with sympathy, he then hugged you. "I'll help you Sora. Don't worry, we'll knock some memory's into your stupid brother" Bankotsu said. You snuggled closer to him. You wanted to be with Bankotsu forever...


	49. Chapter 49 Trust

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 49  
Trust

You were cuddled with Bankotsu. He was so warm. You still felt tired and Bankotsu was asleep. You were about to fall back asleep when suddenly there was a huge GONG!!!! You jumped up and Bankotsu opened his eyes and look around. "What the hell was that noise?" he asked. You heart was beating a mile a minute, that was such a loud noise! "Wake up! We're having a check up!" screamed Kaori. You blinked, a check up? Bankotsu fell back into the blankets and put the pillow over his head. "I'm going back to sleep" he mumbled. He fell back asleep almost exactly after he said that. But you couldn't be tired anymore. That loud noise had your heart jump out of your chest. You walked out and downstairs. All of the warriors were lined up and some weird guy was examining them. "Oh my gosh, Sora I'm sorry! I forgot that you and Bankotsu were sleeping!" Kaori said. "That's ok, what's happening?" you asked. "Oh, the city doctor examine's our warriors once a month. And today is the day of this month he comes" Kaori said. Seiko entered the room with serious bed head hair. "Ah Seiko, I'll check you later" the doctor said. Seiko yawned and nodded and sat down. "Hey, how do you do everything by yourself with your injured arms?" you asked. "I'll show you once I get the chance" Seiko said. "You should see him fight! He's amazing! The greatest ever! Just imagine what he could do if he could use his arms!" said one of the warriors. Seiko's eyes then laid on your ring. "Sora, that's a nice ring" he said. "Yes..actually it's a weapon" you said. "Cool, can I see?" he asked. Your ring turned into a sword. "Wow! That's amazing! Did you use fox magic?" he asked. You smiled and nodded, "I can turn it into many things! A bow to shoot arrows, a cup, a blanket" you said. "Amazing! Can you turn it into a live person?" Seiko asked. You thought over what he said, "Well...that would be sorta hard" you said. "The only fox magic I know of is fox fire" Seiko said. "There is a lot you've forgotten! You were so cool, you used to turn this sword into the most amazing things. You were great at sword fighting too" you said. "Really? What was my personality like?" he asked. "You were very quiet and serious. But when me and Toru, your little brother, would play pranks on you, you would laugh with us. You were also very protective and so smart" you said. Seiko smiled, he actually looked like he believed you. But...he still won't believe that stuff about Tsuki and being fox god. "Sora, maybe I can take you out to see the town" Seiko said. You smiled and nodded, "I'd love that" you said. "Great! Lets go, I can't stand staying inside" Seiko said as he got up. "Uh.." you thought of Bankotsu. "Let me just wake Bankotsu up to tell him where I'll be" you said. You ran upstairs into the room. Bankotsu was sound asleep. Before you woke him up you just stared at his face for a while. It made you feel uncomfortable that he is so vulnerable. You could kill him now if you wanted to, all you had to do was take the jewel shard from his wrist. Bankotsu sighed and turned in his sleep. You then smiled and jumped on top of him. Bankotsu woke up and you shook him. "Get up! You, me, and Seiko are going to have a whole day of fun! Com'on!" you said as you bounced on him. Bankotsu ignored you and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. You frowned and got up and pulled up the blinds on the window. Bankotsu screamed at the sudden brightness in the room, "Ah! The light!" he yelled as he covered his eyes with the blankets. "Sorry, but it helps you wake up. You, me, and Seiko are going to go around the city! Please come!" you sat by him. "You seem in a good mood. Unlike last night" Bankotsu said, his head still under the blankets. "Now I have confidance that I'll get Seiko to remember! But I can't do it without you" you said. Bankotsu didn't say anything back to you. You pulled the blankets off him and threw them to the other side of the room. Bankotsu then just laid there. "Do I have to spill cold water on you?!" you laughed. Bankotsu smiled and got up, "Well, seeing your so happy..." he got up. "YAY!!" you said as you playfully messed up his hair by rubbing the top of head. Then you laughed and ran out of the room. You were really hyper! You saw Seiko waiting by the door. "He's coming" you said. "Are you and him married?" he asked. You then blushed really hard, "NO! WE AREN'T MARRIED!" you said really quick and loud. "Thats strange, he looked protective of you" Seiko said. "I swear we aren't married!" you said again. Then you noticed Bankotsu coming down the stairs. He heard what you said. He stopped walking and looked at you with his deep blue hypnotizing eyes. He was probably thinking, what the hell was Sora talking about? Bankotsu then went to you and Seiko. "Alright, so where would you like to go?" Seiko said. "Breakfast would be a start" Bankotsu suggested. "Isn't the ocean right near here?" you asked. Seiko nodded, "Yes" he answered. "We should have a picnic by the ocean!" you said. "Sure, I'll pack the food" Seiko said. He left the room and came back with a bag full of food in his mouth. You forgot that he can't use his arms. "I'll carry them!" you said as you ran and took the bag out of his mouth. "Thanks" Seiko said smiling. "Ok! Lets go" you said walking out the door. You felt so happy, Bankotsu is alive, and you found Seiko! And...after getting Seiko's memory's back, you'll go back and get Toru's memory's back! Seiko lead the way through the town. People stared at you, it was a lot of people. They would stopped and look at you. You tried not to make eye contact to any of them. You then saw a women look at you with a baby in her arms, she stared at you with fear. Your joy disappeared when you saw how she looked at you. "A wild fox demon" you heard a villager whisper. You stopped and looked at the ground. "IDOITS! STOP ACTING LIKE THERE IS A MONSTER ON THE LOOSE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO TO FEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Bankotsu yelled at the villagers. You then looked at Bankotsu with surprise. "Com'on" he grabbed your hand and pulled you to catch up to Seiko. "You didn't have to do that" you said. "You need to stand up for yourself more! Its pathetic how you just look at the ground and listen to what those idiots say!" Bankotsu said. "What happened?" Seiko asked. He was respected by everyone because he saved the queen, so of course he didn't understand. "Nothing" you mumbled. Bankotsu was right, you were pathetic. Seiko looked at you, "What's wrong?" he asked. He was so kind. "I'm fine!" you then smiled. "Great! Because we're here" Seiko said. You then look in front of you and gasped. IT WAS SO BIG!! You've forgotten how big it really was! Your eyes glittered. You dropped the packed food and ran to the sea. You scooped up the salty water into your mouth and waited. Bankotsu walked up from behind you. You quickly turned around and spat the salty water out of your mouth at him. Bankotsu dodged it and slashed water at you. You laughed and slashed water back at him. Both of you were throwing water at each other. You then turned your ring into a bucket and filled it with the water and put it on his head. Bankotsu was soaked. You then laughed and ran away. Bankotsu took the bucket off his head and filled it with water and ran after you, laughing.

*Seiko's view*  
I watched as Sora and Bankotsu played by the sore like little kids. Deep down, I felt that I knew Sora from long ago. But how will I really remember? I looked down at my wrapped up arms. "Seiko! Come here!" Sora called me. I feared water, because without my arms, I couldn't swim. I went to Sora anyway's. "Back then, before you lost your memory. You would always just watch me and Toru play, but this time..." she put a bucket on my head and water spilled all over me. "This time, your going to join in! And don't expect symmpathy because you can't use your arms!" Sora laughed. I shook the bucket off my head and laughed and kicked water at her. Bankotsu then came up from behind her and tickled her. She spazed and laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAA" she fell to the shallow water. Man, she was ticklish.

*your view*  
"AHAHAHHAHAH" you couldn't stop laughing. Then Seiko spat water out of his mouth at Bankotsu. The three of you did this for a while. Till all of you were starving. All of you ate. All of you were soaked. Seiko was smiling, you loved it when he smiled. Bankotsu was staring at you. "I'd say Sora is the most soaked" he said. "What? Your more wet than I am!" you said. "No I'm not" he said. You then got on all fours and shook the water off yourself like a dog. The water got all over Bankotsu. You smiled, "You are now" you laughed. Seiko was just looking at his food. "Hey, you need help eating?" you asked. Seiko shook his head, "No, I can do it" he said. He put the bowl of rice between his feet and reached his mouth to the food. "Well, thats a..new way to eat" Bankotsu said. After all of you were done eating all of you headed back to the temple. It was night time, you must have spent your whole day at the beach. Bankotsu stopped in front of the temple, "Sora you go on ahead inside, me and Seiko are going on ahead back to the town" Bankotsu said. You didn't asked any questions, you were dead tired. "Do as you want" you said as you went into the temple. No one was here, that's odd. You had a weird feeling. All the lights were out and it was very quiet. Suddenly, you heard creaking upstairs. You walked up stairs to see who it was. Then you saw a light coming from one of the rooms in the long dark hallway. You turned and looked into the room to see just a candle in the corner of the room with some incense. You sniffed the incense, this was no incense. It smelled of poison. Your heart beat fast with fear, this was like a horror movie. Alone in a dark temple with poison and one candle just sitting in the middle of the room, this is a trap! You turned and gasped to see someone in the doorway, it was one of the warriors. He shut the door behind him. You backed into the wall behind you the man slowly walked towards you. "W-what do you want?" you asked. "I wish to see the body of a goddess" he whispered, he took out his sword. You breathed in the strange poison and your arms and legs couldn't move anymore and you fell to the ground. The man took off your ring and put it in his pocket. The man gently touched your face, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered. You had no voice in you to talk back. You tried to use fox fire but the poison affected your magic also. The man had an insane smile. "The beautiful body of a goddess" he whispered as he gently untied your kimono. "No..." you whispered. The man slapped you, "One little peep and my sword will be in your throat" the man whispered. You've never been this scared in your life. You feared dark rooms since Naraku locked you up a lonely dark hut for nine days. He took your clothes off and your tails didn't cover your body because of the poison. He then touched you in places you really didn't like to be touched. You moaned and wanted him to stop. But the man then got on top of you, pinning you to the ground and started to take his shirt off. You knew what was starting to happen. You couldn't move, you were helpless. A tear went down your cheek and you stared at the one candle flame. A burst of anger went through you. You bit hard on the mans arm, the man screamed in pain as blood ran down his arm. Your tongue avoided the taste of his blood. "Wench! I'm going to kill you!" he spat. He grabbed his sword and prepared to stab your heart. You then screamed as loud as you could. Blood trickled down the mans ears. He then cut your stomach. You were in tears. At this rate, you were going to die. Then you heard the door creek open. Bankotsu stopped at the doorway and saw your naked body and a man with a sword cutting you. The fire of hate was in Bankotsu's eyes. The warrior got up and ran at Bankotsu. Before he could swing his sword, Bankotsu grabbed the mans arm and twisted it. He man yelled in pain, his arm was broken. Bankotsu then took the sword from him and cut him and kept on cutting. You've never seen Bankotsu this mad before. Soon the man was dead but Bankotsu was still slicing at him. "Bankotsu, please stop" you said in tears. "WHY STOP? THIS MAN DESERVES IT EVEN WORSE!!" Bankotsu spat. "BUT YOU DID THE SAME TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!!" you cried. Bankotsu's anger slowly went away as he saw how upset you were. He walked up to you but you scooted away from him. "Sora, I'm sorry that I scared you" Bankotsu said. You backed into a corner and curled up. "Please don't be scared" Bankotsu said. "I'll never understand humans!! How can they do such cruel things!!" you yelled at him. You were shaking with fear. Bankotsu tried to get closer to you but your tails defended you and created a barrier of fox fire. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" you yelled. "Shh, its alright. You're safe" Bankotsu said. You didn't feel safe at all. "Com'on Sora, don't be scared of me" Bankotsu said. "Why shouldn't I be scared of you?!" you spat. "Sora, I would never hurt you" he said. "There is always a first time! You only like me because of my possessing beauty!" you cried. "Who the hell told you that?" Bankotsu asked. "It doesn't matter who, what matters is if its true or not!" you spat. "Its completely wrong! Your looks don't possess people! That's not why I like you! Please Sora, let me protect you" he said. Your barrier slowly faded. "I'll never trust human men again" you whispered. "You can trust your friends then" Bankotsu said. "....." you couldn't think of anything to say. "Sora, do you trust me? Not as a human or the leader of the Band of Seven. Just...as a friend" Bankotsu said. You've never seen such kindness in his eyes. Bankotsu stood up and showed his hand to help you up. You then closed your eyes and reached out to him, "I trust you" you said. Bankotsu helped you up and you got your clothes back on and Bankotsu helped you walk with your poisoned body. You slowly walked to your room and laid on the bed. You were still shaking in fear. "I'm going to talk to Seiko and Kaori about this" Bankotsu said. You weakly shook your head, you didn't want to be left in the dark. "I have to tell them what that man tried to do to you so they don't think I killed him for no reason" Bankotsu said. But Bankotsu looked into your scared and hurt face. "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep then" Bankotsu said. "No..I can be braver" you whispered. "You sure?" Bankotsu asked. It took effort but you managed to smile, "Yes! I'm brave!" you said. Bankotsu nodded and left the room and kept the door open so you could see across to the other room where you saw the dead body of the man Bankotsu cut to death. The body looked like it would jump up any minute. Your fear made you create a barrier around you just in case. You then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Seiko appeared at the doorway and he sat by you. "Bankotsu told me everything. I'm so sorry..." Seiko said. "I want to remember. I believe you now. I'll do anything to remember" Seiko said. "I'm going to be fine. Just a mental breakdown" you said. Seiko smiled, "You're a very interesting person Sora. Happy one minute and crying the next" he said. "Yeah, I'm emotional" you said. Seiko sat against the wall and slowly fell asleep. You were very tired too. Bankotsu then entered the room and sat next to you and whispered, "I'm sorry that I scared you." You then felt bad, Bankotsu must really be getting tired of how emotional you were. "No, I'm sorry. I'm grateful that you saved me" you whispered back. "Did he hurt you?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes, he cut me some and did some embarrassing stuff that hurt" you said. "Let me see your cut" Bankotsu said. You showed him your cut stomach. "It should be bandaged" he told you. "Its ok, I'll heal overnight" you mumbled. You looked across the room at the dead body. Bankotsu noticed the fear in your eyes, "Scared of a dead body?" Bankotsu teased. He got up and shut the room door. He then laid down next to you. He yawned, "Man, this day has been crazy. You were hyper and didn't let me sleep. You, me, and Seiko playing on the beach for hours. Then you almost getting raped. What a day" he said. You nodded and cuddled closer to him. You closed your eyes and your scared body stopped shaking in fear. You slowly nodded of to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50 Promises

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 49  
Promises

You felt the warmth of the sun shine through the window and you also felt Bankotsu sleeping next to you on your right and Seiko to your left. You felt so safe with them on both sides of you. Then you noticed something, there was no sound. It was dead silent. Not even the sound of breathing was in the room. You could only hear your own heart pounding. You turned and looked at Bankotsu. He was asleep with his eyes shut. But you didn't see him or hear him breath. "Bankotsu?" you sat up and looked at him. He didn't answer. You shook him, "Bankotsu!" you panicked. Then the door behind you opened and someone walked in. You turned around to see a strange man. He had long silky hair in a low ponytail! He wore a brown kimono top and tan bottoms. He looked extremely strong and he carried a spear.. He had black calm eyes. "Ah Sora, I've been looking for you" he said as he walked up towards you. You didn't trust him. You backed up a little and shook Bankotsu. "No use, he won't wake up. Time is not moving" he smiled. "W-Who are you?" you asked. "My name is Izanagi. Father of all gods and goddesses. I came to bring you to the Celestial Plains for a meeting" he said. "You..paused time?" you said stunned. Izanagi's smile made a shiver go down your spine, "Yes, now come with me. Everyone is waiting" he said. "Who is everyone?" you asked. You remembered the last time you've been to the Celestial Plains and you don't want to go again, for you take the risk of never coming back. Izanagi looked at Bankotsu, "Hm, I guess the rumors about you are true. You really did fall in love with a mortal. How horrid" he said. "I'M NOT GOING!" you spat. "You have no choice! Its very important!" Izanagi yelled at you. Her anger felt like a blade through your heart. Izanagi pointed his spear at you. You were backed into the wall. "Do as I say or you're human friend is a true dead man!" he hissed. You're heart jumped. You turned to Bankotsu and back at him. He saw the pain in your eyes. "Heheh, you're just like Koki!" he laughed and grabbed your hand and disappeared. You blinked and when you opened your eyes you were somewhere else. Your eyes widened with surprise when you noticed you were in a room with many people. Izanagi grabbed you and forced you to sit in a chair. You sat in the chair with a large table out in front of you with many people sitting in chairs. All these people seemed to be gods and goddesses. You then recognized Tsuki! Tsuki sat across from you, he didn't look happy to see you actually. He was actually bound to the chair with a glowing rope. "Well Sora, I hope you are good at talking people out of doing things" Tsuki mumbled. "Sora, we bring you here to talk about Tsuki's fate, and your fate" Izanagi said. "Me and Tsuki's fate?" you repeated confused. "Here, sitting around you are other gods and goddesses that will also talk about you. We've been watching you" he said. "Watching me?" you repeated again. "Don't listen to him! He is an evil madman who wants you keep you in the Celestial Plains forever!" Tsuki yelled to you. The man next to him slapped him, "To think you're my son" the man growled. That man is Tsuki's dad??! You heart beat fast. "Well Emma, tell Sora about Bankotsu" the man said. You looked at another guy with a staff and you couldn't see him because he cover himself in a black cloak. Wow, a guy named Emma. "Bankotsu has killed 2000 lives. I am god and king of Hell. And you little friend Bankotsu has to spend some time with me. Naraku took Bankotsu out of my grasp. I need him back" Emma said darkly. You looked into his hood and saw nothing! "NO!" you yelled. "Bankotsu may have killed a lot of people but that was only because of his demon sword! It was possessing him...sort of" you defended him. "I don't care what possessed him to do it. Because he is the one who choose to do those terrible things. Even without his sword he is a killer" Emma said. "Is there a way I can get you to change your mind?" you asked. "I don't know, can you change our minds?" Emma questioned. "Not just that, but Tsuki has committed a serious crime again. We need to decide what to do with him" said someone. Then a fat man that had a plain white kimono stood up, "We've been letting him do as he wants for too long! He killed my wife!" he spat. "Calm down Inari, it was a mistake!" Tsuki said. "LIES! You killed her in cold blood!" Inari spat. You didn't know what to make of all this. "Lets ask Sora what to do with him" Inari said. Everyone looked at you. All these feelings were stirring in you as you felt the eyes of many gods and goddesses looked at you. "Uh...I do have a question. Seiko's arms aren't working and he said that he doesn't remember how they ended up that way" you said. Everyone looked at Tsuki. You could see some sweat roll down his neck. "Well as you know I erased his memories and well..."

*flashback*  
Tsuki ran through the forest. He knew where Seiko was. "Little bastard came out of hiding" Tsuki whispered to himself. Tsuki's flute turned into a sword and he jumped out into a field. Across from Tsuki was Seiko. Seiko looked up at Tsuki with a calm looked on his face. "I've come to finish my job" Tsuki said. "Tsuki, the moon god. What are you talking about?" Seiko asked. "Grandson of Koki. I'll kill you!" Tsuki ran at Seiko with sword in grip. Seiko dodged him and backed up a little. "Whats wrong Seiko? Why aren't you fighting back? Still sad about your mommy and daddy?" Tsuki said with a smirk. Seiko's ears twitched and his calm face dramatically changed into anger. "So, you're the one responsible for this!" Seiko held out his hand and his ring turned into a sword. Tsuki laughed, "Yes Seiko! Show me the power of fox god! Your foolish parents didn't show me an exciting battle at all. They merely sacrificed their lives to buy you and your younger brother and sister time to run. Yes, it was pathetic" Tsuki laughed. Seiko raged in anger and ran at Tsuki. Tsuki gracefully disappeared and reappeared behind Seiko. But Seiko was fast and quickly turned around and almost cut Tsuki's head off. Tsuki jumped back in fear. "Your nothing but a coward!" Seiko yelled as he ran at Tsuki. Tsuki sword suddenly became very long and he sliced at Seiko. But a strong barrier appeared around Seiko. Seiko ran really fast and powerfully kicked Tsuki to the ground. Tsuki hit the ground hard and Seiko put his sword to his neck. Seiko was about to kill Tsuki when Tsuki quickly turned into little Sora and yelled, "Brother! I'm scared!" he cried in Sora's voice. Seiko hesitated and gave Tsuki a advantage. Tsuki disappeared and reappeared behind Seiko and grabbed Seiko's arms. "Just as I thought, even you kitsunes are suckers for that little trick" Tsuki whispered to Seiko. Seiko struggled and then glowed with fox fire. Tsuki yelled in pain and stepped back. Damn it, Seiko is too strong and won't give in, this calls for something more drastic! Tsuki thought to himself. Seiko touched his necklace, "Fox magic, nine tails" he said as he split into nine of him. All nine charged at Tsuki. Tsuki turned his sword into a flute and played a little tune. The tune was very heavenly and gentle, almost like a tune to sing little children to sleep. All nine of the clones turned back into one Seiko. He covered his ears. Tsuki's flute had the power to put people to sleep. Seiko resisted how tired he suddenly became and ran to Tsuki and knocked the flute out of Tsuki's hands and then punched Tsuki's face. Then he prepared to stab Tsuki's heart. But Tsuki transformed into Shika, "Seiko, please don't.." he cried using Shika's form and voice. Seiko stopped for a second. Tsuki took the chance and grabbed Seiko's arms. "I'll try to make this not painful, I'll take those bones out of your arms" Tsuki whispered. There was a huge white glow and Seiko's arms went limp and he dropped his sword. Then Tsuki pushed Seiko back, "And now for those memory's.." he mumbled. Tsuki picked up his flute off the ground and began to play. The anger in Seiko's eyes began to fade. Seiko couldn't cover his ears. His memorys were slowly absorbed into the flute.

*end flashback*  
"And that's why I did that to Seiko's arms" Tsuki said with an innocent smile. "I hate you! Do you know what you did to my life?" you spat. "Yes Tsuki, you changed the fates of everyone. Sora is tangled in the world of mortals including her two brothers. This is tragic" Emma said. "But Sora! Aren't you happy to be with Bankotsu and Kitsumi and Inuyasha and everyone else?" Tsuki asked and you quickly nodded in response. Everyone looked at you like they felt sorry for you, "Poor child, being stuck with mortals for so long" someone said. "No, I really like it!" you said. "That's bad, because I'm afraid you can't live there anymore" said Tsuki's father. "Why the hell not?!" you were getting angry. "You're a goddess. And you can't live with mortals because your going to change what is supposed to happen" he said. "What is suppose to happen?" you asked. "Kitsumi is supposed to stay in her little graveyard and kill the entire village. Inuyasha should have never met you and should have been more lonely in his childhood. Bankotsu is supposed to be dead and his jewel shard is supposed to be in Naraku's hands. You are slowly changing everything" he said. "Well I think its better this way!" you yelled. "Soon you will start to change the future. Bankotsu won't be reincarnated in a while and then maybe someone important in the future will be missing" someone else said. "Can't all of you work out the future without doing this? Or adding me into this?" you asked. "We can't fix the future so easy" Emma said. "What is the meaning of existence?" you randomly asked. "None of us know" Tsuki said. "Is that so? Not even the gods themselves know" you mumbled. A tear went down your cheek, "I like things how they are! I prefer for Bankotsu to be alive! I prefer Kitsumi to be good! I prefer Inuyasha having an extra friend! I think its great that Naraku doesn't have Bankotsu's jewel shard! I like it better this way! I think its great that I was there to stop his fate!!" you yelled. "If things really have to be one way, then I don't want to take any part in it! I QUIT BEING GODDESS!" you spat. Everyone's eyes burned through you. Who knows what they know just by looking at you. "You can't just quit like that" said someone. "OH YEAH! WATCH ME! I want to live the life of a normal fox demon! Not someone who watches what's happening in the world all day and is in charge of peoples fates! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH, I WANT TO JOIN!" you slammed your hands on the table and stood up. "It seems she is not the goddess of emotions, it seems emotions are the goddess of her" you heard someone whisper. "Maybe we should let her go. She has been in the mortal world for too long" you heard another voice mumble. You heard a bunch of mumbles and whispers around the table. "Only if you make a deal with us" Tsuki's father said. "What kind of deal?" you asked. "That in the end, Naraku will be defeated. No matter what, Naraku has to die" he said. You were about to say something but she continued, "And you have to find someone to replace you. A girl fox demon with nine tails whom you can trust" she said. You quickly thought of Kitsumi. "But Sora, if we let you stay in the world of mortals, the fate of all your friends will change from what was supposed to happen. Not all their fates will have happy endings" he warned. You nodded, "I know that. But I'm going to do my best to stop that from happening" you said confidently. "So your just going to let her go on as a fox demon?" one person asked. He nodded, "She's been through a lot." You were surprised by his kindness. He then next to Tsuki untied the ropes and Tsuki stood up and stretched. "Tsuki, your going with Sora to give her brothers memory's back" he ordered. Tsuki nodded, "Fine, whatever" he mumbled. He walked up to you and stood next to you. "But when you come back Tsuki, be prepared for you punishment for killing Sora's parents and erasing her brothers memorys and killing Inari's wife" someone said. Tsuki looked down and nodded, you could tell he feared coming back. "Uh, please don't go too harshly on him! I know he killed my parents and erased my brothers memory's, but...its because of him that I met Inuyasha and all my other friends! I owe him thanks. Because he also is the one who told me that Bankotsu was going to die! Its because of him that Bankotsu is still alive" you said. Tsuki looked at you with surprise in his purple eyes. Its true, he did kill your parents and deep in your heart you wanted him to die, but he did a lot for you. "Tsuki, take Sora back home and give Seiko and Toru their memory's back" someone told him. He nodded, "Yeah yeah, I got ya" he said with boredom. "And Sora, keep your promise. Naraku has to die. And you need a replacement" he said. You nodded, "I promise" you said. Tsuki then held your hand and snapped his fingers. You and him appeared outside of the temple. You fell to the ground. You felt weak all the sudden. "You lost your goddess powers. It will take you a while to get used to it" Tsuki said. Bankotsu then walked outside and saw you on the ground with Tsuki standing over you. Bankotsu ran to Tsuki and grabbed his shirt and pushed him into a tree. "What the hell do you think your doing to her?!" Bankotsu asked. "No Bankotsu, he didn't do anything to me" you said. Bankotsu looked at you, "Where were you? When I woke up you were gone. Me and Seiko and Kaori searched the entire city for you! And who the hell is this guy?" Bankotsu asked. "She was at a meeting for gods and goddesses. And I am Tsuki" Tsuki answered. "Tsuki is the moon god. He is innocent, he brought me back" you said to Bankotsu. Bankotsu dropped Tsuki and looked at you. "What kind of meeting?" he asked. You were about to tell him but Tsuki cut in, "Don't tell him. Mortals aren't allowed to know that stuff. All he needs to know of is that your not goddess anymore" Tsuki said. "What?" Bankotsu said confused. "I gave up on being a goddess. Now I am a normal fox demon" you said smiling. "Yes and her body will be weak for a while. It needs to get used to its new power" Tsuki said. Bankotsu helped you up and then Seiko and Kaori came out of the temple. Tsuki stepped back a little when he saw Seiko. "Ah, you found Sora" Seiko said relieved. Seiko then looked at Tsuki and twitched a little. "Who are you?" Seiko asked. Tsuki didn't say anything. "He is going to return your memory's to you" you said. "He can do that?" Seiko said smiling. Tsuki nodded his head slowly. Tsuki looked like he was prepared to run away any minute. He was scared of Seiko. All of you went into the temple and sat in a circle. "So, your telling me that your the guy who stole my memory's and erased the bones from my arms. And your giving my memory's back to me?" Seiko asked. Tsuki nodded, "Yes.." he looked like he was going to say something else but he didn't. "Seiko, are you sure you want your memory's back?" Kaori asked. Seiko looked at her with surprise, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asked. "Because you may not be happy with your memory's back. You may be a whole different person" Kaori said worried. "Don't worry Kaori. I promise you I'll be the same old me" he promised. Kaori looked like she was about to get emotional but she didn't. "I'm ready" Seiko said as he looked at Tsuki. Tsuki took out his flute and hesitated. Seiko looked at the flute as if he was in a trance. Tsuki then played his flute. The heavenly sound made Seiko close his eyes and seemed deep in thought. You, Kaori, and Bankotsu watched Seiko with interest. Was he asleep? Tsuki played for ten minutes straight. Then all the sudden Seiko quickly opened his eyes and kicked Tsuki in the stomach. Tsuki stopped playing and dropped his flute. Seiko was about to attack again but you quickly stood between him and Tsuki. "Stop Seiko!" you said. Seiko then stood still and his eyes widened, "I can't believe it, you've grown so much" he said. He remembered everything! You smiled and hugged him. He remembered! He really remembered! "I'm sorry that I left you and Toru alone" Seiko whispered to you. "Its alright" you whispered back. Tsuki got up from behind you. You stopped hugging Seiko. Seiko looked at Tsuki with anger, "You bastard.." he growled. Tsuki hide behind you. "Don't harm Tsuki. He was kind enough to give your memory's back and he told me where you were" you said. "How can you possibly defend him?!" Seiko said. "Because I owe a lot to him!" you said. "Geez, Seiko gets his memory's back and he starts arguing" Bankotsu mumbled. Kaori put her hand on Seiko's shoulder and he turned around quickly. Kaori stepped back a little, she was scared of him now he got his memory's back. Seiko stopped looking angry and walked up to her, "Kaori, com'on...I'm still the same me" he said. Kaori nodded her head but still looked scared. Its true Seiko did seem very different. Before he got his memory's back, he always looked sort of tired. But he now looked very confident and sure of himself and when you look into his eyes you see the true fox demon in him. "Where is Toru?" he asked as he turned to you. "In another village, close to where we used to live" you said. Seiko nodded, "Kaori, I have to go with Sora and Bankotsu. I'll come back" he said. He turned to you and smiled, "Lets go visit our brother" he said. You smiled, "Yes!" Bankotsu, you, and Seiko and Tsuki left to go get your other brother. Seiko seemed in deep thought. He must have a lot on his mind.


	51. Chapter 51 One Big Happy Family

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 50  
One Big Happy Family!

"Can we please rest?" you asked. Bankotsu sighed with frustration, "Sora! We rested ten minutes ago! What's wrong with you?" Bankotsu said. "Well, she is weak because her body is getting used to being a normal fox demon" Tsuki said. "Yeah, we should rest" Seiko said. "What?! Your tired?!" Bankotsu said. Seiko shook his head, "No, but don't you care about Sora? She must be really tired. In fact Sora should fall asleep and you should carry her" Seiko said. Bankotsu's face went a little red and he quickly turned around, "Why should I carry her?" Bankotsu growled. "Yeah, he would drop me anyway" you teased. "Well, my arms don't work and I'll never let Tsuki get near Sora" Seiko said. "Com'on! Its been 250 years since that happened!" Tsuki complained. "I don't need sleep. I just want a break" you said. "Too bad, suck it up" Bankotsu said. "Who do you think you are? Our leader?" Seiko asked. Bankotsu didn't say anything, he just continued walking. He seemed a little angry for some reason today. His pace was extra fast. You caught up with him and walked next to him. Your body was tired but you tried to ignore it. "Something wrong?" you asked. "Kind of" Bankotsu said. He walked faster so he was ahead of you. You noticed he was holding the place in his arm that his jewel shard is in. You grew worried. This time you couldn't sense his feelings at all. It will be harder to know how he feels. Soon all of you entered the village that Toru and Jun live. You looked over to the rice feilds and saw Toru. Seiko was about to run to him but you pulled Seiko back. "No, we can't talk with him like a brother yet. He doesn't remember us" you said. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK!" Jun screamed in your ear. She came out of nowhere! Toru, who was working in the fields looked over and saw you and Seiko and ran over. "Wait Jun! Why can't they stay?" Toru asked innocently. "Because we can't trust them! They are fox demons!" she said. "But..I'm a fox demon" Toru said. "Yes, but these are wild fox demons! They come from the forests with monsters and all sorts of demons. I bet this isn't ever their true form!" she yelled. You and Seiko stood next to each other sucking in the insults. Then Bankotsu did the most STUPID thing. He slapped Jun's face, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! YOUR JUST A COWARD WHO FEARS DEMONS! YOU MUST ALSO FEAR TORU BECAUSE HE'S A FOX DEMON TOO! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO HAVE HIS MEMORY'S BACK AND YOU MAKE ALL HIS CHOICES FOR HIM!" Bankotsu spat. There was silence and then Jun started to cry and run into the house and Toru ran after her. You, Seiko, and Tsuki stood there with your jaws hanging. Bankotsu turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Well, that showed her" he said, pleased with himself. "You idiot! Do you think that will make her trust us more!? You made the poor thing cry!" you yelled. Bankotsu had a cute, innocent, and confused look on his face. "She is right. Now even Toru may not trust us" Tsuki said. "Calm down, everything will work out" Bankotsu assured. Toru then came out of the house, his face expressionless and stood in front of you, "I'm sorry but you must leave" he said. "Toru, please.." you begged. Toru then looked at you with anger in his blue eyes, "MY NAME IS SHINTO! NOW GET OUT BEFORE YOU CAUSE MORE TROUBLE!" he spat in your face. He was very scary when he was angry. You backed up into Seiko. Toru then turned around and ran back into the house. You turned to Bankotsu, "See what you've done!" you spat. "We should talk to them" Tsuki said. "What do you expect us to say?" Seiko asked. "Ok, here is the plan" Tsuki then motioned all of you to come closer. All of you huddled around Tsuki and listened, "First, we'll come into their house and tell them sorry. Then if they accept our apology, we explain to Jun that Toru should decide for himself if he can trust us. Then if that works, we tell Toru that Sora and Seiko are his siblings. Then we'll give him his memory's back" Tsuki whispered. "That's one stupid plan" Bankotsu said. "Yeah, I doubt it would work" you said. "Lets still give it a try" Tsuki said. All of you nodded and went into the house. Toru was comforting Jun in the family room. Toru then saw you, "I told you to leave!!" Toru yelled. Bankotsu stepped in front of you, "I'm sorry for slapping Jun" he said. He didn't sound like he meant it when he said it. He said it in such a careless tone. "I still want you to leave" Toru growled. Tsuki then stepped in front of Bankotsu, "Toru, I mean Shinto, I'll explain everything. I was the one who erased your memory's-" then suddenly Toru looked interested. But then Jun stopped crying and got angry, "No! Don't tell him anything!" she yelled. Tsuki stopped and looked at her, "Why not?" he asked politely. "Shinto, go to the fields and work while I talk with these people" Jun said. Toru nodded and walked out of the house. Once he exited the house Jun stared with her scary black eyes filled with hate, "I'm not letting anyone give him his memory's back. I like things how they are. YOU WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. You walked up to Jun with your sad orange eyes looking into hers, "Jun, do you really love Shinto?" you asked. Jun didn't answer. "I love him as my older brother. Seiko loves him as a younger brother. And I bet that deep inside Shinto is a Toru who wants his family back too. Jun, if you really love Shinto, let him choose what he wants in his life" you spoke from the heart. "You fox demons are pretty good at tricking people. But I will never fall for it! GET OUT!" she spat. She was really stubborn. "Alright, we'll leave" Tsuki said. All of you stared at him with surprise but he winked at you. "Good, and this time don't come back!!" she yelled. You, Tsuki, Seiko, and Bankotsu exited out of the house. "So, what's the plan now?" Seiko whispered to Tsuki. "We'll camp out in the forest until when it becomes the middle of the night. Then we'll sneak into the house and kidnap Toru and give him his memory's back by force" Tsuki said. "Uh, isn't that a little bit harsh?" you said. Tsuki's deep purple eyes looked serious, "It's the only way" he whispered. So all of you set up camp in the forest and sat around a fire. "I'm hungry" you complained. "Then steal food while you kidnap Toru" Seiko said who also appeared hungry. "Wait, I'M kidnaping Toru?" you said. Everyone nodded, "Toru will be in less panic if he is kidnaped by a girl" Bankotsu said. "Jee thanks" you mumbled. "Yes and your very sneak since you're a fox demon. Seiko would if could but his arms can't move" Tsuki said. You sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. So I'll bring him back here, right?" everyone nodded. "And don't wake up Jun!" Tsuki said. You could just imagine the horror of waking her up. You gathered some leafs off the ground and put then in your pockets to use fox magic if needed. Soon the moon was high in the sky, it was time. "Good luck" Bankotsu whispered to you. You nodded and left. You took a leaf out of your pocket and turned into a little bird and flew the rest of the way. You then made it to the village and was surprised to see Toru sitting on the roof of Jun's house. He looked lonely as he stared at the stars and moon alone. You flew to the room and perched next to him. He looked at you and smiled, "Your a cute little birdie" he whispered. He put out his hand in front of you. You jumped onto his hand, enjoying how kind he was. He then jumped down from the roof with you in his hand and landed in the rice field. "Do you have a broken wing or something? You should fly away" he said. You struggled to stay in the form of a bird but you were too weak, you had to change back. You transformed back into yourself and Toru dropped you. "JU-" he was about to call Jun but you covered his mouth with your hand. "Shhh, I'm not kidnaping you. I'm saving you" you whispered in his ear. But he struggled and bit your hand. "You give me no choice" you whispered. You took a leaf out of your pocket and put it on his head, "Fox magic, sleeping comand" you whispered. Toru's struggling lessened and he slowly fell asleep in your arms. You sighed with relief. "What was that noise?" you heard Jun's voice. You panicked, if she saw you here in the middle on the night with Toru, she'll kill you! The house door slowly opened and you quickly took out another leaf, "Magic fox, hidden cloud" you whispered. Nothing happened! You then panicked more when you noticed that its because you said magic fox instead of fox magic. You screwed up! Jun stepped outside and saw you with Toru. At first she rubbed her eyes and blinked to make sure her eyes were telling the truth. You then dropped Toru and ran at Jun with your leaf and put it on her head, "Fox magic, sleeping command" you whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned against you and fell asleep. Your thought you were about to have a heart attack, your heart was beating so fast! You held Jun and went into her house and put her on her bed and put the blankets over her and her head on her pillow. "I'm sorry, but he is my brother and I can't let you take him away from me" you whispered to her. You then walked out of the house and picked up Toru off the ground and carried him to where Tsuki, Seiko, and Bankotsu were waiting for you. Toru was not going to wake up anytime soon. That fox magic trick you used makes it so he can only wake up when you want him to wake up. Your energy was so drained. To do that trick twice in a row and not be a goddess is so hard. You were also exhausted out of fear. You had to take a break. You set Toru on the ground and sat next to him. "Ah man, your heavy" you said. You looked up at the stars and moon in the sky, such a beautiful night. You looked at Toru who was sleeping deeply under your magic. You hugged him against you, you missed him so much.

*flashback*  
"Toru, why are we going into human territory so late at night?" you asked. Toru turned to you with a evil grin on his face, "Because we're going to have fun!" he said. "What kind of fun?" you asked. "Fox demon type fun. In other words...we're going to piss off the humans!" he said. "You mean like that time you killed all the the farmers chickens?" you asked. "Well, that actually was an accident. But this time we are going to chase chickens and ride cows and see who can stay on the longest!" Toru said. You smiled, that really sounded fun. You and Toru sneaked into a farm feild. "Ok, to the chicken coop!" Toru said. You nodded and ran into the chicken coop laughing as the chicken squeaked and tried to fly. "Hey Sora, watch this" Toru picked up four chicken eggs and juggled them. "Wow, let me try!" you said. You took another four chicken eggs and tried to juggle them but you could barely catch one and the rest broke. "Its ok, it takes practice" Toru said. "Hey, want to try and ride the cows?" Toru whispered. You nodded with a grin on your face. The two of you sneaked into the field with cows. "Ok, watch this" Toru said. He quickly jumped on one of the cows and hanged on tight as the cow when mad. It jumped up and down and ran around the place but Toru held on tight. Then the cow gave up and stopped moving. Toru jumped off it, "So, you want to try?" he asked. You nodded, "Teach me!" you said. "Ok, cows are calmer but harder to hang onto because they don't have horns. The bulls are extra aggressive but their easy to hang onto. So which will it be?" Toru asked. "The bull!" you said. "Your very daring my friend" Toru laughed. He put you on a bulls back. You quickly grabbed its horns as it went crazy kicking the air and running around. You laughed from the extreme excitement. Then you fell off the bull and the bull ran away. "You alright?" Toru asked. You got up, "Do it again!" you laughed. Toru smiled when suddenly you heard a voice, "Damn fox demons! Messing with my animals again!!" the farmer ran out of his house with a ax. Toru then smiled and picked you up and ran away laughing.  
*end flashback*  
You started to laughed. Those were fun times. You hugged Toru close to you. "But now you have Jun controlling your fun. Shinto is very different from Toru" you whispered to him. You then picked up Toru. "I prefer Toru more than Shinto" you said. You continued on your way to your friends. Then you finally made it to camp. "Man Sora! I was getting so worried that Jun killed your or something!" Bankotsu greeted you. You and everyone sat around the fire. "So he is asleep. How did you kidnap him?" Seiko asked. "Actually he struggled a lot so I put him into a deep sleep. Then Jun woke up and I put her into a deep sleep too" you said. Bankotsu's eyes widened, "You can put people to sleep?" he said. You nodded, "Yes but its so hard" you said. "You scare me sometimes" Bankotsu said. You smiled, "I'll never do something like that to you. I don't do that stuff unless I have no choice" you said. Tsuki examined Toru, "Sora, I want you to wake up Toru" Tsuki said. "Uh, ok" you said. You hesitated but then squeezed him in your arms, "You can wake up now" you whispered in his ear. His ear twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He then blinked, remembering what happened and struggled in your arms. "Shh, calm down!" you said. "Its ok Sora, let him go" Tsuki said. You obeyed and let Toru go. Toru fell to the ground. Tsuki sat in front of him. Toru looked up at Tsuki, "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Tsuki, god of the moon. I am the one who stole your memory's 250 years ago. And I am going to give them back to you" Tsuki said as he took out his flute. Toru shook his head, "No! Jun said that I'll turn evil if I get my memory's back!" Toru said. "Toru, she's lying! You weren't evil! You were my kind and caring brother" you said. "My name is Shinto!" Toru spat and he looked into your eyes. You then started to cry and hugged Toru, "Please Shinto! I want my brother back! I want Toru!" you cried into his chest. Toru was shocked from how you acted. Toru then put his arm's around you, "I'm sorry I made you cry" he said. "Please Shinto, all I want is for you to remember. Then you can do what you want. Deep down you also want to remember. Jun told us that you once began to hurt yourself to remember" you said. "Yes but that was a long time ago. Jun said-" Toru was interrupted by Bankotsu. "Jun said this and that but what do you say? What do you think?" Bankotsu asked. Toru looked down at you, "I...can't turn back. I'll like to remember" he said. You smiled, that wasn't Shinto talking, it was Toru. Tsuki nodded and took out his flute. You stepped away from Toru. Toru faced the flute with a serious look on his face. Tsuki then started to play. Toru close his eyes as he felt the memory's come back like a wave of water. Ten minutes passed and then Toru had a big smiled on his face and opened his eyes. "Man, I'm really am embarrassed" he said. He then looked at you with his hand on the back of his head, "I thought my sister looked hot" he said. You laughed and hugged him. "I can't believe it! You've grown up!" Toru said. Then he let go of you and hugged Seiko, "What happened to your arms?" Toru asked. "Blame Tsuki" Seiko said. Toru turned to Tsuki with hate, "Bastard, splitting us up like that" he growled. "Don't be mad at him Toru. He helped me find you" you said. Toru then looked at you with a weird expression on his face. "What? What's wrong?" you asked. "I can't believe that your actually Sora" he said. You smiled, "Yeah, I have many stories to tell the two of you" you said. "Yes, we should all talk about each others lives" Toru said smiling. Bankotsu seemed deep in thought as he watched you and your two brothers talk, but he had a slight smile. Tsuki watched you, his bangs hid his expression. Toru then paused for a minute. "What's wrong?" you asked. "Jun, I need to talk to her" Toru said. You feared what will happen between Toru and Jun now that he has his memory's back. "The sun is beginning to rise" Tsuki said as he put his flute back. Tsuki turned and began to walk away. "Tsuki, where are you going?" you asked. "I'm leaving. I did as Izanami wanted. So I'm going back.." Tsuki said. He didn't stop, he walked into the darkness of the forest. He can't just leave like that! You ran after him. Geez, how far can he travel in a couple seconds? You then saw him and grabbed him. He stopped and turned to you in surprise. "What do you want?" he asked. "You can't just walk away like this!" you said. "Why not?" Tsuki asked. "Because...we're friends. You've done a lot for me. Thank you" you said. Tsuki backed away from you, "Sora, you really have lived in the mortal world too long. Gods don't need friends. Friends are merely people to lean against when you can't defend yourself" Tsuki said. You gasped, "That's not true! Friends are people who enjoy spending time together" you said. "You really think we're friends?" Tsuki said. You nodded, "Yeah, I enjoy spending time with you" you told him. Tsuki smiled, "We'll meet again. Goodbye" he waved and snapped his fingers, he was gone. You turned and went back. "Hey, where is Tsuki?" Bankotsu asked. "He went home" you said as you sat next to him. "Well that was fast" Seiko said. You were so tired, staying up the entire night and carrying Toru and draining your magic. You curled up on the ground. "What's up Sora?" Bankotsu asked. "Sleep.." you mumbled. You quickly fell asleep.

you know what to do

This quiz (C) October 20, 2007 11:24AM by the author, do not copy without permission

Contact Us | Advertising | **Privacy Policy** | **Terms & Conditions** | **Copyright Policy**  
© 2007 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
The N, Quizilla and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc.  
Part of The-N Network


	52. Chapter 52 The Free Wind

1ontact the author:

Tales of Sora part 51  
The Free Wind

*summary*  
The next morning you and your brothers told each other everything thats happened to you over all these years. When Toru went to talk to Jun, at first she was furious. But then Toru talked with her privately and whatever he said made her understand. Seiko however went back to his home village, "They need me. I want to protect the Queen" was what he said. He promised you that he'll visit you. Toru came with you and Bankotsu back to Keade's village. This is the beginning of the end of your story.

*end summary*  
"I missed Kagome's food so much!" you said. "You told me that she is from the far future and she came here through a well. Then can you visit the future using the well?" Toru asked. You shook your head, "Keade says only Inuyasha is allowed to go. It would cause a lot of trouble if all of us went" you said. Then you stopped at the sight of Keade's village. You smiled and ran to it, you wanted to see your friends. You quickly opened the door to Keade's house. Everyone turned around and stared at you. You gasped, "Kagome, what happened to your feet?!" you quickly asked. Kagome was sitting while her burned up feet soaked in boiled herds. Then you noticed that behind Kagome, Miroku was sleeping in bed with Sango sitting next to him with a worried look on her face. "Sora, your back" Kagome said smiling. You sat next to Kagome and looked at her feet, "What happened to you guys?" you asked again. "We fought Naraku, but we failed. Kagome's feet got burned in acid. Miroku sucked up a lot of the insects poison" Keade said as she walked into the room with more herbs. Bankotsu and Toru entered the room after Keade. Toru seemed shy. But now wasn't the time you felt to introduce him. "What's up? Inuyasha is sitting on the fence sulking" Bankotsu said. "It must be that he is thinking about how we lost to Naraku" Shippo said. You peeked outside to see Inuyasha looking into the sky in deep thought. Now wasn't the correct time to talk to him. "Well at least all of you came back alive" you said. Bankotsu chuckled a little, "That half-breed really is weak!" he said. But when Bankotsu said that, Inuyasha was right behind him. "You still think that I'm weak after what happened in that cave?" Inuyasha growled. "If Sora hadn't come I would have killed you!" Bankotsu spat. You felt annoyed that they wouldn't put that fight aside. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha looked at Toru. "I'm Sora's older brother, Toru. And you must be Inuyasha" Toru greeted. A silence fell over the room. Everyone looked at Toru with interest. "Keade, he was hoping to help you with your chores" you said. "Ah, that's great!" Keade said happily. She grabbed Toru and dragged him out of the house. "Kagome, I want to talk to you privately" Inuyasha said. Both Inuyasha and Kagome left the room. You looked at Bankotsu, his hand was on his arm where his jewel shard was. He then flinched, he was in pain. "Bankotsu? Is something wrong?" you asked. "I'm fine, I guess I'm tired of traveling" Bankotsu said. "I know something that will cheer you up!" you smiled. "Wait here, I have a surprise" you left the house. It was time to get the new banryu from Totosai. You turned into a bird and flew till you got to Totosai's home. "Tototsai!" you called. Totosai peeked out of his house, "Ah Sora! I wondered if you forgot about picking up the sword. Come in" Totosai said. You stepped into the cave and your eyes widened. "Perfect isn't it? You were right, your fang isn't much of a problem" Totosai said. You saw banryu leaning against the wall of the cave. It looked so new and shiny. You touched the blade, "Amazing! Its just like the last one!" you said. "Yes, it even has some of the same attacks, give it a try" he said. You picked up the sword and went outside, "Dragon Hammer!" you hit the sword to the ground. The same pink glow came out of the sword and ripped through the ground. You then looked at Totosai with a big grin on your face. "Now, don't get too happy. We still don't know how the sword will affect a human heart" Totosai warned. You nodded and set the sword of the ground and felt in your pocket and took out a blue ribbon. The same one Bankotsu gave to you 15 years ago. You tied it to the handle to it looked like a present. "Thank you so much Totosai" you hugged him. "Make sure Bankotsu doesn't grow too dependent on its power" Totosai warned. "Yeah yeah, I know" you said. You waved goodbye to Totosai and ran back to Keade's village. Once you got there, you were panting. This sword was just as heavy as Banryu also. You looked up to see Bankotsu standing in front of Keade's house. His jaw was hanging. "S-Sora..what's that?" he asked. You dragged it to him and handed it to him, "Its a new Banryu. You have been depressed a little ever since losing your old Banryu. So I got Totosai to make you a new and improved one. You gave me this necklace anyway. So I felt that I had to give you something. Its made from my fang" you said while panting. Bankotsu turned around to hide his face from you as he looked at the blade. "This blue bow, its familiar" he said. "Yeah, you gave it to me 15 years ago" you said. "You kept it with you all that time?" Bankotsu said amazed. "Yeah.." you sat on the ground to catch your breath. "Now you can help us destroy Naraku" you said. Bankotsu then turned around with a big smiled on his face, "I don't know really what to say other than thank you! It looks just like my old Banryu!" he said. He sat by you and hugged you. You smiled, enjoying how happy he was, "Don't get too happy. I'm not letting you kill innocent people" you told him. He was silent, he didn't nod or argue.

*few days later*  
You and the gang have started to travel around trying to find Naraku and kill him. But no luck. Soon all of you came to a destroyed village. "Looks like the work of bandits" Bankotsu said. He had his new Banryu leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah, looks like its been several days since this village was destroyed" Sango said. "Look!" Kagome pointed to one of the buildings. It had a huge whole in the roof. "The roof looks like it was blown away by something. Maybe they weren't ordinary bandits" she said. Bankotsu turned to see some travelers. He walked up to them, "Hey, do you know what happened here?" he asked. "There is a rumor about some bandits attacking some areas with strange weapons" one traveler said. "What kind of weapon?" Inuyasha asked. "A strange bright thing" the other traveler said. "What should we do Miroku?" Sango asked. "Well, its getting dark. We should find a place to sleep" Miroku said. "You guys can do that but I'm going after the bandits" Inuyasha said. "But tonights the night of the new moon. The night Inuyasha turns into a wimpy human. We'll all have to protect him" Shippo said. Inuyasha then punched Shippo, "By wimpy were you referring to me!" Inuyasha spat. Bankotsu looked confused, "You turn human?" he questioned. "Half-demons always have a night when they turn full human. The night of the new moon, tonight, is when Inuyasha turns human" you explained to Bankotsu. Bankotsu smiled a little, "Well, that interesting" he said. "Don't get any ideas!" Inuyasha spat. "Well Inuyasha, being a weak half-demon you must be really pathetic as a human" Bankotsu teased. "You'll eat those words one day" Inuyasha growled. You frowned as you watched them argue. "Both of you shut up and lets find a place to sleep" you said. They both stopped and looked at you and seemed surprised that you were angry. All of you walked till you found a temple to stay at. Inuyasha's white hair slowly turned black and his eyes turned brown and his puppy ears faded away. His claws turned to regular finger nails and human ears appeared on the side of his head. Bankotsu wouldn't stop staring at Inuyasha. Soon, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango fell asleep. You, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu stayed awake. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You still awake cause your scared someone's going to kill you while you're a human?" Bankotsu laughed. "Don't talk to me like that!" Inuyasha spat. Your ears twitched, "Shh, do you hear that?" you whispered. You could hear screaming outside. Miroku woke everyone up and all of you went outside. "The sound is coming from a village a little ways from here" you said. "It must be the bandits!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha stay with Kagome. We'll take care of it" Bankotsu said. He ran toward the village with you by his side. Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara and flew to the village. You could tell Bankotsu loved this. Once you got to the village, people were running from normal bandits on horses. Bankotsu ran ahead and cut one of the bandits heads off. Sango and Miroku stood back to back with you and Bankotsu. "Lets take care of these guys first" you heard one bandit whisper to the other. Then the bandit smiled and took out what looked like some sort of pot. Miroku and Sango gasped but you and Bankotsu looked on in confusion. "That pot, how did you get it?" Miroku asked. "Go away!" the bandit yelled. Then he pointed the mouth of the pot at all of you and a big blast of light came out of it! Miroku unwrapped his wind tunnel and sucked up the blast. Then Miroku closed his hand and stared at the bandits, "Your next if you don't answer to me" he threatened. "Now, where did you get those pots from?" Miroku asked. "W-we got the pots from a women. She told us to use the pots to destroy other villages" the bandit answered. "A women...it must be Kagura" Sango said. She then turned to you and Bankotsu, "While the two of you were gone we met a human called Goryoumaru. He had a arm that did the exact same thing those pots did. But we thought Hakudoshi killed him" she mumbled. You looked at the bandits, if Kagura gave them the pots, it must be orders from Naraku. But why would Naraku do something so pointless..unless, it was a trap!! "WE'RE IDIOTS!" you yelled as you ran back to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. You then stopped to see the temple in shreds and standing over it was someone you've never met. He had short black hair and a scar across his face and his arm was more like a demon arm. He stood over Kagome and Shippo with Inuyasha badly hurt in her arms. He was going to kill them! You ran in front of them without thinking. His demon arm then got long and flew at you. Bankotsu jumped in front of you and sliced the arm. Sango and Miroku then caught up, "Goryoumaru?! I thought he was dead!" Sango said in shock. The man smiled and held up a jewel shard, "This is all I came for" then he looked at Bankotsu, "Your next" he hissed. "I don't get it. Were you after the jewel shard when we met before?" Miroku asked. The man smiled a little and began to transform. He then turned into a GIANT demon looking thing. You hid behind Bankotsu. "Do you remember me?" he asked. "Your..Mouryoumaru! The demon Haikudoshi created by stitching together the demons he killed!" Miroku said amazed. You sighed, you missed a lot while being with your brothers. "But last time we saw Mouryoumaru he was didn't have a soul" Kagome said. "Yes, that must means you are using Goryoumaru's powers to have a soul!" Miroku said. "Yeah, what he said" Bankotsu mumbled. Mouryoumaru then absorbed the shard, "I need more power" he whispered. You then noticed behind Mouryoumaru was Kagura! She had a worried expression on her face though. Kagome took out her arrow and aimed it at Mouryoumaru, "We got to defeat him before he sucks up the fragment!" she said. She was shot the arrow but sadly missed. Mouryoumaru smiled and prepared to squash her with his hand. "Watch out!" Bankotsu ran and pushed Kagome out of the way. But Bankotsu himself didn't dodge the attack! Mouryoumaru powerfully punched Bankotsu into the ground. You panicked and ran to him. Bankotsu was unconscious but alive. "Stand back" Miroku said. He unwrapped his wind tunnel. Then Mouryoumaru opened his mouth and Naraku's insects flew out. Miroku sucked two in and then closed his wind tunnel. Then Mouryoumaru was about to squash Miroku! Sango ran in front of him and both of them fell back. Kagome ran to them. Mouryoumaru prepared to kill her. Inuyasha quickly got up with his untransformed sword and ran to Mouryoumaru. He tried to cut Mouryoumaru but Mouryoumaru's hand pushed Inuyasha into the ground. No, at this rate Inuyasha is going to die!! Then a blast of power hit Mouryoumaru and he staggered back. You looked beyond to see..Sesshomaru! You sighed with relief. "Kagura, who is this guy?" Mouryoumaru asked. "Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru" she said. "After following the disgusting smell, I found you, your Naraku's heart" Sesshomaru said. Everyone had shocked faces. Mouryoumaru then created a blast of light and threw it at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged it. "Your sword has demon energy. I eat demon energy and become stronger. Your swords power is merely food to me" Mouryoumaru said. Sesshomaru was as calm as ever. "Eats demons and increases energy, just like Naraku" you whispered. "I'll eat all the demonic power coming from your sword so swing it all you want!" Mouryoumaru said as he charged at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha then got up and ran at Mouyoumaru with is undemonic sword. Sesshomaru gracefully dodged all of Mouryoumaru's attack while Inuyasha bounced around, "Kagome! Where is the shard!?" Inuyasha asked. "His right shoulder!" she answered. Inuyasha swung the sword at Mouryoumaru's shoulder but Mouryoumaru dodged it and hit Inuyasha with his large elbow. "How foolish, even if you did hit me with that blunt sword-" Mouryoumaru then was hit in the arm by Sesshomaru. But it didn't affect him in the least. He smiled, "I told you, hitting me with that demonic sword is futile" he laughed. "Don't get involved Sesshomaru! He is my prey!" Inuyasha spat. "Your prey?" Mourymaru laughed and grabbed Inuyasha and squeezed him. "Hmph, just as well. You jumping around in that distgusting form is getting annoying" Sesshomaru said. You heart was pounding, you really wanted to help. But what could you do? Sesshomaru prepared to shoot another demonic blast at Mouryoumaru who was squeezing Inuyasha. "I'll split the two of you in half" Sesshomaru said. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T CUT HIM! IT WILL JUST GIVE MOURYOUMARU MORE POWER!!" you spat at Sesshomaru. Mouryoumaru had a amused look on his face as the blast went towards him. "I'm getting worried about Inuyasha. Its almost dawn, and once Inuyasha gets his demonic powers back, won't Mouryoumaru absorb it?" Miroku said. Mouryoumaru then put Inuyasha between him and the blast so Inuyasha got hurt. Kagome then prepared to fire an arrow at Mouryoumaru, "My arrow might affect him" she mumbled. "No Kagome! Don't!" Inuyasha yelled. His hair began to turn white. The night was starting to end. Sesshomaru shot another blast at Mouryoumaru. This time it chopped off one of Mouryoumaru's arms! Sesshomaru's attack worked! "Hmph, suck up all of my demonic energy, absurd! The demonic energy of I, Sesshomaru, could never be contained by someone like you!" Sesshomaru bragged. "Ah, great thinking Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken praised. You had a sweat drop, "He has way too much confidance" you mumbled. Sesshomaru prepared another blast but Mouryoumaru smiled, "This isn't enough to kill me!" he said. But then it was morning and Inuyasha was half-demon once again. Inuyasha's sword transformed and he cut Mouryoumaru. A miasma dift out of Mouryoumaru's cut. "Damn you" Mouryoumaru mumbled as he flew away. Kagura took out her feather and flew with Mouryoumaru. Sesshomaru tried to hit them with another blast but it hit a barrier. Bankotsu slowly woke up next to you, "Don't let him get away" Bankotsu mumbled. "Mouryoumaru has a jewel shard so we'll be able to follow him, right?" you asked. Kagome nodded and all of you followed Kagome's directions. "So, Mouryoumaru is Naraku's heart. But I don't understand that Naraku would send his own heart into battle" you said. Then there was a long silence, "Ah! I sense a jewel shard! Its coming closer" Kagome said. "Yeah, and I smell Kohaku" you said. Sango flinched at what you said. You sniffed the scent of Kagura's blood. "No.." you whispered. You picked up speed. "Sora, whats wrong?" Bankotsu asked. "Kagura! She's hurt!" you yelled. You ran towards her scent till you saw her..fighting Hakudoishi! "You won't get away!" Hakudoishi spat as he flew at her with his spear. You didn't know what was happening but you quickly jumped in front of Kagura and got slashed across the back by Hakudoishi's spear. "S-sora?!" Kagura said in shock. You smiled a little, "I told you, if anyone gets hurt, its me" you said. You ignored the pain in your back. "Damn wench, I'll kill the two of you together!" Hakudoishi spat. "Dragon Hammer!" you heard Bankotsu's voice. "Wind Scar! A pink blast along with a yellow blast hit Hakudoishi. You and Kagura turned to see Bankotsu and Inuyasha standing side by side. "Kagura your.." Inuyasha said shocked. Bankotsu ran to you, "Sora, your hurt" he said. "I'll be fine" you mumbled. But you didn't feel fine at all. Your goddess powers are now gone. The cut on your back hurt like hell. "Leave me" Kagura said. All of you stared at her. "All of you should go save Kohaku. Mouryoumaru is after Kohaku's jewel shard. I'll take care of Hakudoishi" she said. But Hakudoishi then started to laugh, "Kagura, you betray Naraku and now you wish to betray us? And you think those people are your friends? How stupid" he said. "What does Hakudoishi mean?" Miroku asked. "Ok, as you all know, Naraku's baby was cut in half. One half became Hakudoishi. And it turns out that the other part, Naraku's heart, is Mouryoumaru. And they are working together to gain power and replace Naraku" Kagura explained. Miroku then unwrapped his wind tunnel and pointed it at Hakudoishi. "Idiot" Hakudoishi said as the insects came to defend him. But then..the insects flew away! You understood now, Hakudoishi and Mouryoumaru are planning to betray Naraku and Naraku is the one who controls the insects! Hakudoishi looked on with a horrified look on his face. Miroku then sucked him up in the wind tunnel. "The brat is dead!" Bankotsu gave Miroku a friendly slap on the back. Kagura though didn't look like she was happy. "Go find Kohaku" she said. "Come along with us" Inuyasha offered. "No, I have other business" she said. All of you hesitated but then ran to where Kohaku's scent was coming from. As you ran you looked back to Kagura, she smiled and waved. After a while of running you came to a cave. Kohaku was in front of the cave. He turned and looked surprised to see all of you. Sango walked up to him, "Kohaku.." she couldn't find the words. He still doesn't remember her. "Stay back" he held up his weapon. Then you were surprised when Bankotsu walked up to Kohaku, "I see what your doing. You can't trick me" Bankotsu said. Kohaku stepped back from Bankotsu. "You remember don't you? You've remembered everything that you've done for a while now. While Sora was possessed, you fought us but kept hesitating and avoided fighting and all you did was talk big. I thought about it for a while. Your still pretending not to remember because you want to trick Naraku and kill him, which is stupid because your way too weak" Bankotsu said. "Is that true Kohaku?" Sango asked. Kohaku looked at Bankotsu then at Sango and then had tears in his eyes. "Sister! I'm sorry!!" he cried and ran to her and hugged her tightly. Sango then hugged him back with a big smile on her face. This was such a warm moment. After a while, they stopped hugging, "Kagura, she saved me" Kohaku said. "Saved you?" Sango questioned. "Yes, she attacked me at first. She told me that she had to take my jewel shard and give it to Mouryoumaru or else she'll be killed. Then she changed her mind and took out one of her transforming feathers and made me ride it to safety. We need to find her" Kohaku said. "Damn it, we shouldn't have left her" you whispered.

*meanwhile*  
Kagura jumps onto her giant feather and began to fly away, "I'm going to die anyway. If I want to give it a try at killing Naraku, now is the time" she said to herself. As she flew, suddenly, Naraku appeared in front of her. She looked at him with fear. "Kagura, it seems that Hakudoishi is dead. All that time he plotted and planned to kill me and replace me....how foolish" Naraku said. Kagura didn't look at him, she looked down. "Kagura, you also planned to betray me. I shall let you be free" Naraku said. He then held out his hand and her heart appeared in it. "Your..letting me go?!" Kagura said shocked. Naraku smiled, "Yes, just as you asked" the heart then disappeared from his hand and Kagura gasped as she felt the beating of a heart in her chest. Then she flinched in pain, her heart pulsed with poison. Naraku laughed, "Kagura, I give you your freedom. Your heart is now filled with my miasma. You will die here" Naraku said. His hand turned into a giant claw and he slashed at Kagura. Kagura fell off her feather and into a field of flowers on the ground. Naraku then flew away. She then sat up and felt her heart beat as poison spread through her body. A dark mark was in her kimono where her heart is. "Where will I gp from here?" she asked herself. She looked at the sky with a defeated look on her face, "I can go anywhere, I am free" she whispered. She tried to get up but fell down, her legs wouldn't move. There was silence, Kagura lay alone in the field of flowers. "I guess, this is were it ends, I'm all alone. This is...the freedom I was longing for" she whispered. She heard foot steps and looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?!" she said in shock. "I can following Naraku's scent" Sesshomaru said. "Heh, you must disappointed that Naraku's not here" Kagura said. There was a long pause, "I knew it was you" Sesshomaru said. Kagura's eyes widened but then she peacefully smiled, "I see, you knew and so you came" she whispered. Sesshomaru put his hand on his healing sword. But his healing sword wouldn't be able to save her. Black smoke started to come out of Kagura's poisened body. "Are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Kagura whispered as she continued to stare at the ground.

*back to you*  
All of you went back to where Kagura was. You stood in shock to see her sitting on the ground and looked beaten up. Smoke came out of her chest. Sesshomaru stood over her. "Kagura!!" you tried to run to her but Bankotsu stopped you. Kagura looked up at you and smiled the most peaceful smile you've ever saw. She then closed her eyes and her body began to disappear. Her whole body disappeared and the feather in her hair remained. A strong wind blew the feather around Sesshomaru and then flew around you and the group. It was as if Kagura was saying her last goodbye. Then it flew into the sky. Tears where in your eyes, she turned into wind. Sesshomaru began to walk away. "Wait Sesshomaru" you demanded. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at you. "Was Kagura..in pain??" you asked. Sesshomaru looked at the feather that was flying away, "She...was smiling" he said. He continued to walk away. You looked at the feather with tears rolling down your cheeks as you remembered Kagura's saying, "I am the wind, the free wind" it echoed in your mind as you watched the feather fly high up into the distance.


	53. Chapter 53 Kikyo's Plan

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 52  
Kikyo's Plan

You stood in silence. Everyone was so quiet. You thought of Kagura. You promised her that your friends would defeat Nararku and give her her heart back. But now Kagura is dead because you left her all alone. How could Sesshomaru just walk away like this? "Sora, you ok?" Bankotsu asked. "I promised Kagura that we would save her from Naraku and give her her freedom back. And now..." you whispered. You then looked at Sesshomaru who was just walking away. "Sesshomaru! I have one more question!" you called to him. He didn't stop for you this time. You spat in anger and ran to him. "Why? Why didn't you bring Kagura back to life? You were nice enough to bring me back to life! Why not her?!" you spat. "My sword can't bring her back. I only brought you back because Kagura came herself and told me to do that" Sesshomaru said. You stopped and watched him walk away. You then went back to your group and didn't let them see your tears. Your cut on your back was bleeding a lot. You fainted from loss of too much blood.

*wake up*  
You slowly opened your eyes and sniffed in the smell of french fries. FRENCH FRIES!! You quickly sat up and ate the french fries that Kagome brings from Wacdonals. Your body was fully bandaged. You were in a strange shack. You sat up and looked around. You could hear your friends talking outside. You got up and walked out to see Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Bankotsu. You sat with them. "Hey, you feeling alright?" Bankotsu asked. You nodded, "Just a tiny bit dizzy" you said. "Sango and Kohaku are visiting their families graves" Kagome told you. "We should go kill Naraku now" you said. "I don't usually hear you say that" Miroku said. "He killed Kagura. He'll kill more if we don't stop him soon" you said. You wanted to kill Naraku more than ever, for Kagura. "Well, your wound needs to heal first so today we're just going to take it easy" Miroku said. You frowned, you really didn't want to just hang out. For most of the afternoon all of you just walked around the abandoned village that used to be filled with demon slayers. "I'm bored" Bankotsu complained. "Hey Sora, want to practice your sword fighting?" Bankotsu asked. You nodded, there was nothing else to do. "Where is your ring?" Bankotsu asked. "In my pocket, now that I am not goddess anymore, I can't use it. But I don't need it to beat you anyway!" you said. Bankotsu laughed, "This will be interesting. Whoever put their sword across the others neck wins" he held his Banryu high above him, "Dragon Hammer" he said as he threw it to the ground. A pink blast ripped through the ground towards you. You looked around and saw a leaf fall to the ground. In one second you caught the leaf. In the next second, the leaf turned into a sword. "Heart Scar!" you said as you hit the sword to the ground. The blast hit Bankotsu's blast and they both disappeared. You and Bankotsu ran at each other and you held your sword out in front of you. Bankotsu swung his heavy sword at you and you tripped backwards. You tried to get up but Bankotsu was quick and put Banryu to your neck, "I win" he smiled. His strength was too much for you. Not just that but he has more experience. "Yeah, no need to brag" you said. "That was too quick" he laughed. "Whatever" you mumbled. You then jumped up when you smelled a familiar scent. It was Kikyo! "Something up?" Bankotsu asked. "I need to use the bathroom" you said as you ran off. Yes, it was a stupid excuse but it was the first thing that came into mind. Kikyo was close, should you get Inuyasha? You turned to see him with Kagome. They were both smiling and talking. You looked at Kagome's smile. You didn't want to break her smile, seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo hurts her. You continued without Inuyasha. You ran out of the village into the forest. You then saw Kikyo and ran to her and hugged her. "Kikyo! I missed you so much! I thought you died! When Inuyasha told me that Kagome brought you back to life I was so happy!" you said. "S-Sora" she said surprised. "What are you doing around here?" you asked. Kikyo looked at you, she didn't look all that joyful. "Do you know of the priestess who created the Shikon no Tama?" she asked. You nodded, "Yes, she was fused with a bunch of demons and she and the demons turned to stone. Then her soul became one with theirs and the Shikon no Tama came out of her heart or something like that" you said. "Her soul is one with the shard of the Shikon no Tama. Both me and her will complete the jewel together" Kikyo said. "What do you mean?" you asked. "Sora, how are you planning on killing Naraku?" Kikyo asked. She changed the subject. "Uh, well Mouryoumaru is his heart and his own heart betrayed him so I guess we kill Mouryoumaru" you said. "Naraku isn't stupid. He'll catch Mouryoumaru before you can. The only way to defeat Naraku is to complete the Shikon no Tama" Kikyo said. "But...but..." before you could say anything, she continued, "I will give the complete jewel to Naraku. Then, once he has the jewel, I will purify it and him along with it. And that will be the end of him" she said. "But that means Kohaku and Bankotsu will-" but she interrupted you, "I must go now, I mustn't waste time" she said. She turned and walked away. She disappeared into the darkness of the trees. You looked on hopelessly. Then you heard someone behind you. You turned around to see Kohaku. "Uh, Kohaku! Umm, did you hear what Kikyo said?" you asked. Kohaku nodded but he smiled, "I'm not going to die, I'm going to defeat Naraku" he said. He then ran after Kikyo. "Kohaku!! Wait!" you ran to him but hit a sacred barrier. You aggressively punched the barrier in anger. You had to go back and tell everyone. You ran back to the village. "That was a long trip to the bathroom" Bankotsu said. "I saw Kikyo!" you said. Everyone looked at you, "Where is Kohaku?" Sango asked. "I saw him too!" you said. Everyone gathered around you. "Kikyo told me that the only way to kill Naraku is to complete the Shikon no Tama" you began to talk. Bankotsu flinched at your first sentence. "I tried to tell her about Kohaku and Bankotsu but she wouldn't listen. Then after she left..Kohaku followed after her. I think that he is going to give her his jewel shard in order to kill Naraku. I couldn't stop him because Kikyo put up a barrier" you said. Sango looked so scared. Bankotsu didn't seem too comfortable. All of you left the village and traveled. Sango looked so worried. You couldn't think of anyway to comfort her. You looked at Bankotsu, he wasn't trying to run ahead of Inuyasha like he usually does. Then you looked ahead of you to see Kouga's men. They sat on the ground panting out of exhaustion. All of you stopped to ask them questions. "Where is Koga?" Kagome asked. "We lost him. As usual, he was chasing something and got carried away" one answered. "Chasing what?" Inuyasha asked. "We saw bits of flesh flying in the air and Kouga chased after it and we couldn't keep up with him" the other spoke. "Bits of flesh..." Kagome echoed. "We got to find him. The flesh must lead to Naraku or Mouryoumaru!" Inuyasha said. Followed by Kouga's comrades, the group followed Koga's scent. Soon, all of you came to a cave. In the cave, all of you saw Koga fighting a giant arm! The arm had an eye and a mouth. Tentacles grabbed Koga's legs and pulled him towards the mouth! Kagome fired an arrow and freed Kouga from the tentacles grip. All of you froze to see what the arms next move would be but then the arm began to flee out of the cave. "Diamond spear wave!" Inuyasha shouted. You blinked in confusion as Inuyasha's sword turned into crystal. Then crystal spears shot out of tessaiga! "Its a new attack Inuyasha learned while you were with Naraku" Kagome explained. The spears flew at the arm but then the arm transported itself. "Damn, it got away" Inuyasha mumbled. Kouga held Kagome's hands in his, "Kagome, thank you for saving me" he said. Kagome smiled but Inuyasha looked pissed off. "Damn wolf! You made us waste our time!!" Inuyasha spat. Koga ignored Inuyasha. "Hey, that arm looked like it was Mouryoumaru's" Bankotsu said. Miroku nodded, "Yes, it seems Mouryoumaru must have sent out his arm to eat more demons to make him stronger" Miroku said. "Yeah, he wasted his time with Koga. As a weak wolf as he is, he wouldn't help Mouryoumaru get stronger" Inuyasha didn't let down the argument. "What's that mutt-face!?" Inuyahsa had Kouga's attention. You sighed, Inuyasha argues with too many people. "You let that arm grab your legs so easily!" Inuyasha spat. "That's because my legs wouldn't move!!" Koga spat. "Your leg wouldn't move??" Kagome questioned. "Yeah, its like they froze" Koga said. You gasped, "I understand! Back when I talked with Kikyo, she said something about the priestess who created the sacred jewel and her working together to complete the jewel! Kikyo also said that the priestesses soul is one with the jewel shards. So, that must mean the priestesses soul can control the shards! She must have control over you legs since they have jewel shards in them. She wanted Mouryoumaru to get your jewel shards" you explained. There was silence. You thought over what you said and if it really did make any sense. "I'm not letting a priestess control me, no matter what it takes!" Koga said. You had a sweat drop, "How are you going to do that?" you asked. Koga pretended he didn't hear you and left the cave. All of you followed after him. Koga stopped outside of the cave and looked at his two tired men, "Hey, I have an idea" he said. "What?" one of his men asked. "Do you remember about that weapon in the graveyard? I think we should take it. With it, it will be much easier to fight" Kouga said. The three wolf demons talked among themselves. "Does anyone know what they are talking about?" you asked. Everyone shook their heads. Once the wolves finished talking, Koga burst into a run, heading East. "Wait you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha grabbed Koga, "Where are you heading off to now?" Inuyasha asked. "To get a special weapon" Koga said. Koga ran away. "If its not too much to ask but..would you wait for us to return?" one of the wolf men asked. "Alright, we'll wait" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her in anger, "Why should we wait for them! We have some of our own problems!" Inuyasha spat. "I'm worried about Koga. I want to wait for him to make sure he is ok" she said. You nodded, "I agree with Kagome. We've been running for a while and I'm tired" you complained. "YOUR TIRED!?!" Inuyasha said in shock. You smiled, "Well, I'm not fox goddess anymore. I'm just a strong fox demon now" you said. "Fine, we'll wait for the stupid wolf" Inuyasha growled. "Thanks, we won't take too long" Kouga's men said as they ran off. Inuyasha sat down with his legs crossed. You sat next to Inuyasha. All of you sat together. "You know, the priestess who created the jewel shard and Naraku have the same goal, they both want to complete the jewel for their own purposes" Miroku said. "We can't let the jewel be completed! Kohaku and Bankotsu will die" you spoke up. "Kohaku wants to sacrifice his life" Sango mumbled. "Yeah, but you don't want him to die. Besides, Kohaku would then die for nothing because Bankotsu is too greedy to give up his life" Inuyasha said. "Are you saying that I should die!?" Bankotsu spat. They were fighting again, how annoying. You quickly spoke before Inuyasha could talk back, "Sango, we are not letting your brother die. Bankotsu, I'm not letting you die either. We'll go against Kikyo's plan and destroy Naraku before they have the chance to complete the jewel" you said. Sango looked at you and her eyes got watery and she started to cry as she realizes that none of you will allow her brother to sacrifice himself. Miroku comforted her. "How exactly are we to defeat Naraku? No matter how many times we cut him or blast Naraku to pieces, he doesn't die" Inuyasha said. "We'll find another way. There has to be another way!" you said. "I agree with Sora" Kagome said. It was now agreed that no matter what, all of you will stop the jewel shard from becoming whole. Soon Koga came back with his two wolf men. Koga didn't appear to have any weapon with him. Inuyasha got up, "So, we waited for you and you come back without any weapon!?" Inuyasha spat. "Koga, explain what happened" his men encouraged him. "What happened?" you asked. "Koga's weapon his inside of his arm" the wolf demon explained. "Maybe I should use my new weapon to chop your head off!" Koga said. "Its on! Lets see this weapon of yours!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha was forced to the ground by his necklace. Bankotsu pointed at Inuyasha and laughed at him. "Koga, why don't you join us?" Kagome offered. Kouga shook his head, "Traveling with that mutt? No thanks" Koga said as he ran away. This men followed after him. Kagome looked on at Koga, "Strange" she whispered. "What is it?" you asked. "His jewel shards in Koga's legs are being protected by some power. But its weak" she said. "Must be something to do with his new weapon" Bankotsu said. You watched as Kouga ran into the distance. Bankotsu, Kohaku, and Kouga's jewel shards are all that's left for Naraku and Kikyo to collect. Kouga himself should be very careful, he has been dependant on those shards for too long. Who knows what could happen if he loses them.

Its been a few days. You were growing uptight. How the heck will Naraku be defeated without completing the jewel? You had to deal with Bankotsu and Inuyasha arguing like little boys the entire way. Bankotsu sometimes purposefully gets Inuyasha angry so he can laugh when Kagome tells Inuyasha so sit. You wondered if Inuyasha and Bankotsu will ever tell each other that their sorry. But, you knew that would never happen. "Its getting dark. We should stay at an inn in the next village" you said as you yawned. Kagome nodded in agreement. You looked around you, the darkness of the forest felt calming. The fireflies were so pretty. For once, no one was arguing. Then the silence was broken by screaming in the distance. It sounded like a small village was up ahead. "I hear something. I think a village is being attacked" you said. Bankotsu and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Don't get in my way!" they both said at the same time as they ran towards the screaming. You and the whole group sighed. "Better chase after them" Sango growled. All of you ran after Inuyasha and Bankotsu to come to a village that was under attack by a large demon. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were at the demons feet. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. "Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu yelled. Both of thier attacks ripped through the ground. But the two attacks crashed into each other, canceling each other out. "Idiot! I told you to stay out of my way!" Bankotsu spat. "You should drop that sword and know your place!" Inuyasha spat back. While the two of them argued the demon was stepping on people's homes. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked the demon up. You walked up to Bankotsu and Inuyasha, "Are either of you hurt?" you asked. "No" they both said. There was such a dark aura between them. This will only get worse. "Thank you so much monk" the villagers praised Miroku. "Don't mention it" he said. Inuyasha and Bankotsu turned to Miroku with their eyebrows twitching, they were jealous of the attention. "Could you stay at this village for a while? This village has been attacked over and over by demons. Each night the demons keep getting stronger. "Should we check it out?" Sango asked. "No! Why do we keep helping others when we have our own problems?" Inuyasha complained. "Ok Inuyasha, you can stay here and wait for us with Bankotsu, Kagome, and Sora" Miroku said. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched and he looked at Bankotsu. Sango and Miroku flew away on Kirara. All of you sat outside waiting for Miroku's and Sango's return. "I too am getting tired of helping others" you mumbled. Inuyasha nodded, "Humans are so weak. They should take care of their own troubles" he said. "What did you say!?" Bankotsu raised his voice, preparing to argue. "Inuyasha, you should calm down. Its not so bad helping others" Shippo dared to speak up. Inuyasha then stared darkly at Shippo, "Ya know, those large demons must be really hungry. They must be hunting right now, searching for other small demons to eat" Inuyasha said teasingly. Shippo took him seriously and looked scared. Surprisingly, Bankotsu joined Inuyasha in teasing Shippo, "Yeah, I know from experience. They prefer young little fox demons the best. They especially love the tails" Bankotsu said. Poor Shippo was shaking in fear, but then he stopped. "You idiots hate each other and yet both of you join together at teasing me!?" Shippo spat. "Idiots?" Inuyasha and Bankotsu echoed. Inuyasha and Bankotsu then sent Shippo flying into the distance. Bankotsu and Inuyasha sat down, "Kids can be so annoying" Bankotsu mumbled. "You shouldn't have thrown Shippo! He is just a little kid!" Kagome said. Inuyasha then stood up and looked into the dark forest, "You can come out. I knew we were being watched the whole time" Inuyasha said. Your ears twitched, you did hear some russling. No one answered Inuyasha. "Wind Scar" Inuyasha said as he threw his sword to the ground. Tree's were cut to pieces but no one was there. "He or she or it got away, it was spying on us" Inuyasha said.


	54. Chapter 54 Tainted Shard

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 53  
Tainted Shard

"We should find Shippo" Kagome said. "Fine" Inuyasha mumbled. "You guys can go on without me" Bankotsu said. You looked closely at Bankotsu. He looked very tired. "Alright, lets go" Kagome said as she went into the forest. "I'll stay with Bankotsu" you said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and left. You smiled at Bankotsu to cheer him up. He didn't look so good. He was pale. "What's up with that fake smile?" Bankotsu asked. "Nothing, its just you don't look so good. Are you sick?" you asked. Bankotsu shrugged, "I don't know" he mumbled. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk. Was he depressed? You didn't know what to do to cheer him up. "It seems you need some help" said a oh too familiar voice. The voice made you and Bankotsu jump up. "Naraku!?" you spat. "Sora, still alive are we?" Naraku appeared next to you and put his hand on your shoulder. A long shiver went down your spine, your eyes were full of fear. Bankotsu saw the fear in your eyes, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Bankotsu spat. He ran to Naraku with his Banryu and prepared to slash him in half. Naraku dodged and Bankotsu's Banryu made a large hole in the ground. "Ah, so its true that you have a new Banryu" Naraku said. "Sora, get behind me" Bankotsu ordered. You nodded and ran behind him. You felt like such a coward. "Hm, still in love with a demon? And after all you said about how you hate demons" Naraku said. You looked at the ground, Naraku had a point. "Shut up!" Bankotsu yelled as he threw his sword to the ground and a pink blast flew towards Naraku. It slashed though Naraku's body but then came back together, "Its impossible to kill me with that sword" Naraku laughed. "But let me get to the point of why I'm here. I'll make my point clear" Naraku said. Bankotsu suddenly yelled in pain and grabbed his wrist with the jewel shard in it. "Bankotsu, I've come to take you with me. Do you really think you'll continue to live like this? Your life hanging from a jewel shard. Its a pathetic life. You and me made a deal, you defeat my enemy's. And I'll keep you and your comrades alive. There is no turning back now. That jewel shard in your wrist is going to be tainted with my power, you'll follow my orders" Naraku said. Bankotsu fell to his knees. You ran to him, "No Sora!! Stay back, don't get close to me!!" Bankotsu spat. You stopped and watched with fear still in your eyes. You shook your fear out of you and looked at Naraku and grabbed a leaf and turned it into a sword. "I'm not letting you do such a thing!" you spat. You ran at Naraku with your sword. Naraku dodged and tripped you, "Sora, it seems you are now just a fox demon, how sad" Naraku chuckled. He then ran to Bankotsu and grabbed Bankotsu's wrist. Bankotsu screamed as he felt his jewel shard become severely tainted.

*meanwhile*  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were walking on their way back to Sora and Bankotsu. "I can't believe you and Bankotsu turned against me like that!!" Shippo spat. "It serves you right" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome then stopped, "I sense Bankotsu's jewel shard. Its..different from when we last saw him. Its...tainted in hate" she said. "What?!" Inuyasha then sniffed the air. "NARAKU'S SCENT!" he yelled as he burst into a run.

*back to you*  
"Bankotsu, all your life you killed people and demons of all kinds. And yet you are unable to kill this fox demon?" Naraku said. Bankotsu closed his eyes and bared his teeth as he fought against the jewel shard. "Let go of him!" you demanded as you got up and ran to Naraku without a weapon. Your claws drilled through Naraku's chest. But his flesh came back to him. "Yes Bankotsu, have you forgotten who you are? The leader of a powerful group of murderers. Have you forgotten your comrades? The death of your comrades, your death, your comrades dying again, becoming undead. Its all Sora's doing. She is the one who put you through all of this. If she didn't exist, you could still be in the Band of Seven with your comrades" Naraku said. "Don't listen to him Bankotsu! Don't be stupid! He is pure evil and only lies!" you yelled. "Sora..I.." Bankotsu was still fighting it. Then Naraku turned to you, "You really are annoying to have around. I suppose we should go somewhere where Bankotsu won't be distracted" he said. He then started to disappear along with Bankotsu. A miasma then came and you had to stay away. When the miasma went away, both Bankotsu and Naraku were gone. "No.." you whispered and ran around, trying to catch a trail or clue or something of where they went. "Sora? What happened?" Inuyasha asked. You turned to Inuyasha with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. Kagome then looked sadly at you, "Where is he? Where is Bankotsu?" she asked. You turned and looked at the stary sky, "I tried to fight Naraku. But...I'm not strong enough. He took Bankotsu away" you said. Inuyasha walked up to you and put his hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, Bankotsu won't give into Naraku so easy" Inuyasha said.

*few days later*  
You and the gang haven't found any sign of Naraku or Bankotsu. You didn't talk to anyone. You kept telling yourself that Bankotsu is still alive. But...what if Naraku took away Bankotsu's jewel shard? "Maybe it would be best if we drop Sora off at Keade's village? Kitsumi always is really good at cheering her up" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "I heard that, I'm not stopping anywhere" you growled. Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Come out! Stop spying on us!" he spat and looked behind you. All of you blinked in confusion. "We're being watched. By the same person since last time. This time he won't get away!" Inuyasha spat. He took out his sword. "Ok, I give in, you found me" said a voice. Out of the bushes came out a man. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail. His ears were pointed, he was a demon. He also had a sword on his back. His dark black eyes stared into yours. "You smell of Naraku!" Inuyasha spat. He stopped staring at you and smiled at Inuyasha, "Yep!" he said cheerfully. "Stop acting to innocent! Tell us who your are!" Inuyasha demanded. "Oh, I'm Byakuya. I was created by Naraku just yesterday. Meant to replace Kagura" he introduced himself. Inuyasha ran to attack Byakuya. Byakuya dodged, "I didn't come to fight. Merely to examine" he said. He ran away from Inuyasha. Byakuya began folding a peice of paper into a paper crane and threw it to the ground. The little paper crane turned into a gaint one! He jumped onto the giant paper crane and flew away and disappeared. "Dammit! He was spying on us more than once!" Inuyasha spat. "He had the power to turn that paper crane into a big flying one, kinda like Kagura's feather" Kagome said. You looked to where Byakuya disappeared at, something about him did make you think of Kagura. But why was he spying on you?

*meanwhile*  
Byakuya entered the house, "Naraku? You there?" he asked. He entered one of the room and smiled when he saw Naraku with Bankotsu next to him. Bankotsu was unconious and was tangled in what looked like a spider web. Bankotsu's jewel shard was completely black. "Byakuya, what did you find out this time?" Naraku asked. "Well, they are searching for Bankotsu" Byakuya answered. Naraku nodded, "Then we will give them Bankotsu" Naraku whispered.

You were tired but couldn't sleep. Was Bankotsu safe? You shivered, not because it was cold but a shiver of fear. Your friends were concerned for you. "Should we take a rest?" Miroku suggested. "No, we need to defeat Naraku" you growled. "I brought a special treat for us to eat" Kagome tried to cheer you up. "Great, we'll eat it later" you growled. "Sora, your getting too worked up. You should of stayed with Keade" Inuyasha said. "None of you are stopping me" you whispered. You were slowly becoming obsessive on defeating Naraku. You were tired of traveling endlessly in search of him. You were tired of fearing him. You promised that Naraku will die. You looked into the distance and gasped. Bankotsu was walking up the trail! You stopped and stared. Your friends stopped behind you and did the same. Bankotsu didn't have his Banryu with him. Instead, he had a different looking sword, it was as big as Banryu but it had a different blade shape. It was curved a little like Inuyasha's sword. "Stay back Sora" Inuyasha said but you ignored him and ran to Bankotsu. "No Sora! Get away from him! His jewel shard is severely tainted!" Kagome yelled. You kept on running to Bankotsu. "Sora! He also has tainted shards in that sword!" Kagome shouted. You ran to Bankotsu and hugged him, you couldn't stop yourself. Bankotsu grabbed your head and tried to twist it. You panicked and stepped back, he just tried to kill you. Bankotsu pointed the blade at you, "Don't hug me you wench!" he spat. You looked into his eyes. Those weren't the eyes of the Bankotsu you knew. These were the eyes of the leader of the Band of Seven, no...more evil. He then looked at Inuyasha, "You and me have a battle to finish" Bankotsu said. Inuyasha didn't draw out his sword. You didn't know what to do, you looked desperately for help from your friends. Miroku stepped up, "Bankotsu is not possessed by Naraku. He is following his own will, but his will is under the power of his jewel shard" Miroku said. "Don't talk like I'm not here" Bankotsu said. "Why? Why would you want to continue your fight with Inuyasha?" you asked him. "I still need to avenge my comrades. Besides, I hate demons and half-demons" he said. You stood between him and Inuyasha. "No one is going to die" you said bravely. Bankotsu seemed amused by your bravery and then he ran at you and punched you. You didn't fight back. You closed your eyes and took the punching. He kicked your to the ground. "Sora!" Inuyasha ran to you. Bankotsu was kicking you. "Stop Bankotsu! You don't know what your doing!" Sango yelled. You had tears in your eyes as he kicked you over and over. "Fine Bankotsu! I'll fight you as long as you stop doing that to Sora!" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu smiled and stopped kicking you and he ran to Inuyasha. Then Byakuya appeared between Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Bankotsu stopped running and stared at Byakuya. "I've been sent by Naraku to give you and Inuyasha a better place to fight...without distractions" Byakuya said. All of you stared at Byakuya with interest, not knowing what he meant. Byakuya then held out his hand and a black ball was in his palm. The black ball quickly began to expand! You watched as the ball shallowed up Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Byakuya then threw the black ball that was now as large as a house into the air where it stayed. Byakuya then turned to you, "Now Bankotsu can kill Inuyasha without you as a distraction" he said. "W-what did you do!?" you asked. Byakuya turned and looked at the black ball in the air, "As we speak, Inuyasha and Bankotsu are in a alternate world. I have the power to transport people there. Now nothing will stop them from killing one another" Byakuya said. "Not if I have a say in it!" you spat as you ran and jumped towards the black ball only to hit a barrier...

*meanwhile*  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, "What the.." he got up and looked around him. He was a rock that was floating in what seemed like empty space. It was like he was in space! Many large rocks floated around, Bankotsu stood on one of them. "I understand now. Byakuya sent us here so I won't have to deal with your friends. Just you and me" he said as he prepared for battle. He jumped to Inuyasha and broke the rock Inuyasha stood on. Inuyasha fell a long ways onto a rock below him. He looked above him to see Bankotsu flying towards him with the sword pointed at him. Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock, desperately dodging attacks. "I'm not fighting you. Your merely under Naraku's control" Inuyasha said. "Then you'll die here!" Bankotsu spat and he jumped from a rock and kicked of it and slashed Inuyasha with the strange sword. Inuyasha fell off the rock and landed farther down, he touched his wounded leg and hissed in pain. "Draw out your sword Inuyasha. Use your wind scar" Bankotsu said. Inuyasha touched his hurt leg and thought about it. "Don't take so long!" Bankotsu said as he raised the sword high. The sword began to charge with power. "That sword is made by Naraku. Its probably more evil than your Banryu!" Inuyasha spat. "Dragon Thunder!" Bankotsu yelled. Huge bolts of lightening crashed into all the rocks. On of the bolts hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as he fell until he hit into another rock. He then made up his mind and drawed out his sword, "I'll break that damn sword in half" Inuyasha said. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sent a yellow blast at Bankotsu. Bankotsu smiled and put his sword out in front of him, "Dragon Blast!" he yelled as the wind scar got sucked up into Bankotsu's sword. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. Then a gigantic red and yellow blast came out of Bankotsu's sword and it came flying towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly ran and jumped onto another boulder. The blast hit where Inuyasha once stood and it eliminated all the rocks within a couple hundred feet. "What the.." Inuyasha said stunned. "Like my new attack? Its sucks up demonic energy and combined's it with its own power and throws it back at the enemy. I have to thank Naraku for it" Bankotsu said. "Idiot! This is just like when we were in that cave! Your sword is taking over you! Naraku is only using you!" Inuyasha spat. "Yes but this time Sora isn't going to stop me" Bankotsu said. "Sora isn't the one who stopped you! By seeing Sora you were able to think straight! Only you can stop yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. "Gosh, doesn't your voice ever get tired?" Bankotsu laughed. "I don't understand why Sora loves you! You killed hundreds of innocent lives for your own enjoyment! While Sora respects all lives and is kind and gentle. You compared to her..." Inuyasha growled. "Enough chit chat!" Bankotsu said as he charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha charged at Bankotsu, "I'm going to break that sword!" he said. He and Bankotsu's sword clashed, Inuyasha could almost feel the shards vibrate with power in the sword. "Demons, they don't understand anything. Not even Sora" Bankotsu said. He then tripped Inuyasha to the ground and pinned Inuyasha down. "Now your gonna die" Bankotsu smiled as he raised his sword. But then he hesitated and stared down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the chance and kicked Bankotsu off him. Bankotsu staggered backwards. "Why did you hesitate?" Inuyasha asked. "Shut up!" Bankotsu yelled as he threw his sword to the ground. A pink blast ripped towards Inuyasha. It hit Inuyasha and he fell and skidded across the hard ground. Bankotsu quickly created another blast that ripped through the ground. Inuyasha quickly got up and use his wind scar. Bankotsu smiled as he ran towards both blasts. His sword sucked up both blasts before they could hit each other. "Dragon Blast!" he yelled as his sword threw a giant blast at Inuyasha. It was dragon hammer, wind scar, and fire combinded. Inuyasha was going to die if the blast hit him! He hesitated when he thought of Sora but then he looked at the blast, "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled. The blast turned around with wind rotating around it, it flew at Bankotsu! Bankotsu looked shocked for only a moment, "Dragon Blast" he said again as the sucked up the Backlash Wave and let go of it and let it fly at Inuyasha. It was now twice as strong as Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. "Backlash Wave" Inuyasha said again. They kept boucing the attack back at one another. Each time the blast got larger and stronger and hotter. Soon the blast was so big that it exploded.


	55. Chapter 55 Demon Tears

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 54  
Demon Tears

You stared at the black ball. You couldn't think, you were too scared to think. Then you saw a small red glow in the balls blackness. The red glow expanded until it filled the entire ball and it exploded! You saw two figures fall out of it. Bankotsu and Inuyasha! You watched as they landed on the ground. They both landed on their feet. They were dirty and beaten up from the explosion. Inuyasha closed his eyes and collapsed unconscious. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome ran to him, her eyes filled with worry. Bankotsu walked up to where Kagome hovered over Inuyasha. He held up his sword, prepared to cut the two of them in half! "Bankotsu!! Don't!!" you ran and stood in front of him, blocking him from Kagome and Inuyasha. Bankotsu didn't hesitate, he slashed his sword down on you. You backed up and cried in pain. He sliced down your left arm. "Sora no!" Miroku ran to protect you. Bankotsu turned and punched Miroku in the stomach. Miroku fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "Stop hurting them" you demanded. "You're right, I should kill you first" Bankotsu said. Sango ran to protect you but she hit a barrier of fox fire. "Don't come near Sango!" you yelled. You then looked at Bankotsu, you didn't want him to hurt your friends. If he is hurting anyone, it will be you. You burst into a run, knowing Bankotsu will chase after you. "You need to catch me if you want to kill me!" you said. Bankotsu ran after you. You had to lead him away from your friends. You ran till you were out of your breath and forgot how long you ran. Bankotsu was right behind you and kicked you hard in the back. You heard your back crack and the kick was so powerful it sent you crashing into a tree. Bankotsu grabbed you and turned you around, "This is it for you, I'm going to torture you till you break down" Bankotsu said. "Oh, so that is what you've done to those innocent people" you said. Bankotsu then put his hand on your wounded arm and squeezed. You screamed in pain as he squeezed your wounded left arm. He smiled as you screamed. You forced yourself to stay calm and look at him in the eyes. You stared into his, such anger was in his eyes. "Why are you so mad? Why do you hate demons?" you asked. "You ask many questions. Its annoying!" he said, he then stuck his fingers into your arm. You hissed in pain. "I hate demons because they think they are so such better than humans. They need to know their place" Bankotsu said. "You don't know what your talking about. I would love to be human. Have a normal life. Demons are always rejected by people like you and are killed for no reason. Demons can be like people. We are all different. Each individual is different. You shouldn't think of me like this just because I'm a demon! I don't think your weak!" you said with bravery. "Shut the hell up! Its all your fault I'm like this! Its your fault Jakotsu is dead! Its your fault my life got mixed up into this battle between two stupid half-demons!!" Bankotsu yelled. A tear went down your eye, "Maybe your right..it could be my fault" you started to cry. Bankotsu banged you into the tree, "Stop crying!!" he spat. You started to hug him and cried harder. Bankotsu slammed you into the tree over and over. "I SAID STOP!" he spat. You wouldn't let go of him, you continued to cry. "I'm sorry! I couldn't save you! This is all my fault!" you cried. "Get off me you stupid demon!" he yelled. He punched you till you let go of him. He then pinned you to the ground and punched you over and over. He was beating the hell out of you. He then stopped for a minute to breath. Even though your were beaten till you were numb you still tried to talk to him, "Jakotsu's death really must have hurt. It must be terrible for your brother, the only one who understands you to die" you whispered. "Shut up! You don't understand me!" he stabbed you in the shoulder with his sword. You were shaking from the pain. "But I do understand you..."

*flashback*  
You wanted Bankotsu to forgive you for what you said earlier. "I'm sorry, I did not know that what I said earlier would upset you so much. Please forgive me" it takes a lot for you to say sorry. You usually wait for the other person to say it first. But Bankotsu was just as stubborn as Inuyasha, you knew he would never say sorry for something like that. Then, when you thought about it, strangely him and Inuyasha are very alike. Bankotsu turned to you, his blue eyes looking into your orange eyes. "I'm sorry too" he said. For a moment all was quiet, a breeze past by. "I never seen a demon cry before. I never thought they did" Bankotsu said. You remembered when you cried when Bankotsu rapped a human girl and then killed her. "Well, it won't be the last" you told him. "Its so ironic, me being a human and I'm the one who kills and gets joy from it. As for you, you are so caring and gentle and kind. More kind than any human I've ever known" Bankotsu said. You were flattered. "Sora? Do you hate me for killing so many people?" Bankotsu asked. You took a deep breath and spoke from the heart. "Yes, I do hate you for killing so many people and demons. I fear you when you fight. But I love you for your childlike personality, your sense of humor, your loyalty. I admire you for your courage and you are pretty damn powerful for a human. I could go on forever for reasons to dislike you and like you. The point is that even though you are so evil and dangerous, you are kind to me. The only other human who I befriended was Kikyo. And she is the most pure, good, kindhearted person ever. And you and her both accepted me. You a cold killer and her a priestess. I feel so safe by you side..." you could not talk anymore. Bankotsu canceled what you were about to say by kissing you on the lips.

*end flashback*  
"I feel that I do understand you. That time you kissed me, I wondered why you kissed me. And now I know, its because you felt that I understood you. The Band of Seven only understood your killing side, and only liked you for that. Jakotsu understood you more than I ever did. More than I probably ever will. But you also understand me, right?" you asked. The blade in your shoulder started in twist in your flesh, "Don't talk! You fox wench!" he yelled. You closed your eyes as you felt the blade twist in you. "I want us to defeat Naraku together. Then we can live normally. We don't have to be together if you don't want to. But if you want, we could live together in a village, along with Miroku and Sango. And Inuyasha and Kagome would work out a way to be together. Koga could visit sometimes. We could live happy together..or apart, just as long as its happy" you whispered. You then started to cry harder. Bankotsu then took the blade out of you and forced you to sit up, "I'll get you to shut up permanently!!" he spat. You leaned your head against the tree and whispered, "When I was small, I dreamed of meeting a human who accepted me and took care of me. Someone who would make me laugh all the time. Someone who would protect me...that dream came true" you said. Bankotsu voice was then shaky, "S-Shut up!" he said. He then powerfully punched you in the forehead. It was so powerful, it felt as if it broke your skull. Blood went down your face. Your vision went fuzzy. Bankotsu got up, "I'm leaving you here to die" he said as he walked away. You got up and walked after him but you were dizzy and tripped and fell.

*meanwhile*  
Kikyo walked through the forest with Kohaku close behind her. "What do you mean you won't take my jewel shard?" Kohaku asked. "Your life hangs on to that shard. Your sister would be very sad if you die. "But you said that completeing the jewel will defeat Naraku!!" Kohaku spat. "I changed my mind. I didn't realize that your life also hanged by that shard. Instead I'll protect you" Kikyo said. There was silence and Kikyo stopped in her tracks. She took out an arrow. "Lady Kikyo, what's wrong?" Kohaku asked. She pointed the arrow at Bankotsu who stood in front of her. "Your jewel shard...its severely tainted" Kikyo said. Kohaku looked at Bankotsu with interest. "Don't get near him Kohaku" Kikyo warned as she prepared to fire the arrow. "No Kikyo! Don't!" Kohaku said. Bankotsu stared at Kikyo and Kohaku, looking amused, "So, you plan to take my jewel shard? I think someone like you is too easy to kill, but I'll have some fun" he said. "There is blood on your knuckles, the blood isn't yours" Kikyo said. "Ah yes, that must be Sora's blood" Bankotsu said. Kikyo's eyes widened with shock. "Bankotsu, what happened to you?" Kohaku asked. "His jewel shard is badly tainted. There are jewel shards in that sword too. That sword is evil. Naraku must have gained control over him. But only weaklings can be so easily controlled" Kikyo said. Bankotsu then looked pissed and ran at Kikyo with his sword. Kohaku pushed Kikyo out of the way. "I'll put his soul to peace" Kikyo said as she fired an arrow. It just missed Bankotsu's jewel shard, "You wish!" he spat. "No Kikyo! Don't kill him! He wasn't like this when I was traveling with him. We can't kill him!" Kohaku said. Kikyo then dropped her bow and arrows and ran to Bankotsu. Kohaku watched in fear. Bankotsu tried to swing his sword at her but as he raised his sword, she grabbed his wrist and started to purify the tainted jewel shard. Bankotsu dropped the sword. Kikyo then let go of him. He stepped backwards and felt his wrist. "T-thanks, I owe you one Kikyo" he said. He then quickly turned around and ran away, leaving the sword behind. "Wait Bankotsu!" Kohaku was going to run after Bankotsu but Kikyo stopped him, "No Kohaku, he has some other business to attend to" she smiled and little as they continued walking, also leaving the sword there.

*back to you*  
You crawled on the ground, following Bankotsu's scent. Your blood trailed behind you. Your vision sucked. It was blurry and dark. Then you heard a snap of a twig. You stopped crawling and looked around. Then you saw someone's feet in front of you. You looked up to see Bankotsu standing over you. You could barely see him. You crawled backwards, out of fear that he decided to kill you now. You backed into a tree. His hand reached out to you, was he going to hurt you? You closed your eyes and shivered. But his hand gently stroked your bleeding cheek. "B-Bankotsu.." you whispered. "Shhh, its going to be ok" he whispered back. You were still scared though. Bankotsu examined you and hid his eyes. He gently picked you up and carried you. You went unconscious.

*while your unconscious*  
Bankotsu walked up the trail with Sora in his arms. He looked at Sora's hurt arm. Her hurt shoulder. Her bleeding face. She had so many bruises. He hugged her closer to him. He couldn't think of words to describe how sorry he was. Bankotsu laid her on the ground and ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around her forehead, kinda like a headband. "Bankotsu, is that you!?" Kagome and the gang ran to him. "Your shard, its pure now" Kagome said. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and looked at Sora, "What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha spat. Bankotsu quickly stood up and faced Inuyasha, "I'm sorry ok! I'm nothing but a human who is full of himself and is easily controlled!" he spat. Inuyasha quickly bent over to examine Sora. "You bastard.." Inuyasha whispered. Bankotsu didn't talk back. "We should take her to Keade" Kagome said.

*wake up*  
You touched your forehead to feel cloth. "Sora, you awake?" it was Kitsumi's voice. You nodded and opened your eyes, your vision was back to normal. Kitsumi sat by you and handed you some water. You quickly drank it. "Where is Bankotsu?" you asked. "Keade is talking to him" Kitsumi said. You tried to get up but fell back down. "Don't move, your wounds have not healed" Kitsumi said. "I need to see Bankotsu" you said. Kitsumi nodded, "Then I'll get him for you" she left the room. You really did want to see him. You still felt really light headed. Bankotsu then entered the room and he sat by you, he hid his eyes, it was as if he was scared to look at you. You smiled at him, "Your not hurt at all are you?" you asked. "Idiot, why didn't you fight back!?" Bankotsu asked. "I didn't want to hurt you" you said. Bankotsu then punched the ground, "Thats no excuse! I could have killed you! I was going to kill you!" he yelled. "But you didn't" you said. "You could have at least put me under that sleeping spell or made yourself invisible" Bankotsu said. You didn't say anything. Keade then entered the room. "Kitsumi was shocked to hear that your not goddess anymore" she said. "She'll be even more shocked when I tell her that I want her to replace me as goddess" you mumbled. "Inuyasha, Kagome and the others went away to keep on searching for Naraku" Keade said. You nodded and laid your head on your pillow, "I'm getting tired of this" you growled. "Lady Keade come here for a second" Toru yelled from outside. Keade left the room. "Do you remember everything that you did when your jewel shard was tainted?" you asked. Bankotsu didn't answer your question. "You said that when you were little, you dreamed of meeting a human who accepted you. A human who makes you laugh and protects you. And you said that dream came true..." Bankotsu mumbled. "When I was small, I dreamed of being human. I thought that all humans were weak and kind. I thought that demons are hated by humans because humans think we are monsters. I didn't want to be thought of as a monster. I wanted to be a human" you said. Bankotsu's hands turned into fists and he looked at you, "And I'm one of those humans who think of all demons are monsters. I'm such an idiot" he whispered. "But now I am happy to be a demon. I'm proud of who I am. I learned that not all humans are weak. Not all humans are kind. Not all demons are monsters. I just want both humans and demons to understand that" you said. "And when I met you. I saw that you thought of demons to be monsters. I wanted to prove you wrong for a long time. It was selfish of me to want to change you like that" you said. Bankotsu shook his head, "No, its not selfish" he said. "I'm sorry for Jakotsu's death" you changed the subject. "Don't be silly. Its not your fault for that either" Bankotsu mumbled. You sighed, "Do you still hate Inuyasha?" you asked. "Not as much as I used to. He is getting better" he then touched your forehead. "I'm sorry for hurting you like this. Sorry isn't enough..." he whispered. "Your forgiven. But you need some anger management" you teased. "You need to stop crying so much" Bankotsu said. "I've been trying" you said. "Then I'll try and get anger management" Bankotsu joked. Kitsumi then came into the room, "Bankotsu, I want to talk with you outside" she demanded. She didn't look all so happy. There was a fire in her eyes. Bankotsu frowned, "Why?" he asked. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" she spat. Bankotsu sighed and got up and went outside with Kitsumi. You had a little hunch on what Kitsumi was planning on telling him.

*meanwhile*Kitsumi sat down in the grass and Bankotsu sat next to her. "Sora is way too forgiving. If I were her, I'd beat your brains out" Kitsumi sighed. "So your going to punish me or something?" Bankotsu asked. Kitsumi shook her head, "Actually I want to tell you some things about Sora, things that you should always remember" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu then seemed interested. "Do you know how me and Sora became friends?" Kitsumi asked. "Not really" Bankotsu answered. "When you died, Sora was all alone and she laid on your grave. Fox demons like us feel comfort when near the dead. It was all she had to keep it together. Then I came by and tried to talk her into joining me and to drink blood. Besides, its what I did when my love died. She wouldn't do it, she said that she still had her pride. At that time, I was starving. As you know, I used to eat dead human bodys. I couldn't help it and I started to dig up your grave, wanting to eat your dead body. Sora stopped me, it was as if she could read into my heart. She told me that we were alike. We were both cold and hungry. We were both fox demons. We were both alone in the world. At fist I ignored her but then I remembered who I used to be, before he died. Then I agreed to stop drinking blood and to live with Sora" Kitsumi said. "Interesting story" Bankotsu said. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Kitsumi yelled. Bankotsu had a sweatdrop and Kitsumi continued, "Yes, we both lived in a village together in human forms. It was a hard life and one Sora hated. She hated hiding her true self. But she stuck with me and took great care of me. But what I never realized was, she was still alone...

*flashback*  
Kitsumi came into the house with a big smile on her face. It was pouring rain outside. "Yo Sora! I got your favorite foods!" she said. The house was completely empty. "Sora?" Kitsumi called but no answer. Kitsumi blinked in confusion and put the food on the table and went outside. She went up to one of the villager, "Hey, have you seen Sora?" she asked. "Ah yes, she said to tell you she was going to leave for a while, to visit someone or something..." the villager said. Kitsumi then frowned and ran inside. She grabbed a hat to shield her head from the rain and a blanket. Kitsumi then went outside in the pouring rain and knew exactly where to go. She ran all the way to the village where the Band of Seven was buried. Once at the village there was the sound of thunder. It was one hell of a storm. Kitsumi then saw a body lying on the Band of Seven's grave. It was Sora, she was in the mud. She was surrounded by a gang of human kids. "Yo fox demon, show us a magic trick" one yelled. Another of the kids threw a rock at Sora. Kitsumi ran to the group of kids, she beat them up till they ran away crying. Kitsumi turned to Sora, "Sora? Are you alright?" she asked. Sora raised her head, "Kitsumi?" she said. Poor Sora was shivering. You wouldn't be able to tell if she was crying or if it was the rain. Kitsumi handed Sora the blanket, "Idiot! Why go out in the pouring rain!! Do you know how worried I was!?!" Kitsumi spat. Sora took the blanket and wrapped herself in it, "I-I *sniff*" Sora was crying. "And why let those village kids hurt you and insult you like that?! You should have killed them!" Kitsumi said. "Why even worry about me?" Sora asked. "What kind of question is that!?! We're close friends, that's why!" Kitsumi said. "No..I'm just in your way. If I wasn't around, you could drink all the blood you want" Sora said. "I don't want blood!" Kitsumi said. Sora shoot closer to the gravestone and closed her eyes. "Just leave me.." she whispered. "Sora, I know what its like to lose a human man" Kitsumi said. Sora shook her head, "No you don't! Right after he died, you drank blood and forgot about him! But I'm still suffering!!!!" she cried. Kitsumi then for once, had a look of sympathy. Sora cried, "Its all my fault this happened! I'll never forgive myself!!" she yelled. Kitsumi then sat in the mud with Sora and hugged her. Sora cried on Kitsumi's shoulder. "Com'on, lets go home and have some warm food" Kitsumi said.

*end flashback*  
"I was stupid. She took care of me and kept acting strong. But I never knew she was still suffering so much. Ever since then, I took care of her and made her laugh and smile as much as I could. Sora was right, I barely remember the human I was in love with. Now, I don't even remember his name.." a tear went down Kitsumi's face but she quickly wiped it away before Bankotsu saw it. "You think you understand Sora, but you don't. She is always sad because of so many things. She's been through a lot. But..all she needs is for someone to make her laugh and smile. Bankotsu, I noticed she is slowly becoming less sad when you're here. So I want you to promise me one thing.." Kitsumi said. "What?" Bankotsu asked. "Promise you'll stay alive. And that you'll keep Sora happy" Kitsumi said. Bankotsu looked at the ground, "How do you expect me to keep such a promise?" he asked. "I suppose you have a point..your too weak to stay alive" Kitsumi laughed. "What!?!" Bankotsu spat. Kitsumi's eyes sparkled, she loved teasing Bankotsu.


	56. Chapter 56 Kikyo's Final Words

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 55  
Kikyo's Final Words

*dreaming*  
You stood in a field on a hill. "I remember this place. This is where Inuyasha and Kikyo planned to met each other and use the jewel to make Inuyasha human" you said to yourself. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of you, the figure was Kikyo. She looked badly hurt. "Kikyo?" you noticed that most of the sacred jewel was in her heart. The sacred jewel was tainted black. "Sora, it seems I can get in contact with you" she said. "What are you talking about?" you were confused. Kikyo put her hand on her chest and hissed in pain. "What's happening?!" you asked. "Sora, I have much to tell you" she whispered. She sat on the ground and you sat across from her. "Naraku is starting to weaken. The time for him to die is very soon. You must not complete the jewel" she said. "But..but last time you told me to its the only way!" you said. Kikyo shook her head, "I was wrong. Naraku is way too strong.." she touched the jewel and hissed in pain again. "Kikyo, don't you want to see Inuyasha and tell him this?" you asked. Kikyo smiled and somehow seemed amused, "No Sora, I cannot see him again" she said. Something about Kikyo seemed so happy and peaceful and yet sad, but it was mostly happy. "Bankotsu and Kohaku must keep their shards close to them. No matter what it takes, the jewel has to stay broken" she said. You nodded, "Alright, got it" you said. "Everyone will have to work together to destroy Naraku. By that, I mean everyone" she said. A breeze past by and the tall grass made ripples as if it was water. "Sora, you need to become stronger both physically and in spirit. Bankotsu needs to learn to stay in control. I want you to protect Bankotsu's jewel shard no matter what" she said. "But Kikyo, why are you leaving all this information to me?" you asked. "Sora..you are such a good friend" Kikyo said. She didn't answer your question. "You and me are alike in many ways. We both wanted to live normal lives..and in the end we both share fate" she whispered. You smiled, "Yeah, your a great friend too. When you were alive we did have lots of fun together. Sometimes I wish we could do that now but.." you then felt depressed all the sudden. "Its too late for thinking of those times. Sora, I want you to live happy. No matter who is alive or who is dead. There is always someone there for you" Kikyo said, her body then began to fade away. "Kikyo!? Whats happening?! Why did you tell me all this?!" you asked. You grabbed her hand and felt it as it slowly disappeared. "Sora..never forget me.." she whispered. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THIS IS THE LAST TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER!!?" you asked. Kikyo had a peaceful smile on her face. "Kikyo! No.." you then hugged the fading body until it was gone.

*wake up*  
You felt something wet on your face. Tears went down your cheeks. You opened your eyes and jumped up out of the covers. Bankotsu was sleeping by your side. You tried to remember what you just dreamed about. "Kikyo, she said..she would protect me.." you whispered to yourself. You shook Bankotsu, trying to hold back your tears. Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked at you, "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked. "I-I think Kikyo is dead" you whispered. Bankotsu sat up, "Why do you think that?" he asked. "I had a dream and we talked together and it sounded like she was saying her last goodbye. I barely remember what we were talking about.." you said. "Don't worry, its just a stupid dream" Bankotsu mumbled. "You don't understand. My dreams are different" you said. Then you heard a loud thunder strike. You squeaked in fear and jumped onto Bankotsu. Bankotsu sighed, "Great, don't tell you your scared of thunder" he said. You nodded, "Yes, ever since I was a little girl" you said. "You weren't scared of the thunder when you tried to attack me while you were under Naraku's control" Bankotsu said. "That's because I was possessed" you said. "Then how about that time I used my dragon thunder?" Bankotsu asked. "In cause you didn't notice...I WAS SCREAMING WHEN YOU DID THAT!" you spat. Lightening crashed into the earth and the thunder struck. You yelped and hid under the covers. "Thunder isn't bad. What's to be scared of?" Bankotsu asked. "The noise is really loud and scary" you said. "Just pretend it's a big war in the sky" Bankotsu said. "That doesn't help!" you spat. "Then pretend...the noise is horses galloping in the sky" Bankotsu said. "....I'm scared of horses" you said. "What!?" Bankotsu didn't believe you. "When I lived with Inuyasha, something really terrible happened..."

*flashback*  
"How can you raise such terrible creatures? A half-demon...and now a fox demon kit" one of the villagers spat at Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom). But Izayoi just smiled, "She is just a little girl that's lost her family" Izayoi said. "You see her as a little girl now but don't you see those nine tails? She is going to grow up into something very powerful and she'll kill us all!" the villager argued. You sat in the bushes with Inuyasha, watching Izayoi stand up for you. "Your mom isn't like the others. She is much nicer" you said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded but he looked worried. "Izayoi, what we'll do will be for your own good" the villager threatened. The villager walked away. Izayoi turned to you and Inuyasha, "I know your hiding in there, its ok to come out" she said. Inuyasha ran to her but you stayed in the bushes. "Sweetheart, you haven't told me your name yet" Izayoi said. "Her name is Sora" Inuyasha told his mom. Izayoi then smiled, "Come out Sora, I don't bite" she said kindly. You crept out of the bushes and slowly approached her. "You can stay with us. We'll take care of you. Inuyasha, it will be almost like you have a sister" Izayoi said smiling. Inuyasha smiled at you. You smiled back, "Thank you so much!" you then hugged Izayoi. The next day, Inuyasha was showing you around the village. All the villagers kept their distance from you. "Over there is where they sell very expensive kimono's" Inuyasha pointed. You stayed very close to him, "Inuyasha, I smell trouble.." you said. "What do ya mean?" Inuyasha asked. You heard a lot of galloping. You could smell horses. "Is this village going to war or something?" you asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "Not that I know of" he answered. You and Inuyasha then turned around to see about eight horses with men on them. One of the men was the villager Izayoi was talking with yesterday. "We already have that damn half demon in the village. And now Izayoi expects us to accept another little demon? And this time it's a demon from the wild! I for one will not accept that!!" the man yelled. His horse galloped towards you and Inuyasha. You grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran. "Where can we hide?" you asked Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was in too much shock and fear to say anything. The horses caught up to you and Inuyasha. You quickly pushed Inuyasha out of the way, "Go get lady Izayoi!" you told him. Then you felt the horses kick you in the back and you fell over. Then you felt horses run over you and kick you and heard the villagers yelling, the horses naying, and your own crying. Then the kicking and stomping stopped. You looked up to see Izayoi standing in front of you, "Stop this madness!" Izayoi yelled. "She is just a child without a home and you do this to her?! Do you people have hearts?" she said. You smiled, you felt funny, being protected by a human to protect you from other humans. You then fell unconscious.  
*end flashback*  
"After that I woke up in Izayoi's house. After what happened, she still wanted to take care of me. I'll never forget her kindness" you said. "Wow..." Bankotsu said. The thunder crashed again and you squeaked in fear and hid under the blankets again. "You never cease to surprise me" Bankotsu said. "How about you? You never tell me about your childhood" you said. Bankotsu smiled and went under the blankets with you, "Well, since you asked I suppose I'll tell you some things" he said. You smiled, "Yes please!" you always wondered about his past. "My family wasn't rich, but we weren't really that poor. We lived by a large lake. I remember me and Jakotsu would sword fight each other with some wooden swords my dad got us. Our lives were pretty laid back. But my parents were not all that loving. Our dad was always gone or drunk. Our mom was a lazy ass who was too young to have kids. I'm glad that their dead" he said. "Are you really glad that your parents are dead?" you asked. Bankotsu nodded, "Of course, they never respected me or Jakotsu. They could barely take care of themselves" he said. Both of you sat in silence and you looked at him. "Why are you staring at me like that? I don't need sympathy!" he spat. You never thought you would ever feel sympathy for Bankotsu who always is strong and kills others for joy. But for once you did. His life sounded loveless. No wonder he was so close to his brother, they only had each other. "So...you thought of your parents to be weak?" you asked. "I knew I shouldn't have talked to you about this.." Bankotsu growled. Bankotsu then laid down, going back to sleep. "No, I like it when you tell me more about you!" you said. Bankotsu didn't talk back. "I'm sorry if my reaction made you mad! Its just...its strange to think of your parents in that way. Most kids, no matter who their parents are, love them. Its an instinct that most families have. Right when the mother see's her child, she falls in love with it. Right when the child feels safe in her arms, its a bond that can never be broken" you said. "Yeah right, my mother was a wench. I never did feel safe with her" Bankotsu whispered. "I'm sorry.." you said. "There isn't anything to be sorry about!" Bankotsu spat. "Fine, then I'm sorry for being sorry" you smiled. Bankotsu then yawned, "You tire me out" he said as he fell asleep.

*morning*  
"Sora had a suspicion that Kikyo died" you could hear Bankotsu's voice. You opened your overly tired eyes. You got hardly any sleep last night. "She..had a suspicion?" you could hear Inuyasha. "Yes, she said she had a weird dream with Kikyo saying her last goodbye" Bankotsu said. "Yes, Kikyo's death was yesterday at dawn" Kagome said. You then gasped. "Well, she'll come back to life somehow again" Bankotsu said. "No, this time its for good" Inuyasha said. You then started crying. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Bankotsu could hear you from the other room and ran to you. "Sora, did you hear?" Bankotsu asked. You nodded, "Kikyo..she's dead" you cried. You hid your face under the covers, you promised Bankotsu you'd stop being sad, but you couldn't stop. You friends didn't know what to tell you.

*flashback*  
"Sora, I know your in those bushes" Kikyo said. You jumped out of the bushes and smiled, "You found me again" you said. "You are just like Inuyasha when it comes to spying" she said. "Well, tomorrow Inuyasha is going to be human and the two of you will live happily ever after! I'm so happy for both of you" you said smiling. Kikyo was also smiling, "Yes and the end of the sacred jewel" she said. "What would you do if you had the sacred jewel?" Kikyo asked. You thought hard about it, "I like who I am" you said. But deep in your heart, you felt something in your life was missing, but you didn't know what. "Sora, I sense something in you. A strong spiritual power. It has confused me. Its such a strong power. Almost like a goddess" Kikyo said. "Wouldn't it be great to have the power of a goddess or be a queen? Have a palace of your own. Make all decisions. Go on adventures. Have the power to make things grow. Have the power to fly, create, destroy, and manipulate" Kikyo said. You felt a small flicker in your heart, "Yes...I can hardly imagine. Going on a adventure, defeating a great and powerful evil. Meet and work together with strangers who then become close friends. And live happily ever after. I would love it" you said. "Both me and Inuyasha don't understand our place. Sora, do you understand your place?" she asked. "....No, not yet" you said. Kikyo then took out the sacred jewel and looked into its deepness, "Yes..life itself is small and yet it seems so big. So many questions unanswered. For all we know, life has no meaning, just a random mistake" she said. You then quickly got up, "Who's there?" you asked. Whatever it was...it ran away. "Oh well, see you tomorrow" you waved to Kikyo and walked away.

*end the flashback*  
The day after that, Inuyasha was sealed to the tree and Kikyo was dead. You rubbed the tears off your face, "Who..how..did she die?" you asked. "Naraku kidnaped her, he tainted her..by using some sort of strings. It was like a spider web. He also used the jewel against her. He tainted the jewel and put it in her heart. It tainted her and she wasn't strong enough to purify herself" Kagome said. You hissed in anger. Those are the same strings Naraku used to control you! "We saved her but..we were too late to save her life. Soon after we rescued her, she died. She said to protect the last of the shards. Her plan was to complete the jewel and purify Naraku along with it but..she was unable to purify it because of her tainted body" Kagome said. "Yes, a lot has happened. That man Byakuya, we discovered more about him. He has the power to create illusions. He is very loyal to Naraku. He is now Naraku's only loyal incarnation. We killed Kanna" Sango said as she entered the room. Your ears twitched, "Kanna is dead? What about Mouryoumaru?" you asked. "Mouryoumaru was absorbing demons and kept becoming stronger, he has Naraku's heart in him" Inuyasha said. "Ok, then we go after Mouryoumaru" you said. Miroku then came into the room and sat down with Shippo, "Naraku got to Mouryoumaru before us, he absorbed Mouryoumaru so Naraku has his heart back" Miroku said. "I think I remember Kohaku traveling with Kikyo. What became of Kohaku?" Bankotsu asked. "Kohaku is safe. Kikyo left him with Sesshomaru. Byakuya almost took Kohaku's shard but Sesshomaru saved him" Sango said. Kitsumi then came in, "Sora, this was at the front door" she said as she handed you a package. You sniffed it, there was no scent..strange. You opened the package, it was a sword. You drawed out the sword. The most beautiful sword ever! Its blade was black, when the light reflected on its blackness, it shined sky blue. Carved in the black blade was the symbol for heaven in Japanese. "There is a note on the handle" Bankotsu picked up the note and read it out loud...

Dear Sora  
Keep this sword and use it to fight your enemies. This sword was once Koki's and it is very powerful. And if you break this sword, I well never forgive you. This sword is my greatest masterpiece, it should be enough to defeat Naraku. I understand your not goddess anymore, but keep this. This sword was created by a very special force. Holds many powers. Koki nicknamed this sword, Kaigami. Good luck on your quest.  
From-God of weapons

P.S-The sword weakness is religion, so don't swing it in the  
face of a priestess or monk.

P.S.S-Tsuki says hi


	57. Chapter 57 The Plan

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 56  
The Plan

All of you were traveling together once again in search for Naraku. Bankotsu had his Banryu on his shoulder and he seemed calm. Everyone seemed somewhat calm. Inuyasha was still shaken from Kikyo's death. This time, Kitsumi joined all of you in searching for Naraku. You had your brand new sword, Kaigami, in its sheath. You still had no idea what powers it possessed. It HAS to be a powerful demon sword....no wait..it HAD to be a powerful GOD sword. It was created by the god of swords! How can you handle that!? "Lets set camp here" Kagome said. All of you gathered wood for a fire and then sat around it in silence. You stared into the blazing fire, after Kikyo told you all that information, you felt a weight. You remembered that Tsuki once told you that helping people makes a god/goddess stronger. Gods/Goddesses don't need training to make themselves stronger, they just need to touch the hearts of people. If that happens, then you become powerful. You have helped a lot of people during your quest and you don't feel stronger at all. You helped Kitsumi, the people Kitsumi were killing, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Bankotsu, Kagura, and while you were controlled you even helped Naraku! Not just that but all of those side quests you and the gang did for so many villages. But it doesn't matter anymore now that your aren't a goddess anymore. Bankotsu then got up, "I'm taking a walk" he said. You noticed he was taking his Banryu with him. You knew that he was going on more then just a walk. You didn't want to stop him this time. You've given up on changing him. "Aren't you going with Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as Bankotsu walked out of sight. You shook your head, "I'm..too tired" you lied. You could feel Kitsumi's eyes drill through your heart. You quickly changed the subject, "So, the only enemies now are Byakuya and Naraku" you said. Everyone nodded, you felt the group cheer up a little. "Actually, there is one little thing we didn't tell you yet" Miroku said. Your ears twitched, "What?" you asked. "After Naraku absorbed Mouryoumaru back into him, he turned his heart into something else" he said. You sighed, you thought things were going to get more simple. "His heart is hiding somewhere but we don't know where" Kagome mumbled. "I say we find Byakuya and beat him up till he tells us where Naraku's heart is!!" Inuyasha said confidently. You smiled, good old Inuyasha. "Yes, but Byakuya's illusions. He doesn't fight at all like Naraku's other incarnations. Instead he runs away" Shippo said. Inuyasha then smiled at you, "Thats what we have Sora and Kitsumi for that" he said. You and Kitsumi looked at each other and then at Inuyasha. "I don't think.." you tried to talk Inuyasha out of it. "No, we can do it!" Kitsumi said. Your jaw dropped at her sudden burst of confidence. "Com'on Sora! We're fox demons! Queens of illusions!" she said. You didn't know what to say, "Well, I guess its worth a try" you mumbled. The whole group then seemed happier. All of you ate home made meals from Kagome. Soon Bankotsu came back, he had a pleased look on his face. You noticed he was sweating and you sniffed in a faint scent of blood. You covered your eyes with your bangs and continued eating. Bankotsu sat down and also starting eating. You noticed Kitsumi and Inuyasha and Shippo were glaring at him. They too, could smell the blood. Kitsumi then started to glare at you. You hid your face from her and you just poked at your meal. After you finished your meal you just sat and glared off into space. Soon, everyone was asleep except for you, Inuyasha, Kitsumi, and Shippo. "Shippo, you don't usually stay up" you said. "Its because of the blood, I can't take it!" Shippo complained. You looked over to Bankotsu who was sleeping with his banryu leaning against a tree. "It was stupid to give him a new banryu" Kitsumi said. "But he is happier when he has his Banryu" you said. "Yes, but what about you?! Its ok to be selfish sometimes! Its obvious that he killed some people during his walk" Inuyasha said. "I was hopeing he would change.." you whispered. "People like him don't change no matter what! You should at least yell at him or something!" Inuyasha spat. "Shh, your going to wake everyone up" Shippo said. But Inuyasha then started to yell, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE HURT YOU WHILE HE WAS UNDER NARAKU'S CONTROL! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU! ITS BECAUSE OF KIKYO THAT YOUR STILL ALIVE!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone then woke up and stared at Inuyasha. "Who are you talking about!?" Bankotsu had a hunch. Bankotsu stood up. Inuyasha then bravely stood up and looked eye to eye with Bankotsu. "You! I'm talking about the human who just killed innocent people while taking a walk! I can smell the blood coming off that sword! It keeping me awake!" Inuyasha spat. Bankotsu then looked at you with a concerned look on his face. You didn't look at him. "Its me you should look at! We can't have a murderous man traveling with us! Now you'll be on wanted posters and we'll have armies on our tails! You don't love Sora! You won't really love her till you stop killing innocent lives!" Inuyasha spat. Bankotsu looked a little hurt. "Inuyasha sit!!" Kagome spat. Inuyasha fell to the ground, "What was that for!?" he spat. "That's for waking everyone up! And for making Sora upset!" she spat. It was true, you were holding back your tears and you hid your face from everyone. Then Bankotsu took off his armor and rolled up his sleeve. He had a large gash that was bleeding, "I didn't kill anyone. I just got hurt from some demons that were wandering in the forest wanting my jewel shard. I killed the demons to defend myself. I brought my Banryu on the walk with me so I could kill those demons. This is the blood you smell" he said. Inuyasha was baffled. Your tears dried. You thought he killed innocent people behind your back. But you were wrong, you could trust Bankotsu. "Inuyasha, say your sorry" Kagome demanded. "What!?" Inuyasha spat. "Si-" Kagome was about to say sit but Inuyasha got the message. "Look Bankotsu, you and me have been fighting for a long time. I'm getting sick of arguing with you. Lets bare with each other from now on" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu seemed somewhat surprised. "I'm getting sick of it too. I'll stop calling you half-breed. Your not that bad" he said as he gave Inuyasha a somewhat friendly punch on the shoulder. They both looked a little sick to their stomachs as they just announced that they would bare with each other. Soon, everyone was asleep except for you and Bankotsu. You didn't notice Inuyasha was awake, he just had his eyes closed. You were bandaging Bankotsu's wound. "You actually thought I went out to kill people?" Bankotsu asked. You nodded, "It seemed like it" you said. Bankotsu laughed, "I guess you and me still need to learn to trust each other better. I tried to hide the wound so no one would panic when I came back. I thought I would bandage it myself and let you sleep" he said. You smiled, "I'm fine! I always stay up late" you said. "Its true I find enjoyment in killing people. But I know when is the right time to do it and when its not the right time" Bankotsu said. You then finished bandaging his wound, "While you were walking, we decided that me and Kitsumi are going to fight Byakuya. We are going to try and get him to spit out where Naraku's heart is" you said. "Good plan.." Bankotsu didn't seem so happy with the plan. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine. Me and Kitsumi work well together!" you said. "I'm not worried!" Bankotsu spat. "You seemed like it" you mumbled. Bankotsu then went to sleep, and then you fell asleep.

*next morning*  
You got up and yawned. Everyone was awake. You quickly looked at Kitsumi, now was the right time to give her your ring. Then she'll take your place as goddess. You walked up to her, "I need to talk to you alone" you said. "Ok" Kitusmi and you walked into the forest until you stopped, this was far enough. "Kitsumi, as you know. I'm not goddess anymore" you said. Kitsumi nodded, "Yes, Keade told me" she said. "Yes, well...I still need to find a replacement for kitsune goddess. And I was thinking it should be you" you then handed Kitsumi your ring. Kitsumi stared in shock into the ring. Her blueish greenish eyes twinkled. She looked almost possessed. She then blinked and dropped the ring to the ground. "..I can't! Its too much!" she spat. You picked up the ring, "But..you love power. I thought you would love to be a goddess" you said. "That's the problem! I love power too much! Giving this to me is like giving Naraku the sacred jewel!" she spat. "But Kitsumi..you better than that! You've changed! I trust you!" you tried to give the ring back to her but she wouldn't take it. "I..don't trust myself" she whispered. "But..then who can replace me? I need a female fox with nine tails!" you felt some anger boil in you. "I don't know, but I do not accept" she said. You then put the ring back in your pocket. "Ok Kitsumi...I understand" you mumbled. But you didn't really understand at all! You and Kitsumi then came back to camp. "Are we ready to go?" Bankotsu asked. You and Kitsumi nodded. Then the group began traveling till all of you got to a village. You all walked through the village. "Psst, is it me or the villagers are acting strange?" Kitsumi whispered to the group. You looked at the villagers, all their faces were neutral and they all were just standing around like statues. A shiver went down your spine at their creepy eyes just staring into space. "Hey, whats going on?" Bankotsu walked up to one of the village women and shook her. She didn't say anything. Bankotsu then let go of her and she fell down and didn't get up. Miroku then walked up to the women and bent down and looked at her closely. "Hm, she looks possessed" Miroku said. "By what?" Bankotsu asked. Miroku shrugged, "Looks as if the entire village is possessed" he said. "Hm, took you a while to figure it out" said a voice. Byakuya then appeared on the roof of a building, "You people sure are slow" he laughed. "Now is the time Sora" Kitsumi whispered. You nodded and jumped at Byakuya. But he disappeared from in front of you and appeared behind you, "You'll have to catch me before fighting me" he said. Then a hole was cut from under him and he fell into the house. You looked into the hole to see Kitsumi already beating the crap out of him. She was punching him and kicking him. Then Byakuya summoned vines that came out of the ground and entangled Kitsumi. "Nice try.." he laughed. "Sora after him! I'll catch up!" Kitsumi ordered. You nodded and drew out your sword. You ran at Byakuya but suddenly a fog blocked your sight. "Damn illusions" you whispered. Suddenly Kaigami started to glow and the sword burst with speed through the mist!! You flew along with it, still griping the handle. The sword then started to fly up! You couldn't hang on anymore and let go and fell back to the ground. "Sora! I can't see! What just happened?" Kitsumi called you. "My sword flew away.." you said. "Very funny.." Kitsumi mumbled. "Get rid of this mist!" Kitsumi demanded. "Uhh.." you didn't know how. Then the mist suddenly disappeared. The vines that held Kitsumi disappeared too! "Sora, Kitsumi! Come out!" you heard Kagome's voice. You and Kitsumi walked out of the house. You then gasped when you saw Byakuya pinned to one of the building by you sword! Byakuya struggled but the sword was in his shoulder. "Byakuya was getting away but your sword just flew at him and pinned him!" Kagome said. Byakuya tried to take the sword out of his shoulder but the sword had a barrier around it. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the sword flew off" Kitsumi laughed. Bankotsu then walked up to Byakuya, "Tell us where Naraku's heart is" he ordered. Byakuya didn't say anything. Bankotsu then punched Byakuya in the stomach. Byakuya coughed up blood. "We'll kill you or worse if you don't tell us!" he spat. You looked into Byakuya's eyes. Was he so loyal to Naraku that he would die for him? Byakuya looked like Kagura, after all, he was her replacement. He and her had the exact same face. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" you yelled. Bankotsu looked at you in shock by what you just said. You ran to Byakuya. "Byakuya! Are you loyal to Naraku!?" you asked. Byakuya seemed shocked by your question. "Your sister, Kagura died because she wanted to be free. Your other sister Kanna died because she did what she was ordered to do! You saw Kanna die. Do you want to end up like her!?" you asked. "I don't want to end up like Kagura either" he said. "Please, tell us where Naraku's heart is! Byakuya, if we do defeat Naraku, you'll be free. Yes, there is a chance that if you tell us where Naraku's heart is that Naraku will kill you. But if you keep following orders you'll die with no chance of living!" you said. Byakuya was silent, he was thinking about it. "....Naraku's heart is in a temple near the sea. Its North of the capital. Its guarded by demons though" he said. You smiled and took your sword out of his shoulder. Byakuya felt his hurt shoulder, he seemed to be regretting what he told you. Kagome walked up to him, "Don't worry, we promise that we'll kill Naraku" she said. Byakuya didn't look happy though. He then started to fold a piece of paper into a crane and it turned into a big crane. He jumped onto the crane and flew away. All the villagers then started blinking in confusion as they snapped out of the spell. "I'm not sure if we should trust him" Inuyasha said. "He seemed like he was telling the truth.." you said. You put your sword back in its shealth. You look into the sky to where Byakuya flew off. "Hey, lets stay at this village tonight. And tomorrow we'll set off to the capital" Sango said. Everyone seemed to be ok with that. You smiled, Seiko was at the capital. The entire group went their separate ways around the village. You were window shopping. You stared at fans with amazing designs. You saw expensive pottery, scrolls, mats, and paintings. You walked up the path and then you paused and looked over at one of the paintings. You rubbed your eyes and blinked in confusion. The painting had a women with long white hair. The women had deep orange eyes. She wore a red kimono with a gold leaf pattern. In her arms was a baby fox that she cuddled. That's not all...she had fox ears and ten fox tails. The salesman noticed you staring at it, "Beautiful isn't it? The painting is called Sora, the fox goddess. That would be 12,261.61 yen" he said. "Wh-who drew that?!" you asked. "A tiny little sprite did. You know, the kind of sprites that draw pictures of gods and goddess to get people to believe in them?" he said. You shook your head, what the hell was this guy talking about!? Does this mean a little sprite painted a picture of you behind your back!? "What was the sprites name?" you asked. "He didn't tell me his name, he just gave it to me and then ran away" the salesman said. So its a he. But you weren't a goddess anymore! You sighed, lets hope thats the only picture he drew of you. "What did the sprite look like?" you asked. "He is as small as a flee demon. He wears a acorn stem for a hat. He has black hair. That's all I remember" the salesman answered. "Thank you" you said as you walked off. "Ok, if I see something that looks like an acorn, I'll step on it" you whispered to yourself. You really didn't want someone spying on you and painting pictures behind your back. "Sora, Kagome found an inn we can stay at" Sango walked up to you. You nodded and followed her to the inn. Everyone was sitting around eating. You grabbed a plate and also began to eat. "Sora, I saw a beautiful painting for sale. The fox demon in the painting looked just like you" Kagome said. "Yeah, I saw it too. I asked the salesman who drew it and he said it was a sprite. A sprite probably about the same size as Myouga must have been spying on me and drawing pictures of me behind my back! He said it's a sprite who draws gods and goddesses and show their drawings to people to get them to believe!" you said. "He must have been pulling your leg" Bankotsu said. "I'll still keep an eye out" you said. "We need to talk about the deal with Naraku's heart" Inuyasha cut into the conversation. You nodded, "Naraku's heart must be heavily guarded as Byakuya said. But we wound be doomed if Naraku came and stopped us by taking his heart back" you said. "Yes, we need to make Naraku busy while destroying his heart" Sango said. There was silence for a moment and Kitsumi cut in, "Then we should split up. One half of us go to Naraku and distract him and the other half go and destroy his heart" she said. "Yes but we don't know where Naraku is" Shippo said. Everyone went into deep thought on how to cure the problem. Bankotsu then spoke up, "I got it! Naraku is after me, Kouga's, and Kohaku's jewel shards. So he'll be after me right? If he is, then he'll find me and I'll be bait" Bankotsu said. "But..what if he does take your jewel shard!?" you asked. "He won't! I'll be too strong" Bankotsu said. Bankotsu was too confident! "It would be tricky. There could be so many things that could go wrong" Miroku said. "I say we use the idea. Its not like we have any other good ones" Inuyasha said. Everyone agreed and then the plan was decided. "Ok, who should go with Bankotsu to distract Naraku? He'll need someone with him to make sure he doesn't die" Sango said. "I'll come with him" you said. "Is that enough people? Because Byakuya said there would be a lot of demons guarding Naraku's heart. The group going after Naraku's heart will need more people than the group distracting Naraku" Inuyasha said. "Me and Sora can handle it on our own" Bankotsu said. "So, we'll be North of the capital, but where will you guys be?" Sango asked. Sango looked at you for an answer. "Uhhh, we'll be at..." you had no idea for a good place to distract Naraku. "South of this village is a very large field, we'll be there" Bankotsu said. "Its decided then, tomorrow morning we'll go to the capital and Sora and Bankotsu will distract Naraku. Your heart was pounding. Was this really happening? All of you were planning on defeating Naraku tomorrow! Everyone then went to bed. All of you had separate rooms. You didn't like it. Your legs were shaking, thinking about tomorrow. Its like the final battle, side by side with Bankotsu. You were wide awake shaking in the covers. No matter what, you'll protect Bankotsu's jewel shard, even if it costs you your life. You then jumped out of the covers, your whole body was shaking. Was it because you were scared? Excited? Or both? You then sneaked out of your room and went three doors down and opened the door to Bankotsu's room. You saw him sleeping. How could he just sleep like that?! Was he at all scared or excited about tomorrow? You crawled into under his blankets and curled up next to him. You were curled up like a fox with one of your tails sitting on your nose. Bankotsu sleeping next to you was such a comfort. Your last thoughts were of tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day you have to be strongest ever. For everyone...


	58. Chapter 58 Mansion of Traps

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 57  
Mansion of Traps

"Psst, wake up" Bankotsu whispered in your ear. You opened your eyes and yawned. "When I woke up I was surprise to see you sleeping next to me" Bankotsu said. You nodded, "Yes.." you were still so tired. "Everyone else is awake and eating outside" Bankotsu said. He then walked out of the room. You stood up and rubbed your eyes. It still looked dark outside. You brushed your long hair while looking out the window. It was cloudy outside, looked like it was going to rain. "How dramatic..." you mumbled. Today was going to be the day Inuyasha's group destroys Naraku's heart while you and Bankotsu distract Naraku. You sniffed the air and felt a unfamiliar scent touch your nose. It smelled like ink a the scent of a person. "Anyone there?" you asked, a little crept out. "Damn, she saw me" you heard a voice. Is this that sprite thats been drawing pictures of you behind your back? Then you saw it, a small bug like thing making its escape by running on the table next to you. You dropped the hair brush and quickly caught him with your hands. You then felt something sharp stab into your palm. "Och!" you dropped the sprite and looked at the palm of your hand. There was a tiny cut, but it stung. "Don't come near me!" the sprite spat pointing it needle sized sword at you. "You've been drawing pictures of me behind my back!" you spat. "...Did you like it?" the sprite asked you. "It was good. But stop making them! I'm not goddess anymore!" you spat. "I don't care! My name is Isao! Its my job to draw you till you defeat Naraku! As long as you till have Kaigami I have to stick with you and make people believe in you!" Isao spat. "..Wait, what do you know about this sword?" you asked. "Everything! I also know of all your adventures and friends! I was sent to help you by making people beleive in you" Isao said. You then put your hand out to him, "Hop on" you said. He hesitated but jumped on your hand. You then looked at him closely. "Wow, you really are small. Your actually a sprite?" you asked. "We call ourselves poncles" Isao said. The salesman was right, he had black hair in a ponytail under a acorn stem hat. "Isao huh..." you thought to yourself. "Isao, you poncles are here to help people believe in gods. Why?" you asked. "If people believe in you, you become more strong. Trust me..it helps" he said. Isao sounded really sure of himself. "Well Isao, then you know of our plans to beat Naraku right?" you asked. He nodded, "Yes of course I do" he said. "Great, then your coming with me and Bankotsu. You know how I can use my sword so I'll need to you give me instructions" you said. Isao looked up at you in shock. "Uh but, that's dangerous! I can't possibly.." he was panicking. "Your choice, you can take part of the blame if I die" you said. "Fine, I'll go but then you'll take blame if I die!" Isao spat. "Don't worry, you won't die" you said. "I'll just hang out, sitting on your sword's handle" he said as he jumped onto your sword handle. You then looked out the window again, this entire day will be shadowed by clouds. You then walked outside to see your friends all standing around. "Its about time" Inuyasha growled. "Sorry.." you said. All of you left the village. "Here, take this to eat" Kagome handed you some of her sandwiches. "Thanks" you said. "So we'll meet you guys in the field south of here" Miroku said. You and Bankotsu nodded. "Inuyasha, don't take so many chances and be careful" you said. Inuyasha must be so angry about what Naraku did to Kikyo, he would do anything to kill Naraku. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line" Kagome said. "And Bankotsu, don't let Naraku possess you again or we're doomed" Kitsumi warned. "Yeah yeah, I won't" Bankotsu said. No one said anything. The two groups didn't want to seperate. Each group was too worried if the other group will survive unharmed or not. "Well....see you" Inuyasha said as his yellow eyes looked into yours. You nodded and began to walk away with Bankotsu. You kept looking back at Inuyasha until he was out of sight. Bankotsu was in front of you and you were behind him. So many thoughts were in your mind. What if that was the last time you get to see your friends? Will they all come back alive? Will you be alive to see them again? "Geez Sora, you sure are nervous" Bankotsu said. "What about you?" you asked. "No way! I'm excited! I get to fight against Naraku!" Bankotsu said smiling. You sighed, he was so typical. Soon you and Bankotsu came to the field. "Ok Sora, I'll try and get Naraku to come" Bankotsu said. "HEY NARAKU! IF YOU WANT MY JEWEL SHARD, COME AND TAKE IT FROM ME! I DARE YOU!" he yelled. But Naraku didn't appear, the only sound was of the wind. Bankotsu kept on yelling taunts and threats but Naraku didn't appear. "Damn..this isn't working" you whispered. Then you blinked and rubbed your eyes. Was that Kikyo!? You saw a transparent Kikyo stare at you in the middle of the field. Bankotsu didn't seem to see her. Kikyo then pointed to a large boulder. She then walked up an walked into the boulder. You ran after her. "Sora?! Where are you going!?" Bankotsu called after you. You then noticed that behind the boulder was a large hole that went under the ground. "Look!" you pointed at the hole in the ground. You saw Kikyo signaling you to go into the hole. You jumped into the hole and landed underground. It was an underground tunnel. Bankotsu jumped in after you. "Sora, where are you-" you didn't hear what he said because you ran down the tunnel. Isao then jumped to your shoulder, "Where are we going!?" he asked. "I see Kikyo, she is leading me somewhere" you said. "I can't see a thing in this tunnel!" Isao spat. But you could, you could see the ghost like Kikyo telling you to come closer. You could hear Bankotsu call after you. But you kept running. Isao started to tug at your ear, "This could be a trap!" he said. But you ignored him and kept running. "Sora snap out of it!" he shouted. You then flicked Isao off your shoulder and continued running.

*meanwhile*  
"Sora! Where the hell are you going!!?" Bankotsu shouted only to hear his own echo. This tunnel was big, since Banryu could fit in it. Bankotsu kept on running. Her eyes were glowing blue, she is being possessed by something. "NO! Don't step on me!" Bankotsu heard a voice. Suddenly this little bug jumped onto Bankotsu's shoulder, "That was a close one! You almost stepped on me" it said. "Who..what are you?" Bankotsu was confused. "No time to explain. I'm a friend of Sora. She said she saw Kikyo and went running after her. I tried to tell her to stop but then she flicked me off her" Isao said. "Great, another flea demon. How annoying" Bankotsu growled. "I'M NOT A FLEA!" Isao spat. Bankotsu then stopped running. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Looks suspicious" Isao mumbled. "I don't care. Sora went this way" Bankotsu said as he ran out of the tunnel. He then tripped.

*back to you*  
Bankotsu tripped over you. You were on your knees sniffing in Naraku's scent. Bankotsu got up and looked at you. "Sora..where are we? Your eyes were glowing blue.." he panted. "I don't know. I saw Kikyo and followed her here. And when I came out of the tunnel, she disappeared. Then I noticed that you weren't with me and got confused" you said. Isao jumped from Bankotsu's shoulder to yours, "Bankotsu was worried sick" he said. Bankotsu blushed, "That's not true! I knew she was going to be fine!" he spat. "I smell Naraku's scent here" you told him. "Really?" Bankotsu said. You nodded, "Kikyo lead us to Naraku" you whispered. "Oh and I think Naraku is somewhere in there" you pointed behind Bankotsu to a HUGE temple. You could feel raindrops hitting your head. "Lets go inside" Bankotsu said as he walked into the temple. "The door won't open" you said. "I have an answer to that...Dragon Hammer!" he threw Banryu to the ground and a pink light blasted the door into bits. You smiled and ran into the temple with Bankotsu by your side. The temple look more like a mansion once inside. There were many doors. "Which door does Naraku's scent lead to?" Bankotsu asked. You got on all fours and sniffed the ground. Impossible! His scent leads to every single one of the doors. "Uh...all of them. His scent go's through all of them" you said. "Your kidding. Please tell me your kidding" Bankotsu said. You shook you head, "Its true.." Bankotsu then started to yell, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME! WE NEED TO FIND NARAKU BEFORE NARAKU FINDS OUT WHAT OUR PLAN IS!!!" he spat. His loud voice echoed throughout the mansion. "Idiot! If you yell that loud Naraku will hear you!" you spat. "We should just take it a door at a time. We will only take a few seconds to see if Naraku is in the room or not" Isao suggested. "Ok, lets take this one first" you said as you opened one of the doors. You and Bankotsu walked into the room. The room was filled with a thick fog, the door shut on its own behind you and Bankotsu. The fog had the most strange scent. The scent was like paint but a thousand times stronger. "Lets get out of here" Isao said. You suddenly felt this weird feeling. You drew out your sword. You hesitated, you were being put under some type of spell. "Isao...what is this.." you asked. You suddenly wanted to kill something. You wanted to kill anything. It was like a craving that you had to do. "Sora watch out!" Isao said. Bankotsu was already under the fogs power and tried to slash you in half. You dodged him. "This fog is a type of magic! It makes the people in the fog start to kill each other!" Isao panicked. You struggled against the fogs power. "Why..isn't it affecting you?" you asked. "It only affects humans and demons" he said. Suddenly you couldn't take it anymore, you raised your sword and charged at Bankotsu. Both of you started to sword fight and you could hear Isao screaming in your ear, "No Sora! No Bankotsu!" Poor Isao was panicking. You slashed Bankotsu's side. Bankotsu slashed your leg. At this rate, both of you were going to kill each other. "Com'on! The two of you aren't this weak! Snap out of it or I'll get serious!!" Isao spat. Both of you ignored him and clashed your swords together. "Fine! I'll get serious then!" Isao jumped off your shoulder and onto Bankotsu's. Bankotsu knocked your sword out of your hands and was about to slash you in half. Isao jumped onto Bankotsu's sword and suddenly set Bankotsu's sword on fire. Bankotsu dropped his sword before it burned his hand. You then swung your leg and tripped Bankotsu. Bankotsu fell to the ground. You then ran and grabbed your sword. Then you charged at Bankotsu, prepared to stab him to the ground and take his shard. But then Isao tripped you by using his needle like sword and stabbed the bottom of your foot. You tripped and fell onto Bankotsu. Your lips were against his. You and Bankotsu then snapped out of the spell as you felt each others lips. Both of you were blushing. You quickly got off him and felt the pain of your leg. "That was a close call. For a second I thought both of you were goners" Isao said. "Shit, we haven't even met Naraku and we are already hurt" Bankotsu spat. You were in shock, you just hurt Bankotsu. You looked at his side which was bleeding. "I hurt you.." you whispered. Bankotsu looked at his bleeding side. "Its ok, I also hurt you. We're even" he said. You then looked at Isao. "Thanks Isao, at first I didn't really know if I could trust you. But if you weren't with us. We would have killed each other" you said. "Yeah yeah, the two of you need to be more careful. This place must be full of traps like this" Isao warned. "How annoying.." you growled. "Lets get out of here before we start killing each other again" Bankotsu said. Both of you got up, but you limped. Isao's needle made your foot sting. You hanged on to Bankotsu to help you out of the room of fog. Bankotsu broke the door down with his banryu. Then the three of you sat in the main hall of the mansion. "It's a good thing Kagome also packed bandages for us" you said as you bandaged Bankotsu's wound. Then you bandaged your leg and foot. "Ok, what should we prepare for?" Bankotsu asked. "Stay close, that's all I can say" Isao said. Both of you got up and opened the next door. As the two of you went in, the door shut on its own behind you. The room was a long dark hall. Bankotsu stepped forward only to step on a tile that sank down triggering a trap. Suddenly the ground under you and Bankotsu's feet disappeared only so you could see a pit of swords pointing up!! As you and Bankotsu fell Bankotsu held his Banryu, "Dragon Hammer!" he said as a pink blast left his sword. The blast left the sword in pieces and the two of you landed safely. "Quick thinking" you commented. "Ok, lets climb back up" Bankotsu said. You stood on his shoulders and climbed back up. You looked down the dark hall, something was coming. Suddenly you saw a large boulder roll out of the darkness! The boulder was so big that it took up the entire hall! "Sora! Your sword!" Isao said. You drew out your sword and did the first thing that came into your mind. You closed your eyes and slashed the sword as powerfully as you could at the boulder. Then you opened your eyes to see you chopped the boulder in half. You just stared at the two halves of boulder in amazement. "Sora, help me up!" Bankotsu was still in the hole. You lend him a hand and helped him up. You and Bankotsu walked down the hall till you got to the end. There was a handle but no door. Bankotsu turned it, the idiot! Suddenly the hall started to close in on you and Bankotsu! You and him panicked. The only exit was the other end of the hall!! You and him bolted with speed towards the exit. "We're not going to make it!" your heart was pounding a million miles an hour. "Sora! Use your magic!" Isao yelled in your ear. You did the first thing that came into your mind. You took a leaf out of your pocket and turned it into a big metal box. Metal is something Kagome once showed you, she said it was stronger than stone. The strong box stopped the walls from closing, letting you and Bankotsu escape. Both of you collapsed in the main hall. "I seriously had a heart attack in there!!!!" you said. "Calm down, we're safe" Bankotsu said. But you could tell that he also was shaken. Both of you barely made it out. "Can we take a break?" you asked. Bankotsu shook his head, "If we do take a break, we'll give Naraku more time to figure out our plans" he said. You sighed with exhaustion. This was going to be difficult. You and Bankotsu may die before even seeing Naraku. Who knows what other traps lay ahead.


	59. Chapter 59 Future Enemy

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 58  
Ghost of Hearts

"Ok..time to explore the next room" Bankotsu said. He grabbed the handle of a door. Your heart still pounded from the last trap. Bankotsu opened the door and the two of you slowly stepped inside. The room was like a prison. You sniffed the scent of lots of blood. "Naraku isn't here, lets go" Bankotsu said. You shook your head, "No wait." Where was this smell coming from? You touched the walls, the blood..you had to have it! You started to claw at the wall. "Sora, what are you doing?" Isao asked. You then turned around and looked at Bankotsu. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Bankotsu asked. You then ran to him and bit into his armor. Desperate for the taste of blood. You gnawed at his armor like a baby trying to suckle. "Are you having a blood attack?" Bankotsu asked. "Blood attack?" Isao echoed. You were desperately biting harder, trying to break his armor. Bankotsu pushed you off him and pinned you to the wall. "Sora, its me. You don't want to drink my blood do you?" he asked. "..Please...just one bite..or I'll die..." you begged. You looked up at him with big sad eyes. Your head moved closer to his. You nuzzled him, "Just a little" you whispered. Bankotsu shook his head, "I'm not an idiot Sora. You won't trick me into anything. Just calm down, its just a blood attack" he said. You then tried to look as cute as you could. "I'll reward you" you winked at him. Bankotsu then had a faint smile. "Idiot! Are you actually going to let her drink you blood for something so perverted!" Isao spat. The smile then left Bankotsu's face, "Don't worry, I'm not" he said. Suddenly you got aggressive and grabbed Bankotsu's arm, prepared to bite into it. But Bankotsu grabbed your neck and pushed you backwards. "Come on Sora, you can't have a blood attack now! Your friends are in danger!" he said. What he said drove a blast of panic in your heart. You and Bankotsu were failing your mission. "No..we got to find Naraku" you said. Bankotsu smiled, "That's the spirit" he said. Both of you left the room. "Well, to the next room" Bankotsu mumbled. He opened the next door. It was a room with a women in the middle of it crying. She was so beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair was silky and short. Her eyes were as red as roses. She wore a white gown with red ribbons. Bankotsu pointed his sword at her, "Who are you?!" he asked. She looked at him and backed into the wall, "Please don't hurt me.." she cried. You noticed she had tattoo with a pattern that looked like rose stems. "If you don't tell me who your are-" Bankotsu then stopped talking. You gasped and your eyes widened. The beautiful women stood up and charged at Bankotsu and pushed him into a wall. Bankotsu opened his mouth to yell at her but she wrapped her arms around him and kiss him. Her lips against his Anger pieced your heart. Seeing the women kiss Bankotsu like that. You wanted to kill her. Bankotsu struggled a little but he slowly struggled less and less. He blinked a couple times and then his eyes slowly shut his eyes and he dropped his banryu. The women stopped kissing him and smiled, "Your precious Bankotsu enjoyed my kiss. He enjoyed it so much, it possessed him into a very deep sleep" she said. You were speechless. She smiled and cuddled his sleeping body, "He is so warm" she whispered. "Get the hell off him!!" you yelled and you drawed out your sword. But some vines behind you grabbed you and pulled you to the wall. "Who are you!? What are you going to do to him?!" you asked. "Me? I am but a spirit that haunts this mansion" she said. "You have nothing to do with Naraku?" you asked. She smiled, "Maybe, maybe not" she said and sat down with Bankotsu in her arms. She softly stroked his hair. "He is the most interesting man. I can see into his heart. It is a dark dark heart. But there is something really deep in it. I wish to learn more..tell me more" she whispered. She held him close to her. "Bankotsu wake up!" you yelled. "He can't hear you. He can only hear me. He can only feel me. He can only listen to me. He trusts me" she whispered. "What does that mean?!" you spat. "I have this power you see. It only works on men. The hearts of men are so interesting. Each of their hearts have something deep. I have the power to make men fall into a deep sleep under my kiss. Then they tell me everything, no matter what it is, they tell me. Right now he is telling me of his life. To him, he is merely dreaming. But as long as he is in my arms, he can only think of me" she whispered. All the sudden you felt really weak, it was as if the vines were draining your health. "What I do with the girls is kill them. Women mean nothing to me" she said. "Sora this is bad! This women is a ghost! What will she do to Bankotsu after she is done with him?" Isao asked. "It matters if I love him or not...ah...he is telling me of is personality" she said. "Deep in his heart, he is still a rude, immature, playful child" she laughed. You could feel your life being drained from you. "Bankotsu..." you whispered. All you could do was call to him. "Now he is telling me of how much he hates demons" the women whispered. "Isao...I don't know what to do.." you said. "I don't know either. I can't do anything for this one!" Isao said. Bankotsu started to snuggle closer to the women like a child cuddling to his mommy. "He is slowly becoming mine" she whispered.

*Bankotsu's view*  
I could hear a voice asking questions. I answered each question truthfully. I never felt this way before. I could feel arms around me. Warm caring arms that gently held me. I wanted to move my body closer to the warmth of the women's chest. I felt all my strength leave me. I felt trapped but it felt so nice. I felt like a child who wanted to get closer to a parent. More questions came to me and I answered them. I never felt such trust.

*back to you*  
Your body wouldn't struggle anymore. You hanged in the vines. "No Sora! Don't give up!" Isao said. "He can't hear me. I can barely hear myself" you whispered. "Sora! Your goddess of hearts! You should show this women who is boss and not to mess with mens hearts!" Isao said. "He has now told me everything" the women said. "Let him go.." you whispered weakly. "Not this one. I am keeping this mans heart" she said. She then whispered in his ear, "Will you want to be like this forever with me?" she whispered. You watched as sleeping Bankotsu slowly nodded his head. Your heart sank. The women smiled, "This man will be one of my favorites" she whispered. She hugged him to her and suddenly she looked different. You and Isao blinked as you saw her short dirty blonde hair turn jet black. Her gown also turned black. Her red eyes stayed rose red. Then large black wings appeared on her back. Her black wing spread out forward and around Bankotsu. "What are you!?" you asked. "You see my true form. Most people never live to see it" she said. Your fist clenched, "What are you going to do?" you asked. The women didn't answer, she wouldn't tell you. "Just shut up and die. This man is mine now" she said. "How dare you say that! You think you can just steal a mans heart like that! This here is Sora, goddess of foxes and the deepness of hearts!" Isao bragged. The women looked at you but then smiled, "Then I'll have my vines drain all you powers and give them to me" she said. You then gasped when you saw what she was doing to Bankotsu. Bankotsu was slowly sinking into her body. "Its his heart that I will take to the afterlife with me.." she whispered. You couldn't clench your fists anymore, you were too weak. "Sora, don't lose! It can't end here!" Isao said. You thought of how Isao is not running away and is staying by your side. You thought of your friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kitsumi. Right now they are trying to find Naraku's heart. You and Bankotsu are failing them. "BANKOTSU YOU IDIOT!! WAKE THE HELL UP! ARE YOU SO WEAK AS TO LET THIS STRANGER TAKE YOUR HEART!?" you spat. Bankotsu suddenly stopped sinking into her. "What?" the women blinked in amazement. Did Bankotsu hear you? You felt a new strength rise inside you. "COM'ON BANKOTSU! OPEN YOUR EYES!" you yelled. Bankotsu then flinched and opened his eyes. "Sora...." he said. You then found more strength in you to hear him say your name. The women stared at Bankotsu in shock. But Bankotsu didn't move, he was still in the women's arms. He didn't look like he knew what was going on. In fact, he still looked like he would fall back into a deep sleep any minute. Your fists glowed with fox fire and the vines burned away. You felt all strength return to you. You charged at the women. You pushed her off Bankotsu and punched her face. You kicked her and punched her. "I can't feel it. I'm a ghost" she laughed. "Sora, use your sword and put her at peace" Isao said. You grabbed your sword and stabbed her in the heart. She didn't scream in pain. Instead she smiled and twisted smile and faded away. You then turned you Bankotsu. He was lying on the ground in a deep sleep. "Did she steal his heart?" you asked. "It matters if he can wake up" Isao said. You sat by Bankotsu's side, "Psst, Bankotsu" you shook him. He opened his eyes and looked up at you. His eyes were tired, eyes that didn't know what was going on. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. "He just needs a moment to recover" Isao said. You nodded and stayed by his side. "We shouldn't stay in this room. It gives me the creeps" Isao said. You agreed and carried Bankotsu on your back to the main hall. You then layed against the wall hugging him against you. "You have feelings for him. So thats why you can't be goddess" Isao mumbled. You just hugged Bankotsu to you, you never want anyone to take him like that again. Isao was examining Bankotsu's Banryu, "Hey, this is made from your fang" he said. Bankotsu then started to move. He stretched in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Man, I feel weird" he mumbled. He then looked at you, you were hugging him. He pushed you off him, "Ok, no need to hug me when I'm sleeping. I don't like it" he said. "You like it when your asleep" you said. "...What?" Bankotsu asked. "Never mind" you said. Bankotsu was back to normal. "So did I like collapse and fall asleep or something? I never knew I was that tired" Bankotsu said. He didn't remember what happened. "Sora, what's wrong. You don't look so good" he said. "Sora, is it ok if I tell him what happen?" Isao said. You nodded, as long as it wasn't you who told him. You rested as Isao told Bankotsu everything that happened. After Isao told Bankotsu everything that happened Bankotsu looked sick to stomach. "So Sora, your ok right?" he asked. You nodded, "Yeah, just tired" you said. Bankotsu growled in anger, "Next time I see a girl or anyone in this mansion, I'm killing them" he said. You nodded, "Yeah, for once I agree. We wasted so much time" you said. Bankotsu nodded, "I can't believe that that women actually put me asleep!! And I told her everything. I'm such an idiot" he spat. "Lets eat Kagome's sandwiches" you said. Both you and Bankotsu ate the sandwiches and drank iced tea. "Well, I'm not opening another door. We can't just go through each door just hoping we'll come out alive" Bankotsu said. You nodded, "But I know Naraku is in here somewhere. What else can we do?" you asked. "Burn down this building" Bankotsu said. "Ok, that will drive him out of hiding" you said. You liked the idea. "Bankotsu, I'll put a barrier around me and you. Then I'll make the barrier burst in flames and burn this mansion down and we won't get hurt" you said. Bankotsu nodded and stood by your side. You put your hands up and created a barrier of white fox fire. Then you made it expand and explode. The fox fire burned the old building into pieces. You opened your eyes and look around. The mansion was in pieces and all over the ground. You looked up at the cloudly sky. "Good job...but where is Naraku?" Bankotsu asked. You had a bad feeling. Suddenly you heard a familiar chuckle. Bits of flesh came off the ground and reformed into Naraku. He smiled and looked down on you and Bankotsu. "Well, what do we have here?" he said. You noticed he was looking at Bankotsu with a hungry look on his face. "Its about time! All you do is hide in this stupid mansion while Byakuya does the work for you!" Bankotsu spat. "Bankotsu, I have a little secret to tell you. Your real enemy is this fox demon right next to you" Naraku said. "I'm not EVER going to be controlled by you again! Don't even try it!" Bankotsu spat. "Oh but this is true all so very true. I hope your prepared to hear it" Naraku said. You had a bad feeling, what secret? Is he planning to turn Bankotsu against you somehow? "Bankotsu, I remember you having a relationship with the women Naomi, correct?" Naraku said. You noticed Bankotsu loosen his grip on his sword and his eyes softened at hearing Naomi's name. "She was killed by protecting you from an arrow. You were in the middle of killing a little child and some certain villager shot a arrow at you to protect that child. Naomi stepped in front of you and died from that arrow" Naraku said. "You point is?" Bankotsu didn't yell. He actually seemed interested in what Naraku was going to tell him. "That arrow was not shot by a villager. No...it was shot by a traveler. And her name...was Sora" Naraku smiled. Bankotsu looked at you with a dark expression. "Sora? Is he telling the truth?" he asked. You shook your head, "He is lying!" you said. You couldn't believe it, Naraku is so desperate as to tell Bankotsu you killed Naomi? "Sora must have been keeping it from you for a long time" Naraku said smiling. "What!?" you spat. Bankotsu still looked at you with a dark expression. Then he turned to Naraku with a confidant look on his face, "I believe in Sora. She would have told me if it was true. I'm no idiot, even if Sora did lie to me and killed Naomi. I forgive her!" Bankotsu shouted. You were touched by his words. Bankotsu pointed his Banryu at Naraku, "This is the day we defeat you" he said.


	60. Chapter 60 The Flaw in the Plan

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 59  
The Flaw in the Plan

You and Bankotsu both held your sword in your hands. "Ok Sora, we need to give Inuyasha as much time as we can. So lets get this battle to last as long as it can" Bankotsu whispered in your ear. "Bankotsu, last time your jewel shard got tainted Kikyo made it pure again" Naraku then smiled, "This time Kikyo isn't here to save you. Kikyo suffered greatly under my spider web" Naraku said. You didn't show him your emotions. "Bankotsu, this time you will serve under me without the help of Kikyo" Naraku said. Bankotsu suddenly dropped his Banryu. He put his hand on his right wrist. "Your jewel shard, its turning black as we speak" Naraku laughed. Bankotsu looked at the ground and fell to his knees. "Bankotsu!" you put your hand on his shoulder. "No Sora! Stay away from him! He'll kill you!" Isao said. "Don't be silly! Bankotsu can't be controlled so easily" you said. "You fool, his jewel shard in under my control! As long as that jewel shard is in him, he is under my orders! And my first order is to kill Sora!" Naraku yelled. Bankotsu then slowly reached for his Banryu. "No don't!" But it was too late. Bankotsu grabbed his banryu and swung it at you. You jumped back. How could you lose him so easily? Then you panicked when Bankotsu ran at you. "Sora defend yourself!" Isao yelled. But too late, Bankotsu slashed his sword just above your head. That was too close. You drew out your sword, "Bankotsu, com'on...don't give up this easy" you said. Bankotsu used his Dragon Hammer. You jumped over it and flew at Bankotsu. But he slashed at you and missed your neck by an inch. Why are there so many close calls? While you were dazing off Bankotsu kicked you down to the ground. He sat on you and raised is Banryu, prepared to stab your heart. You closed your eyes, "Please Bankotsu.." you whispered. His Banryu then stabbed next to your head. Bankotsu whispered in your ear, "Sora, play along with it. Make it look real. Make it look like I killed you" he whispered. Your heart slowed down, he was pretending!? You sighed with relief, "I actually thought I lost you" you whispered. "Bankotsu, don't hesitate" Narkau said. Bankotsu then raised his Banryu again and stabbed it next to you in the ground. You touched a leaf under you and made it look like Banryu stabbed your heart. You then made yourself bleed lots of blood and made your eyes go dull. "Very good" Bankotsu whispered. You lied there, pretending to be dead. You even made an illusion to make it look like you weren't breathing. Bankotsu stood up and pulled the banryu out of the ground. You then had to make the illusion of Banryu in your chest disappear. You made more blood spurt out of your wound to convince Naraku even more. "Good Bankotsu, good. But...I am no fool" Naraku said. Naraku then started to laugh, "Do you think I don't know what is going on?" he asked. Bankotsu kept his face blank. "I know of your plans to distract me while your friends destroy my heart. And I prepared for your coming" Naraku said. Suddenly vines came out of the ground and curled around you! You stopped playing dead and struggled. Bankotsu turned and tried to help but the vines had thorns, the vines grew fast, he couldn't free you. You could feel the thorns stabbed into you. You screamed in pain as the vines held you up and squeezed you. Bankotsu charged at the vines but he hit a strong barrier. "Your friends are all dead by now. Byakuya sent them into a trap. Where your friends are really went to is a temple with thousands of traps for each of them. Even if they did make it to the center of the temple, there will be no heart waiting for them. Instead they will have to race to the end of the temple once they realize that the temple is a death trap" Naraku said. You couldn't believe what you was hearing. "Yes Sora, you look like you don't believe me. The proof is right here" Naraku then held up and red pulsing ball. It was Naraku's heart! Bankotsu burst into a run and swung his Banryu. A burst of extreme heat flew at Naraku. Naraku dodged it and ran at Bankotsu. As Naraku ran at him, Bankotsu used his Dragon Hammer. The blast hit Naraku but Naraku just repaired himself and grabbed Bankotsu's right wrist. "I suppose if I can't control you anymore, I have no use for this shard to stay in you any longer" Naraku said. You struggled in the vines. You had to fight with him! You couldn't believe it, this was all a trap to kill Inuyasha and everyone. Naraku's hand then formed into a claw and he cut into Bankotsu's wrist. "NO!" you bit into the vines trying to get free. But Naraku didn't take the jewel shard, instead he put a blackish purplish fluid into the shard. Naraku then let go of Bankotsu. "Of course I am not taking your jewel shard. I rather have fun watching you squeal and squirm in pain" Naraku said. Bankotsu screamed in pain, his jewel shard pulsed with poison. You could only look on with watery eyes. Naraku laughed and stepped away from Bankotsu. "The one thing keeping you alive is now killing you" he said. Bankotsu then looked over to where you were. He then got back up and held his Banryu. "I'm not weak! I can handle some poison!" Bankotsu spat. Naraku frowned, "Lets just see you try and fight" he said. Bankotsu held his Banryu up, "Dragon Hammer" he said as he threw another blast at Naraku. But Naraku flew over it, only to met Bankotsu in mid air. Bankotsu slashed Naraku in half but Naraku came back together. "You have no hope of beating me. Your friends are dead. My heart is safe within me" Naraku said. "Shut the hell up!" Bankotsu spat as he kept slashing at Naraku over and over. But Naraku just kept coming back together. Naraku frowned, "Enough playing" he said as he kicked Bankotsu in the stomach. Bankotsu staggered back and then collasped and coughed up blood. "Bankotsu, that is a special poison I put in your jewel shard. You pain hasn't even started yet! Soon your own blood will be attacking your own body! You'll feel as if a fire is burning in your stomach. You'll cough up so much blood, that you'll feel like your drowning. But that will only be the beginning" Naraku laughed. You chewed into the vines. You were desperate! Bankotsu wiped the blood off his lips. "I'll beat the crap out of you till then!" he yelled. He used his Dragon Hammer again and again as he ran towards Naraku. "That sword is annoying" Naraku hissed. He then flew at Bankotsu and kicked the sword out of his hands. Bankotsu kicked Naraku. Naraku actually staggered back. You were amazed. Sure Bankotsu is strong but you never expected him to hurt Naraku. Bankotsu then ran at Naraku with his bare fists and punched Naraku's face over and over and over again. Soon, Bankotsu's knuckles were bleeding his own blood he was punching Naraku so hard. Naraku hand turned into a claw and he slashed at Bankotsu. Bankotsu staggered back with a large bleeding cut on his shoulder. Bankotsu then covered his mouth and coughed. Blood ran down from between his fingers as he coughed into his hands. He then fell to his knees and was barfing up blood like a sick dog. You started to cry. You've never seen him in so much pain. "You humans need to know your place in the world" Naraku said as he touched his punched up face. Bankotsu was breathing heavy, "I'm..just getting started!!" he yelled. He picked up his banryu and ran at Naraku. Naraku then took out his own sword and defended himself. "It may seem that I am no where close to killing you. But I can tell you are slowly growing more and more on edge about something" Bankotsu said. As they continued to sword fight, you kept struggling. "Isao, can you help me?" you asked. "I can put things on fire, that's all" Isao said. "Good, put these vines on fire. It won't affect me" you said. Isao put the vines on fire and they died and let go of you. You landed on the ground and ran straight towards Naraku. "Your dead" you whispered. You drawed out your sword and chopped Naraku's head off but he repaired himself. "Sora! Throw one of your heart scars at me!" Bankotsu said. You trusted him and didn't question him. "Heart Scar!" you threw your sword to the ground and a red blast flew at Bankotsu. His Banryu glowed red as it absorbed the demonic power. He then pointed his sword at Naraku, "Dragon Blast!!" he yelled as he slashed banryu. Heart scar flew at Naraku with fire twirling around it. It was a direct hit! As the blast faded away, you both saw ting bits of Naraku's flesh everywhere. In the middle of the ground was his heart. But the bits of flesh started to fly towards the heart and created Naraku again. "Damn it" Bankotsu hissed. He then dropped his Banryu again and coughed up blood. You ran to him, "Bankotsu, don't fight. It will make the poison worse on you" you said. "Nothing is stopping me from fighting. Not this poison, not you" Bankotsu hissed. Some sweat went down his face. He is fighting too hard. "We need to come up with a plan" you whispered. "I don't have a plan for this one" he said. He then had a coughing fit. "Bankotsu, you cannot fight anymore. Your body got exhausted from the poison" Naraku said. "Oh yeah, then how can I do this!?" Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and charged at Naraku. He was slashing at Naraku over and over. But then Bankotsu yelled in pain and put his hand on his stomach and collapsed. Naraku smiled, "See? You cannot fight" Naraku said. Bankotsu was on the ground with a pained look on his face. His body started to shake uncontrollably. You ran to him, his body was wet with sweat. Bankotsu was yelling in pain and cough up blood. You were in shock seeing him like this. Bankotsu struggled to sit up. He looked at your terrified face. "Don't be afraid. I'm fine! I'm just very hot!" he took off his armor and his shirt. He then picked up his Banryu and charged at Naraku. "No! Your going to get yourself killed!" you yelled after him. "The idiot! He doesn't have his armor to protect him!" Isao spat. Bankotsu was kicking and punching Naraku. "That's it! I'm tired of you!" Naraku spat as he grabbed Bankotsu by the neck. He reached for Bankotsu's shard! You ran but you weren't going to make it. Then suddenly you saw...Koga!!! Koga ran with a burst of speed towards Naraku. He slashed Naraku's arm off, freeing Bankotsu. Bankotsu fell on the ground and couldn't get up. Kouga stood in front of Bankotsu. "I knew I could smell the scent of fox" Kouga said. You noticed that Koga had a weapon on his hand. It was kind of like what Suikotsu had. It was a glove with four long gold claws sticking out of the tips of its fingers. It looked scary. It must be that weapon Koga was talking about. You ran to Bankotsu who was shaking. "What now? Are you cold?" you joked. Bankotsu smiled a little. His body was sweaty and shaking. The cut of his shoulder was still bleeding and the blood trickled down his body. "Geez, he took a beating" Koga mumbled. "Where is that mutt and the others?" Koga asked. "Long story, but they aren't here" you said. Naraku had a bored look on his face. "Hmph, you got lucky this wolf saved you. But I suppose three vrs one is unfair. Byakuya, come out" Naraku commanded. Byakuya then appeared next to Naraku. He looked down at you and Bankotsu and Kouga. "BYAKUYA YOU BASTERD! I trusted you! I actually thought I could trust you!" you yelled. "You really expected him to tell you where my heart was? He is not a fool like Kagura" Naraku said. "Yeah he is as mindless as Kanna!!" you spat. "You just don't get it do you!? It doesn't matter if you obey orders or not! In the end Naraku will throw you away! Byakuya..." you started crying. He looked so much like Kagura. Its just like a male form of her. Its because of him looking like that you trusted him. And because of that trust, your friends are dying. "Byakuya, kill Bankotsu and Sora. I'll take Kouga's shards" Naraku said. Byakuya nodded and stepped towards you and Bankotsu. You held your sword in your grip and stood between Byakuya and suffering Bankotsu. "Byakuya, please..." you still were hoping that you could somehow trust him. Koga was bouncing around with Naraku trying to take his shards. "Sora, I can fight him off" Bankotsu said as he got back up. "But your hurt!! And the poisen!" you argued. But Bankotsu ignored you. He stood up and pointed his banryu at Byakuya. "Dragon Hammer!" he shouted. A red blast flew at Byakuya. But he dodged it quickly and ran at Bankotsu. He drew out his sword on his back and slashed it at Bankotsu. "I suppose for once I have to fight" he whispered. You could tell that just like Kanna's mirror and Kagura's fan, Byakuya's sword was made of Naraku's bones. Bankotsu charged at Byakuya but then he coughed and fell to the ground shaking. Byakuya smiled, "I've never seen such a pathetic sight! You cannot fight! I'm surprised that you can even stand!" he said. You quickly slashed at Byakuya, you were in a rage. Its all his fault! Its his fault that Bankotsu is suffering! Its his fault that your friends are in a trap! You kept attacking him but he dodged every slash of your sword or throw of a fist. "Why are you crying Sora? All for this man? All for a half-demon and a bunch of humans?" Byakuya said. Byakuya then grabbed you and forced you to turn around and look at Bankotsu. Bankotsu was shivering on the ground as he coughed up blood. "Look at that, its just a man. He died long ago. Why love him? Why love a dead man? You should just accept that he is dead. Because once your dead your dead! Even when brought back to life it will never be the same! Its best for him accept his fate" Byakuya said. You elbowed Byakuya in the stomach and ran to Bankotsu. He was trying to get up but his legs were shaking with pain from the poison. Bankotsu looked at you, his eyes were watery from his pain. "I...can't fight anymore" he whispered. "You fought enough! If you rest, maybe the poison will cure on its own" you said. Bankotsu looked at you with sympathy. Then suddenly Byakuya appeared over you and Bankotsu. His sword was held high, prepared to stab Bankotsu in the heart. His sword swung down. You did the first thing that came to mind. You pushed Bankotsu out of the way and got stabbed. You closed your eyes and breathed heavy. Byakuya's sword was right below your neck. Byakuya didn't take his sword out of you. Byakuya looked shocked that you protected Bankotsu like that. Bankotsu then found the strength in him to stand up and punch Byakuya hard in the back of the head. Byakuya fell on the ground unconscious from the powerful punch. The sword was still in you. Bankotsu sat across from you. He slowly put his hand on the swords handle. "This is going to hurt" he whispered. He quickly pulled the sword out of you. You breathed deeply. Blood trickled down your kimono. "I'm tired of fighting" you said. "I know that. But if we stop fighting Naraku, Inuyasha's group-" you interrupted Bankotsu. "Inuyasha is dead!! Kagome is dead!! Kitsumi is dead!! Miroku is dead!! Sango is dead!! Shippo is dead!! Didn't you hear Naraku!? He said they fell into a trap! This is all a trap! We're going to die here too!" you started to cry. Then came the last thing you expected. Bankotsu slapped you really hard on the cheek. You stopped crying and felt the red spot on your cheek. "Don't EVER talk like that! Inuyasha and everyone else aren't dead! They are together and can protect each other! Mixing Inuyasha's strength with Kagome's arrows and Miroku's wind tunnel and Sango's boomerang and Kitsumi's tricks. They also have Kirara to fly on. Trust me that they aren't dead. And your not going to die etheir! Not as long as I'm here! No matter what happens, I'm not letting you die" he said. You looked into his determined eyes. Why can't you be as confidant and determined as him or Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Koga? You nodded, "Thank you" you said. Blood was still dripping down Bankotsu's bare chest from his wounded shoulder. Bankotsu put his hand on his right wrist at where is jewel shard was. "I can't feel the poisen that much anymore. I think its stopped affecting me for now" he said. You looked at unconscious Byakuya. "We should kill him" Bankotsu said. You shook you head. "What?! Its all his fault we got tangled in this mess! He even stabbed you!" Bankotsu spat. You felt your wound, it was already starting to heal. "I don't care. The only one person I want to die is Naraku. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let Byakuya die" you said. You didn't know why, but deep down you still somewhat had hope that Byakuya is good. "Fine..we should help Koga" Bankotsu mumbled. You looked over to Kouga and Naraku. Koga's weapon was slashing through Naraku over and over. "I would use my Dragon Thunder, but I would also hurt you and Koga" Bankotsu mumbled. "Isao, how can I fight Naraku?" you asked. "Uh well, it takes something really strong to happen. I don't know Sora, its like something is blocking your power or something. I noticed you are no where close to the power of a goddess. You haven't realized your power yet and you can't truely use your sword" Isao said. "Ok, I feel really confidant now" you said sarcastically. "Lets just both attack him together" Bankotsu said. "But haven't you noticed that slashing at him doesn't work?" you said. "I can't think of anything else!" Bankotsu spat. ".....Your right, lets go" you said. Both you and Bankotsu ran at Naraku. "Heart Scar!" you said. "Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu said. The pink and red blasts twirled together and hit Naraku. Koga ran to your side. "He keeps remaking himself" Koga growled. "But I can see his heart. His heart can't be cut. Its harder than rock. His heart is what keeps remaking him" Bankotsu said. "Ok, I have a idea. But there is a good chance it won't work. Bankotsu, Kouga, both of you throw blasts at Naraku for me" you demanded. Bankotsu and Koga ran towards Naraku and threw two blasts at Naraku. When they hit Naraku his flesh flew everywhere. Before it came back together you ran towards where his heart was. You grabbed the heart. The flesh then came after you and the heart. You ran away from the flesh. You banged the heart really hard into a boulder. The heart didn't bare even a scratch! The flesh clumped around the heart and turned back into Naraku. "Nice try, but my heart can't be broken by anything!" he said. "That's still Onigumo's heart. It still has feelings for Kikyo" you said. "Yes, this is that pathetic Onigumo's heart. I had Mouryoumaru keep that heart for a while. So in that while I was able to kill Kikyo. Then I absorbed Mouryoumaru back in since I have no need to hide my heart from anyone any longer. Because Kikyo was the only one who could destroy me" Naraku said. "I remember when you let Onigumo out of your body. He called himself Muso. But you absorbed him back in because he also had something important. You were born because of Onigumo. Naraku, you are merely a half-demon born from a human who was eaten by a bunch of demons and their souls became one. As for myself, I have the power to look into hearts of man and demon. You fear that I am able to control those feelings don't you?" you asked. "What are you talking about?" Bankotsu asked. Naraku didn't seem to like what you were talking about. "Naraku was born because of a bandit named Onigumo. Kikyo found Onigumo dying from burns. She took care of him. But one day, for some reason, he had his soul and body eaten by the demons that dwelled in the cave he rested in. He and the demons turned into Naraku. So really, Naraku is a half-demon, he is a half-demon as long as he has Onigumo's heart" you then turned to Naraku smiling. "Naraku, you fear me! You know of my powers. I have the power to look into hearts, and even control their feelings. Your afraid that I will take control of your heart. Thats why your on edge. Because I have what it takes to defeat you!" you said. "How dare you talk as if you understand everything!!" Naraku spat. "You don't even know how to use your power!" Naraku said. "That may be true. But I have Isao to tell me how to use my power!" you said. Naraku looked at Isao. "Yeah! We can take you on!" Isao said. Naraku then smiled, "You shouldn't be too confidant" he said. Then suddenly Bankotsu yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground. "Because Bankotsu's life is in my hands. His real pain is starting. And his little flame of life is about to go out" Naraku said with a twisted smile. Bankotsu was kicking and yelling in pain on the ground. He was coughing up more blood. "Your Bankotsu is going to die. And once his jewel shard and Kouga's shards are mine. All that I'll need is Kohaku's to complete the jewel" Naraku said.


	61. Chapter 61 Naraku's Fate

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 60!!!  
Naraku's Fate

"Bankotsu!" you ran to him. His whole body was shaking in pain. A puddle of blood was under him. His whole body was shaking. Koga sat by his side. "What is wrong with him?" Koga asked. "Naraku injected poison into his jewel shard. Its slowly killing him.." you whispered. You then remembered the fake jewel shard Koga got in his arm once. It was poisonous also. It was something of Naraku's doing. "I was poisoned by a fake shard by Naraku. But...it he looks like he is going through more pain than I did. If Kagome was here, she could purify it" Koga said. "Don't sit by my side...get Naraku" Bankotsu whispered. "Ginta and Hakkaku should be catching up" Kouga said. "I'll distract Naraku while you take care of him" Koga said as he turned and ran at Naraku. "Isao..I want you to find Inuyasha and the others. And if you find them, lead them here" you said. "What? But what if they are dead?! And who will tell you what to do?" Isao asked. "Its ok, trust me" you said. Isao looked at you and hesitated but then left. Bankotsu was still shaking in pain. "Com'on, lets put you somewhere safer" you said. You put Bankotsu's arm over your shoulder and helped him walk to the edge of the forest and leaned him against a tree. "Sora..I need you to do something for me.." Bankotsu whispered. "What?" you asked. "I can't move on my own accord. I'm in a lot of pain here. I'm going to die anyway so....take my jewel shard" Bankotsu said. "WHAT!?" you freaked out. "Sora..I'm going to die. I don't want Naraku to take my jewel shard. If he does, he'll become more powerful. If you take it...I'll die without facing the pain and you'll be more powerful and could defeat Naraku..." Bankotsu said. You shook your head, "No! I can't do that! Your going to survive!" you said. You then took a leaf out of your pocket, "Fox magic..Pain switch!" you yelled as you put it on Bankotsu. But nothing happened. "Fox magic pain switch!" you yelled again. You started to cry when it didn't work for the second time. "Fox magic pain switch! Fox magic pain switch! Fox magic pain switch!" you yelled it over and over. Bankotsu was still hurt. "Why isn't it working?!" you cried. If only Kagome was here, she would be able to bandage him and purify his shard. You hugged him, "Please Bankotsu! I don't want you to die! You can't die!" you cried. You cried into his bare chest. You could feel his heart beat. You didn't care if he was covered in blood and sweat. "Your warm..." he whispered. "I can't let you die again! I was given a second chance!!" you cried. "Its alright...the only one to blame is myself for dying" he said. You couldn't stop the crying. Bankotsu must be tired of your crying. It must be stressing him even more to see you cry. But you couldn't stop. Bankotsu took a long and deep breath. Then his body stopped shaking and he whispered in your ear, "Go defeat Naraku. I'll be fine. I'm not going to die" he whispered. You suddenly felt his heart beat a little faster, "No..your lying" you whispered. "I'm not lying. I swear I'll be fine. Forget about me and defeat Naraku. Just bring my banryu and set it here next to me...please.." he whispered. You felt his body slowly get colder. You squeezed him tighter. "I can't fight!" you said. "Yes you can, I've seen you" he said. You hesitated but then left him and grabbed his Banryu and came back to him and set it next to him. "Thank you" he said as his hand touched its handle. "Promise me you won't die" you said. "...I'll be fine" he said. "PROMISE me" you said. ".......I promise" he whispered. You smiled a little, "Good, and whatever you do, don't follow the light!!" you said. Bankotsu smiled a little. It was a great comfort to see him smile like that. You love his smile and laugh. You then turned and ran at Naraku.  
*Bankotsu's view*  
I just lied to Sora. I felt so guilty. But seeing her give up like that and to have her cry is worse than lying to her. While Sora was running at Naraku I barfed up more blood and let out my pain. At first it felt as if my body was burning. But now...it was cold. I wanted Sora to hug me like that forever. Her body was so warm. But it was good to see her leave me with a smile. I then knew deep down I didn't want to die either. I wanted to stay alive and beat the crap out of Naraku. I closed my eyes, if the pain went away. I would fall asleep. I felt like my body was attacking itself inside.

*back to you*  
You stared at Naraku and Koga. Koga was slashing at him. You felt a new strength inside you. Your sword drew itself out on its own. Why should you hesitate anymore? Your sword glowed ice blue and it floated in mid air in front of you. You didn't touch your sword. You ran straight at Naraku and your sword flew along with you. You ran at a very fast speed. You jumped past Naraku and Kaigami slashed him. "Slashing your weapons at me won't work" Naraku said. Its true, you didn't know what to do. But you kept slashing. "Sora watch out!" Koga said. But too late, Naraku took out his own weapon and stabbed you in the stomach. You coughed up blood. You touched Naraku's weapon and could feel your blood run down the sword's blade. "I'm going to absorb you" Naraku said. You couldn't move your body, it was like the sword parlyized you. Naraku brought you closer to him. You were about to be sucked into his body. Kouga then ran to you and grabbed your hand. He pulled you away from Naraku. You tripped on the ground. Kouga kneeled down, "Take it, you need it more than me" he said. He handed to you one of his jewel shards. You felt the sudden power as the jewel touched your hand. You nodded, "Thank you" you said. You put the shard in your wound. Your wound healed. "Idiots, that will make it easier" Naraku said. You and Kouga got up and faced Naraku. Naraku then cast a glance at Bankotsu who was still alive and leaning against the tree. Naraku flew at Bankotsu. You panicked, he was going to take Bankotsu's shard! But Koga was fast and ran to Naraku and slashed Naraku in half. "Sora! Get his heart!" Koga shouted at you. You nodded and ran to the heart and picked it up. Onigumo's heart.....it was filled with feelings. Regret, greed, anger, jealousy, and love. The red ball pulse in your hands. Naraku's flesh gathered around you. You closed your eyes and held the heart to your chest. You could almost hear Onigumo screaming Kikyo's name. It was haunting, he wanted to see her so bad. "Sora! Get out of the way!" Koga yelled. But it was too late, the flesh gathered all around you and you closed your eyes and let the flesh absorb you.

*while inside Naraku...ew*  
Koga stared in shock as Sora was swallowed up by Naraku's flesh. The clumps of flesh created Naraku. "Sora!!" Bankotsu was calling her. "The idiot, thinking she would have the time to take control of my heart. Her power is now mine. She has just the same fate as all the other demons. I don't only have her power. But I have her jewel fragment" Naraku said. Bankotsu struggled to get up but the poison has weakened him so much that he couldn't get up. Naraku laughed, "You must be boiling in the desire to kill me. But you can't even get up" Naraku said. Suddenly Naraku stopped laughing. He felt where is heart was. Naraku then struggled as he felt something inside him trying to take over him.

*back to you*Cold flesh surrounded you. You still held Onigumo's heart tight. His heart was warm compared to the flesh surrounding you. You then started to squeeze the heart. You claws dug into its emotion. You closed your eyes, you were taking control of Naraku's heart. With this power, you'll be able to destroy him. You could hear Naraku scream in pain as you squeezed the heart. You grabbed your sword and as you drew it out, you chopped Naraku in half. You jumped out of his body. You then stabbed his heart with your sword as hard as you could. The sword crushed into the heart and went through it. This time..Naraku's flesh didn't come back together. It just laid there, cold and lumpy. Koga came from behind you, "Is it over?" he asked. You stared at the heart, it stopped beating. You smiled, was it truly over? Was he truly dead? It was...too easy. Koga then laughed and patted you on the back, "I can't believe it!! We did it!!" he said. You turned to where Bankotsu was, "NARAKU IS DEAD!!" you yelled out to him. Bankotsu gave you a thumbs up. You ran to Bankotsu, maybe the poison is gone now. But then Bankotsu panicked, "SORA BEHIND YOU!!!" he yelled. You quickly turned around to see Naraku coming back together again. You looked over at his heart, but...its broken! How could he possibly still be alive?! Naraku was laughing as he came back together. "How interesting...Sora still has her goddess powers. Even though she isn't a goddess anymore. But not even that will help you!" he held Kouga in one of his tentacles. Koga was unconscious. Naraku must have knocked him out silently while you yelled out to Bankotsu. Naraku reached and took out Koga's jewel shard and added it on to the almost completed jewel. "I'm not dying till you take the jewel away from me. But, once I have all shards and eat the jewel, I'll life forever" Naraku said. His tentacle then wrapped itself around Koga's neck and started to squeeze. "No!" you couldn't let Koga die. You ran at Naraku and sliced the tentacle in half. The tentacle then regrew and wrapped around you. "Sora, you rather give me the jewel shard than have your friends suffer?" Naraku asked. He squeezed you really tight. "Sora!" Bankotsu shouted and was struggling to get up. "Bankotsu, watch as I kill her" Naraku laughed. Another tentacle came and dug into your chest and took out the shard Koga gave you. Naraku added the shard to the almost complete jewel. "Now..all that's left is Kohaku and Bankotsu" Naraku said. Naraku's red eyes glared into yours, "What to do with you? Of course I can't absorb you" he mumbled. Naraku then squeezed you until you could barely breath. "Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu yelled. He threw a blast at Naraku while still sitting down. But the blast could not reach. Things started to get blurry..then black. Then you felt Naraku let go of you and you fell and hit the ground. You gasped for air. "Hmph..how pathetic" you heard a familiar voice. "Sesshomaru?" you looked up at the man who saved you. "Sora, are you all right?" Kohaku was by your side. You blinked, "K-Kohaku?" Naraku smiled, "Perfect timing, another jewel shard" he said. His evil hungry eyes looked at Kohaku. "Kohaku, go with Rin and go where its safe" Sesshomaru ordered. Kohaku nodded, "Yes sir! Com'on Sora" Kohaku helped you up. You shook your head, "I'm fighting!" you spat. "You can't fight, your weak. You let Naraku almost kill you" Sesshomaru said. You bravely stomped in front of Sesshomaru and look at him in the eyes, "I'm not running! I'm not weak! I'm here to protect my friends! JUST AS YOU TO PROTECT YOURS!!!" you spat. "Back off" he hissed. "Yeah right, you just want all the glory for yourself! Well, have all of it you want. I'm not here for glory" you growled. Naraku flew at Kohaku and Sesshomaru jumped between them and sliced Naraku. "Sesshomaru, you want to avenge Kagura's death don't you? Your pathetic sword couldn't bring her back" Naraku laughed. "Sesshomaru! We got to work together with this! We need to take the jewel from Naraku!" you yelled out to him. But he ignored you. "Bastard" you whispered. Him and Naraku were sword fighting while Kohaku ran into the tree's. You caught up with Kohaku, "Kohaku, I need you to do something for me. You and Rin go and stay with Bankotsu will you?" you asked. Kohaku nodded, "Be safe" he said as he ran off to where Rin was. Then you watched as they went to Bankotsu. You didn't want him to be alone and in pain. You then look over at Kouga and ran to him. "Kouga..wake up" you shook him. He was out cold, it will take him a while to wake up. You looked over to Sesshomaru. The idiot was still just slashing his sword! "Sesshomaru stop! Naraku can absorb you!" you spat. He didn't answer you. You left Kouga and ran to Sesshomaru. You took your sword and slashed at Naraku. You couldn't see the glow of the jewel like Kagome or Kikyo. Its somewhere in his body. After slashing many times you were exhasted. "Tired already?" Sesshomaru asked. "Shut up" you whispered. You were panting. Isao hasn't come back with Inuyasha yet. Could Inuyasha really be dead? You fell to your knees. You needed a break from fighting. You closed your eyes. Naraku saw his chance and his tenticals flew at you. Then someone stepped in front of you to protect you. Naraku's tenticals ran into a barrier. You looked up at Byakuya. "Byakuya?!" you were shocked. Byakuya smiled and turned to you. "Your right, when Kanna died I told myself to be aware of my own life. I've forgotten about that" Byakuya said to you. You smiled a little. "Fool, so you choose their side?" Naraku asked. Byakuya didn't say anything. He helped you get up. "The only way to kill Naraku is to take away the jewel and then hit his heart" Byakuya whispered to you. "I know but we need Kagome for that" you said. Byakuya nodded with understanding. "I'll find them" he said. He took out a piece of paper and folded it into a paper crane and threw it to the ground and it turned into a large flying crane. He jumped onto it and flew away. You looked over at Sesshomaru, he was still fighting Naraku. You sighed, you should also distract Naraku till Inuyasha comes, or if..he ever does come. You ignored how tired you were and held your sword in your grip. Naraku looked at where Byakuya went and started to fly after him. "Your not running anywhere" Sesshomaru said as he blocked Naraku and slashed him to the ground. You ran and also started slashing at him. It felt like you fought for hours. Sesshomaru wasn't tired, or he may not be showing it. You looked over to where Kohaku and Rin were. Poor Bankotsu must have been suffering for so long. "Sora!" you then heard Inuyasha. A big smile appeared on your face as you turned around. Inuyasha stood with Kagome on his back. Inuyasha had a bloody hole in his chest. Kagome had an arrow in her leg. You then looked up to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo riding on Kilala. You then saw Seiko and Kitsumi behind Inuyasha. You ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him, "I thought you were dead" you said. "Peh, just a couple traps" Inuyasha said. "A couple?" Kitsumi echoed with a sweatdrop. Isao jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and landed on yours. Byakuya's crane flew over and landed and he jumped off. "Isao got them lost" Byakuya said. You looked at Isao darkly. "Sesshomaru is distracting Naraku" you said. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he gentally set Kagome down and ran to where Sesshomaru and Naraku were fighting. Kitsumi sniffed the air then looked at you, "Where is Bankotsu?" she asked. "He is with Kohaku and Rin. But...Naraku poisened his jewel shard and he is slowly dying" you said. When Sango heard you say Kohaku she ran to where they were. "Kagome, I was hoping that you'll be able to purify Bankotsu's shard of the poisen" you said. Kagome nodded, "I'll try" she said. She ran to Bankotsu and you followed behind her. Kohaku and his sister were talking. Bankotsu was still alive. His eyes were closed. When Kagome touched his jewel shard he opened one of his eyes, "Its about time" he whispered. As Kagome felt his jewel shard her face looked more and more concerned. "..The poison is too strong. Something is peremently tainting it. I..don't know what to do" she said. You panicked, "What do you mean?" you asked. Kagome was about to say something but Bankotsu interupted her, "I'm going to be fine! Everyone just go and defeat Naraku!" he spat. He then coughed up some blood. "But Bankotsu your suffering" you said with a tear in your eye. Bankotsu shivered but looked at you with a very strong look in his eyes, "I SAID GO!" he spat. Miroku came to the group, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are slashing at Naraku but its not doing any good. We should help them. And Kouga has woken up" he said. You looked at all your friends. "Everyone must work together" Kikyo's words echoed in your mind. "Kagome, Naraku has the jewel in his body somewhere" you said. Kagome stood up and looked over to where Naraku was. "Yes, its in his right shoulder. Its almost complete too!" she said. You then looked at Byakuya who was next to Miroku. "Byakuya, are their any insects around?" you asked. He nodded, "Naraku hid nests around the edge of these woods" he said. "I want you and Kohaku and Sango to destroy all the nest till there isn't one left" you said. They nodded and left. "Wait, your thinking I should suck up Naraku?" Miroku asked. "Sora, we're very tired and are weakened by the trap Naraku put us in. Miroku has actually already sucked up a ton of insects in one of the traps. I don't know if he can open his wind tunnel anymore" Kagome said. "No, its fine. Just give me the word if you want me to suck up anything" Miroku said. But Kagome was right, he looked terrible. Byakuya and Kohaku and Sango then came back, "Ok, its all clear" Sango said. "Kagome, always be ready to fire a sacred arrow. And I'll tell you went is the right time to shoot" you said. You felt weird ordering them around like this, but you knew what you were doing. Kagome nodded and prepared a sacred arrow and had her bow ready.  
"Good, now I want Kouga to come with me and join Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo I want the two of you to stay close" you said. Everyone nodded and followed you. You jumped to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, I have a plan that will kill Naraku. But, we'll need your brothers help" you said. "Good luck with talking him into it" Inuyasha growled. You jumped to Sesshomaru's side. "Sesshomaru, I have a plan to defeat Naraku but I need your help. Please Sesshomaru without you it won't work!!" you begged. "Fine" he said. "Yay!" you smiled. Sesshomaru really is smart! "Ok everyone!! Inuyasha, I want you to combine blasts with me, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. Sango, I want you to throw your boomarage into the blast! Trust me! Inuyasha use the blast I throw at you and use your backlash wave!" you yelled. Inuyasha nodded and prepared himself. "Heart Scar!" you yelled as you threw the blast between Naraku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha faced Naraku with a determined look on his face. Inuyasha held up his Tessaiga high, "Backlash Wave!" he yelled. His attack combined with yours. Kouga then threw a blast from his claw like weapon and it conbined with your heart scar and Inuyasha's backlash wave. Then Sesshomaru conjured up a blue blast that conbined with yours and Kouga's and Inuyasha's blasts. Then, lastly Sango threw her boomerage into the big blast. It was a sight to behold. Sango's boomerage flew at amazing speed while the blast supported it. You never saw such a powerful blast in your life. The blast were a combination of colors. The blast drilled straight through Naraku's barrier and hit him. His flesh was in tiny pieces."Kagome! Which piece of flesh has the jewel shard!?" you asked. Kagome pointed to a piece of flesh. Shippo then ran to the piece of flesh and removed the jewel and ran back to Kagome. Kagome held the jewel in her hands and looked into its pinky deepness. Naraku's flesh then came back to recreate him. He flew at Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and protected her. Naraku for once, he had a desperate look in his eyes. The look of panick. "This is the end Naraku!!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, throw a wind scar at Naraku" you said. Inuyasha smiled as he threw a powerful wind scar at Naraku. Naraku burst into pieces, but they were forming together fast. "Miroku! Use your wind tunnel!!" you yelled. Everyone stepped back and Miroku opened his wind tunnel. This time, there were no insects to protect Naraku. Miroku sucked up Naraku's flesh and then closed his wind tunnel. Now, all that was left of Naraku was his heart that resisted the wind tunnel. The heart started to fly away but you jumped up and caught it. It could not struggle against you, you possessed its feelings. You held the heart high to make it an easy shot. "NOW KAGOME!! SHOOT HIS HEART!!" you yelled. As she fired the arrow you thought to yourself. This is it, everything you've been though has come to this moment. Naraku is going to die. For Kikyo and Kagura and everyone else who died in Naraku's doing will be avenged! You and your friends have done so much to get here. Kagome then fired a sacred arrow. Its pink pure glow flew at amazing speed towards Naraku's heart. The arrow then hit Naraku's heart right in the middle. A perfect shot! In your hands you felt Naraku's heart rumble. Then it exploded in your hands. The heart was gone and you felt something squirm in your hands. You looked into your hands and saw a spider. You didn't hesitate, you threw the spider to the ground and squished it with your foot without question. You then looked up at your friends faces. Their eyes were wide in amazment. "Is..it over?" Sango asked. Miroku suddenly yelled out in pain and fell on his knees. You and the others ran to him. "Miroku! Whats wrong!?" Sango asked. Miroku unwrapped his wind tunnel. The hole in his hand was getting smaller! You all watched as Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared. "That could only mean..Naraku is dead" Kagome said. Everyone looked at each other and then stared to laugh, jumped up and down screaming with delight and hugging. "I can't believe it! He is dead! Naraku is gone!" everyone was talking to each other. Well, Sesshomaru went off with Rin into the forest. "Wait Sesshomaru!" you ran after him. You were so happy. You ran and tried to hug him but he dodged you and you tripped and fell on your face. You quickly got up. "Thank you! You never listened to me before! Thank you thank you thank you!" you said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just continued walking. Rin smiled, "Your welcome" she said. She then skipped after Sesshomaru. You watched as they left. Sesshomaru and Rin were forming a very cute bond. Your heart beat fast, Bankotsu should be ok now! Now that Naraku is dead, he doesn't control Bankotsu's jewel shard anymore, so the poisen must be gone. You ran to Bankotsu. He was leaning against the same tree. One hand rested on the handle of his banryu. His eyes were closed and his head rested on the tree. You shook him, "Bankotsu! Naraku is dead!" you said. Bankotsu didn't open his eyes. A beat of panic hit you.


	62. Chapter 62 Kitsumi's Heroric Choice

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 62  
Kitsumi's Heroic Choice

"Bankotsu...wake up! Naraku is dead!!" you shook him. He wasn't opening his eyes! All the happiness in your heart started to drown in sadness. "No...no...no! This isn't funny! Please!! Wake up!" you started to cry. Bankotsu's body was cold. "You said you'll be fine! You promised me that you'll live!! You can't break that promise!!" you shouted. You were still shaking him. Inuyasha must have heard your shouting and came over to see what was happening. He stopped when he saw you crying and shaking Bankotsu. "No.." Inuyasha whispered. You stopped shaking Bankotsu and cried on his lap. Inuyasha ran to your side. Kagome then ran to you. She sat by your side and put her hand on your shoulder. "He can't die! Not again! He promised me he'll be fine!" you cried. You then hugged Kagome and cried on her shoulder. Kagome hugged you to her. Kagome, she is so kind.

*flashback*  
"A DEMON CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND MY DESIRES! OR MAYBE YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND CAUSE YOUR HALF-DEMON! IS THAT IT!? YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND MANS WORLD WHERE STRENGTH IS YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL!!" Bankotsu was yelling. "Its over" you then heard Bankotsu say. "No...." you whispered. "With this power I will lose to no one!" Bankotsu said. You saw it, a huge aura of hatred was flying towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to use his backlash wave! "NO INUYASHA!!" you screamed. You ring turned into your sword and you hit your sword to the ground, "Heart Scar!" you said. A blast of red came from your sword and hit the aura of hate and demonic aura. The hate ball melted under your blast. "Sora!" Inuyasha said amazed. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!!" Bankotsu spat. You turned to Bankotsu with tears in your eyes. "BANKOTSU!!!!!!!!!" you cried and ran to him. You wrapped your arms around him crying. "I'm so sorry!! I thought you were going to die again!!! And...and.." you cried harder. Both Bankotsu's and Inuyasha's bodies were beaten badly. Bankotsu had a hole in his neck and looked beaten up and Inuyasha looked tired and cut up. "Please, I know I am a demon. I probably don't know what's its like to be human, but...but...I'LL PROTECT YOU! Then you won't have to fight to survive" you said. "Please Bankotsu...please stop fighting. I was so afraid. You were going to die! Please, I'll do anything! Just...stop fighting please!" you squeezed him. Bankotsu was silent. But the hatred in him slowly melted away. Bankotsu then dropped banryu. "Sora..." he whispered. He then hugged you. You were still shaking from the fear of him dieing again. "I'm sorry" he whispered in your ear.

*another flashback*  
"Why shouldn't I be scared of you?!" you spat. "Sora, I would never hurt you" he said. "There is always a first time! You only like me because of my possessing beauty!" you cried. "Who the hell told you that?" Bankotsu asked. "It doesn't matter who, what matters is if its true or not!" you spat. "Its completely wrong! Your looks don't possess people! That's not why I like you! Please Sora, let me protect you" he said. Your barrier slowly faded. "I'll never trust human men again" you whispered. "You can trust your friends then" Bankotsu said. "....." you couldn't think of anything to say. "Sora, do you trust me? Not as a human or the leader of the Band of Seven. Just...as a friend" Bankotsu said. You've never seen such kindness in his eyes. Bankotsu stood up and showed his hand to help you up. You then closed your eyes and reached out to him, "I trust you" you said.

*flashback*  
Bankotsu must be close. You heart ached. You had to see him. This time, you will not let him die. You went back into the forest. Your blood was shaking. You were so...you never had this feeling before. So excited? So scared? What if Bankotsu is possessed like Kohaku? What if Naraku took away Bankotsu's memories of you? You then heard something. You turned around. It was a little birdie. You were getting too worked up. But you couldn't sit still. "ARHH, WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET PAPER!!!" You heard an angry voice yell. Was it Bankotsu's? You forgot what his voice sounded like. You walked in the direction of the voice. You stopped and gasped. Bankotsu was walking, looking very frustrated. He was far but you saw him. "Bankotsu..." You couldn't believe it. It was really him. "BANKOTSU!!!!!!!!" You ran full speed towards him. Before Bankotsu even had the chance to turn to you, you pounced on him with your arm wrapped tightly around him. You knocked him down. You cried, "Its really you. Your alive." Bankotsu looked at you stunned, "Sora?!" He said in disbelief. "You remember me!!" You cried. Bankotsu sat up and held you in his arms. You cried and squeezed him to you. The two of you squeezed each other to each other.

*end flashbacks*  
"He can't die! I love him! I want him to live more than anything else!" you cried. You pushed away from Kagome and tried fox magic pain switch over and over. By now, everyone was staring at you. You could feel Koga, Isao, Seiko, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kitsumi all watch you cry. "H-He told me he'll live! You promised me!!" you cried. You dropped your leaf and got another one out just in case you just needed a different leaf for some reason. "Fox magic pain switch! Fox magic pain switch!" you said over and over. "Enough" Kitsumi said. She walked up to Bankotsu. She looked at him. For a second you thought she had a tear roll down her cheek. "Stop crying, I know a way to bring him back to life" Kitsumi said. You looked up at her. What did she just say? A light of hope warmed up in your heart. Everyone watched as Kitsumi drew strange symbols on two leafs. She put one leaf where Bankotsu's shard was and another one her heart. "Step back" she said. Everyone stepped back and a barrier appeared around Kitsumi and Bankotsu so no one could stop her for what she was about to do. "Kitsumi?" you were confused. Why put up a barrier? Kitsumi looked up at you, "I remember his name, the human I loved. His name was Masaki" she said. You noticed that Kitsumi was crying. You've never seen her cry before. "I remember everything now. He was a soldier in a village sent to kill me just because the village was scared of me because I was a fox demon. But he wouldn't kill me. Soon we fell in love. We loved each other so much! But then the villagers killed Masaki because they thought he was possessed under my powers. And after they killed him, I was in an endless sadness. He was all I had! Then I killed the entire village and drank the blood of the villager who killed Masaki. After that..I became a monster and forgot all about Masaki. But...now I remember" she said. "Kitsumi..what are you doing?" you asked. "Its because of you that I was able to remember Masaki. I owe to you so much as what I'm about to do now" she said. Kitsumi showed you the symbols on the leaves, "I forget who taught me this magic. But...it works, I saw it with my own eyes. Its one of the most difficult fox magic tricks ever" Kitsumi said. The symbols one the leafs were the signs of life and death. Your eyes widened when you saw that Kitsumi held the leaf with the symbol of death on it to her heart and the symbol of life to Bankotsu's shard. She was going to kill herself!! "Kitsumi no!" you ran but hit her barrier. "Its ok, I'm fine with this. This is for the best. I want this...I just want to be with Masaki" she whispered. Kitsumi turned to take one last look at her friends but her eyes looked into yours. "One day...I know we will somehow meet again" she whispered. She closed her eyes, "FOX MAGIC! LIFE SWITCH!" she yelled. The two leafs glowed blue as the life was drained out of Kitsumi and Bankotsu absorbed her life. Kitsumi's long red hair flew in the breeze. She was taking the last breaths of her life. Her blueish greenish eyes looked up into the peaceful sky. The stars reflected in her eyes. Then the reflection disappeared as the life in her eyes disappeared. She fell to the ground, she was dead. "Kitsumi.." you couldn't believe what just happened. You ran to Kitsumi's side. "She's...dead" you whispered. Kagome put her hand on where Bankotsu's heart is. "And...Bankotsu's alive" she said. You turned around, your orange eyes glittered. It was true, Bankotsu was breathing.

*next day*  
Everyone sat in Keade's house. "Is Sora still sitting by Kitsumi's grave?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes, ever since we got here and buried Kitsumi, Sora just won't get off Kitsumi's grave. Bankotsu hasn't woken yet" Kagome said. "That Bankotsu better wake up soon. Sora is a mess" Shippo added. "She just needs time alone, that's all" Inuyasha said as he stole Shippo's bag of chips. "Hey! That's mine!" Shippo spat. Kagome glanced at Bankotsu who was sleeping in the corner of the room. "Can't blame the guy for sleeping so much. He was coughing up an endless supply of blood" Koga said who sat by the door. "What are you still doing here!?" Inuyasha spat. "Its ok if Koga stay's for a while" Kagome said. "Idiot! Koga is only here because he wants to take the sacred jewel from you!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome held the almost complete jewel in her hands, "Sit boy" she said. Inuyasha hit the ground. "Dammit! We defeated Naraku already! Don't you trust me!? Can't you take these things off?!" Inuyasha spat. "..I might actually do that" Kagome mumbled. Seiko sat in the corner of the room sleeping. "We owe a lot to Seiko. Who knew that we could fight off so many demons without his arms" Sango said. "Who is that anyway?" Koga asked. "Sora's brother, Seiko. He came with us to the temple. He saved our lives" Kagome said. Kohaku sat by his sisters side, "What will we do about me and Bankotsu's jewel shards? As long as the jewel shards are in us, we won't die unless it is taken out. We won't grow old, it will be like...we're demons" Kohaku said. "We can solve that later. Anyways, I get the feeling Bankotsu wouldn't worry too much about not getting old" Inuyasha said. "Where is Byakuya go? He left without a word" Miroku said. "Hmph, must have decided to live his own life without Naraku" Inuyasha said.

*meanwhile with you*  
You sat over Kitsumi's grave. You didn't cry. Inuyasha and the others buried Kitsumi in such a beautiful place. A big tree with pink flowers stood behind the grave. The pink petals flew down in the wind. You breathed in the fresh scent of flowers that the wind carried. The wind has been calmly blowing a lot since Naraku's defeat. "Sora, I see ye is still sitting on Kitsumi's grave" Keade walked over to you. "Hi Keade" you greeted. Keade had some flowers, probably to put on both Kitsumi's and Kikyo's graves. "Ye look tired" Keade said. You shook your head, "Its ok, I took a nap right here" you said. Keade sighed, "Everyone is going to have trouble with getting use to living normal lives. This is one of the hard parts of quests" she said. You nodded, "Yes, its going to be hard for Kagome. She has a hard decision to make" you said. "Ye shouldn't be sad about Kitsumi. What do ye think of the garden we baried her in?" Keade asked. "Its amazing, I've never seen so many beautiful flowers! And this is such a beautiful tree!" you said. Keade smiled, "While ye were on your quest, Kitsumi stayed with me. Do you know what she did while she stayed here?" Keade asked. You shook your head. "She raise these flowers. That tree you see, it was dying and Kitsumi cared for it and brought it back to life. She raised these flowers with care. That why I wanted her to be buried here. I've never seen someone treat plants with such love" Keade said. You eyes got a watery, "I'm going to miss her. She was always there for me" you said. You then cried and hugged Keade.

*meanwhile in Keade's house*  
Bankotsu slit his eyes open. "Hey, I think Bankotsu's waking up" Toru said. Everyone crowded around Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked around himself, slightly confused. Then he felt his jewel shard. "...I'm alive?" he mumbled. Keade entered the room, "Oh, Bankotsu is awake" she said. "Did you talk with Sora?" Miroku asked Keade. She nodded, "Yes, but she won't come. She just won't move from Kitsumi's grave" Keade said. "Kitsumi's grave??" Bankotsu blinked in confusion. "Bankotsu, you did die from the jewel shards poisen. Sora was a mess. So Kitsumi brought you back to life using what us fox demons call, a forbiddon fox magic. It was a very powerful one, the life switch spell. What Kitsumi did was give her life to you. And so Kitsumi's dead" Toru explained. "And Sora has been sitting on her grave since we buried her. We tried to talk to her but she won't move" Isao said. Bankotsu stood up and walked out of the house.

*back to you*  
You sat on Kitsumi's grave. Tears rolled down your cheeks. Kitsumi was like a sister to you. You then heard footsteps behind you. Yet again someone has come to talk you into moving. Whoever was behind you grabbed you and twirled you around so you can face him. It was raining pink petals. You met Bankotsu's eyes. A big kiss touched your lips. Your heart beat fast. You closed your eyes and felt his lips against yours. Bankotsu stopped kissing you and hugged you. "Stop crying" he whispered. Tears were running down your cheeks. You hugged him back. "Its ok.." Bankotsu whispered in your ear. "Naraku is dead" you told him. "...What?!" Bankotsu's eyes widened with surprise. "We killed him" you said. Bankotsu then had a big smile on his face, "Its over then! We don't have to search for him anymore. I won't be worried about anyone trying to take my shard anymore! This is great!" he said. But you were still crying. "Yes..its over. But what now?" you asked. "Anything we want! Any of us can do whatever we want" he said. "What are you going to do?" you asked. "I don't really know. I wasn't expecting to defeat Naraku and survive" he said. "Are you going to create a new Band of Seven?" you asked. Bankotsu laughed, "Is that what your uptight about? No, I'm not going to do that. I rather be with you" he said. This wasn't the leader of the Band of Seven you were talking to. He was acting much kinder. "You and me, we can do whatever we want! We could travel together. I have so much to show you! I can teach you more about fighting. We could destroy evil. Heck, we could even destroy good. Or we could just settle down or something. You shouldn't be sad about that!" Bankotsu was so happy. You smiled and your tears dried up. "Com'on, lets go back to the others" Bankotsu said. "Ok" you followed him into Keade's house. "Oh Sora, decided to join us?" Keade said. You nodded and sat with everyone. Bankotsu sat right by your side. "We were just talking about what to do with the sacred jewel" Toru said. Everyone gazed into the sacred jewel. You could feel greed in your heart as you looked at the jewel. "What if another demon just as strong or even stronger than Naraku comes to take the jewel?" Kagome asked. "Kagome should keep it in her era. Would it be safe there?" Seiko suggested. "I don't feel completely safe with that" Kagome mumbled. "Who can we trust most of all to keep the sacred jewel safe other than me?" Kagome asked. Everyone stared at each other. "Well, Kagome is the true one to hold the jewel. But it will put her in danger if she keeps it" Miroku said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, use its power for something!" Koga said. "Inuyasha, didn't you want to become full demon?" Miroku asked. "I changed my mind about that!" Inuyasha spat. You smiled, Inuyasha doesn't care now that he was lots of friends who accept him for who he really is. "I could use it" Bankotsu mumbled. "No!" everyone said to Bankotsu. Bankotsu had a sweat drop, "Ok, have any better ideas?" he asked. "We can turn Inuyasha human. Besides, that was the plan all along" you said. "I'm ok staying a half-demon" Inuyasha growled. "Sora, didn't you once say that you wanted to be human?" Miroku asked. You shook your head, "That was when I was small. I like myself for who I am now" you said. "Well, all of you should use the jewel in a way that can benifit everyone of you" Myouga said. "I think we should destroy it together" Sango said. "How exactly will we do that?" Bankotsu asked. "....I don't now" Sango mumbled. Everyone in the room sighed. "Kagome...can I hold the jewel?" you asked. Kagome looked concerned but she handed over to you. You looked into the jewel. Everything you've been though has been connected to the jewel. It made so many people suffer. "I can seal it away" you whispered. The idea just popped into your mind. "You can seal stuff into other stuff?" Bankotsu was confusing himself with is own question. "Yes, I think I can. Give me a moment" you mumbled. You drew out Kaigami. You pressed the Shikon no Tama into its blade. You weren't using kitsune powers. This power wasn't coming from you. Its like the sword was absorbing the jewel! Everyone watched as the jewel sunk into your sword until the jewel was no more. You could see a faint round pink glow in your blade. You put your sword back in its sheath. "No one will know where the jewel is anymore" you said. Everyone nodded, "It works" they said. "So, what now?" Shippo asked. Everyone didn't know what to do now that Naraku is gone. "We can't really return to our normal lives..." Miroku mumbled. You looked over at Kagome. She looked very sad. "I know what I'm going to do" Kouga said. He then took Kagome's hands in his, "Kagome, will you be my women?" he asked. Your heart sank, it was one sided love. Inuyasha looked really angry. Kagome looked up at Kouga with kind eyes, "Kouga, I'm sorry but...I have to go back to my era. I can't come here anymore" she said. She looked so sad. Kagome was holding back her tears. "IDIOT! WHY GO BACK TO YOUR ERA!? So your just going on with life and pretending this never happened!?" Inuyasha spat. "Sit boy!" she yelled. Inuyasha collasped on the ground. Kagome ran out of Keade's house. You had a hunch she was running home. "Great! Now she is never coming back!" Shippo said. You were so disappointed in Inuyasha. "Now you have to get her back" you said. "But we don't need her anymore" Inuyasha growled. "YEAH RIGHT!! You and Kagome love each other!! Admit it! Admit your love to her!! Through this entire quest, you and Kagome had something!" you yelled. "Peh" Inuyasha sat up and leaned against the wall. He was still so stubbern!! "Fine! Then I'll get Kagome!" you spat. "But Sora, only Inuyasha can go through the well" Sango said. "Well..I can too! As long as the sacred jewel is in my sword, I can!" you said. The sacred jewel should allow you to go through the well. You ran out of Keade's house. Bankotsu ran after you, "Sora, are you serious about going through the well?" he asked. "Of course I am! I can't let Kagome forget about us! She is my friend!" you said. You walked to the well and looked down into its deepness. Bankotsu was next to you. "Looks like a long way down" Bankotsu said. "I'm not scared" you said. "Should I come with you?" Bankotsu asked. "Kagome doesn't know you that well. I think I should go alone. Could you keep an eye on Inuyasha?" you asked. Bankotsu nodded, "I will. You better bring Kagome back soon" he said. "I'll try my best" you smiled. You looked into the deep dark well. You close your eyes and jumped down.


	63. Chapter 63 Down the Well

1Contact the author:

Tales of Sora part 62  
Down the Well

You fell into the well. You could feel the sacred jewel in your sword start to use its power. You closed your eyes, scared you would hit the bottom of the well. But then you felt your falling slow down. You opened your eyes, it felt like you were underwater, but you could breath. Your eyes sparkled in amazement. Then the moment stopped and you were at the bottom of you well. You blinked and looked around. It looked just like a normal well. You took one big leap out of the well and landed on a wooden floor. You were inside a little temple. "AH! Wh-who are you?!" said a panicked voice. You blinked and turned to see a old man. He looked afraid of you. "I'm Sora, one of Kagome's friends..." you weren't sure if you could trust people. The old man stopped shaking, "Oh...Sora...hmmm..." he was thinking. "Oh yeah! Kagome's friend Sora. You're the kitsune goddess she tells us about!" he said. You had no idea who this old man was. "Who are you?" you asked. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Kagome's grampa" he said. Your eyes widened, "Nice to meet you" you said. The last thing you were expecting on the other side of the well...Kagome's grampa. "So, are you here to see Kagome?" he asked. You nodded, "Yes, could you tell me where she is?" you asked. "After she came back, her mom took her to school" he answered. "School? What's that?" you asked. "WOW!" said a voice. You and gramps turned around to see a little boy staring at you. "This is Sora, the fox demon. The one Kagome tells us about" gramps said. Sota stood in the doorway, "I need my camera!" he ran off. You turned to gramps, "What's a camera?" you asked. "Sora, why don't you go inside?" gramps offered. He lead you outside. You were looking around sniffing the air. You've never smelled so many things in one place! It made you dizzy. You went inside the house with Kagome's grampa. The first thing you saw when you entered the house was a women. She turned around and gasped when she saw you. "Sora, this is Kagome's mom. This is Sora, she just came through the well" gramps introduced the two of you to each other. Suddenly came a flash, it was like a flash of lightening! You panicked and hid under the dinning table. "Sota! Don't use a flash on the camera! You scared the poor thing to death" gramps spat. "Sorry..I just wanted a picture of the fox demon goddess" Sota mumbled. You came out from under the table and looked at Sota. "What is that?" you asked. You stared at the strange object in Sota's hand. "Its a camera. It takes things called photos. Photos are....well..its hard to explain" Sota said. "What was that flash?" you asked. "It came from the camera" Sota said. Your face turned red, someone was petting your tails. You turned around and Kagome's mom was stroking your tails. You resisted falling asleep and stepped away from Kagome's mom. "So what is school? Could you take me there?" you asked. "School is a large building for learning. Kagome said that she really wanted to catch up on her school work. It would be best if you waited for a few hours for her to come back" her mom said. You really didn't want to wait. "Hey, can't kitsunes turn into anything?" Sota asked. You nodded, "Yep, anything." Sota had a sparkle in his eyes and looked up at you like you were his hero. "Sora, are you hungry?" Kagome's mom asked. You could smell the food cooking behind her. "Well...I guess I am hungry" you said. You knew that you should stay too long but..but..yummy food!

*meanwhile*  
"Whats taking Sora so long!" Bankotsu growled. "Inuyasha told us that he has a disguise himself before going out in Kagome's era" Sango said. Shippo was playing on a gameboy Kagome let him borrow. Bankotsu looked over Shippo's shoulder, "Hey..Whats that?" he asked. "Its a gameboy Kagome let me use. You get to play games and move the person by pressing buttons" Shippo answered. Bankotsu snatched the gameboy out of Shippo's hands. "HEY! Give it back!!" Shippo spat. Bankotsu held Shippo down with one hand and played the gameboy with the other.

*back to you*  
You sat on a couch examining these so called photo's. You saw one with Kagome in it, she had three other girls with her in the picture. Were those her friends in this era? They all wore the same outfit. You were bored of waiting. "Hey Sota! I have another question" you called him. Sota ran and jumped onto the couch next to you, "Who are these people's names? Tell me as much as you can about them" you said. "Those are Kagome's friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They go to the same school and-" you interrupted Sota. "Thank you, that's all I need" you said. You got up and ran out of the house. "Wait! Where are you going?! You'll stand out!" Sota yelled. You took out a leaf from your pocket, "Fox magic! Transform!" you transformed into one of Kagome's friends, Eri. You ran out of the house and got on all fours sniffing for Kagome's scent. You felt so weird wearing such a tiny skirt. You followed the scent till you came to something weird. The ground was black and hard as stone! A yellow line went down the middle of it. You then saw something on the side of the strange stone trail. It was a dead snake. It looked like it was ran over by something big. "Poor thing" you whispered. You dug a grave for the poor little snake and buried it. Then suddenly some HUGE metal thing on wheels ran to you on the stone trail and stopped next to you. A man was inside the metal monster. "Eri? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked. You thought of something quickly, "Uh..I got lost" you mumbled. "You should get to school now! Your parents will be in a rage!" the man said. "I'm lost" you repeated. "...Here, let me draw a map for you" the man drew a map on a piece of paper and handed it to you. Then the metal monster ran off with the man inside. You looked at the map, you didn't understand it at all. "It says...take the first right at Hana Rd. What's Rd mean?" you growled with frustration. You looked at the village out in front of you. It didn't look like a village. The buildings were so freaking tall!!! You walked on the trail next to the stone one. In fear that the metal monsters will kill you. There were so many people and scents and animals. All the people wore strange clothes. The animals had necklaces around their necks that were connected to a rope, the other end of the rope was held my a person. "Hey! Want to buy a gold watch?" a man in large puffy clothes grabbed your hand. The man also wore strange black things to cover his eyes. You couldn't see what he looked like. "Uh..I don't have any yen" you said. "There is another way to buy a gold watch" the man giggled. "Really? What way?" you asked. "Get in the car and I'll show you" the man pointed to one of those metal monsters. "Inside that!?" you blinked. The man didn't let go of your hand and tried to drag you into the monster on wheels. You shook you head, "No! I'm not going in that!" you kicked the man really hard were it hurts and ran away. You stopped running and smelled something familiar. On the other side of the stone trail was a building that said Wacdonals. The familiar scent of the fries that Kagome sometimes brings touched your nose. You ran full speed across the stone trail and almost got ran over by a metal monster. But it stopped and yelled at you by making a loud noise. You ran quickly into Wacdonals. "Kagome, What's wrong?" you heard a voice ask. You ducked when you saw Kagome with her three friends...including Eri. If everyone saw two Eri's, who knows what will happen. You ducked behind one of the tables. "Nothing" Kagome mumbled as she ate her burger. "Its that boy again isn't it?" Yuka said. "I had enough of him. We broke up" Kagome growled. "But he was so cute!" Ayumi said. "I don't want to talk about it" Kagome said. "You look like you need a milkshake, I'll buy you one" Eri went off and started to walk to the place you were hiding! You were about to run but too late. Eri looked down on you in shock. Imagine, seeing another you. She was about to say something but you quickly grabbed Eri and ran into a room that said Women above the door. You pushed her into the wall. "Wh-who are you? Why do you look exactly like me?" Eri was shaking. "Shhh, I'm doing this for Kagome. I'm sorry.." you took out a leaf and pressed it on her head. "Fox magic, sleep command" you whispered. Eri fell asleep in your arms. "Great..now what?" you growled. What is this room anyway? There were stalls along the walls. It was like a horse barn. You looked into one of the stalls only to see a strangely shaped white cup with water in it. What are these for? You still had Eri sleeping in your arms. "Dammit, when Eri wakes up..she'll remember about me!" you spat. You sat and looked at Eri, thinking for ideas. Kagome will get suspicious if you don't think quick! "Well...you don't have any powers. Your just a weak human girl. Maybe I could hypnotize you..but how?" you said as you took out another leaf. You thought of the women who possessed Bankotsu into a deep sleep. It was sort of like hypnotizing someone. But she kissed him, and kissing Eri probably won't work. "That's it! I'm leaving you here and dealing with you later!" you spat. You put Eri in one of the stalls and shut the door and locked it. You went back to Kagome's group of friends. "I must have forgotten to big money..sorry" you said. "Its ok" Kagome mumbled. Poor thing looked so sad. "Why did you break up with your boyfriend?" you asked. "He is nothing but a jerk. Besides, he comes from far away. I don't want to leave you guys and my family" she said. "But..he had good things about him, right?" you asked. Kagome nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Kagome, you need someone better. Try Hojo, he would love to go out with you" Yuka said. You paused, who the heck is Hojo? "Yes, he is really sweet. Maybe its just better if I go out with him" Kagome mumbled. "NO!" you said. Everyone stared at you, you said no really loud. "Eri? Why not?" Ayumi asked. "Kagome, don't you have friends where your boyfriend lives?" you asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes...they are nice" she mumbled. "Exactly! Won't those friends miss you too?!" you asked. "Eri has a point. We are fine Kagome. As long as you are happy" Yuka said smiling. Kagome looked into your eyes. Kagome's eyes were shining. "I'm sure your boyfriend loves you back. He is just too shy. Thats how demons *cough cough* I mean boys are, they can be shy and rude. But Kagome, I know that deep down, this boy of yours...loves you" you said. Kagome stood up, "I got to go!" she said. She ran out of Wacdonals, and you knew that she was going back to Inuyasha. "There goes our Kagome, of to face love" Ayumi whispered. "Yeah.." you said. Then you remembered that you left the real Eri in one of the stalls. "I need to go" you said. You ran into the room with stalls. You jumped over Eri's stall. She was sleeping like a baby. You transformed into Kagome and let Eri ride on your back. Suddenly you heard a strange sound. You jumped out of the stall and panicked and looked around. A women came out of one of the stalls. "What was that sound?" you asked. The women stared in shock since you were carrying an unconscious girl on your back. "What happened?" the women asked. "Oh, my friend here just fell asleep. She isn't hurt or anything. Once she is asleep, nothing will wake her up.....I'm serious" you said. "Well..thats good" the women sighed with relief as she went up to one of the bowls that were lined up. You watched in amazement as just by pressing a button, water came out of a metal thing sticking out above the bowl. You walked out of Wacdonals and ran full speed back to Kagome's house. Everyone stared at you as you ran around the huge village with unconscious Eri on your back. Once you made it to Kagome's house you explained to the Kagome family everything. "We'll just tell Eri she fell unconscious and we took her in" gramps said. "Kagome was in a hurry to see Inuyasha" Sota said. You smiled, "I'll be going home now" you said. You were so tired. You went to the well. Before you jumped in, Sota tugged on one of your tails, "Will you visit again?" he asked. You smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I might bring Bankotsu. You'll like him" you said. Sota smiled and you jumped down the well. You closed your eyes and then opened them, you were home. "Sora? Is that you?" Bankotsu looked down the well. You waved to him, "Yes, it me" you said. "How long does it take to talk Kagome into coming back!?" Bankotsu spat. You leaped out of the well and tripped while landing. "Kagome's world is so strange. They had cameras, black stone trails everywhere. Huge metal monsters that carry people on wheels were everywhere. Everyone was dressed strange. The village was so big! They learned at a place called school. They had so many white bowls" you said. Bankotsu had a sweat drop, "Sounds...like Kagome" he mumbled. "I was worried about you. Kagome came and cried in Inuyasha's arms for a long while. I asked her where you were. She didn't know" Bankotsu said. You smiled, "You were really worried?" you asked. Bankotsu then frowned, "Actually I was playing on Kagome's gameboy" he said. You had a sweat drop, "That's what I thought" you growled. Bankotsu smiled, "Com'on, you look tired" he said. You and Bankotsu walked into Keade's house. "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" you asked. "They went somewhere to be alone" Miroku said. "And the wolf-demon?" Bankotsu asked. "You mean Koga. Kagome talked with him and he left" Sango said. "What have you've been up to?" Bankotsu asked. "Well...at first we didn't know what to do now that Naraku is dead. But then we decided to settle down.." Sango said blushing a little. "We are husband and wife after all. But before we are settling down, we are taking a trip" Miroku said. "Trip?" you echoed. "Just travel a little together, Kohaku is coming too" Sango said. "When is this..trip?" Bankotsu asked. "Maybe in a couple days" Sango said. You and Bankotsu looked at each other then quickly looked away from each other. "You two should go on a trip or do something together. I think Kagome and Inuyasha are going to do the same thing" Kohaku said. The two of you blushed a little. Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room with pleased expressions. "I decided, I'm going to stay here" Kagome said. You smiled, "That's great!" you said.

*next day*  
Everyone decided to go on a trip together. And guess where? You won't believe it, its Bankotsu's old home village! It turns out that Bankotsu's old village is next to the sea. Everyone liked the idea except for Bankotsu :p. "Do you really think they will let me into the village??" Bankotsu asked. "Don't worry, they probably won't even notice you. I mean its been like 19 years since you've been to the village, including the 15 years you were dead. Besides...YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT IT WAS NEAR THE SEA!" you spat. "Thats because I knew you would want to visit the place!" Bankotsu spat. "ALSO YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOUR VILLAGE IS A PLACE PEOPLE GO TO TAKE TRIPS!" you spat. "Tell us more about your home Bankotsu" Miroku said. "Well..its called Sukuji Beach. There is a special house by the beach with a great view that has a good distance from the village and has a great descent view of the sea. But of course...its an expensive stay" Bankotsu said. "But come on, there are better places! We really shouldn't go there! Its just a small little village! I know, lets go to the capital!" Bankotsu said. "But I don't like the city. We need to go somewhere relaxing! Unlike you, some of us are still hurt from battle" you said. "Whats wrong Bankotsu? Scared of your own village?" Inuyasha teased. "YOU WISH! I'LL KILL THE ENTIRE VILLAGE IF YOU WANTED ME TO!!" Bankotsu spat. You laughed, everyone was being their old selves. Kagome then came into the room. "Ok, I packed blankets, lots of snacks, and some fun stuff" she said. "What kinds of fun stuff?" Shippo asked. "I brought my portable DVD player, video camera, and lots of other stuff" Kagome said. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Lets go, Bankotsu you lead the way" Toru said. "I won't do such thing!" Bankotsu spat. Toru frowned and grabbed Bankotsu's Banryu that was leaning against the wall and ran off. "If you want your Banryu, you show us the way!!" Toru yelled. "What?!" Bankotsu chased Toru. Your brother was really fast. Bankotsu couldn't catch him. "I'll give it back once we get to your village!" Toru said as he ran. "Your too weak to carry it till then!!" Bankotsu spat as he chased after Toru. "Too bad! I'm not giving it to you!! I'll give it to Seiko or Sora to hold it!!" Toru yelled. You and Seiko had a sweatdrop, "I rather not" the two of you said at the same time. "Fine..I'll show you the way" Bankotsu growled. "Yay!" you hugged Bankotsu. Bankotsu lead the way and everyone was happy. You were smiling by Bankotsu's side.


End file.
